


[斯莉]新房客

by hokutoxhokuto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 126,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto
Summary: 超时空同居，18岁的莉莉与30岁的教授一起住进了伊万斯老房子，改变过去的同时改变了未来。对詹姆波特不友好，但应该也不算黑他。我一直不满意罗琳暗示的詹姆对莉莉的巨大“影响”，她是head girl啊，是凤凰社的战斗员啊，她是一个一流的女孩，不是嫁鸡随鸡一恋爱就智商下线的傻白甜啊。亲爱的，他在试图“控制”你，他几乎就要成功了。
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 16
Collections: 斯莉中长篇





	1. Chapter 1

1978年。

霍格沃兹今年的毕业舞会是假面舞会，礼堂天花板发出阴森森的光，学生们打扮成几百年来著名的妖怪和巫师，在霍格沃兹礼堂里群魔乱舞。

除了教授们大摇其头，学生们都很满意，谁不想遮住脸跟心心念念的暧昧情人共舞一场，甚至来一个缠绵的热吻，反正就要毕业了，大家往后大路朝天各走一边，留点荒唐青春记忆，也不枉年少轻狂一场。

舞会操办者霍格沃兹的head girl莉莉伊万斯双手抱胸站在一个角落里，她今天打扮成了“弗兰契斯科”——白雪公主的后妈，这位劳心劳力的女巫雇了七个矮子才把她的肥继女嫁出去，在巫师界成了好母亲的代名词，让人们都忘记了她其实也是一个美人。

贴身的黑色长裙非常轻薄，紧紧地包裹住莉莉曼妙的身躯，跟诱惑的贴身裙不同，裹住整头红发的头巾带来一种禁欲感，而那金灿灿的王冠是全身唯一的点缀。人人都觉得她就算遮住脸也很漂亮，但她戴了一个老巫婆的面具抱着双臂站在角落里，拒绝了一大票的邀请，组织大型活动是很累人的，她只想喝一晚上酒。

尤其是今天詹姆不在……不知道为什么他不在让莉莉感觉松了一口气，他不是她的男朋友吗？他们约会快一年了，他很受欢迎：运动明星，head boy，世家少爷，而且一心一意追了她好几年，对她也是小心翼翼，莉莉挑不出他的缺点，但今晚不用跟他共舞，她就是感觉很轻松。

莉莉，你一定是太累了。

仰头喝掉手里的酒，毕业生都是成年人，所以今天供应了酒精饮料，至于那些受邀的低年级会不会偷喝，莉莉表示不管了，反正明天他们就毕业了。

当她打算离开礼堂的时候，她一眼就看到了那个戴着老鹰面具的人。

猜都不用猜，她知道那是谁，就算他把大鼻子藏在鹰喙下面也没用，那是西弗勒斯斯内普，她曾经最好的朋友，现在是绝交的朋友。

不知道是不是酒精的刺激，莉莉决定上去跟他说几句话。

她站在他面前，对他伸出手。

明显他也认出来了莉莉，打扮成梅林的男子愣了一下，犹豫了很久才拉住了她的手。这房间里大约有二十多个梅林，应该只是巧合。

“毕业后打算干什么？”她顺着舞步往他怀里靠了靠，感觉他僵硬了一下。

他没回答，他的声音她一下就能听出来。

“西弗，别以为不说话我就认不出你。”她的裙子太贴身，西弗勒斯只觉得抱住了一团火焰。

“何必问呢？好像你关心？”他哼了一声，你已经不关心我两年了。

“不敢说？还是做食死徒吗？”她嘲弄地说。

“莉莉，”西弗勒斯后退一步，“你既然离开了我，那我是死是活都与你无关。像你说的，我选择了我的路，我不会后悔。”

“好的，西弗，那么这就是我们最后一次对话了，有什么要跟我说的吗？”她不知道为什么很生气，其实他们早就这样了，可她还是很生气。

西弗勒斯看着她沉默了半天，说，“你跟波特结婚别邀请我，我不去。”

像挨了雷击一样，莉莉一把推开了西弗勒斯，“我不会邀请你，快从我眼前滚开。”她恶狠狠地说，不知道为什么眼泪一下子模糊了她的双眼。

她踉踉跄跄地离开了舞池，西弗沉默的时候，她有一种他似乎要吻她的错觉，她甚至觉得给他一个吻也不错，一个kiss goodbye，可是他只是表明了他的立场——我们不再是朋友了，我也不想再跟你做朋友。这让她瞬间就哭了出来。

回到宿舍，她发现双面镜已经亮了很久了，擦了擦眼泪，她拿起双面镜，詹姆在那边对她微笑，“莉莉，想好了吗？毕业之后住到波特老宅来吧，小天狼星和卢平都会住过来，简直是另一个格兰芬多，怎么样？你同意我就让家养小精灵给你收拾房间了。”

“我……好吧，我回家收拾一下东西，咱们伦敦碰头。我姐姐搬去伦敦了，正好你们也见见面。”莉莉疲惫地说，她并不想搬去波特家，但她也不想一个人回伊万斯家，佩妮要跟德思礼结婚搬去伦敦，她一个人住在那满是爸爸妈妈回忆的屋子里，她怕自己每天都要哭醒。

詹姆满意地合上双面镜，小天狼星暧昧地问他，“搞定了？”那个轻浮的麻瓜种要住过来吗？

“那当然。”他抓了抓他乱糟糟的头发，“不过她要我先去伦敦见她那个麻瓜姐姐。”

“你打算怎么做？”小天狼星说，詹姆最烦亲戚什么的了，还是麻瓜！

“当然得让那个麻瓜再也不愿意跟莉莉联系啊。麻瓜啊，可是很麻烦的。”他撇了撇嘴，低声笑着说。

第二天，莉莉幻影移形回到了家。佩妮搬走不久，家里还是非常干净，她这个姐姐是一丝不苟又认真的人，做什么都做得很好。她收拾了自己的一些衣服，她大部分的行李在霍格沃兹，留在家里的不多。但有些东西她是要放回来而不能带去波特家的。

她从床底下拖出带锁的箱子，把那些墨绿色外包装的小礼物放了进去，还有那些卡片，上面用小小的字体落款——“你忠实的西弗勒斯。”

她伸手拂过那些字迹，西弗你个大骗子。

她把箱子上了锁，塞进了床底下，她今生还会打开这个箱子吗？不会了吧。

躺在床上，她迷迷糊糊地睡着了，做了一个梦。

她梦见她跟西弗亲吻，他的嘴唇一路向下，她不由自主地缩紧了脚趾。 

1991年。

西弗勒斯斯内普要求邓布利多给他涨工资。

“哈利波特今年要入学了，大约我的工作量要呈几何级数上升了，而且我要买房子，快给我涨工资。”魔药教授毫不客气地跟邓布利多校长拍桌子。

“买房子？为了一年回去住两个月？”邓布利多准备讨价还价。

“不，因为哈利波特来了，我准备一下班就回家，所以我要买房子。”八小时之外我要坚决远离哈利波特。

“你不是有房子么……”老校长捂紧钱袋。

“蜘蛛尾巷吗？哦，拆迁了。”斯内普卷起上嘴唇，谢谢麻瓜政府给我一个跟过去告别的机会，要不他还真的下不了决心。

“好吧，好吧，你要涨多少？”总不能让斯莱特林院长流落街头，邓布利多勉强同意了。

挑了一个周末，斯内普教授跟着麻瓜中介看房子。这个中介平时极其活泼，但今天这位客户却让他说话都结结巴巴，他真的没遇到过气场这么强的客户，他咳嗽一声他就想跪下叫爸爸。

“我……我给您的都是最低价，都是我手里最好的房子。”中介只想赶紧把这个客户甩掉。

“那这间呢？”斯内普愣愣地看着伊万斯家门口挂着“出售”的牌子，原来这间房子也已经人去楼空了吗？

“这房子年头可不短了，”中介小哥挠了挠头，老房子水电暖都会差很多，而且等附近蜘蛛尾巷的新住宅楼盖起来，这里只会落价而不会升值，“您……您要是喜欢，我可以给您一个绝对低价。将来您不管改建还是出租都很合算。”我这一单宁愿不赚钱，先生。

这价钱的确低，除去地价就跟不要钱差不多了，斯内普想了想，干脆就买下了，再差这里也比蜘蛛尾巷条件好多了。

其实他留着钱也没用，但不知道为什么他也不喜欢花钱如流水的生活，他习惯紧绷着自己，最怕哪天松懈了，就像一座被水冲了的沙堡一样分崩离析了。

收拾房子对一个成年巫师来说简直太简单了，他最多的就是书，可以连书架全部塞进施了无限扩展咒的行李箱里，再就是不多的衣服，最后是杂物，基本没有。也不是一点没有，他打开那个陈旧的盒子，里面有一些老笔记本和破旧的礼物盒，还有一些节日卡片，已经泛黄的卡片上有个轻快的笔迹——“永远爱你的莉莉”。

他伸手拂过那些字迹，爱？莉莉你个大骗子。

他从不用“清理一新”对待它们，它们本就该泛黄变脆，最终化为风中的尘埃，就像他的爱情一样。

虽然不花什么力气，但不知道为什么他收拾完了行李觉得异常疲惫，来到伊万斯家的老房子，他甚至来不及铺床，就躺在他唯一带过来的那张老破扶手椅上睡着了。

柔软的身体靠了过来，他们那天熬的魔药不知道出了什么错，带了点催情的效果，莉莉满脸通红靠在他怀里，她低声说，“西弗，你想吻我吗？”

他等也没等就吻了上去，十五六岁的年纪对那些陌生的欲望本就好奇懵懂，何况他早就喜欢她了那么多年。欲望加上浓郁的魔药味，莉莉的胳膊像蛇一样缠上他的脖子，她的鼓励和轻吟都带着魔力，让他们的衣服越来越少，虽说第一次都是不尽人意，但水乳交融带来的灵魂欢愉远远大于肉体。

在梦里重温少年情事，对于一个三十一岁的老男人来说不该这么刺激，但他压抑得太久了，睁开眼的时候全身还在颤抖不已。

叹了一口气，他把身上汗湿的衣物脱了下来。不知道为什么所有的人都认为他只是莉莉的仰慕者，他们都认为一个斯莱特林根本不配得到格兰芬多女神的青眼，但梅林啊，他是个精明务实的斯莱特林啊，如果没有足够的缠绵过往让他知道那个女人有多好，他为什么会一直陷在这段感情里走出不来？

当然最后是他做错了，他一直羞于表白，他怕说爱太郑重吓到了她，也认为那些亲吻和爱抚足够表达了感情，但他不明白女孩子不是这样想的，尤其是五年级那场冲突之后，她认为他是个血统论者根本看不上她，只是在玩弄她的感情，于是她头也不回地走了。

而他对她的误会也耿耿于怀，他对她那样好，只因为一个词就要全盘抹杀吗？

于是他们冷了下来，互不理睬，七年级她开始跟詹姆波特出去，这无异于直接给了他脸上一拳，是谁说情爱都是虚幻，唯有权势永恒？他那时候信了这句话，一门心思去追求权利地位，于是二人就这样擦肩而过了。

在伏地魔那里，他得到了想要的一切，可是那个该死的女人却在午夜梦回里越来越清晰，她嘲弄他，“裙下之臣，你忘不了我！”

这让他觉得羞耻，于是他杜绝了她的一切消息，专心研究他的狼毒药剂，魔药让他渐渐平静了，如果不是那个该死的预言，他说不定就此成为一个黑魔药大师，出现在巧克力蛙的背面。然而因为她的死，他的生活又一次支离破碎。

从浴室出来，他随便围了一条浴巾，在家里随便怎么穿都好，毕竟家里只有他一个人。

可是他恍惚中看到了一个身影。

庞弗雷夫人曾经说，“西弗勒斯，你平时应该放松一点，你对自己太苛刻了，你平时有好好吃饭吗？你不要再练习大脑封闭术了，再这样下去你会得脑肿瘤的。”

好嘛，他果然长了脑肿瘤了？他看着那个红发窈窕的身影，她好像也是刚洗完澡，红头发湿漉漉地披在身后，染湿了她的衬衣。这么清晰的幻觉和幻听，这是压迫到哪根神经了？不知道圣芒戈治不治得好？

眼前的幻影转过身，明显也被他吓了一跳，脑肿瘤开口说话了：“死变态！除你武器！”

魔咒如他所料穿过了他的身体，根本没对他产生一点伤害，西弗勒斯冷冷地看着对面的莉莉，“我已经为莉莉伊万斯哭了十年了，你算什么东西，你只是个脑肿瘤带来的幻觉！你最好别说话，很吵。”

他挥舞着魔杖把行李箱里的书和书架整理到客厅里，整个房间的光线立刻黯淡了不少。

“脑肿瘤”走近他，伸出手摸了摸，她的手指从他身上穿了过去，“你是……西弗？”她低声说，他完全变了样子，之前的高挑瘦弱的少年变成了高大结实的男子，可眼里的骄傲变成了苦涩，这不是她认识的西弗。

“这是我家，西弗，你为什么出现在这里，还穿成这样，赶紧从我家里滚出去。”可她的话没什么威慑力。

西弗勒斯没理她，继续用魔杖指挥他的书乖乖地去书架上排好队，但她凑近打量他的行为让他脸上浮现了几不可见的一层红晕——他现在只围了一条浴巾。

此时响起来敲门声，莉莉跳了起来去开门，是邻居格林太太，她看到她回来了，给她送来了一些面包。莉莉偷眼打量格林太太，她正在疯狂偷看她家，但她明显没看到那个站在她身边的睡衣男子。

中介小哥来了，他把签好的合同给他送了过来，表示会帮他做好一切手续，希望他别联系他……不不不，他到时间会联系他。

拿着合同对“脑肿瘤”摇晃了一下，“这是我的房子，谁要滚出去？”


	2. Chapter 2

看到合同莉莉一阵尴尬，她没有房契，伊万斯夫妇把不动产都留给了佩妮，把钱都留给了莉莉。想起意外过世的父母，莉莉立刻红了眼眶。

“亲爱的，你怎么了？”格林太太问道。

“看到您想起我妈妈了……”莉莉擦了擦眼泪。

心里立刻膨胀起无法抑制的母爱，格林太太抱了抱莉莉，安慰了她几句。看到她这个乖巧模样，也散了八卦的心思，据说伊万斯家这个女儿在外地贵族学校读书，倒是的确长得漂亮，不过看起来也没什么不一样的。

送走了格林太太，莉莉坐在椅子上又难过了一会，心里一个古怪的念头飘了起来，她抬头，西弗勒斯已经不在客厅了……

她猛地推开了二楼卧室的门，正在换衣服的西弗勒斯被她吓得一抖，长袍从他手里掉了下来。

“你……”难道不会敲门吗？

莉莉又猛地在他身上抓了抓，什么也没抓到，“西弗……你……你不会是死了吧？变幽灵了是不是？像差点没头尼克那样……”

“求求你念我点好，虽然我对长命百岁并没有什么期望，但我还有没完成的工作，现在还不能死呢。”他冷冷地看着她，脑肿瘤戏真多。

“可是我为什么摸不到你……”莉莉又在他胸口乱划拉。如果西弗死了……她的心一阵难受。

也在她胸口划拉了一把，“我也摸不到你，你只是个幻觉啊，有点觉悟好吗？”

生气地捂住胸口，虽然没摸到，莉莉对他怒目而视，“幻觉就幻觉吧，反正我不会在这里住很久。”讨厌的幽灵。

“那是最好了，我买下的房子，我真心希望能自己一个人住。”西弗勒斯对她微微鞠躬，一副欠扁的样子。

带着一脑袋问号，莉莉坐火车来到了伦敦，她先去了佩妮那里。

高中最后一年，伊万斯夫妇意外过世，佩妮毕业后没有选择继续念书，来到了伦敦找了一份打字员的工作。在公司里她遇见了年轻的主管费农德思礼，两个认真又一丝不苟的人彼此一见钟情，一年后德思礼就跟佩妮求婚了，佩妮鼓起勇气告诉了德思礼莉莉的事情，虽然惊讶不已，但德思礼表示这不会影响他对佩妮的爱。

“你跟你那个……波特？有没有好好沟通？”佩妮问，莉莉表面上强势，有时候却很糊涂。“我已经跟费农讲了一些，当然不是全部，你知道我怕他觉得我这里有问题。”佩妮指了指自己的头，她有一头金发，整整齐齐地梳在脑后。

“我发誓，我给他写了一英尺羊皮纸他应该知道的内容，尤其是关于费农的爱车，我连发动机原理都写给他了。”莉莉保证说。她不知道那种东西詹姆看了一眼就丢到壁炉里了。

“呼，那就好……我希望他们俩至少能和平共处，真的，毕竟这世界上我只有你一个亲人了。”佩妮搂住妹妹，婚姻不是万无一失的避风港，但姐妹是割不断的血亲。

费农德思礼不是个英俊的青年，但他看上去严谨可靠，他很有礼貌地对未来小姨子点了点头，招呼她们上他的新车。他工作努力家境殷实，他很喜欢佩妮，所以不在乎她似乎有个离经叛道的妹妹。

“巫师”？跟玩摇滚的叛逆小青年差不多吗？不过她穿着打扮看上去还好，像个正派人。

可是未来小姨子的男朋友看上去就不是那么回事了。

首先，他迟到了二十分钟，第二他穿了一件非常奇怪的黑色外套，头发也搞得乱七八糟，第三，餐厅门口发出了一声巨响之后他才从外面进来，好像他引爆了大街一样。

“嗨，莉莉……”他轻浮地吻了她一下，没有自我介绍，只是饶有趣味地打量着佩妮和德思礼。“这是你那个麻瓜姐姐和她未婚夫？”

莉莉连忙站起来补救，“佩妮，这是詹姆波特，詹姆，这是费农德思礼，我姐姐的未婚夫。”

“你们好。”他大大咧咧地站起来跟费农和佩妮握了握手，然后立刻跟莉莉说，“哦，亲爱的，你不知道我跟小天狼星昨晚干了什么……我们戏耍了一把伦敦警察……哈哈哈哈，你知道我们开着小天狼星那辆三轮车，那两个麻瓜警察居然让我们停下，最后他们飞了出去，希望他们没事……”

“什么？戏弄警察……”费农扬起了眉毛，“你们这样做可不好，飞出去一定会让他们受伤的。”

“哎呦，我可不是故意的，谁让他们想……”莉莉碰了詹姆一下，他顿了顿，“哈哈哈，对不起，莉莉，我不该跟麻瓜讲这些。”

“对不起，他不太懂这些事。”莉莉急忙跟德思礼道歉，佩妮瞪了她一眼，你真的跟他交代了吗？

德思礼顿了顿，“听佩妮说你们今年毕业了？是已经找好工作了吗？我打算近期自己开一个公司……”

“什么？公司？那是什么？”詹姆好像很惊讶地看着莉莉，“我们俩不工作，我家留给我一大堆金子……莉莉跟我要参加凤凰社，你知道，”他压低声音说，“一个反/政府的小组织……”

“别听他胡说，”莉莉看到德思礼的脸一下子变了颜色，“我们只是对付伏地魔，他控制了魔法部……对不起……”

“你们说的好多词我都不理解。”费农低声说，他有点吃不下去了，对面那个波特似乎在嘲弄他。“你们也开车吗？我是说我很喜欢车，你喜欢车吗？”

“车？四个轮子的钢铁盒子？不，我们骑飞天扫帚，你知道吗？骑着扫帚飞上天，我可是霍格沃兹的魁地奇明星呢，不过小天狼星有辆会飞的三轮车，要是被魔法部发现可就糟了……对不起，你又听不懂了是吗？事先声明，我并不同意这个观点，但魔法史上说麻瓜是鼻涕虫变的……很幽默对不对？”詹姆拿出魔杖挥舞了一下，将盘子里的法式焗蜗牛变成了鼻涕虫。

“够了！”费农大喊了一声站了起来，他的教养让他无法在大庭广众之下大骂眼前的男人，但他听出来他在嘲弄他，把他比作鼻涕虫，“我想我们没办法交流，波特先生……”

“莉莉，我真的很失望……”佩妮拿出手绢，她快哭了。

费农拉着佩妮几乎是夺门而逃，他不知道再待下去他会不会揍人，他们在门口看到一个打扮同样奇怪的年轻男人骑着一辆三轮摩托车，眼神冷冷地看着他们，费农拉着佩妮上了车就走了。

“你怎么这样？我寄给你的东西你一点都没看吗？”只觉得内心一股巨大的委屈，莉莉不由自主地哭了起来，越哭越觉得伤心，好一会儿才能说话，她还没这样伤心过，“这是我唯一的姐姐，詹姆，你要害我跟她断绝往来吗？”

詹姆扬起眼睛，是啊，我就是这样想的，你是个女巫，你将来会嫁给波特家族，你为什么还要跟麻瓜来往？

“我没有恶意的啊，莉莉，他们怎么那么容易生气，我真的只是开玩笑……”他凑过去要吻她，被莉莉推开了，“别生气了，莉莉，走吧，小天狼星等在门口呢，我们都给你收拾好房间了。”

“不，我要去给佩妮道歉。你先走吧。”莉莉别开脸，一脸难受。

“那你明天来？”詹姆可怜兮兮地说，“我真的很抱歉，我没有恶意。”

“过几天吧。”莉莉擦了擦眼泪，走出了餐厅去，她冷淡地对小天狼星点点头，转身走了。

小天狼星对着詹姆挥了挥手，“搞砸了？”跟你说了跟麻瓜种约约会就算了，结婚？麻烦。

志得意满地摇摇头，“她还能去哪？早晚来找我。”莉莉早就说了佩妮性格很强势，她未必能轻易原谅莉莉，要是能搞砸了她的婚约就更好了，她能恨莉莉一辈子。莉莉能去哪？还不是乖乖来他的怀抱，她其实很害怕一个人的。

一个人走在路上，佩妮把她甩下了，也不知道是回了宿舍还是去了德思礼家，她也不太知道应该坐哪一路公交车，还是走走吧，过一段时间打个电话给佩妮，说不定她能消消气。

詹姆做得太糟糕了，没办法再比这个糟糕了。要是西弗勒斯他会怎么说？莉莉莫名想起了西弗。

“你爸爸要是问我做什么工作，我会说我是个药剂师……”西弗勒斯把鼻涕虫扔进坩埚里，一本正经地说。

“哦，我爸爸知道你也是个巫师……”莉莉笑着抱住他的腰。

“那我就是巫师药剂师，我必须有工作他才会……把你嫁给我不是吗？”这句话越说越轻，莉莉竖起耳朵才听到。

“什么什么？他才会什么？”她撅起嘴。

西弗勒斯只是笑不说话。

为什么会想起西弗呢？因为老家那个幻影吗？莉莉低下了头，虽然西弗勒斯跟佩妮关系也不怎么好，但他至少不会说一堆傻话，他更懂麻瓜。但他再也不会理她了。

看着路边橱窗里的漂亮蛋糕和华丽衣服，伦敦的式样又翻新了，汽车也越来越快了，麻瓜的日新月异对比得巫师界显得越发陈旧腐朽，他们居然还在讲血统，讲金库里的金子，詹姆真的没打算工作，小天狼星也是，靠金子过日子，莉莉其实一点都不喜欢。

目光穿过小广场，那里飞着一群鸽子，很多男男女女坐在街边咖啡店门口喝咖啡，现在似乎不流行喝茶了呢。

不过，那是玛丽麦克唐纳吗？莉莉高兴起来，这是她霍格沃兹最好的闺蜜，她正想走过去，可是她身边的人让她愣住了，那不是斯莱特林的穆尔塞伯吗？梅林，五年级的时候穆尔塞伯害玛丽进了医疗翼，一个星期才痊愈，她跟西弗还因为这个吵了一场，现在他们在一起喝咖啡？

听说穆尔塞伯专研夺魂咒，难道玛丽？

莉莉背上立刻出了一层冷汗。


	3. Chapter 3

“麦克唐纳小姐，有您的电话。”服务生喊了一声。

玛丽对穆尔塞伯点点头，离开了座位。

“玛丽，我曾经最好的朋友是谁？”莉莉在电话里低声问。

“莉莉？天啊，你怎么会打电话给我？”玛丽惊喜道，“你在哪？哦，当然是那个斯莱特林斯内普啦！你以为我中了夺魂咒？没有没有。你等我一下，我去把穆尔塞伯打发走。”

玛丽挂了电话，不知道跟穆尔塞伯说了什么，大块头斯莱特林自己走了，莉莉才从街对面走了过来。

“你怎么跟他在一起？”莉莉皱着眉毛问，他不是你的仇人吗？

“嗯……六年级的暑假我在伦敦遇见穆尔塞伯，他喝多酒躺在路上，我拿走了他的魔杖，让我的哥哥们揍了他一顿——我有四个孔武有力的哥哥——把他捆在我们家地下室给他看了半个月麻瓜电视节目。”玛丽笑眯眯地说，“从那之后他就对麻瓜改观了，他之前对麻瓜一无所知，现在他很想了解麻瓜社会，于是我们偶尔见面聊一聊，没什么可怕的事情在里面，放心好了。不说他了，莉莉，你最近过的好吗？”

唉……叹了口气，莉莉把詹姆和佩妮的事情讲给玛丽听，“我真的气坏了，玛丽，詹姆他怎么这么蠢……”

“哦？我倒是不意外呢，莉莉。”玛丽冷冷地说。“蠢？詹姆波特聪明着呢！詹姆是故意这样做的，我现在不怕得罪他，也不怕你伤心，所以我要说，莉莉，你不觉得你身边真正爱你，真正可以让你依靠的人越来越少了吗？”

“什么意思？玛丽？”莉莉睁大她翠色的大眼睛。

“聪明脸蛋笨肚肠。”玛丽不客气地说，“先是你那位斯莱特林密友，然后是我，最后是你姐姐，这些在你跟詹姆起冲突会无条件站在你身边的人，一个个都会离你远去，莉莉，那就是詹姆波特干的事情，你别扬眉毛，你知道我为什么七年级除了N．E．W．Ts考试基本没去霍格沃兹吗？不是生病，因为穆尔塞伯告诉我曾经只要我落单，就会有人告诉他们我的行踪。”

“什么？怎么可能？”莉莉睁大了眼睛。

“而且那个泄露我行踪的人就是詹姆波特，”玛丽冷笑着说，“他给斯莱特林们的借口是反正都是泥巴种，动我，放过你。但我知道，他只是要逼我远离你。他要独占你，要你没有朋友，孤立无援，只能依靠他一个人。”

莉莉张开嘴想反驳，但她什么也没说出来。

“你想说你还有很多朋友是不是？凤凰社的那些？你想想那些人哪个不是詹姆波特的朋友？他们更偏向谁？莉莉，你要知道，你在五年级跟斯内普绝交之前在格兰芬多并没有很多朋友，他们看不惯跟斯莱特林交往的你，从一年级就是你朋友的只有我。所以詹姆波特只针对我。所以七年级我逃了，对不起，莉莉，我抗衡不了head boy。而且，我也看透了，如果斯莱特林的纯血们是真小人，那些假惺惺表示亲麻瓜的纯血就是伪君子。所以我不喜欢魔法界，我回麻瓜世界生活了。”玛丽语速越来越快，她气得颤抖。

“玛丽……你肯定想多了，詹姆七年级的时候变好了，不那么爱欺负人了……”莉莉艰难地说。

“那是你看到的，你如果去问问那个斯内普，甚至你给卢平灌一杯子吐真剂，你就知道他什么样，他从没停止欺负斯内普，只是你不知道罢了。”

莉莉只觉得脑袋一阵晕眩，真的吗？詹姆他一直在欺负西弗？她想起毕业舞会西弗的话，或许那不是因为讨厌她，而是恨詹姆？

玛丽沉默了一会儿，平静了下来，她慢慢地说，“莉莉，七年级这一年我学习了麻瓜的课程，考上了麻瓜的大学，我要继续读麻瓜的文凭了。我不想劝你什么，你跟魔法界牵涉比我深，我只是想说，那里没有我们想象的那么好。你发现了吗？我们这些麻瓜出身的小巫师，都是家境优越，学习成绩好，品格优良的孩子，我们在麻瓜界都是人人羡慕的优等生，将来一定会有极好的前程。去了霍格沃兹却是最底层的‘泥巴种’，人人都能欺负。你记得二楼盥洗室的桃金娘吗？她算什么呢？她的父母知道她的死因吗？知道他们心爱的女儿生前被欺负得那么惨吗？”

“那只是意外……玛丽。”莉莉实在不知道该说什么，她自己嘴里的每个字她自己都不信。她觉得这世界忽然那么不真实，她不知道该不该相信玛丽，可是事实上她的朋友、亲人，真的都因为詹姆离开了她。她站在原地，孤立无援。

“莉莉你睁开眼睛看看清楚吧，詹姆波特是什么样的人，他真的爱你就不会霸凌你的朋友，不尊重你的亲人。他要的只是霍格沃兹最美的姑娘，而不是莉莉伊万斯。他还在你身边汲汲营营，说明他还没完全得到你，对吗？别让他如愿，莉莉。詹姆波特没有爱过你，他只爱他自己。”玛丽站起来，从包里掏出一张名片给了莉莉，“给我打电话，莉莉，我还没开学，闲的要命。对了，我考上了牛津大学，我们全家都是校友呢，在这里，终于没人会管我叫泥巴种了。”

“谢谢你跟我说这么多，我会好好想想的。”莉莉上前抱住了玛丽，她格兰芬多最好的朋友，唯一的闺蜜，也像西弗一样走向了她未知的方向，她曾经是个勇敢善良的格兰芬多，她跟西弗吵架唯一愿意帮西弗给她传话的人，她走向另一条路，她说了跟西弗一样的话“詹姆波特根本不像别人说的那样好！”

走了两步，玛丽看着太阳微笑着低声说，“我为什么跟穆尔塞伯做朋友，还给他介绍麻瓜界？因为我想让他来到麻瓜界，尝尝我当年的滋味……”女孩眼里透着浓浓的恨意。

全变了，全变了，莉莉眼睛里的世界全变了，她颓然地坐在咖啡店的长椅上，脑子里乱糟糟的，一直到侍应生嫌弃的眼神在她背后烧了两个洞才离开。

佩妮已经在宿舍等她了，她的眼睛又红又肿。

“对不起，对不起……我也应该给德思礼先生道歉。”莉莉无话可说，只能拼命道歉，希望德思礼先生没有迁怒佩妮。

佩妮叹了口气，她伸出手放在妹妹的脸上，“莉莉，不要道歉，其实，我甚至还觉得是我见他挺好的，要是爸爸妈妈还在，那可太可怕了……”

莉莉又想哭又想笑，“爸爸一定会用来福枪指着詹姆把他赶出去。”伊万斯先生是个比佩妮还佩妮的守旧派。

“别让他觉得你是没人疼惜的孤女，莉莉，”佩妮扬起眼睛，认真地看着莉莉，“我不会出嫁了就不管你。如果他慢待你，我也会用来福枪指着他。”

再也忍不住眼泪，莉莉抱住佩妮放声大哭，她没失去佩妮，这简直是这操蛋的一天里唯一的好事。

在佩妮这里住了一夜，两姐妹久违地睡在一起，莉莉给佩妮讲了很多魔法界的事情，她没带任何感情中立的描述这些事情，佩妮皱起眉头，摸摸莉莉的头，“原来你这多年也过得很辛苦啊。”

莉莉摇摇头，“不，有人比我更辛苦。”比如玛丽，比如西弗，他们才真的辛苦，玛丽逃离了，西弗……他选择成为恶龙。

“我准备先回家里住一段时间，好好考虑一下将来的事情。”莉莉跟佩妮说。

“随便住吧，送你都可以。”佩妮大方地说。

莉莉想起那个傲慢的幻影，“那我就不客气了。”

先回了一趟霍格沃兹，带走了行李。曾经她也很犹豫是不是要住进波特老宅，现在她只想自己一个人住。哦，如果不算那个幻影的话。

今天斯内普心情十分轻快，他的脑肿瘤从昨天开始没有发作，那令人心情古怪的红发幻影消失了，昨晚他睡了一个好觉，他新买了一张大床，睡起来可比教授宿舍里那张单人床舒服多了。

上午出去买了一些日用品，他不太习惯家里有很多魔法物品，这似乎是小时候的习惯，他不太喜欢这个习惯，但也没想改。

但是打开门，他又一次皱起了眉头。

穿着背心热裤的红发少女正在气喘吁吁地整理房间，明明是个女巫，至于这么累吗？

“我一直以为飘浮咒这种一年级的内容应该人人都会。”他阴阳怪气地说，眼光在莉莉修长的腿上扫来扫去，他认为他的幻想出来的人物应该穿从脖子到脚跟都是纽扣的袍子。

正在拖桌子的莉莉愣了一下，她还不太习惯在校外用魔法，常常会忘记自己已经不是霍格沃兹的学生了。

“嗨……”她尴尬地跟他打了个招呼，曾经说过不会住很久，但似乎她短期不会搬走了。

他鼻子里不知道发出了一声“哼”还是“嗨”，把手里的东西放在桌子上，回卧室去了。

莉莉随意地扫了一眼这个疑似西弗的幻影买的东西，幻影也需要买东西吗？然后她睁大了眼睛。

“这这这……这是什么意思？”莉莉猛地推开西弗勒斯的卧室门。

正在换衣服的西弗勒斯又一次被她吓得一抖，长衬衣式的睡衣从他手里掉了下来。

“你……”难道真的不会敲门吗？

对着他赤裸的上身撇了好几眼，莉莉大声问，“今年是几几年？”

西弗勒斯像看傻子一样看着她，“1991年。”

“真的？可我这里是1978年，”莉莉抖了一下魔杖，显示出一个时间，“我……我看到你用来包东西的报纸了，简直太不可思议了，所以你是未来的西弗，所以我才摸不到你是不是？”她又对他的胸肌伸出小爪爪，当然还是没抓到。

“1978年？”西弗勒斯愣了一下，坏年份，莉莉嫁给波特那一年，很有戏剧性的情节，脑神经进一步受压迫，他想。

“既然是未来，1991年你为什么住在我家里？我呢？”莉莉立刻抓住了重点。

“死了。”西弗勒斯拉长了脸，哪里痛你踩哪里对吗？

“我那么短命？”莉莉惊讶地捂住嘴，她这么年轻对死亡完全没有实感，但脑海里迅速穿起了一个故事：西弗住在伊万斯家因为西弗嫁（呸呸呸，娶）给了伊万斯就是我自然而然住在这里，然后我早早死掉了，所以他一个人住在这里守寡……

“呜呜呜……西弗你好可怜，我一定会对你好的……”莉莉向着西弗勒斯扑去。

“你……别靠过来……”

喂，你们碰不到对方啊，忘记了吗？


	4. Chapter 4

“西弗，你晚上吃什么呢？很可惜我做的东西你吃不到。你就吃面包？营养不够吧？你现在做什么工作？为什么不去上班呢？发财了吗？你真的不想再结婚吗？”莉莉一边做菜一边喋喋不休，最后那个问题她问得小心翼翼，既然她不能陪他一生，西弗必须move on啊，他还那么年轻。

“请不要跟我说话，脑肿瘤。”西弗勒斯冷冷地对莉莉说。他并不觉得能见到莉莉（的幻影）是个惊喜或是什么，十年了，他已经接受了莉莉的死和即将保护她的拖油瓶的事实。他必须为他当年的错误付出代价，他也自愿如此。况且他独自生活了这么多年，早就磨练得现实而冷静，一个看得见摸不到的幻影并不会让他热泪盈眶。

但莉莉相信这是未来的西弗勒斯，她看到他过得不算太糟让她很高兴。他明显不是个食死徒而且她觉得现在的西弗勒斯更好，他不再青涩而敏感，也不会因为小事就暴怒，虽然还是很别扭，但已经不再那样不安而惶惑。要知道十几岁的西弗勒斯那由自卑扭曲而成自尊心非常可怕，就算他跟莉莉那样深厚的感情，都能搞到绝交收场。

“好啦，好啦，我不说话了，看你的报纸去。”莉莉好脾气地挥挥手，专心致志地做她的饭。

而西弗勒斯并不能集中精力看他的《预言家日报》。她把长发束起来忙忙碌碌的样子非常居家，这景象勾起了他年少时的幻想，他真的梦想过娶她，梦想过一个家，有她的家。

抓住她的手逆时针搅拌了七下，又顺时针搅拌了一下，药剂立刻变成了淡淡的粉红色。

“西弗，你好厉害，这是怎么想到的？”莉莉惊喜地看着眼前的活地狱汤剂，西弗的方法比书上简单多了。

他没回答只是顺势从后面搂住她的腰，把她紧紧地抱在怀里，她的味道真是该死得好，让他一挨近就感到小腹抽搐，这种诱惑甚至超过了魔药对他的吸引力，他挥了一下魔杖熄灭了坩埚的火苗，一把将她抱上了桌子。

“西弗……”莉莉闭上眼睛，搂住他的脖子，回应着他狂乱的吻，你不能直接就掀裙子，温柔点好吗？

自从那次魔药事故以来，他们每次的私人魔药练习总以激情的缠绵收场，他们那时候太年轻了，食髓知味之后毫无自制力，是的，那不是成熟的感情，越是炙热越容易互相伤害。

强令自己停止遐思，西弗勒斯烦躁地让自己认真地去读报纸上丽塔斯基特写的那些垃圾花边新闻——卢修斯马尔福又上报纸了，丽塔说他是“中老年女巫的性幻想对象，甚至包括一部分男巫”，足够气死三个纳西莎了。他们唯一的儿子今年也要来霍格沃兹了，小德拉科，跟那个哈利波特一样大。

他又瞄了一眼那个已经开始吃饭的莉莉，她背对着他，纤腰盈盈一握，那个身体还没有孕育出一个孩子……西弗勒斯，你在对一个幻影想什么呢？

而且该死的他怎么好像闻到了饭香？

一只大谷仓猫头鹰从窗户扑啦啦地飞了进来，它对着莉莉伸出一条腿。

“唉……”莉莉看完信叹了一口气，是多卡斯梅多斯寄来的，她以为莉莉已经住进了波特老宅，在信里各种打趣她，说她已经准备了一瓶好酒，只等待一个婚礼了。

不知道应该怎么给她回信，她还没跟詹姆谈过，现在说什么都不好，她给了猫头鹰一点吃的，打发它飞走了。

她应该先跟詹姆谈谈。

“亲爱的詹姆……”莉莉考虑了一下，她似乎还是应该称呼他亲爱的，毕竟他现在还是他的男朋友，虽然莉莉现在对他情绪十分复杂，但他们还没有分手，直接写个詹姆似乎怨气冲天，她还是想表现得友好一点。

“亲爱的詹姆，我已经回家了……”

二楼的卧室发出震天响的一声关门声，莉莉被吓得一哆嗦，她这才发现西弗勒斯上楼了。

他气呼呼地甩上了门？为什么？

忽然，莉莉恍然大悟，她有时候会在思考的时候喃喃自语，那句“亲爱的詹姆”应该刚刚飘出了她的嘴巴，被西弗听到了。

他被气到了……莉莉吐了吐舌头，好吧，可以理解，他跟詹姆是一辈子都不可能互相友好了。

“亲爱的詹姆，我已经回家了，我决定不去你家住了，我已经跟佩妮说好了，今后就住在家里了，所以不用给我准备房间了。另外关于我们之间的关系，我想了很多，我们应该好好谈一谈。莉莉。”

她去屋后找到了自己的猫头鹰，把信邮寄了出去。

然后她上了楼，毫不客气地继续不敲门闯进了西弗的卧室。西弗勒斯的卧室光线很差，书放得到处都是，他似乎习惯住在一个没有光线的地方。

西弗勒斯闭着眼睛坐在一把老破扶手椅里，黑色的椅子和黑色的西弗勒斯几乎要融为一体。莉莉对那张椅子有印象，那是艾琳最喜欢的椅子，她小时候偶尔去蜘蛛尾巷，都能看到艾琳坐在上面。

“西弗，你为什么生气？”她趴在他的扶手上，绿眼睛好像猫一样在暗影里闪光，“因为我给詹姆写信？”

“自作多情。”西弗勒斯撇了她一眼，又闭上了眼睛。

“你讨厌詹姆是不是？”

“哼，”西弗勒斯嗤之以鼻，我不是讨厌他，是恨他。

莉莉忽然想起玛丽的话，“詹姆他……是不是背着我一直攻击你，就算在……在七年级？”在我跟他约会之后……这句话莉莉觉得还是不说的好。

扬起一边的眉毛，西弗勒斯的口气有点惊讶，“所以你并不知道我的全部记忆？你难道不是我的幻想？”

“……西弗，你还是那么固执，我不是你的幻想！”莉莉气呼呼地说，一直被叫“脑肿瘤”并不开心，“所以，你的回答是‘是’？”

“证明给我看，你不是一个幻想……”西弗勒斯盯紧了她，他的心跳渐渐快了起来，“告诉我一件我不知道的事情。”

“佩妮的未婚夫叫……”莉莉想了想。

“费农德思礼。”西弗勒斯接下去，“我知道这个。”

“你居然知道这个……”也对，莉莉觉得自己傻了，如果自己将来跟西弗结了婚，他一定认识德思礼，这更加确定了莉莉的猜想——自己嫁给了西弗勒斯斯内普。

“再想一个。”西弗勒斯低声说。

“我……我想不出来，我还有什么是你不知道的……”莉莉结结巴巴地说，“毕竟你在未来啊，你知道一切，连我想跟詹姆分手，你也一定……”

“什么？”西弗勒斯想抓住她的手，只是抓了一个空，“你想跟……分手？”他的黑眼睛看上去更黑了。

“是的……我最近发现了一些事情，我感觉他并不是我以为的那个人……”莉莉沮丧地说，我是个糊涂虫对吗？“你为什么不告诉我，他一直在攻击你？我告诉过他好几次，他不能那样对你！”

西弗勒斯卷起上嘴唇，他不想提陈年旧事，“如果你跟……他分手，我就相信你不是我的幻想。”他眯起眼睛低声说。

“我为什么感觉你不怀好意，西弗。”莉莉警觉地说，“你相信我不是一个幻想对我有什么好处？”

“我会告诉你未来。”西弗勒斯微笑地说，“你难道不想知道未来吗？你不想知道神秘人是怎么失败的吗？”

“真的？你是说神秘人失败了？真的？”莉莉睁大了眼睛，这个消息让她狂喜不已，凤凰社成功了？我们成功了？

“你跟他分手，我就告诉你全部。”这个交易稳赚不赔，西弗勒斯看着莉莉，如果你是真的，跟他分手，你就不会死。如果你是个幻想，那你跟他分手，也是我的大脑在给我安慰。

当天猫头鹰没有带回来任何回信，莉莉躺在床上，思考怎么跟詹姆提分手，她很奇怪自己一点都不伤心，对于跟西弗勒斯绝交用了整个六年级来疗伤的自己来说，她对詹姆还真是绝情。

毕竟我们只交往了不到一年，有个小人在莉莉心里说，感情不深不是很正常吗？

另一个小人跳出来说，那你为什么还答应去波特老宅住呢？这难道不是答应跟他同居吗？

什么同居，你说的真难听，第一个小人抗议说，西里斯和卢平都住在那里啊，我只是不想一个人生活……

那为什么全凤凰社的人都觉得你们要结婚了呢？第二个小人冷冷地说。

想到这里莉莉打了个冷战，是的，为什么多卡斯认为他们要结婚了？她要去波特老宅住的消息已经传开了吗？可是她没有告诉任何人这件事，消息源只能是詹姆……

莉莉深吸了一口气，看来詹姆对她真是的势在必得啊……也好，那很快整个凤凰社就会知道，快要结婚的时候莉莉把詹姆甩了。

带着奇怪的报复心理，莉莉睡着了。

迷迷糊糊中，她清楚地意识到自己做梦了，因为她触摸到了那个“幻影”，那个西弗勒斯……


	5. Chapter 5

她为什么会睡在西弗勒斯身边呢？莉莉眨了眨眼，她不觉得窘迫或惊讶，因为她知道这是在做梦，周围的一切都模模糊糊的，只有西弗勒斯是清晰的。

她伸出手去轻碰了一下他的脸，居然没有穿过去——她能碰到他。

他很轻很快地呼吸着，陷在一看就很不舒服的梦境里，眉头不舒服地皱着。

他双眉间刻着深深的纹路，不开心的表情纹，都是这些年长出来的，他明明不老，却让人觉得历经沧桑。

“莉莉……”他低声吐出她的名字，那语气好像啜泣，吓了莉莉一跳，可他没醒，他在梦里呼唤她。

在莉莉的记忆里，西弗从不哭泣，从不屈服，也从不软弱。

他是闭得紧紧的蚌，有着最坚硬的外壳，住在最黑暗的海底。他曾对她敞开心扉，展示他壳里柔软的肉，那里面有一颗最美的珍珠。

然而现在他重新把壳闭上了，装成一块冷冰冰的石头。只在梦里，露出小小的缝隙。

“西弗，我在。”她用手指抚平他眉间的褶皱，“别难过，别哭，我在这里……”

她的手好像有神奇的魔力，他的表情舒展了，呼吸也渐渐慢了下来，嘴角似乎还带上了一点笑意，“真好，”他低声嘟囔。

感觉自己的心也奇迹般放松了下来，莉莉歪在西弗勒斯身边，也迷迷糊糊地睡着了，很奇怪，在梦里也能睡着吗？

这一觉睡得出奇的舒服，莉莉觉得自己的枕头又软又弹，被子触手生温，就是肚子那里怪怪的，好像有什么一直戳着她。

“什么东西？”她抱怨地睁开眼，映入眼帘的是一双印满惊讶的黑眼睛，她趴在西弗勒斯怀里，而他双手环抱着她……

“啊！！！”莉莉发出一声惨叫从床上坐了起来，外面阳光初绽，散发出热辣辣的温度，她一脑门的汗，斜着眼睛偷偷地左看右看，没有，西弗勒斯没睡在她身边，那是做梦，是做梦……什么鬼梦！

平时最喜欢赖床，可今天她睡意全无，精神充沛到脑充血……莉莉不得不承认昨晚睡得很好，如果不算早晨那个梦的话。

既然睡不着，不如起床。莉莉拖拖拉拉地爬了起来，开门去盥洗室。

在盥洗室门口，她跟西弗勒斯撞了个正着，不，应该说他们互相穿了过去，那个感觉奇怪透了。

如果说霍格沃兹的幽灵从你身上穿过是冷得刺骨，那西弗勒斯和莉莉从对方身上穿过的感觉，就好像头上被浇了一杯温水，浑身一热。

“我们……应该约定个暗号，”莉莉握着门把手说，她如果早五分钟来盥洗室就能看到西弗出浴图了，而且就算西弗勒斯锁上盥洗室的门也没用，因为莉莉这里的门永远是开着的。

“如果有人就关上门，如果没人就开着门……”西弗勒斯擦着滴着凉水珠的头发低声说，他脸有点黑，人却走得飞快，他匆匆地下了楼，厨房传来倒水的声音。

“有那么渴嘛……”莉莉嘟囔着，进了盥洗室。

幻影移形的爆裂声传来的时候，莉莉正在喝最后一口牛奶，她不喜欢咖啡的苦味，喜欢牛奶的甜，所以她一直白得发光。

詹姆波特站在门口，手里拿着一大束花，盯着伊万斯老宅，“我看上去怎么样？小天狼星……”

“憔悴不堪，”小天狼星点了点头，能不憔悴吗？他硬拉着自己熬了一晚上啊。

习惯性地扒拉扒拉头发，詹姆垮下肩膀，去敲伊万斯家的门。

莉莉完全没想到是詹姆，她的脑子里乱糟糟的，四条腿的乌鸦和八条腿的青蛙在里面跳圆舞曲，她看着詹姆，昨天的记忆才一点点回来，她写的信，西弗说的那些话——她要跟詹姆分手来着，这么重要的事情居然忘记了。

“对不起，莉莉，我真的没想到佩妮会那样生气，你知道我没跟麻瓜打过交道……”詹姆可怜巴巴地说，莉莉最心软了。

“你先进来吧……”感觉到了格林太太从她家窗户后面射来的炯炯目光，莉莉让开了门，让詹姆和小天狼星进来。

《预言家日报》刚刚送过来，两份，两个完全不同的日期。莉莉撇了一眼坐在角落里的西弗勒斯，他好像长在报纸后面一样，把脸挡了个严严实实。

“茶？”虽然是问句但莉莉不打算提供其它饮料。

小天狼星一脸嫌弃地打量伊万斯家的房子，这里真小，天花板好低，家具好粗糙，不过还算干净。

“莉莉，不要生我的气，佩妮骂你了吗？她一直对你太凶了，对不起，都是我的错。”詹姆把花递给莉莉，莉莉没接。

“詹姆，佩妮没有凶我，”莉莉双手抱胸坐了下来，“她很失望，但没有骂我。詹姆你这样轻慢我的家人，其实很不尊重我。”

“莉莉，我真的错了，但我没有恶意，至于这么上纲上线吗？佩妮从小就嫉妒你，她总会把事情往糟糕的方向搅和，她和她嫁的麻瓜害怕巫师，她才是对我们有偏见！”她也有问题啊。

“不，我不这么想。而且，你确定你没有其它事情瞒着我吗？”

小天狼星嘀咕了一声“摆什么head girl嘴脸”，摇摇晃晃地向着西弗勒斯坐着的角落走去，他也盯上了那里的沙发。

为了防止小天狼星坐到自己身上，斯内普只好把座位让了出来，虽然他们对彼此是空气，但对斯内普来说，小天狼星和詹姆是脏空气。

“我能有什么事瞒着你啊……”詹姆笑了起来，他张开双臂，“我的一切随便你看，毫无隐瞒。”

“比如，七年级你也一直攻击西弗？”莉莉扬起眉毛。

詹姆的脸一下子拉了下来，“你听谁说的？”

“西弗告诉我的。”

“呵呵，我知道，你们毕业舞会跳舞了，他那时候告诉你的？你相信一个食死徒？莉莉，我不知道鼻涕精，不，斯内普对你说了什么，但你要知道，他是邪恶的，他不过是想搞砸我们之间的关系！”詹姆提到斯内普露出了一脸的鄙夷。

《预言家日报》妖精终于把报纸从脸上拿了下来，他恼怒地盯着詹姆波特，拿起手边的一张茶杯垫丢了过去，茶杯垫“嗖”地穿过詹姆的脸，掉在了地上。

“鼻涕精不放过一切机会诅咒詹姆，我很乐意教训他。”小天狼星插嘴道，他倒是个光明磊落的混蛋，做的坏事从不甩锅给别人也不装无辜。

“那么，詹姆，我们分手吧。”莉莉扬起眉毛，这句话说出来居然感觉一阵轻松。

“哦吼……”小天狼星发出意义不明的一声喝彩，詹姆你失算了，伊万斯是被逼到绝路会绝地反杀的那一种类型啊。

“因为斯内普？莉莉，你这样不公平，我不同意！”詹姆大叫起来。

“不，不是因为西弗，我也想了很多，詹姆，我没办法回报你的感情，我尝试了，我还是没办法做到。”莉莉看着詹姆认真地说，火花从来没有出现在你我之间，不管是细水长流的温暖还是烈火烹油的激情我们都没有，你不讨厌，但这也绝对不是爱。

“我们约会一年了，你告诉我你对我没感情？莉莉我不知道你受了谁的蛊惑，你前几天还要搬去我那里，结果今天就要跟我分手，你不觉得你的决定太草率吗？我们可以互相冷静一下，但不要分手……你终究会回心转意的……你会选择我。”詹姆脸色煞白，他把玫瑰花扔在椅子上，转身就走。

小天狼星轻蔑地看着莉莉，“你还真是耍弄人心的好手啊，伊万斯，你想要什么？需要的时候就你侬我侬，用完了就一把甩开？詹姆斯不是鼻涕精，我不会善罢甘休的。”我当年应该让你跟鼻涕精一起去尖叫棚屋，那样真的世界太平了。小天狼星匆匆地追了出去。

“我很遗憾，耽误你去大宅做贵夫人了，”斯内普望着莉莉，眼神冷冷的，“但他没同意，你们不算分手。”我还不能履行诺言。

“西弗，你别说话了，”莉莉筋疲力尽地捂住脸，她知道她应该这么做，但任谁看莉莉的理由都不充分，完全像无理取闹，“我会跟他彻底分开的，但我也有错，他身边总是很热闹，我觉得这样我或许就不会空出时间来胡思乱想，我的确算是利用了他。不过我没有利用过你，西弗，你没有资格对我阴阳怪气。”

张了张嘴，把毒液咽了下去，西弗勒斯斯内普走到莉莉坐的那把椅子，坐了下去。

全身好像泡在温水里，莉莉捂住脸，她哭了起来。

“别哭，”西弗勒斯说，“靠自己生活下去吧，其实那并不难。”

小天狼星很有效率，莉莉第二天就收到了梅多斯的信，据说小天狼星在凤凰社总部大闹了一场，说凤凰社有他没伊万斯，有伊万斯没他，邓布利多不在，穆迪拍板做了决定，为了保持团队的和谐氛围，新的活动都不需要通知伊万斯参加了。

“你跟詹姆怎么了？别跟他闹了，快回到我们当中来吧。”梅多斯最后这样说。

他们果然是波特的朋友，而不是我的朋友，莉莉黯然地想，梅多斯都不问问她为什么要跟詹姆分手……唉，凤凰社可以没有伊万斯，但不能没有波特和布莱克啊。

我还是应该找一份工作。

因为邓布利多建议詹姆他们做凤凰社的战斗员，所以她一直没去找工作了，看来现在凤凰社不要她了，所以必须把找工作提上日程了。

莉莉翻了翻《预言家日报》，现在伏地魔势力猖獗，魔法部都是伏地魔的人，巫师界经济一片萧条，招工广告少得可怜。

嗯？这里有一个招聘——《唱唱反调》招聘编辑？


	6. Chapter 6

其实伊万斯夫妇给莉莉留下的钱足够她衣食无忧好一阵子了，但她还是愿意工作，她这种正面的金钱观完全来自西弗勒斯而不是富N代詹姆。

她跟斯内普在魔药教室里做的很多成品魔药都通过卢修斯卖到翻倒巷去了（当然莉莉不知道卖到哪里去了），他们赚到第一笔钱的时候，正好是三年级，西弗勒斯鼓励莉莉去霍格莫德买自己喜欢的东西，他说自己赚的钱花起来才最舒服，于是莉莉买了很多笑话道具用到了西弗勒斯身上。

可惜西弗勒斯不喜欢霍格莫德，因为他憎恨黄油啤酒，一杯黄油啤酒就能把他喝倒，所以不管莉莉怎么保证绝对不带他去喝酒他就是不去，而且之后再也没有喝过一滴酒。

这种极强的意志力也曾是莉莉喜欢西弗勒斯的原因之一。

但后面让莉莉吃尽苦头。

有如此意志力的人无论做什么都会成功，缺点是他真的很难动摇。

莉莉给《唱唱反调》编辑部写了一封求职信，回头发现西弗勒斯又在写自己的病历，他很认真地总结了一下自己的症状：幻视，幻听，夜梦增多，性……

他一抬头就看到了莉莉愤怒的大眼睛，看来他还是把她当成脑肿瘤。

“我如果现在找到了西弗勒斯斯内普一把掐死他，你会不会消失？”莉莉问道。其实她试过了，但她根本找不到这边的西弗勒斯，猫头鹰把所有的信都退回来了。

“你大可以试试。”西弗勒斯耸了耸肩，没继续写下去，把病历收了起来，因为他要写的是“性欲亢进”，他不想当着莉莉的面写下这个词。

这几天他连续做了好几个情欲缭绕的梦，尤其是今天早晨那个，真实得他以为莉莉就在他床上，因为他明明摸到了温暖的胴体，跟全世界男人的反应一样，他把手伸进去握住了那滑腻的柔软，少女的香味和手里的充实感让他立刻起了反应。他惊醒了，睁开眼身边却什么都没有，他浑身滚烫，只好去盥洗室洗了个凉水澡，真难受。

他擅长大脑封闭术，这些感觉他好几年都不曾有过了，不知道是不是控制得太厉害了，在他见到这个莉莉之后，精神上还能保持冷静，但身体诚实地表达出了他的渴望，男人还真是可悲的欲望动物。

单纯的十八岁少女当然搞不清老男人的那些奇怪念头，她撅着嘴看着他，眼睛闪闪亮，“我不是脑肿瘤，西弗，你还是那么固执。”

翻了翻眼睛想要反驳，头顶“轰”地一声巨响，西弗勒斯抬起头，楼上有什么东西塌了，这房子的确是老了，各种摇摇欲坠。

撇下莉莉，西弗勒斯向着楼上走去，可是没找到到底是哪里塌了，卧室里灰尘还在飞，可是家具都还好好地站着。

“阁楼，西弗，应该是阁楼传来的声音。”莉莉跟在他身后，你忘了我家有阁楼了吗？

扫了她一眼，他不知道这房子居然有阁楼，她第一次告诉了他一件他不知道的事情，证明她不是神经错乱的产物。

走到走廊的尽头，莉莉推开一扇小门，在西弗勒斯这边，小门外面挡了一面穿衣镜，应该是后来的租户装的，小门也是锁上的，看来这个阁楼后来被人遗忘了。

“阿拉霍洞开。”西弗勒斯挥了一下魔杖，小门应声而开，他举步上楼。

阁楼里塞满了落满了灰尘的老家俱，还有些西弗勒斯小时候来伊万斯家的时候见过的，钉在墙上的一个架子塌了，上面的东西掉了下来，一个带锁的箱子已经摔裂了，里面的东西滚了一地。

西弗勒斯低下头捡起一个颜色褪光的小礼物盒，里面塞着一条挂着小小的百合花坠子的项链，魔法的保护让它在历经数十年之后仍旧闪闪发光。

“呵，原来在这里。”西弗勒斯看着那些用丝带仔细捆好的信和小礼物盒，目光变得柔和了起来。

他扬起眉毛对一脸不好意思站在一旁的莉莉说，“我还以为你全都扔了呢。”

“我才不会扔呢，那成了什么人了……”莉莉涨红了脸低声说。她喜欢西弗勒斯送的每一件礼物，或许不是很贵重，但他的每一件礼物都很用心。

西弗勒斯对着塌掉的架子和裂开的箱子用了一个“恢复如初”，那褪色的礼物盒也沾了点光，瞬间呈现出新鲜的墨绿色，好像昨天刚刚包装好一样。

好像叹息一样轻的一句话飘出他的嘴唇，“我也是。”

“什么？”架子上的东西稀里哗啦归位的声音让莉莉没听到他说了什么，可是西弗勒斯闭上了嘴，什么都不肯说了。

晚餐莉莉做了约克郡布丁和培根，配了西兰花和嫩绿的小豌豆，西弗勒斯继续啃他的硬面包。

“你吃的太差了，怪不得你的脸色不好。”莉莉说，西弗勒斯的脸色简直是差，苍白里透着黄。“你必须吃点面包以外的东西……”

“不劳费心，需要脸色好看的时候我会考虑扑点粉，”西弗勒斯嘟囔着，他吃东西只是为了不饿晕过去，至于吃的是什么，健不健康，都不在他的考虑范围内。

“西弗，你还是一如既往的讨厌。”莉莉憋住笑，她现在脑子里都是西弗勒斯往脸上扑粉的样子。

此时，一只银色的凤凰从窗户飞了进来，邓布利多的声音从凤凰的嘴里传了出来，“西弗勒斯，哈利的生日就要到了，虽然他不是麻瓜出身，但鉴于你我都知道的特殊情况，你愿不愿意拨冗去小惠金区给他的监护人解释一下霍格沃兹的情况呢？”

肉眼可见地，西弗勒斯的脸黑了下去，莉莉觉得如果不是那只凤凰是一只守护神的话，西弗勒斯很愿意今晚给自己煮一碗“红毛瘦鸡汤”来补补。

“没空。”西弗勒斯硬邦邦地对邓布利多的守护神说。

“可是，我觉得其他教授去了可能会受到伤害。”佩妮和费农对巫师有一种从内至外的抵触，如果去的是弗利维教授这种老好人或者麦格教授这种老实人，很可能被他们打出来。

“你可以让海格去，”西弗勒斯眨眨眼，“他可不会受伤害。”他不伤害德思礼家就不错了。

“可是，西弗勒斯你答应我会保护哈利的，”老校长不满地说。

“保护他不代表我要做他的保姆，别得寸进尺，邓布利多，你如果老让我干一些多余的工作，我考虑再给你交一份申请加薪的申请书。”西弗勒斯看了眼莉莉，她好奇地眨巴着眼睛，哈利是谁啊？一个新生居然让邓布利多这么操心，走后门进来的？

听到加薪立刻觉得海格也没什么不好的邓布利多啥也没说就消失了，西弗勒斯继续啃他的面包。

莉莉满眼惊喜地看着他，西弗现在在霍格沃兹工作？怪不得他天天在家，因为现在是暑假啊|

“西弗，你现在是教授吗？”西弗在霍格沃兹工作，他没有走上邪路，没有变坏，他甚至跟邓布利多一点都不客气，明显熟到不行。莉莉高兴地要哭了，“西弗，西弗……”如果她能碰到他，她一定上前拥抱他。

他从面包里抬起头看着她，“我现在是霍格沃兹教授，斯莱特林的院长。”他不是要炫耀，但他想让莉莉知道，那个蜘蛛尾巷曾经连饭都吃不饱的小男孩，现在也是个受人尊敬的人了，他的荣耀只想分享给莉莉。

“哦，西弗，你让我说什么好，我太高兴了，我一直知道你可以的，你什么都能做好，”莉莉捂住脸一边哭一边笑，就算他们曾经吵到不可开交，曾经谁也不理谁，曾经伤害得对方鲜血淋淋，但他们永远没办法做到不在乎对方，从九岁到十六岁，他们是彼此刻在青春里的人。

心里泛出一丝甜蜜，西弗勒斯这么多年第一次感到快乐，他看着眼前少女含着泪水的绿眼睛，她这么美好，她真心实意为了他高兴，然而……

铺天盖地的负罪感向他压来，他的心脏似乎一下子就撕裂了，他害死了她，这世界上唯一会因为他有成就而真心高兴的人，被他害死了。

捂着胸口，西弗勒斯皱紧了眉头，对不起，莉莉，我不配你为我如此高兴。

“西弗你怎么了？心脏不舒服？”莉莉惊恐地看着西弗勒斯捂住胸口，额头上都是冷汗，她伸出手想扶他 ，可是手从他的身体上穿了过去，她更着急了，她又试了几次，还是不行。

眼泪又从她的眼睛里流了出来，“西弗，心脏是大问题啊，你快去圣芒戈……”

“别担心，我没事……”西弗勒斯伸出手摇了摇，想让莉莉别太担心，可是瞬间他愣住了，他的手刚刚是不是碰到了莉莉的手？

“西弗……”莉莉也愣住了，她伸出手轻轻地碰了一下西弗勒斯的手，真的能碰到，她立刻抓住了他的手。

他的手干燥而微凉，手指上有薄薄的茧，“西弗，我能碰到你的手了。”她惊讶地笑了起来，刚刚的泪珠还挂在脸上。

用手指缠住莉莉的手指，西弗勒斯闭了闭眼睛，哦，梅林，你做了什么，但我喜欢你的这个玩笑。“是的，现在我们可以一起唱《拍手歌》了。”他的心还在刺痛，但如果梅林让莉莉再一次来到他的生活里，那是不是证明他其实不是那么罪无可恕？


	7. Chapter 7

“西弗，你……可以放开我吗？我想去睡觉了……”莉莉不好意思地说，已经很晚了。

自从确认了莉莉是真的莉莉，而且能碰到她的手之后，西弗勒斯就不想松手了。

活生生的莉莉，不恨他，欣赏他，没有结婚，没有被伏地魔追杀，他为什么要放手呢？他不但不能放手，他还要永远拉住她，把她从早夭的命运里解救出来，他愿意为此付出任何代价。

“抱歉，”他松开手，“你先用盥洗室吧。”

当然了，首先不能吓坏她。

莉莉还是那个莉莉，西弗勒斯却不再是那个一根筋的西弗勒斯，他已经三十一岁了，做过间谍，差点被关进阿兹卡班，跟马尔福那样的人精交好，身为一院之长拿捏过无数小巨怪，他知道怎样达到他的目的。

莉莉似乎误会了他住在这栋房子的理由，她以为她嫁给了他。他可不想澄清这个误会，这个误会对他有利，他会好好利用。

盥洗室里传来哗啦啦的水声，西弗勒斯将拉过莉莉的那只手放在唇边，他笑了一下，挥挥魔杖招来一张羊皮纸，开始给邓布利多写信，不就是哈利波特吗？他也应该去见见佩妮了。

莉莉任由温暖的水花打在身上，她的手上还残留着西弗的温度，她不由自主地绽出一个笑脸，他变了好多，向着好的方向，莉莉甚至觉得他风度翩翩，哈哈哈，西弗勒斯居然有一天能跟风度翩翩划上等号，时间真是太可怕了。

擦着湿漉漉的头发离开了盥洗室，莉莉一出来就看到了西弗勒斯站在门口，她穿着夏天的睡衣，修长的胳膊和腿都露在外面，她能感觉到他欣赏的眼神，他的喜欢表达得恰到好处。

“晚安，西弗。”她的眼神划过他的脸。

“晚安，莉莉。”他微微翘起嘴角，走向她。

在侧肩而过的时候，西弗勒斯用小指轻轻勾了一下莉莉的小指，进入了盥洗室。

莉莉腾地红了脸，她感觉到自己的心狂跳起来。他只是碰了一下她的手啊，为何她悸动成这个样子，莉莉捂住发烫的脸，半天才走回了卧室。

第二天，莉莉睡到很晚才起床，她又一次被奇怪的梦境困扰。在梦里，她看着睡梦中的西弗勒斯，她伸出手去，想去摸摸他的脸。他忽然睁开了眼睛，握住她的手，把她拉进怀里，莉莉甚至能感觉到他的心脏隔着胸膛在她脸颊边跳动，他同样心跳得很快，这感觉真好，她不想推开他……

她第二天起床的时候已经快要中午了，西弗勒斯不在，莉莉的猫头鹰在窗台上不耐烦地伸着脚爪——《唱唱反调》给她回信了，约她去面试。

用昨天剩下的材料做了个早午餐，因为一直在想昨晚的梦，煮得过了头。

莉莉一边吃一边翻《预言家日报》，伏地魔的势力已经占领了魔法部，报纸就差为伏地魔歌功颂德了，不起眼的角落里散落着很多讣告，那是勇敢反抗伏地魔的巫师们的下场。

未来伏地魔真的会失败吗？莉莉合上报纸，西弗勒斯是那样说的，邓布利多也还是霍格沃兹的校长，未来似乎挺好的，她又轻松了起来，快乐地吃着盘子里煮过头的蔬菜。

门口传来幻影显形的爆裂声，那声音小的几乎听不见，莉莉立刻跳了起来，她知道那是邓布利多。

“教授，”她打开门，“您怎么来了？”

“你跟詹姆吵架了？”老校长走了进来，他看了看莉莉的早饭，皱了皱眉。

“也不算吵架，我想分手他不答应……如果您要说凤凰社的工作，我不是主动退出的，穆迪不让我去。”莉莉气鼓鼓地说。

“你也知道小天狼星疯起来谁也拿他没办法，”邓布利多摇了摇头，“你也是凤凰社重要的一员，穆迪那样安排的确欠考虑，所以，我是来接你的，要来吗？”邓布利多对莉莉伸出一只胳膊。

“当然。”莉莉抓住了邓布利多的胳膊，随从移形了。

凤凰社的总部搬去了波特老宅，因为伏地魔的势力越发强大，他们只能选择有着强大魔法保护的老房子。恰好波特老宅就是这样一处房子，老波特夫妇去世后，这里归了詹姆波特，毕业舞会詹姆没有参加就是去忙这件事，但他当时没有告诉莉莉，想给她一个惊喜。

一进门卢平看到莉莉有点尬尴，但他还是友好地跟莉莉打了招呼。

卡多斯冲过来抱住了莉莉，埋怨道，“毕业后直接搬过来多好，我们都住在这里，结果你偏要搬回麻瓜界，还得邓布利多亲自去请。”

“看你把我说成什么人了……”莉莉勉强笑着说，卡多斯跟她关系不错，但她站在詹姆那一边。

楼上传来很响的摔门声，莉莉抬起头，詹姆站在二楼忧郁地看着她，她对他点点头，随即别开了眼睛。

只有海格什么都不知道，他乐呵呵地跟莉莉打招呼，拍了拍莉莉的肩膀，拍得莉莉差点跪下。

因为邓布利多在，所以这次凤凰社的会议人很齐全，邓布利多嘱咐大家注意安全，因为伏地魔的杀戮越来越猖獗。

“我们照张相吧？”马琳麦金农笑着说，她脖子上挂着相机，“难得人这么齐，我们初代凤凰社合影留念吧。”

人都聚了过来，穆迪挨着邓布利多，隆巴顿夫妇新婚燕尔挨在一起，小天狼星被多卡斯从楼上拖了下来，詹姆向着莉莉走去，莉莉赶紧拉了一把站在一旁有点慌张的虫尾巴，挡在了她和詹姆中间。

“大家都笑一笑。”马琳喊着。

莉莉看着相机露出了笑容，很快了，西弗勒斯说了，1981年伏地魔就输了，很快，还有三年。

“我还以为你回心转意了。”詹姆低声说，她来了，但她离得他远远的。“我真的不明白为什么，莉莉，或许我做的不够好，但这比抵抗伏地魔还重要吗？你这样真的影响凤凰社的活动。”

“别说了，詹姆，我心意已定。”莉莉不看他，“我跟你在不在一起，并不影响我为凤凰社工作。如果影响小天狼星了，那不关我的事，我也不会觉得抱歉。”

“你这样说话，太像那个斯莱特林了。”詹姆冷冷地说，“我知道你一直想着他，毕业舞会你只跟他一个人跳了舞，可他现在是个食死徒了。”

“不，西弗不是个食死徒。”莉莉急道，她知道，他不是，他后来变得很好，他……

“你又知道了？难道你现在还在跟他联系？”詹姆一把抓住莉莉的手腕，“你知不知道你这样会害死我们大伙儿？”

“我没有！”莉莉痛呼了一声，卢平看到了赶紧走了过来。

“詹姆，你快放开莉莉，有话好好说。”卢平挡在莉莉身前，拉开詹姆的手。

“我会跟邓布利多谈这件事，西弗勒斯斯内普是个食死徒，你跟他纠缠不清不适合再留在凤凰社。”詹姆的声音很大，周围的人都不赞同地看着莉莉。

卡多斯捂住了嘴，“莉莉，你怎么能这样？詹姆那么爱你，你被那个食死徒下了夺魂咒了吗？”小天狼星站在她身后一脸冷笑。

眼泪在眼眶里一直转，莉莉睁大眼睛努力不让它流下来。

“詹姆，莉莉对凤凰社的忠诚毋庸置疑，你心里不痛快也不要捕风捉影。”邓布利多对着莉莉招招手，“莉莉，你跟我来。”

“教授，我没有跟西弗纠缠不清，也没有透漏凤凰社的任何事。”莉莉低声说，她根本联系不上他，当然家里那个不算。

“我知道，但现在的情况你也看到了，”邓布利多为难地说，“你不能再跟詹姆一组在一线战斗了，你考虑做二线的工作吗？我记得你魔药成绩很好，今后我们可能会需要很多补血剂之类的魔药。”

“好的，我愿意。对不起，教授……”莉莉终于忍不住哭了起来，她的魔咒也是凤凰社数一数二的，可现在她不能跟伏地魔战斗了，大家都不信任她，只是因为她要跟波特少爷分手。

“别哭，莉莉，你是个好姑娘，这不是什么大事，”邓布利多微笑着拍了拍小姑娘的肩膀，就算你真的爱着一个食死徒也不算什么，我爱着的人说出来会吓死你们。

西弗勒斯今天难得做了一顿丰盛的午餐，可是莉莉偏偏趁他去买材料的时候出去了，他味同嚼蜡地吃着牛排，他现在需要一个好身体了，他有很多事情要去做。

邓布利多惊讶万分地给他回信了，同时把哈利的入学通知书给了他，“不知道为什么你改主意了，但我还是希望你能跟哈利建立良好的关系，你会喜欢他的，他有他妈妈的眼睛。”

邓布利多真是老狐狸，无时无刻不提醒他亏欠了莉莉一生，不过如果他能救回莉莉，那跟哈利搞好关系似乎也没那么讨厌。

门口传来一声响，莉莉出现在门口，她眼睛红红的我，一看就哭过。

“莉莉，你怎么了？”西弗勒斯丢在叉子赶紧走上前。

“没什么……”莉莉忍住涌上来的泪意，“去了一趟……唔……”她把凤凰社吞了回去，她什么信息都不泄露了，就算是这个西弗勒斯。

“去凤凰社开会了？波特又欺负你了？”西弗勒斯拉住莉莉的手，放在嘴边，碰不到只好意思一下。

“你知道凤凰社？西弗？”莉莉又一次惊喜地睁大了眼睛。

“我也是一个凤凰社啊。”西弗勒斯故意漫不经心地说。

莉莉抓紧了西弗勒斯的手，抹去眼角涌上来的眼泪，她仰起脸望着他，现实一直让她失望，西弗勒斯是她唯一的惊喜。


	8. Chapter 8

“你相信弯角鼾兽吗？”谢诺菲留斯·洛夫古德有一头棉花糖颜色的白头发，稍微有点对眼儿，这让他本来算是英俊的脸看上去有点可笑。

“什么？”莉莉脑子里打了一个问号，弯角鼾兽是什么？睡鼠吗？

“谢诺，不要吓着学妹好吗？莉莉，我想你还记得我。”潘多拉洛夫古德有一头杂色的金发，大眼睛稍微有点凸出，她有一种虚幻的美感，是拉文克劳出名的美女，谁也没想到她毕业后居然嫁了这个名不见经传还神神叨叨的谢诺菲留斯。

“是的，潘多拉学姐，我完全没想到是你。”莉莉收到的信上面写的是洛夫古德夫人。

“你入学的时候，谢诺已经毕业了，所以你不认识他。”潘多拉对着丈夫笑了笑，谢诺菲留斯着迷地看着自己的妻子。“我也没想到你会到我们这里应征，毕竟我们也给不出很高的薪水，你男朋友不反对吗？斯莱特林一般都很会赚钱啊。”

“斯莱特林？你是说斯内普？”莉莉眨巴眨巴眼，哦，潘多拉学姐比她大两级，她不知道她跟西弗后来的事情。

“我没跟西弗勒斯在一起了……”莉莉尴尬地说。

“哦！”潘多拉的口气一下子变严厉了，她瞪了莉莉一眼，公事公办了起来，“我们杂志的宗旨就是发出不同的声音，你懂的，《唱唱反调》嘛，你的工作就是编撰润色读者的投稿，当然稿件不够的时候你也要自己写一点——我们其实没有那么多读者。你可以在家工作，薪水是一星期五加隆。”

在家工作这一点很吸引莉莉，她现在成了凤凰社的后勤人员，刚刚去对角巷买了一堆坩埚和魔药材料，伊万斯军需药品库正式开张了，但做魔药是个磨时间的工作，她并不需要一直盯着坩埚。

“我可以接受，潘多拉学姐。”薪水低一点也没关系，她也不靠这个吃饭。

“那好吧，猫头鹰会联系你的，再见。”潘多拉对莉莉摆摆手，转身就走了。

不知道自己哪里得罪了她，莉莉稀里糊涂地出了房门。

窗户里飘出潘多拉的声音，“我真不敢相信，她是那男孩眼里唯一的光，她居然抛弃了他，格兰芬多粗糙得看不懂人心吗？她真狠心……”

“我懂，亲爱的，我懂，你也是我唯一的光……”谢诺菲留斯低声安慰她。

第一次听到“狠心”这样的评价，莉莉只觉得心里一阵慌乱，在格兰芬多没有人会这样说，他们只会说莉莉你终于醒悟了，可拉文克劳比格兰芬多更中立也更细腻，他们往往比一般人看得更深更远。

五年级期末的那场冲突又浮现在莉莉脑海里，她是因为“泥巴种”生气的吗？其实并不是。对于一个麻瓜出身来说，“泥巴种”这个陌生词语的杀伤力并没有纯血以为的那么大，就好像你在街上遇见一个人，他对你说你血里有泥，你一般会觉得对方是个神经病而不是自己受辱了。

那她为什么生气到了要绝交的程度了呢？

莉莉捂住胸口。因为那巨大的恐惧感，那种西弗勒斯其实并不爱她的恐惧感，他们在偷偷地交往，他带给她无限欢愉，但莉莉陷得越深就越害怕，因为西弗勒斯从不说爱她，他还是跟那些食死徒朋友混在一起，他没有给她安全感。

那次冲突并不是本源，那只是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。

所以她离开了他，以为他会用爱挽留她，但他并没有。

可是，潘多拉学姐你不知道啊，我能看到未来，莉莉翘起了嘴角。

后来我们和好了。

从幻影移形的晕眩里抬起头，她看到了伊万斯家的小房子，那个黑色的高大身影在厨房里忙活，西弗勒斯最终是个凤凰社，那说明她赢了，对吗？

只要她再给西弗一个机会重新选择，是的，人人都需要第二次选择的机会。

莉莉微笑起来，她推开门，“西弗，我回来了，你做了什么这么香？”

看得到吃不到是最可怕的。莉莉对着满桌子的菜流口水，西弗勒斯用魔药大师的精准手法复刻出了一整桌星级酒店的美食，色香味俱全。

“我好想吃……我饿了。”莉莉都快扑到饭桌上去了，她的手穿过热腾腾的汤，落在空荡荡的桌子上。

“那你就嫁给我，我每天给你做。”西弗勒斯半开玩笑半认真地说。

“可我根本找不到西弗勒斯在哪啊。”莉莉撅起嘴，她仍旧误会自己会嫁给斯内普，所以并不觉得西弗勒斯的话突兀。

“谁说他了……他现在正龟缩在某个洞里舔伤口呢，不过他活该。我是说，嫁给我。”西弗勒斯对过去的自己照样毫不客气，就算那是他一生中最灰暗的日子。

捂住嘴笑了起来，“西弗，你现在娶我只能娶到一双手哦……”莉莉笑了起来，她也不知道为什么他们会看得见彼此，这个西弗勒斯对她来说很奇妙，很有魅力，但她从来没有考虑过其他关系，因为他们时间不一样，中间间隔了十三年，说不定明天彼此就消失看不到了。

“我才不在乎是不是只有一双手，我曾经连手也没有。”西弗勒斯走上前拉住莉莉的手，“这样我就满足了。”

“你太贪心了，”莉莉红了脸，“你还要娶我两次吗？”

“不是两次，是永远。”西弗勒斯认真地说。

看着眼前的西弗，莉莉知道自己拒绝不了，他明显一个人生活得很苦，是那种灵魂的孤寂和痛苦，他曾经每一天吃的都是无滋无味的硬面包，过着苦行僧一样的日子。

如果今天站在她面前的是毕业舞会上那个一身刺拒人于千里之外的西弗勒斯，莉莉或许并不会答应。但现在眼前这个被时间和风霜打磨过的西弗勒斯，莉莉觉得她没有理由拒绝他，她只是在安慰一个孤寂的灵魂。

“好的，西弗，我答应你，我答应嫁给你。”她眯着眼睛笑了起来，好像一个玩笑，也好像一个承诺。

说完这句话，莉莉忽然觉得很高兴，是的，她喜欢这个西弗，跟这个西弗在一起最轻松自在。他不像年轻的西弗勒斯那样敏感自卑，也不像詹姆只想控制与独占。

他有自己的生活，莉莉来是意外之喜，莉莉不来他也可以继续稳稳地向前走。

“太好了，为了庆祝，我可以邀请你跳个舞吗？”得到了肯定的答案，西弗勒斯觉得整个人幸福得要爆炸，但他忍住了，他对她点点头，拉起她的手，“你看，我们除了一起唱拍手歌，还可以跳个圆圈舞。”

打开音乐，两个人手拉手跳起舞来，“天啊，这是未来流行的舞步吗？”轻快的舞步跳得莉莉气喘吁吁，那些烦恼和愤怒都抛到九霄云外，她咯咯咯地笑了起来，在这伏地魔势力横行的艰难日子，每一刻的开心都是偷来的。

第二天，莉莉进了地下室捣鼓她那些坩埚，猫头鹰送来了《唱唱反调》的样刊和读者来信，她一下子忙碌起来。

西弗勒斯看了看墙上的挂历，他捏起那封用牛皮纸封装墨绿色墨水写成的信，决定去一趟小惠金区。

德思礼家里飘出一股难闻的味儿，那是佩妮在把达力的旧衣服染色，准备给哈利当新校服。

西弗勒斯闻到那股味道，打了个喷嚏，敲了敲门。

屋里传出一个男人的声音，“达力，去开门，是推销员就把他打发走。”

“叫哈利去。”

“你爸让你去。”

达力用他的斯梅廷手杖冲着哈利挥舞起来。

躲开达力的手杖，哈利打开了门，“我们不订报纸……”他看着西弗勒斯愣住了，这人一点也不像推销员。

“我找佩妮。”西弗勒斯把眼睛从哈利那张酷似詹姆波特的脸上挪开，就这样的脸，眼睛再像莉莉也拯救不了。

“佩妮姨妈，有人找你。”哈利向着屋里大声喊。

“谁啊？”佩妮疑惑地从厨房走了出来。在她看到西弗勒斯的一瞬间，她就好像要晕倒了，她抓住喉咙，噎了一下，像要背过气去。

“好久不见啊，佩妮，”西弗勒斯卷起上嘴唇，露出一个对他来说算是很温和的笑容。

“你……你……是那个可怕的……蜘蛛尾巷的那个……斯内普！”佩妮大口喘着气，靠在门框上。

费农听到不对劲，走了出去，看到佩妮的样子，他赶紧扶住她。“佩妮，怎么了？那个人是谁？”

“就是他，就是他，莉莉就是因为他……”佩妮捂住脸，一把拉住哈利的脖领子，把他拖进了房门，然后重重地关上门。“不要再来找我，我已经失去得够多了……你们不能只坑我一家！”

“你说了我妈妈的名字，我妈妈怎么了？那个人是谁？”哈利一连串的问题声音越来越小，他又被关进了碗橱。

闭门羹当然对西弗勒斯没用，挥了挥魔杖门就开了，他自顾自走了进去，对着佩妮摇了摇手里的信，“佩妮，你的待客之道不怎么友好。”

“又是这个？”佩妮捂住脸忍住尖叫的冲动，“这封晦气的信把我妹妹带走了，几年后我父母莫名其妙双双过世，又没过几年我妹妹也死了，丢给我一个拖油瓶……现在又来了？我是不是没几年好活了？”

“我想这不是催命信，收下信吧，佩妮，你知道你没有选择，我可不想天天来。”西弗勒斯把那封信丢在茶几上，“把他关在家里对你们没好处，还不如把他交给我。”

“……”佩妮冷冷地盯着西弗勒斯，“不，你们会弄死他……”

“看看他的脸，佩妮，他会越来越像那个人的，像抢走莉莉的那个人，你不会愿意他天天在你眼前晃的。”

“那我也不希望他死，他好歹是莉莉的孩子……”佩妮又要哭了。

“他不会死的，他在我们那是名人，是救世之星。”西弗勒斯从鼻子里哼出那个词，“我明天再来，带他去买东西，别做无畏的挣扎，没用的。佩妮，你厨房里到底煮了什么？拖布汤吗？那味道能熏死狗了。”


	9. Chapter 9

佩妮不愧是莉莉的姐姐，真是个极其顽强的女人，就算西弗勒斯前一天威逼利诱，第二天他来到德思礼家的时候还是发现她家人去楼空。

当然这一点难不住西弗勒斯，瞬间他就幻影移形出现在狂风怒号的海边，一块大礁石上有一栋破烂到你无法想象的小木屋，在狂风暴雨里摇摇欲坠。佩妮一家就龟缩在里面，靠着每人一包薯片和四根香蕉充饥。

说实话，佩妮不算虐待狂，至少在这种大家都吃不饱的时刻，她同样给了哈利饭吃，还给了他一条薄被子让他卷在里面发抖。

“阿拉霍洞开。”西弗勒斯随便挥舞了一下魔杖门就开了，他大摇大摆地走了进去，全身干爽，好像外面的暴风雨都不存在。“佩妮，我很佩服你的毅力，但你还是不够了解我们对吧？你逃不了的。”

佩妮捂住脸尖叫起来，费农偷偷地摸出一把枪，佩妮一把拉住了他，“不，费农，没用的，说实话我认识他很多年了，枪对他们没用。”

“谢谢夸奖，佩妮。那我就带……他走了，去对角巷买课本和物品，对角巷你应该去过，买完了我就把他送回来。今天天气真不好，要送你们一程吗？”西弗勒斯挥舞着魔杖，点着了冷冰冰的壁炉，屋子立刻暖和了起来。

“不用，我们开车来的。”费农摇摇头，达力一下子凑到炉火前，温暖的火光照亮了达力的大脸。

对方这么客气，他也就收起了枪。虽然他百分百相信佩妮，但其实他本人对这个一身黑的男人没什么恶感，他说话十分客气有条理，跟多年前见过的那个波特小子的二流子爸爸完全不同。

“那就，祝你们一路平安了。”西弗勒斯伸手拉住哈利的脖领子，把他拖走了。

“你大约肯定不会跟随显形吧？”西弗勒斯看了一眼瘦瘦小小一脸懵懂的小号詹姆，他戴了一副大眼镜，把像莉莉的绿眼睛藏在了后面，浑身上下写着“快来欺负我，不欺负我你就不是斯内普”。

“不会，先生。”哈利怯怯地说，“我应该怎么称呼您？”

“斯内普教授或斯内普先生”西弗勒斯笑了一下，笑得不太慈祥。

“哦？您是霍格沃兹的教授吗？”哈利眼前一亮，昨天他只看那封信，佩妮恶狠狠地看着他，告诉他去了霍格沃兹他年纪轻轻就会一命呜呼，但这吓不住小哈利，没有小孩子能抵制魔法的诱惑。

“是的。”斯内普挥了一个防水防湿，拉着哈利走进了暴风雨。

“你……真的是巫师吗？你认识我爸爸妈妈吗？佩妮姨妈什么都不告诉我。”哈利从昨天的只言片语里提炼出一点信息。

撇了一眼喋喋不休的小男孩，斯内普比了比魔杖，拉着哈利的后脖领，上了骑士公交车，“伦敦，对角巷。”他递给满脸痘痘的售票员几个西可。

售票员一脸好奇地看着哈利额头上的闪电疤，张了张嘴，看了看斯内普的脸色，又把嘴巴闭上了。

“抓紧椅背。”斯内普给哈利的椅子挥舞了一个黏贴咒，哈利坐下还想说什么，可骑士公交车开起来之后他就什么都说不出来了，为了不飞出去跌断脖子，他拼命地抓住那把椅子。

到了对角巷，哈利的脚都是软的。

他张大嘴看着对角巷的一切，这一切超出了他的想象，他张开嘴，开始连珠炮地发问。

斯内普皱起了眉头，他可不想做一个亲切的百科词典。忽然，他眼前一亮。

“西弗勒斯？你这是……”马尔福一家也刚刚到了对角巷，三个金发在人群里很醒目，一下子就被斯内普看到了。

“正好，卢修斯，”斯内普把哈利往马尔福一家一推，差点撞翻站在一边的德拉科，“反正你们也要买入学用品，带上救世主。”

“哈利波特……”卢修斯眼睛闪了闪，“可以，反正顺路。”

“钱让他自己出。”西弗勒斯塞给哈利一个沉甸甸的钱袋。

“不用了，几个钱才。”卢修斯示意德拉科拉上哈利，两个同岁的孩子互看了一眼，紧张地直眨眼，互相羡慕起来。哈利羡慕德拉科父母双全，德拉科羡慕哈利是能让他爸爸注目的救世主。

走了两步，斯内普转身对卢修斯说，“过几天我结婚，请务必赏光到场。”

“什么？结婚？跟谁？”卢修斯惊呆了，他可从来没想过斯内普还有结束单身的一天。

纳西莎戳了他一下，优雅地说，“恭喜你啊，西弗勒斯，是哪一家的姑娘啊？”

“当然是莉莉。”斯内普微笑着说，眼睛闪闪发光。

卢修斯和纳西莎对视了一眼，心说，我们的学弟终于疯了啊。

哈利被德拉科拉倒一旁看橱窗里的新款飞天扫帚去了，他的十万个为什么终于找到了愿意回答他的人了，小德拉科真的很能说话，看来在家里憋坏了。

“破釜酒吧见。”西弗勒斯对卢修斯摆了摆手，去买东西了，他当然是真心实意地要娶莉莉，就算只是一双手也没关系，只要是莉莉就好。

先去了一趟古灵阁，西弗勒斯来到了他的金库，他生财有道且没什么花钱的地方，所以算小有积蓄。他从金库里拿了一个小盒子，他曾经觉得自己永远用不到这个东西了。

坐在妖精的小车上，西弗勒斯打开盒子，里面绿色的钻石发出璀璨的光，那沉沉的翠色，跟莉莉的眼睛颜色一模一样。

遇见它买下它，西弗勒斯曾经觉得这是一种惩罚，是做一个永远无法实现的梦。现在他只觉得冥冥中自有天意。

纳西莎和卢修斯把德拉科和哈利丢在了摩金夫人长袍店。

用纳西莎的话说，哈利穿的那叫衣服吗？那根本是一身麻袋皮，讲究的纳西莎可受不了他那掉了鞋底的鞋和破破烂烂的牛仔裤，嘱咐摩金夫人直接给他重做几套常服，所以需要不少时间量尺寸。把哈利托付给德拉科看着，纳西莎挽着卢修斯的胳膊去街边的咖啡馆喝茶了。

“我看西弗勒斯是看到莉莉的孩子受刺激了。”纳西莎摇了摇头，可怜的学弟，不过他看上去脸色还行。

“能不受刺激吗？那孩子跟詹姆斯长得一模一样。”卢修斯叹了口气。

“那孩子居然跟德拉科一样大，如果我没记错，那一年那个人的势力如日中天吧？反对他的人死的差不多了。”纳西莎轻啜了一口茶，真难喝。

“是的，我们都以为大局已定，所以才要了小龙不是吗？风雨飘摇的日子怎么可能让你生孩子？”卢修斯握住了纳西莎的手，他们结婚好多年才要孩子，就是因为时局不稳。

“詹姆斯真渣，”纳西莎翻了个白眼，“我记得小天狼星说过他跟莉莉是专职战斗员吧？他让莉莉大着肚子跟他在前线战斗？”

“嘿，还真是。”卢修斯扯出一个嘲笑，“老波特家子嗣艰难，他可能是怕老了生不出来了。”

“真是的，把妻子当成什么了？”纳西莎愤愤不平地说，“莉莉眼睛瞎了。”

“所以还是我好，对吧？”卢修斯捏了捏纳西莎的手，得到了妻子的一个媚眼，他高兴地眯起了眼睛。在儿子面前要装严父，现在德拉科不在他就不用那么端着了。

莉莉在家看《唱唱反调》的读者来信，快要笑破肚皮。一位读者信誓旦旦地说伏地魔还有一个身份是摇滚歌手组合“帅呆了”的主唱，跟她曾经度过了浪漫的一夜，还有人写信说魔法部有一只外星人军队，外星人吃媚娃拉地精，所以媚娃那样稀少而他的花园里的地精永远难以根除。最后还有一位匿名读者写了邓布利多和上任黑魔王格林德沃的爱情故事，写得催人泪下。

认真思考了一下，莉莉决定刊登前面两篇外加一份据说里面隐藏着藏宝图线索的旧照片，邓布利多的那篇不太适合《唱唱反调》的风格。

西弗勒斯晚饭前才回来，他带回来一大堆东西，包括好多鲜花。

“西弗，你这是要做什么？”莉莉愣愣地问问。

“装饰我们的婚礼啊。”他看着她笑了起来。“我今天碰到了马尔福一家，我邀请他们来参加了。”

“你真的要举办婚礼？”莉莉红了脸，她没想到西弗勒斯这么认真。

“当然，手拿来，”西弗勒斯对莉莉伸出手。

莉莉疑惑地把手交给他，只觉得指尖一凉，一颗闪着翠色光芒的绿色钻戒出现在她手指上，“天啊，这真美。”莉莉惊呼起来，绿钻，她从来没有见过绿钻。

西弗勒斯拉着莉莉的手慢慢地单膝下跪 ，抬头望着她，沉声说，“莉莉伊万斯小姐，你愿意嫁给我吗？”

咬住嘴唇，莉莉只觉得脸红得要爆炸，心跳得难以自持 ，她大声说，“我愿意。”

脸上闪烁着幸福的光，西弗勒斯站了起来，这时候他应该抱她一下，于是他试了试，在触摸到那柔软的肩膀的时候，西弗勒斯甚至不敢相信自己的手。

他拥她入怀，感觉快要控制不住自己的泪腺，“谢谢你，莉莉，真的谢谢你。”

莉莉愣愣地靠在西弗勒斯的怀里，这个感觉很熟悉，她最近刚刚梦到过，他的怀抱，他的心跳，他的温度，这真的不是一场梦吗？她伸手环住他的腰，闭上了眼睛，如果这是梦，可千万别醒来啊。


	10. Chapter 10

西弗勒斯把婚礼日期定在了一周之后，他说开学后很多时间都会耗费在霍格沃兹，希望能尽快结婚享受几天婚姻生活。 

迟疑地播出那个电话，莉莉听着话筒里嘟嘟的信号音，心脏砰砰乱跳。

“喂？请问找谁？”玛丽的声音出现在另一头。

“玛丽，我是莉莉。”莉莉犹豫地说，“我要结婚了，我的婚礼……你来参加吗？”

“跟波特？”玛丽拉长了声音。

“不是，情况有点复杂，你首先保证别觉得我疯了。”莉莉握着电话，结结巴巴地简略地讲了一下她的奇遇。如果有谁能邀请，那只有玛丽，佩妮是绝对不会相信她的话的，只会立刻送她进精神病院。

“只要新郎不是詹姆波特，你的婚礼我一定参加 。”玛丽恳切地说。

不过她还是打电话给了她当医生的大哥，询问了一下“精神分裂症”的相关症状。

然后玛丽直冲商场，伴娘服买个什么颜色的好呢？

莉莉松了一口气，玛丽愿意来就是一个好的开始。虽然是一场奇怪的婚礼，但她也需要伴娘，需要有人跟她分享喜悦。

她抬起手指，看着上面那个闪着夺目光芒的戒指，幸福地眯起眼睛。霍格沃兹毕业后就结婚的情侣很多，但毕业后就分手然后立刻嫁给别人的大约只有她一个，就算在麻瓜界她这种行为也算离经叛道。

可是她真的很喜欢这个西弗勒斯，他即是她爱了多年的旧爱，又是她感情受挫时遇见的新欢。他犹如一座沉静安稳的大山，可以让自己这朵小花安安静静地开在山坡。

捧住发热的脸，脑子里又冒出昨天的场景。求婚，拥抱，然后抬起头被他吻住，那麻酥酥的电流从两人紧贴的嘴唇，依偎的身体和他拥住她的手穿遍她的身体，她只觉得脑袋晕乎乎地，甚至不知道他到底是什么时候停下的。

等她清醒过来看到西弗勒斯幽黑的双眼在对她笑，整个人羞得几乎要爆炸。

“咳……嗯……”莉莉慌乱起来，她摸了摸头发，又低头去看自己的脚尖，“西弗，你………咳咳咳……我……晚安……我上楼了……”天啊，她完全晕了，太丢人了。莉莉捂住脸，一溜烟逃上了楼。

西弗勒斯也没想到一个吻居然有这种效果，莉莉沉迷的表情让他很想继续下去。不过，迟早吃得到，不用急在这一时。

他微笑地坐回他角落里的专用沙发，有一搭没一搭地挥舞着魔杖，把他买来的装饰品挂在它们应该在的位置。装饰后的房子奇异地明亮了起来，就好像他的心一样。

第二天，西弗勒斯去后花园搞一个婚礼小礼堂，地方小一点也没关系，反正他只邀请了卢修斯一家，让卢修斯证婚就可以了，毕竟巫师结婚只需要一张婚姻契约，他那天去对角巷的时候顺便买了一张，签了字就具有了魔力，现在问题是，他们两个人怎么在上面签字？

戒指可以戴在莉莉手上，但出了这间屋子就看不到了，就好像他这个人一样，只存在于这间房子，只要离开这间房子，他们又是两个世界。

不过就算这样，他也要娶她，自私就自私好了，他这次绝对不会放手了。

地下室的空气充满了魔药的苦味，空气都变得黏腻腻的，莉莉把做好的补血剂缓和剂放凉装瓶，第一批魔药已经做好了，伊万斯出品必属精品，她得意地想。

戴上手套把坩埚刷干净，清理一新对某些魔药材料效果不好，莉莉最讨厌刷坩埚，黏糊糊油腻腻的。要是西弗能帮我刷坩埚就好了，以前她的坩埚都是他刷，她不由自主地微笑起来，她现在居然就开始依赖他了。

刷完了讨厌的坩埚，莉莉决定也去买一些装饰品，她今天起床就看到了西弗勒斯的装饰，嗯，非常的……直男。粉色的蝴蝶结不需要贴满整个天花板吧？她决定去买点自己喜欢的小玩意。

换了一身轻便的衣服，瞄了一眼西弗勒斯还在后院忙活，她跟他打了一声招呼，准备出门。

刚走到门口就听到格林太太的声音，“喂，小子，我盯了你半天了，鬼鬼祟祟地在人家姑娘门口转悠什么？”

莉莉连忙拉开门，惊讶地看到格林太太站在自家花园里，恶狠狠地盯着詹姆波特，詹姆站在伊万斯家门口，手插在口袋里捏着魔杖，进也不是退也不是，皱着眉看着格林太太。

“不好意思，格林太太，他……是我的朋友。”莉莉赶紧对格林太太微笑。

“不怀好意。”格林太太冷冷地说，“他在你门口转悠了至少半小时了。”

“对不起，我们吵架了，他可能是不敢敲门吧。”莉莉陪着笑脸。

格林太太哼了一声，冷冷地撇了一眼詹姆，转身回屋了。

“下次来提前打个招呼，进来吧。”莉莉拉开了屋门，对他点了点头。

进了屋，詹姆伸长脖子东张西望一番，自己找了一个沙发坐下了。

“来拿魔药？”莉莉对他还是有一点小愧疚，毕竟再怎么说，也是自己变心了。

“啊……已经做好了？”詹姆心不在焉地说。

“我昨天写信给穆迪，说今天第一批就能拿了，怎么？你不知道？”莉莉眨了眨眼，那你是来干什么的？

“我当然知道……穆迪让我来的。准备好了？在哪？”詹姆有点心虚地说。

“在地下室，你跟我去拿？”莉莉怀疑地看着詹姆

“你去拿吧，我好累，坐这里休息一下。”詹姆慌慌张张地说。

此时西弗勒斯听见对话从后花园走了进来，他看见詹姆撇了撇嘴，莉莉对他眨眨眼，指了指詹姆，转身去了地下室。

把魔药装好，莉莉回到了客厅，刚刚瘫在沙发上的詹姆已经不见了。

“詹姆？你去哪了？”莉莉喊了一声。

詹姆匆匆忙忙地从楼上下来，身后跟着满脸厌恶的西弗勒斯，“借用了一下洗手间。”

“一楼就有洗手间。”

“我不知道……哈哈。”他干笑了两声走近莉莉，接过魔药，他抽了抽鼻子，“你身上什么味？闻着好像鼻涕精身上的味道。”

“荒唐！你说这话什么意思？这是魔药味！”莉莉睁大了眼睛。

“没什么意思，就是提醒你该洗澡了，很难闻。”詹姆恶意地笑了一声，绕过莉莉，拉开门走了。

“什么意思啊？”莉莉闻了闻自己的手和胳膊，这味道还好吧？

“你被他骗了，莉莉。”西弗勒斯厌恶地皱眉，“他根本不是来拿魔药的，他上楼把两个卧室都看了一遍，我猜，他是来找斯内普的。”自己说自己的名字真怪。

“什么？难道詹姆以为西弗在这里？”莉莉惊讶地说，詹姆今天是来搜查的？

“他应该先去搜了蜘蛛尾巷，随后躲在你家门口窥探，被格林太太发现了。本来他不知道该找什么借口进来搜一圈，不过正好你邀请了他进来，他就趁你去拿魔药的时候搜了一圈，而且在你卧室里放了一个‘窃听耳’。”我跟在他身后什么都看到了。

“他想找我跟西弗联系的证据，然后把我踢出凤凰社？”莉莉生气地说。

“差不多吧。”大约还怀疑你出轨了吧，詹姆那么自大的人，应该很难接受你那个分手理由。

“哼，我不怕他，身正不怕影子斜。”莉莉拉着脸说。可是她又瞄了一眼西弗勒斯，身正吗？似乎不怎么正。

冲到二楼，莉莉对那个贴在床板下的“窃听耳”用了一个“粉身碎骨”，一声响亮的爆炸声过后，“窃听耳”碎成了渣渣。

詹姆哀叫了一声捂住了耳朵，他正把另一只“窃听耳”贴在耳朵上，巨大爆炸声差点把他耳朵震聋。小天狼星在一旁笑得直打滚，他就知道詹姆一定会失败，他们一起做男女学生会主席的时候，詹姆就完全不是莉莉的对手。

拿起购物袋，莉莉还记得自己得出去买点装饰品，她刚走出门口，就碰到了格林太太，她拿着一把来福枪，正好走到莉莉家门口。

“格林太太，您这是要干什么？”莉莉吓了一大跳。

把枪塞进莉莉怀里，格林太太认真地说，“你现在一个人住，一定要学会保护自己，知人知面不知心，你拿着这把枪，如果有坏人来欺负你，你就拿枪打他。”

“真的不用了，谢谢您，格林太太。”莉莉被这份好意感动得想哭，可是她是个巫师啊，她有比枪更厉害的武器。

根本不听莉莉说什么，格林太太硬把来福枪塞进了莉莉怀里，看来这是个平时强硬惯了的老太太，叮嘱她一定要小心门户，转身就走了。

拿着枪，莉莉又一次回了家，她无奈地跟西弗勒斯展示了她的新武器，“我看上去那么像个被害者吗？”，她耸耸肩，然后把枪放到了橱柜顶上。

一瞬间被这句话带回了十年前那个可怕万圣节夜晚，西弗勒斯的脸立刻褪尽了血色。

他急走两步伸手把莉莉拉进怀里，她还是热的，有心跳，有呼吸，还能柔柔地说话。不顾她不满的挣扎，他狠狠，狠狠地抱住了她，紧得就好像要把她镂刻进身体里。

梅林啊，我要救她，不管要付出什么代价，不能让那个可怕的夜晚再一次出现了。


	11. Chapter 11

被西弗勒斯抱在怀里耳鬓厮磨了半天，莉莉不知道自己哪句话勾起了他的怜惜，他就像一只护住小鸡雏的老母鸡一样，对她抱了又抱亲了又亲，坚决不撒手。

“别出去了，”他让她坐在他怀里，在她耳边说，“我读书给你听？”

“好吧，但不要预言家日报。”莉莉也不想动了，她在他肩膀找了一个舒服的位置，阻止了他准备翻开八卦版的动作。

“《千种神奇草药和蕈类》？”西弗勒斯瞄了一眼自己的大书架，最简单有趣的就是这一本。

“什么嘛？你的趣味真可怕。”莉莉用了一个飞来咒，“《呼啸山庄》看过吗？”

要不是西弗勒斯天然的低沉嗓音加了点分，莉莉就会给这堂阅读课打零分，他读得四平八稳，毫无趣味，莉莉听得直打瞌睡，然后她真的睡过去了，西弗勒斯的怀抱宽大温暖，睡起来可真舒服。

在莉莉低沉绵长的呼吸声中，西弗勒斯低声读道：“因此他永远也不会知道我是怎样的爱他；而我爱他可不是因为他长得俊俏，纳莉，而是因为他比我更是我自个儿。不管咱们的灵魂是用什么料子做成的，他和我是同一个料子的。”

她居然在看这样的故事，大小姐爱上了青梅竹马的养子却嫁给年轻英俊的大少爷的故事，西弗勒斯轻轻合上书，这是个悲剧，就像他们曾经一样。而后来她改主意了，是不是因为读了这本书呢？

他轻叹了一口气，轻手轻脚地把莉莉抱上了二楼，放在他床上，他靠在床头低头看她，她睡得香甜，嘴角挂着一丝甜蜜。

莉莉的灵魂是用什么料子做成的呢？没错，她是个格兰芬多，但如果她不是个麻种巫师，会不会分到斯莱特林呢？斯拉格霍恩教授那么欣赏她，公开说了那么多次她应该是斯莱特林的，那有没有那么点可能，其实他们的灵魂也是一样的呢？

楼下的壁炉发出一声轻响，斯内普皱了一下眉头，他不情不愿地站了起来，他给自己的房子加了保护咒，一般人是没办法通过壁炉过来的。

“卢修斯，有何贵干？还没到我邀请你的时间呢。”西弗勒斯对站在客厅不着痕迹地打量着他的房子的马尔福说。

来看你疯得咋样了啊？卢修斯当然不会这么说，他咂舌地看着满屋子不怎么好看的装饰和后院那个印象派的小礼堂，“提前来看看你需要什么帮助，不过……你的新娘脾气必然十分好。”茜茜看到这种装帧非晕过去不可。

“有什么建设性的意见赶紧说。”斯内普扬起眉毛，他没生气。因为你可以骂马尔福不是个好人，但你永远不能抨击他的审美。

“如果你允许……”卢修斯拿出了魔杖，你不允许也不行，我不允许这么难看的婚房出现在我的视野里。

所以，婚礼当天纳西莎来到婚礼现场的时候，她对现场还算满意。德拉科没有跟着父母来，卢修斯决定什么都不告诉他，免得动摇儿子对他教父的尊敬。

房间和礼堂布置的很清雅，没那么多粉红，而是淡绿和银色为主，点缀着洒满金粉的火红色玫瑰，后花园的小礼堂则是用了大量的淡色花球和不同颜色的百合，卢修斯给鲜花施了魔法，它们会一直保持最娇嫩的状态，直到婚礼结束。

一大早莉莉就起床了，玛丽是开车来的，她带来了好多酒，除了新买的伴娘服十分漂亮，她完全是来找闺蜜开party的。

莉莉决定穿伊万斯夫人的旧婚纱，这套老式礼服是完全的手工货，上面的古董蕾丝花边十分精细。佩妮也曾经想穿，但她太瘦了，穿上很奇怪，就留给了莉莉。

“你真的能看到斯内普？”玛丽给莉莉别好头纱，开了一瓶酒，倒了半杯放在莉莉的梳妆台上，婚礼还没开始她就开始喝了，“还有我需要给你证婚吗？”

“不用，西弗请了马尔福来证婚。”莉莉刚刚在楼下看到了卢修斯和纳西莎，岁月在他们身上没留下什么痕迹，两人穿得十分正式，看上去非常登对。

“马尔福？他们友谊倒是保持得挺好的。”玛丽眨眨眼，如果莉莉说的是真的，那么马尔福也看不到莉莉，那他能陪着斯内普搞一场婚礼，对凉薄的马尔福来说，算是非常够意思了。

此时西弗勒斯走了进来，他对玛丽的酒杯皱了皱眉，伸手给莉莉，婚礼的时间到了。

因为都没有父母参加，所以形式一切从简，两人手拉手直接站到了证婚人面前。

卢修斯看了一眼斯内普，惊讶地发现这个泰山崩于面而色不变的学弟挽着空气居然脸红了。

挥了挥魔杖，停下了自己演奏不休的魔法乐器们，卢修斯清了清嗓子，决定演戏演全套，他面对只坐了纳西莎一个人的观众席微笑点头示意，“尊敬的各位女士先生们，大家好。很荣幸今天能担当斯内普先生和伊万斯小姐的证婚人，在这神圣而庄严……”

瞪了一眼卢修斯，斯内普用眼神示意他少废话。

额头青筋跳了一跳，卢修斯心说，生活要有仪式感，仪式感懂吗？但他还是把满肚子冠冕堂皇的贺词咽了下去。

“伊万斯小姐，你愿意斯内普先生成为你的丈夫吗？”卢修斯尽量简洁地说。

莉莉害羞地看了一眼西弗勒斯，“我愿意。”

卢修斯听不见莉莉的回答，他继续按照流程走，“斯内普先生，你愿意伊万斯小姐成为你的妻子吗？”

“我愿意。”斯内普低声说。

“好了，新郎现在可以吻新娘了。吻完了记得签婚姻契约。”卢修斯脸上挂着假笑，看斯内普真的弯腰去亲吻了空气。

西弗勒斯用手托起莉莉害羞的脸，轻轻吻了上去，他感觉自己脸红了，可他心里欢喜得快要爆炸了，莉莉终于嫁给他了。

玛丽拿着酒瓶子站在莉莉身边，她没什么事可做，也没有台词。但她觉得自己醉了，因为她感觉莉莉说了“我愿意”之后真的被亲了，那种微微后仰的姿势可不是随随便便做得出来的，于是她又喝了一口酒。

因为婚姻契约是斯内普准备的，他签字得很顺利，可莉莉就没那么简单了，首先她抓不住那只羽毛笔，用了自己的笔之后，触不到那张纸。

卢修斯看着斯内普签了字就站着不动了，他想走，可是证婚人需要等到婚姻双方都签字才能走，卢修斯想开口问问西弗勒斯结束了没有，他张了张嘴，看到了斯内普的脸色，又闭上了。好吧，斯内普不走，他也不走。

“西弗，怎么办？我签不了字。”莉莉急得要哭了，签不了契约，他们的婚姻就不算数。

斯内普伸出手，握住莉莉紧张得颤抖的拳头，“没事的，别怕，签不签成功都不要紧，在我心里，你已经是我的妻子了。”

“西弗……”莉莉对西弗勒斯笑了一下，感觉轻松了一点，她又一次试着在纸上签字。

不知道是西弗勒斯握住她手的缘故，还是他触摸了那张纸的缘故，莉莉的名字这一次顺顺利利地落在了纸上。她惊讶地睁大了眼睛 。

魔法契约闪出一道金光，在两人的名字周围勾出一道金边，然后自动燃烧起来消失了。婚姻契约，终身有效，想要解除，付出代价。

“我成功了？”莉莉惊喜地看着西弗勒斯，扑到他怀里开心地说 。

“是的，我们成功了。”西弗勒斯微笑着看着莉莉，完全没看到卢修斯惊讶到失神的表情。

斯内普签了两个名字，然后契约消失了？卢修斯心想，难道可以自己嫁给自己吗？

“祝贺你，西弗勒斯，新婚愉快。”卢修斯扶正自己掉下去的下巴，假笑着恭喜斯内普。

“麻烦你了。”西弗勒斯对卢修斯说，“不过，我没准备吃的。”他才不想卢修斯在他新婚日子盘桓不走。

“我准备了啊。”卢修斯特别“善解人意”地说，“我让多比做了很多菜。”他打了个响指，喜欢嘟嘟囔囔的马尔福家小精灵立刻出现了，全身上下都顶着盘子。

趁着卢修斯兴高采烈摆盘子的时候，斯内普偷偷翻了个白眼。

而莉莉这边，离开了父母监督就开始狂喝酒的玛丽真的已经开始醉了，她想去厕所，却走到门口打开了大门。

“波特？你来干嘛？”玛丽惊讶地看着怒气冲冲的詹姆，酒醒了一半。

“麦克唐纳？你……”詹姆惊讶地看着玛丽身上的礼服裙子。

詹姆那天偷偷溜进莉莉的卧室并不是一无所谓，他看到了莉莉挂在衣橱里的婚纱，他整个人立刻不好了，莉莉这是要跟别人结婚？于是他给莉莉卧室装了“窃听耳”，可惜什么都没听到就被莉莉炸了。

没了“窃听耳”，詹姆只好每天偷偷来附近转一圈，今天他在伊万斯家门口，看到了玛丽的跑车。还没等他轰开伊万斯家的门，玛丽自己给他开了门。

“让开！”詹姆大声喊。

“不，莉莉没有邀请你，你来干什么？”玛丽身上没有魔杖，她穿的抹胸短裙，根本没地方放魔杖。

“除你武器。”詹姆眯起眼睛，你算什么人？

魔咒打中了玛丽，她一下子飞了出去，后背撞在沙发上，发出巨大的声响，昏了过去 

听到声音，莉莉马上从后花园跑了进来，她看到玛丽躺在地上，“天啊，玛丽你怎么了？”

把玛丽打倒，詹姆闪身进了屋，他看到莉莉跑了进来，果然穿着婚纱，詹姆眼睛都红了，“你在干什么？你跟谁在后面？”

莉莉没理他，闪身去看玛丽。

趁着莉莉查看玛丽的工夫，詹姆跑进后花园，可里面一个人也没有，地上只有一个酒瓶子在咕噜噜转。

“从我的家里出去，詹姆。”还好玛丽没什么是，莉莉拔出魔杖指着詹姆。

“莉莉，你难道是在跟玛丽玩什么百合游戏？”詹姆皱起眉头看着莉莉，一个穿着婚纱一个穿着礼服，难道是玛丽绿了自己？

“我们已经分手了，我跟谁在一起是我的自由。”莉莉冷冷地说。

“别逼我对你用恶咒，莉莉。”詹姆同样冷声说，“我从来没有同意分手，你自说自话而已。”

“太迟了，詹姆，你猜的对，我嫁给别人了，但不是玛丽，你永远不会知道那是谁。”莉莉扬起嘴角，你看不见他，他就站在你身后。

西弗勒斯冷冷地看着詹姆，要是他能用魔咒打詹姆，他现在已经是个筛子了。

“哈，你把我当傻子？这里根本没别人！”詹姆冷哼。

“你走不走？要不咱们俩试试谁能打赢？”无声咒莉莉也很在行。

可是，此时门口冲进来两名全副武装的警察，用枪指着詹姆，“你干什么？把你手里的东西放下，举起手来。”

“警察先生？”莉莉愣了一下。

“你的邻居报警有人擅闯民宅，用木棍袭击女性，”警察甲对莉莉解释说，“女士，不用担心，你现在安全了。”

好管闲事的格林太太又一次从窗户后面偷看了全过程，她没看清詹姆怎么做的，只看到了玛丽飞出去，她吓坏了立刻报了警。

“总部，总部，这里是三小队，在现场发现一现行犯男性和一名受伤昏迷的女性及另一名未受伤的女性，请立刻派救护车来。”跟莉莉解释完，警察甲立刻联系了总部。

“立刻把手里的东西放下，双手举过头顶，否则我们就要开枪了。”警察乙命令詹姆，虽然那根树枝看上去很细，但他一动不动的样子看上去似乎要顽抗，甚至袭警。

“按警察先生说的做！”莉莉盯着詹姆，怕他给麻瓜下咒。

詹姆并不怕手枪，跟莉莉比划魔咒他也不惧，但如果此两者同时出现，他就很难招架了。他解除莉莉武器，警察会开枪。他袭击麻瓜警察，不但莉莉要揍他，魔法部说不定还会请他去受审。

默默地放下魔杖，詹姆恨恨地盯着莉莉，双手举过头顶。

警察乙上来给詹姆戴上了手铐，把詹姆的魔杖放进物证袋，并对莉莉说，“不好意思，这位女士你也得跟我们走一趟，你是人证。”

送玛丽上了救护车，其实她伤的不重，只是晕过去了。莉莉抱歉地对西弗勒斯笑了笑，上楼换了衣服跟着警察走了 。

西弗勒斯虽然生气也没办法，此时摆好了宴席的卢修斯来找斯内普，装作能看到新娘的样子，“哎，美丽的新娘，不跟我们共进午餐吗？”

“她不在这了。”斯内普看着莉莉出门上了警车。。

卢修斯挠头，这戏真难演，你这疯病还是时好时坏吗？


	12. Chapter 12

莉莉从警察局出来天已经快黑了，她其实大部分时间都干坐着，詹姆没了魔杖在铁栏杆后面瞪她，他考虑怎么逃出去，此时他开始后悔自己的阿尼玛格斯个子太大了，要是像彼得那样是个小动物就好了。

还没送到医院玛丽就醒了，她气得咬牙切齿，到了医院她立刻给伦敦家里打了一个电话，玛丽虽然是个麻种巫师，但她家世显赫，而且家里早就知道巫师世界，对这种事情早就有了准备。

她哥哥联络了一位“巫师律师”过来，麻瓜平民跟巫师闹出事情，魔法部会给他们一忘皆空。但如果是麻瓜权贵呢？再怎么说魔法部也只是英国政府的一个分部，所以“巫师律师”这个职业就这么出现了，只要你足够有钱，你可以不用怕任何巫师对你谋划犯罪。

律师在警察局后面幻影显形了，他走进来第一件事就是要求查看证物，并且给詹姆的魔杖施了一个“反飞来咒”，他跟莉莉谈了一会，然后就让她走了，保证一段时间内詹姆都不会出现在她和他的当事人眼前了。

如果凤凰社知道詹姆被抓进麻瓜警察局，很多人都会爆炸吧，尤其是小天狼星。她知道现在局面不好，詹姆又是凤凰社的得力干将，想了一会儿，莉莉觉得她回家就必须给邓布利多写封信。

回到伊万斯家，她一推开屋门，饭菜的香味扑面而来，莉莉愣了一下，她之前只能隐隐约约闻到西弗勒斯那边的味道，绝对没有这么浓郁的饭香。

“回来了？他们没有为难你吧？”西弗勒斯穿的非常居家坐在沙发上等她。

“你今天做了这么多菜？”莉莉惊讶地说，“我好想吃。”

“那就拿起你的勺子。”西弗勒斯似乎在笑。

“什么？”莉莉愣愣地伸手去戳那块牛排，然而她这次没有从那上面穿过去，真的触到了那柔嫩多汁的肉排。

“我们已经结婚了，你的家和我的家合二为一，所以你以后可以爬上我的餐桌了。”西弗勒斯微笑着说，他也是在莉莉走了之后才发现的，他可以触碰到莉莉的东西了。

但是其他人，比如卢修斯还是依然看不到。

“真好，能在一起吃饭真好。”莉莉只觉得疲倦都跑光了，她拉着西弗勒斯在餐桌边上坐好，她早就觉得他太瘦了，需要好好吃点东西了。

“西弗，来，张嘴。”她叉起好大一块肉。

不过，莉莉也没忘了还在医院里的玛丽，她打包了吃的给她送过去，正好碰上玛丽的大哥来接她。这位年轻的医生打量着妹妹这位“疑似精神分裂”的美丽朋友，眼睛里满是惊艳。

“玛丽没有什么事，你也不用太担心。”他温和地说，幻想结婚吗？其实还算是单身对不对？

“真的是很对不起，都是因为我才让玛丽受伤了。”莉莉感觉很不好意思。

“没关系的，你实话实说，她是不是喝了很多酒？现在还是一身酒味。”他对莉莉眨眨眼，轻声说。

不好说朋友的坏话，莉莉只好抿着嘴笑。

“我的车你留着开吧，等我下次来再开回去。”玛丽对莉莉眨眼睛，里面有那么多酒，你留着喝吧，别交给我哥。

西弗勒斯被那么多酒吓了一跳，“你这是要做什么醉酒魔药吗？”

“是玛丽的，她都送给我了。”莉莉开了一瓶酒，喝了一小口，立刻感觉肚子里暖暖的，她眯起眼睛，“斯内普教授要不要来一杯？”

“我不喝酒。”西弗勒斯看着她馋猫一样的小模样笑了起来，他之前一年都没有今天一天笑的多。

“可今天很特别啊，”莉莉悄悄地靠在西弗勒斯肩膀上，“你可以稍微放纵一下。”

吸引力是一种很奇妙的东西，它来自于你的DNA ，它毫不讲理，它不管这个人是天使还是魔鬼，他吸引你就是吸引你。你可以用你的理智抗拒它，去拒绝它，告诉自己他万般不合适，但你心里知道，在多少个午夜的梦里，你反反复复梦到的，到底是谁。

就着莉莉手里的酒杯抿了一点点，西弗勒斯低声说：“嗯，我想，我可以放纵一下。”

他歪头去吻她带着酒气的嘴，莉莉仰起头来迎合他，她脸红得要爆炸了，但心里开心得也要爆炸了，她伸手搂住他的脖子，感受着他的唇舌和鼻息，还有两人越来越快的心跳，随着身体热度的升高，她想起他们少年时的荒唐事，他比小时候结实了很多，莉莉把手伸进他的衣服下面。

酒杯歪倒在桌子上，淡金黄色的酒液撒到地毯上，两个人都没心思去管它，夜色已经深了，属于情人的时间才刚刚开始。

莉莉不知道自己是怎么到了二楼床上的，反正就是从明亮的客厅，一下子到了黑漆漆的卧室，她感觉喝的那些酒全都涌上了头顶，西弗勒斯明显不想开灯，他很快解除了彼此身上的最后那点障碍，藏在黑暗中的两个人连羞涩也一并藏好了，莉莉感觉到他的昂扬，她搂紧他，在他耳边鼓励道，“你可以的，我喜欢。”

接下来的一切都混乱起来，喘息夹杂着其他一些声音，莉莉感觉自己在琴弦上跳起了舞，每一下都带着颤抖的回声，她颤抖地抓住她唯一可抓住的，晕眩，在他身边她就感觉晕眩，他身边有鲜花和美酒，有和平年代，她在他耳边低喃：“带我走吧，带我走……”

第二天莉莉只觉得全身都疼，她本来就不喜欢早起，现在她根本不愿意起床，她躺在他新买的大床上，翻了个身，腰肢一阵酸疼，昨晚的记忆一点一点溜回来了，哦，她把脸埋进枕头里翘起嘴角。

用手盖住眼睛，莉莉这才发现手指上戴上了新的指环，跟求婚的钻戒不同，西弗勒斯选的婚戒是很朴素的样式，简简单单，内圈镂刻着两个人的名字。他们昨天太慌张了，居然连戒指都没交换。

“莉莉·斯内普，”她轻声念出这个新的名字，眼角居然有一点湿润。

“还累？再睡会儿？”西弗勒斯上楼来了，身上带着烟火味，应该已经做好了饭。他躺下抱了抱她，她像一只慵懒的大猫咪。

莉莉转身缩在他怀里，低声嘟囔，“还累，陪我再睡会儿。”

“好。”他低声说。

可惜两个人“睡”的定义不一样，一个是名词，一个是动词。

事实证明，西弗勒斯这样折磨他的小新娘是有严重后果的，后果就是莉莉完全下不来床，她的魔药工作和《唱唱反调》的工作全落在了西弗勒斯头上。

魔药倒是还好，都是些基础补剂，西弗勒斯动动魔杖就能做出来了。他还特别做了避孕的药剂，莉莉那边的世界马上就到了战争最激烈的几年，不知道那个预言会变成怎么样，就算它落在纳威隆巴顿头上，那也还有两年多，所以以防万一，他不能让她有孩子。

最可怕的是《唱唱反调》，就西弗勒斯这种拿《预言家日报》当娱乐杂志看的读书风格，《唱唱反调》的读者来信每一封他都想烧掉，那些人脑子里都长了什么神奇的蕈类？

他捏着鼻子选了几篇，比如《黑魔王从不穿内裤——是真空爱好者》，再比如《骚扰牤的养育与孵化》，这人居然说骚扰牤是在魔法部长的脑壳里繁殖的，让西弗勒斯很想掀开福吉的头盖骨看一看。

不过快乐的日子总是过得飞快，霍格沃兹开学的日子越来越近了。

斯内普很庆幸自己早就把霍格沃兹的宿舍跟自己家连在了一起，这样他晚上下课后，如果没有不长脑子的小巨怪非要死乞白赖地来找他关禁闭的话，他完全可以在七点之前回家。

“唉，我也想去霍格沃兹看看，你的那个霍格沃兹。”莉莉低声说，在她的多次抗议之下，西弗勒斯放缓了对她的无度索求，她终于有力气活泼了起来，那天甚至还很有兴致地和西弗一起整理了后花园。

“我觉得有机会。”西弗勒斯握住她的手说。

“你明天还要去佩妮那里？”

“是的，后天就要开学了，我要把那个学生安排好。”他怕佩妮把哈利锁起来。

“佩妮为什么不自己陪她儿子去国王十字车站？”她又不是没去过。

“她儿子？……哦，她不喜欢她这个儿子，你知道的，她讨厌魔法。”西弗勒斯继续不纠正莉莉的误会。

“哈哈，你胡说什么，佩妮才不讨厌魔法，她喜欢，她超级喜欢魔法，她一开始跟我吵架就是因为我可以去霍格沃兹而她不能去。”莉莉笑了起来，世人都不了解佩妮，但我了解她。

那是你死之前，你死了之后她就讨厌魔法了。西弗勒斯没说话，他应该已经改变了过去，可是哈利波特还依然存在，他懊恼地想，难道一切都不能改变吗？

佩妮德思礼拉开门，看到了西弗勒斯，立刻把门狠狠地甩上了。

西弗勒斯只好又很有礼貌地用了开门咒，“哈利呢？”

“你老来干什么？这么不放心干脆你把他领回你家好不好？”佩妮拉着脸嘟嘟囔囔，“他出去玩了。”

“明天……”

“我会送他去国王十字车站的，你在那接他就可以了，我们正好要去伦敦。”

“你们去伦敦干什么？”

“我们家的达力也要上学啊，斯梅廷公学明天也要开学了，不只莉莉有儿子，我也有，你这个过分的家伙。”佩妮气呼呼地说。

“那就好。”西弗勒斯给佩妮留下了一套魔法厨具，可以自动煮咖啡煎培根，佩妮毫不客气地收下了。他感觉有点欣慰，因为佩妮的态度明显有变化。

出了小惠金区，西弗勒斯沿着马路向前走，快走到拐弯的时候，他回头看了一眼，哈利回家了，他只看到了他的后脑勺。

他扑到佩妮家门口狂敲门，黑头发有点长了，盖住了他的脖子。达力跟在他身后，正恶狠狠地扑向他，佩妮从窗口向着两人怒吼，并丢出了一只平底锅。


	13. Chapter 13

霍格沃兹开学了，西弗勒斯白天要去学校，莉莉在家有点无聊。

她来到门口的花园里整理那些花苗，把自家临街的花园整理好是社区居民的义务，自从她开始 整理花园，格林太太对她就越来越好了。她偷偷地挥舞魔杖，让那些种子迅速地长大。

“应该浇点水才对吧？”莉莉起身去拿喷壶，她刚扭过身，一道绿光就打在了她刚刚站立的地方。

一眼就看出来那是个夺命咒，莉莉惊出了一身冷汗，眼角撇到了一抹黑袍子，食死徒？“铁甲护身，”她立刻给自己套上了铁甲咒，拿起魔杖戒备起来。

来的食死徒有两个人，他们穿着一模一样的黑袍子，戴着面具，第一下没打中，另一个人立马挥出另一道绿光。

莉莉一个闪身躲了过去，她用无声咒扔出一个“除你武器”，打飞了其中一人的魔杖，可不等他她继续攻击，另一个人的魔咒已经到了，打飞了这个魔咒，另一个食死徒已经捡起了他的魔杖。

巫师的胜负其实就在于念出魔咒的一瞬间，就算莉莉的无声咒能抢得先机，但两个人对她一个人，她还是支撑得很勉强。

但这两个食死徒里有一个似乎有什么毛病，他总是出错，刚刚莉莉明明没有对他念咒，他的魔杖忽然掉了，然后还没等他捡起魔杖，他又摔了一跤，这让莉莉有了点喘息的机会。

她试着往屋子里移动，自从上次詹姆来闹了之后，西弗勒斯给房子施了几个保护咒，也不知道在莉莉单独在的时候有没有用。

那个食死徒终于受不了了，对另一个捡不起魔杖的家伙怒吼了一声， 莉莉赶紧向着门口跑了两步，一个魔咒擦着她的脸颊飞过去，在她脸上留下了一道小伤口。

只能停下脚步迎战，莉莉支撑了一会，终于抓住机会石化了那个总是掉魔杖的笨蛋食死徒。一对一的情况下，另一个食死徒就占不到便宜了，而且他行动有点踉跄，在打飞了莉莉的魔咒之后，他抬头看了看路口，抓住他的同伴幻影移形了。

莉莉抬起头，她看到了小天狼星，怪不得食死徒跑得那么快。

“刚刚怎么了？”小天狼星懒洋洋地说，莉莉脸上还带着血。

“有两个食死徒……”莉莉气喘吁吁地说。

“你一个人把他们打退了？”小天狼星不可思议地说。

“他们看到你来了，就逃走了。”

“我有那么可怕？”小天狼星有点得意地翘起嘴角，“对了，詹姆在你家吗？我好几天没看到他了？”

莉莉眨了眨眼，“他不在我家。”她当天就跟邓布利多写信说了詹姆的事情，看来邓布利多没告诉小天狼星，也对，就他那冲动的脾气，一定第一时间就去砸了麻瓜警察局。

小天狼星耸耸肩，“你有魔药要我带回去吗？没有我就走了，哎，詹姆那家伙去哪了？”

莉莉送走了小天狼星，正要回屋子，她眼角忽然扫到地上似乎有几点鲜红，她走过去，那里正好是刚刚那个食死徒站过的地方，地上低落着几滴明显是血迹的东西。

可莉莉刚刚没有用任何能留下伤口的魔咒。

心忽然紧缩起来，能让人流血的魔咒并不多，莉莉扭着头左看右看：“西弗？是你吗？”

西弗勒斯坐在霍格沃兹礼堂的长桌上，正跟今年刚来的黑魔法防御课教授奇洛说话，其实没什么正经话题，但这个奇洛怪怪的，扭扭捏捏的，总是背对着学生。

今年的新生们叽叽喳喳地由麦格教授领了进来，西弗勒斯一眼就看到了哈利，怎么说呢，这孩子似乎跟他带去对角巷的那个不再是一个人了。

虽然他还叫哈利波特，但他没有那么像詹姆了。西弗勒斯还不敢大放厥词地说这个孩子长得像自己，可是他不戴眼镜了，头发也变成了半长的黑发，眼睛仍旧是翠绿的，他比之前西弗勒斯见到的时候高了一点，现在正一脸兴奋地跟马尔福家的德拉科打招呼。

现实正在改变……西弗勒斯想，他有意无意地盯着哈利，看到他捂住了额头的疤痕，嘴里似乎喊了一声“好疼”。德拉科立刻凑上去问他怎么了。

“斯内普教授干嘛那样盯着我？他旁边那个阿拉伯教授是谁啊？”哈利自从跟德拉科在对角巷见过之后，算是成了朋友。

“他可能反感你模仿了他的发型，他脾气可是很糟糕的……他旁边那个是奇洛教授，今年新来的黑魔法防御课教授。”德拉科伸手撩了撩哈利的半长发。

“适合我吗？”佩妮姨妈很不喜欢这个头发，几次半夜摸进他的卧室要把他的头发剪掉，给他留下了不少心理阴影，毕竟你半夜睡得迷迷糊糊，看到一个白衣女人拿着剪刀站在你的床头还是很恐怖的。

“嗯，你应该用发胶把这里梳到后面……”德拉科摇晃着他一丝不苟的铂金脑袋，给哈利设计发型。

虽然两人已经不是冤家对头，但分院的时候，德拉科还是去了斯莱特林，哈利分到了格兰芬多。

西弗勒斯一直饶有兴趣地观察哈利，他不再跟上次见面的时候那样畏缩了，分院后他大大方方地跟德拉科挥了挥手，走到了格兰芬多长桌。好多斯莱特林立刻围住德拉科问他什么时候跟救世主有交情的？

吃饭的时候，他也不像身边的韦斯莱那样，好像几百年没吃过饱饭一样狼吞虎咽了，他推开了一盘子牛腰子布丁，那表情跟莉莉嫌弃牛腰子布丁的表情一模一样。西弗勒斯发现自己居然看着哈利笑了，他迅速整理了表情，哦，这太可怕了。

“现在，在大家就寝之前，让我们一起来唱校歌！”邓布利多大声说。

哦，又到了校歌时间，西弗勒斯在一堆荒腔走板的歌声里，发现不知道谁用了婚礼进行曲的调子，他不由自主地跟着哼了起来，麦格教授疑惑地看着他，斯内普教授开口唱歌了？他是中了夺魂咒了吧？

斯莱特林的级长工作能力都很强，所以西弗勒斯在学生们都回了寝室之后就通过教授宿舍回了家。

他一走出壁炉就发现了莉莉不对劲。

“西弗……”莉莉对他伸出手，西弗勒斯几步走了过去，坐在她身边，“今天我遇见食死徒了。”她委委屈屈地说。

“在家门口？你受伤了没有？”西弗勒斯急急忙忙地打量着莉莉。

“这里……”莉莉指着脸上的一小块伤口，上面敷了白鲜。她把头靠在西弗勒斯肩膀上，“神秘人一直在追杀凤凰社，所以他们找到我也不是奇怪的事情，可是……我觉得今天有人在帮我，我觉得……那是你。”

“我？”西弗勒斯皱起了眉头，他没有这种记忆，他当年那时候莉莉和詹姆结婚了，他伤心欲绝，把自己埋进了严苛的魔药研究里。

可是，他脑子里忽然跳出来新的记忆，自己躲在树篱后面，施了幻身咒，对着一个伤了莉莉的食死徒甩出了“神锋无影”。

是的，历史改变了，莉莉不再跟詹姆在一起的消息终于传到了当年自己的耳朵里了吗？于是他来暗中保护莉莉……老习惯，默默地做，从不说。

“是的，那是我……不过你恐怕抓不到我，我那时候深怕你知道我还在乎，所以不会主动出现在你眼前的。”

“你那时候真是别扭。”莉莉抬起头去亲吻西弗勒斯，原来他们之间曾经难以调和的不只是三观，还有男孩子天生比女孩子晚熟，现在让她如此迷恋的西弗，当年也是个在女神面前青涩得要命的愣头青。

迎合着莉莉的嘴唇，他知道她其实很害怕，否则不会像个弃猫一样一回来就缠住自己，就算给这个房子施再多保护咒，这里也不算安全了，而且白天她必须一个人留在这间房子里。

到底哪里还是安全的呢？

霍格沃兹？

他的宿舍算是他的家吗？他打通了宿舍和这间房子，那莉莉是不是也能到他的宿舍去呢？

“拉住我的手，”他对莉莉说。然后他拉住莉莉的手，走向壁炉，“霍格沃兹，”他说，并不需要飞路粉，他感觉自己转了一圈，再睁开眼已经是霍格沃兹的教授宿舍了。

而莉莉仍旧在他身边。

成功了！

“霍格沃兹应该是安全的，你要是在家觉得不安全，立刻通过壁炉来霍格沃兹。这几天你就先住在霍格沃兹吧，我怕黑魔王还会派人去家里的。”这下好了，他能放心一点了，而且白天也能见到莉莉了。

“好……”莉莉好奇地打量着西弗勒斯的宿舍，这里除了书还是书，他不是个喜欢整理的人，宿舍里乱糟糟的。

“明天我就要给新生上课了，如果你想检测一年级生的魔药天赋，你会提问他什么问题？”西弗勒斯忽然冒出一个坏主意。

“哈哈哈，你要给他们来一个下马威吗？我想想，不能太简单，也不能太难——水仙根粉末加入艾草浸液怎么样？”

“太难了吧？你不知道一年级小巨怪有多蠢……他们连牛黄长在哪里都不知道。”西弗勒斯撇嘴。

“不会吧？我记得斯拉格霍恩教授第一节课提问我的就是舟形乌头和狼毒乌头有什么区别。”

“而你回答的很完美。”西弗勒斯想起往事眯起了眼睛。

“那当然了，要是我的孩子在第一节魔药课上答不出这种问题，那他可就惨了……”莉莉的绿眼睛里满是危险。

“你的孩子如果那么蠢，那必然是来自父亲的坏DNA ……”

“胡说，你的DNA不够好吗？嗯？”莉莉伸手抱住西弗勒斯的腰，他真高，身材也很好，脑子又聪明，这种DNA有什么可自卑的？“西弗，我们的孩子会是什么样子呢？”她暗示他。

“你现在就想知道吗？”他抱着她摇摇晃晃地走向深绿色的斯莱特林四柱床。


	14. Chapter 14

来到了霍格沃茨，莉莉把西弗勒斯乱七八糟的宿舍好好收拾了一下，东西扔的到处都是，看得出他之前简直过得一团糟。不过幸亏霍格沃茨一日三餐定点吃饭作息，他的身体还算健康结实。

但当莉莉从床底下掏出梅林爵士团二级勋章的时候，她还是尖叫了。

“西弗，你你你……什么时候得了这个？”邓布利多也不过是一级勋章啊，你只比他少一级而已，然而你把它跟臭袜子一起塞在床底下？

“陈年往事而已。”他满不在乎地把勋章丢在桌子上，倾身去搂她的腰。

没有她，再多的荣耀都不会发光。那个万圣节之后，他的心死了，再也创造不出新的魔咒和魔药了。不过现在，那干涸的心脏上，开始有血液重新流淌了。

“过几年我给你拿一级勋章回来。”他贴在她耳边轻声说，好像春风拂过早春最柔软的花瓣。他对自己的能力一直都很有信心，他需要的只是一点动力而已。

他可真优秀，莉莉着迷地想，她很想去看看他上课的样子，一定很帅，可惜她走出他的宿舍，就回到了自己的年代。

或许她也应该去申请一个教授的席位，助教也行，反正她现在闲着也是闲着。她喜欢霍格沃茨，有时候她会趁着西弗勒斯睡觉的时候半夜溜出来，走过那些她生活了七年的地方，那里藏着无数或好或坏的回忆。不过，大部分夜晚她没什么精力爬起来，西弗勒斯身体力行着他的喜欢，将她碾成床单上的一朵花。

不过，霍格沃茨的生活再有趣，她也不能不管科克沃斯的房子，毕竟她地下室还摆着一排咕嘟咕嘟作响的坩埚。

食死徒应该搜查过这间房子，但西弗勒斯的保护咒非常有效，他们没找到任何有用的东西，只是踩了一地凌乱的脚印。

她坏心眼地做了一个小机关在门上，一根鱼线连着格林太太送她的来福枪，谁想要闯空门，先挨她一枪子。

拿起积累的《预言家日报》，莉莉习惯性地翻到了讣告那一页，可看到熟悉的名字出现在那上面的时候，她还是觉得心脏渐渐冷了下去。

马琳麦金农死了，在拍完那张照片两星期之后就死了，莉莉想起这个金色头发的小姑娘，她还那么年轻，羞涩又内向，然而，她现在死了。

她是否太沉浸在自己的幸福里，而忘了战争现象正打的如火如荼？巫师界的人数决定了不会有成千上万人的激烈对抗，但人们在不停地死去，年轻的美好的年轻人死得毫无价值。

她或许应该问问西弗勒斯，这场战争是怎么结束的？为何现在仍看不出伏地魔有任何颓势？

忽然出现猛烈的枪响差点把莉莉吓出心脏病，她猛地拔出魔杖，只看到詹姆波特半边头发冒着烟站在门口，显然也被吓得够呛。

“莉莉，再怎么讨厌我也不至于用枪打我吧？”他摸了摸缺了一块的头发，垂头丧气地说。

“只是个机关，谁让你不敲门？”

“我敲门了，我怕那个老太太再报警，只是轻轻的敲了，你可能没听见。”警察局里的日子给詹姆留下了心理阴影，大少爷他什么时候遭过这种罪，可那个阴险的“巫师律师”把事情办得滴水不漏，他也只能老老实实在警察局里跟妓女和瘾君子们呆在一起，学了一嘴麻瓜粗话。

“借你家浴室洗个澡，我身上真的臭出花来了。”可能还有什么小动物呢，詹姆自来熟地摆摆手，没等莉莉回答就钻进了盥洗室。

魔药教室里，西弗勒斯正在刁难哈利，他无视赫敏格兰杰高高举起的手和德拉科偷偷在前排竖起的书，饶有兴趣地看着眼前的小男孩。

似乎没有了詹姆“坏DNA”的哈利真的聪明好学了那么一点点，他三个问题都答上来了，还冲着德拉科感激地傻笑。

“格兰芬多扣……加一分。”西弗勒斯非常不习惯地改了口，表示哈利波特答的很对，你们为什么不赶紧抄下来？

他现在忽然有点不爽，因为又有新的记忆出现在他脑海里了，施了幻身咒的自己躲在树篱后面，看到詹姆走进了伊万斯老宅。

莉莉今天回去了，他还真会挑时间。

“我们今天做疥疮药水，步骤都写了在了黑板上，材料务必按我给的方法准备……马尔福先生不要跟波特先生交头接耳！”西弗勒斯满脸不高兴地在地窖转来转去，他真想跑回宿舍，然后回家把莉莉拉回来，可他知道莉莉最讨厌的就是别人对她的干涉和控制。

因为他的占有欲，他们学生时代也吵过架。她跟詹姆的分手也是同样的原因，詹姆太想要独占她了，甚至连佩妮都要挤开，结果就只能是失去她。

所以就算西弗勒斯再怎么感到嫉妒，他也不会去强制莉莉做这做那，他只要相信她就好了。

德拉科把自己蒸煮得极漂亮的带触角的鼻涕虫偷偷运给哈利，“真难得，斯内普教授居然给格兰芬多加了分，不过你居然把问题都答上来了，真不简单，你不是住在麻瓜家吗？。”

“家里有不少我妈妈上学时候的书，我没事的时候就拿出来看看。”跟达力打架的间隙，他都用来看书了。

提到妈妈，哈利有一点黯然神伤，他只知道她很漂亮很善良很聪明，但他完全不记得她的样子，佩妮姨妈那里也只有妈妈小时候的照片。

教室里突然冒出一股酸性的绿色浓烟，传来一阵很响的咝咝声，纳威不知怎的把西莫的火锅烧成了歪歪扭扭的一块东西，锅里的药水泼到了石板地上，把同学们的鞋都烧出了洞。锅被打翻时，纳威浑身浸透了药水，这时他胳膊和腿上到处是红肿的疥疮，痛得他哇哇乱叫。

德拉科赶紧拉着哈利爬到了凳子上，他一边心疼地看着自己烧出洞的小牛皮靴，一边问哈利有没有受伤。

“马尔福先生，波特先生送隆巴顿先生去医疗翼。”西弗勒斯好不容易把骂人的话咽下了肚子，或许再过不久隆巴顿脑袋上就要长出闪电疤来了，所以他应该对他好一点。

而且那俩个熊孩子一直在课堂上交头接耳，干脆把他俩赶出去，这样他就可以撒开了训人了。

“谁知道隆巴顿先生刚才为什么炸了坩埚？”他的眼睛跳过高高举起手的赫敏格兰杰，看看斯莱特林有没有人可以加个分？

把纳威送进了医疗翼，德拉科显摆地带着哈利在城堡里绕圈，疥疮药水他们刚刚已经熬好了，所以回教室也无事可做，还不如在外面转转。

卢修斯是校董事，所以德拉科小时候没少到霍格沃茨玩，他对这里比哈利熟悉得多，一路给哈利介绍密道和暗门。

“这里啊，以后少来，这里是斯内普教授的宿舍。”

“双胞胎告诉我斯内普教授会把不听话的学生丢进坩埚里煮，是真的吗？”他不讨厌斯内普教授，虽然他看上去的确有点吓人。

“格兰芬多想象力真丰富，要是真的，那韦斯莱家双胞胎应该早就被煮过了…”德拉科撇嘴，“不过，斯内普教授宿舍里最近一直有动静，他是不是养了嗅嗅在里面？”

德拉科推了推西弗勒斯宿舍的门，真的推开了，教授忘了锁门吗？西弗勒斯跟卢修斯交情很好，对他也不差，他进院长办公室从不敲门，所以德拉科大摇大摆地走了进去。

莉莉好奇地看着门口站着的两个小孩子，一看就是一年级的小豆丁，一个铂金发一个黑发，长得都很可爱。

詹姆洗完澡邀请莉莉一起去对角巷买魔药材料，他看不到她手上的戒指，所以一直不死心。

莉莉只好假装答应他，建议他用壁炉到对角巷。实际上莉莉根本没用飞路粉，直接回到了西弗的宿舍。

“我看这里不像有嗅嗅，”德拉科说，这件屋子太整齐了，还带着一股淡淡的花香。

然而哈利的目光被书架上的照片吸引了，一个红发的女孩亲亲密密地拉着一个黑发的男孩，两人看上去十三四岁的样子，女孩扭头亲了男孩一下，男孩立刻涨红了脸。

“德拉科你看，”哈利激动地指着那张照片，“斯内普教授认识我妈妈。”

书从莉莉的手里掉了下去，她挣大了眼睛吃惊地望着哈利，这孩子刚刚指着她的照片叫她什么？妈妈？

她这才看到他那双杏仁状的绿眼睛的确跟她的一模一样。

我的孩子吗？可是，我的孩子为什么没有跟西弗生活在一起？他为什么管西弗叫斯内普教授而不是爸爸？

他看起来跟西弗勒斯小时候有点像，但像得不多，毕竟西弗那时候饭都吃不饱，瘦的脱了像，这孩子看起来营养还是不错的。

疑问太多，莉莉真想抓住哈利把他倒过来，把他知道的内容全倒出来，可他看不到她。

“我们走吧，快下课了，回去还得把药水交上去。”德拉科拉了拉恋恋不舍看着照片的哈利，两个人一起走了。

所以西弗勒斯回到宿舍就看到一个满肚子问题的莉莉。

“西弗，亲爱的，你是不是有什么事情瞒着我啊？”莉莉伸手搂住西弗勒斯的脖子，危险地眯起眼睛。


	15. Chapter 15

看到莉莉在宿舍，西弗勒斯很高兴，这说明她没跟詹姆过多的寒暄叙旧，他可受不了那个。

但莉莉明显知道什么了，可她在这个房间里能知道什么啊？

“怎么了？为什么忽然这么说？”他顺势拥她入怀，把鼻子埋进她浓密的卷发里，那味道让他眸色越加深沉了。

“嗯？想套我的话？你先说你隐瞒了我什么？”莉莉虽然一看到西弗勒斯就晕，但她一点都不笨。

“其实，我早就想要告诉你了，但那不是什么欢快的往事，我怕你听了不开心。”西弗勒斯搂着莉莉坐在了沙发上，“而且，现在发生了一些我意料之外的变化……”

他从来没打算永远瞒下去，莉莉知道真相才能更好自我保护，还有那个预言，他没办法把她永远关在屋子里，虽然他挺想这么干的。

“提前说好，如果你听完了以下内容开始恨我要离开我，我就把你敲晕关进地下室，永远都不让你出来了。”他假装恶狠狠地说。

“看来是做了对不起我的事？快说快说，”莉莉眨了眨眼睛，在他怀里蹭了蹭，找了个舒服的姿势。

“要从哪里开始说起呢？从你和波特的婚礼说起吧。”西弗勒斯第一句话就像闪电劈晕了莉莉。

“什么？跟谁的婚礼？”她抓紧了西弗勒斯的衣袖。

“嘘，好好听……”

往事讲了很久，西弗勒斯声音越来越低沉，莉莉把西弗勒斯的衣服捏得皱皱巴巴的，她中间张了好几次嘴，眉毛也扬了起来，可看到他那一双沉痛的眼睛就什么怒气都没有了。是她先推开他的不是吗？那她有什么资格去指责他堕入深渊？

讲到万圣节那个夜晚，他嗓子哑的好几次都说不下去，搂住她的胳膊也越收越紧，他眼前又出现那残破房间里那具失去生命力的尸体，那画面撕咬着他的心。

莉莉终于受不了了，她推开他跳起来，绿眼睛闪闪发光地瞪着他：“西弗，你这个白痴。”

然后她扑进他怀里吻住他，拼命搂紧他，咬得他嘴唇都疼了。

“那都不算，那都是假的，西弗，我们重新来一次，重新来一次……”她声音里带着哽咽。

在她推开他的一瞬间，西弗勒斯以为他又一次失去她了，可她接下来的动作让他紧绷混乱的情绪全部消失了，他紧紧搂住她柔软的身体，感受着她的心跳。

随便她怎么惩罚他都可以，只要她不走。

“对不起，莉莉，都是我的错。”西弗勒斯低声说。

“难道我做的就全对吗？我明明知道你要去做食死徒，我什么都没做啊，是我先不在意你的死活的，所以你也不应该在意我的。”莉莉拼命忍住眼泪，而且，你做了你一切能做的不是吗？她完全无法想象那么骄傲的西弗跪下去求别人，而且求了两次。

看看他们两个做的这些蠢事，说实话，任何一方心里没有怨气，能心平气和地坐下来聊聊，事情都不会糟糕到这一步。

可讽刺的是，他们两个之间的悲剧却阴差阳错地结束了这场战争。

“不对啊，西弗，我有个问题。”莉莉忽然想起来什么，“那个孩子，他明明长得像你，一点都不像詹姆。”难道我？不可能吧？

“这就是我说的变化，我之前去见哈利的时候，他长得跟波特一模一样，但我们结婚后，他模样变了……”

“什么？什么？你说他叫什么？哈利？”莉莉立刻扬起了眉毛。

“对，Harry，就是你想的那个词，”西弗勒斯看了一眼莉莉，抿起了嘴。

Harry作为名字很不错，意思是一家之主。可harry这个词，意思却是“烦扰”和“折磨”。

他们小时候在一起聊天的时候，莉莉就说过，“要是我将来婚姻不幸福，我就给孩子起名叫Harry，昭告天下我烦得要死。”

“所以……”莉莉迟疑地看着西弗勒斯。

“我不知道，你不要看我。”他耸耸肩，“不过，你见过哈利了？什么时候？”

莉莉把哈利和德拉科摸进来找嗅嗅的事情说了一遍，西弗勒斯从鼻子里哼了一声，熊孩子胆子真大，下次给格兰芬多扣分他将毫无心理负担。

“也就是说，我现在的行为可以改变你那里的历史？”莉莉若有所思地说。

“聪明，但到底做什么会怎么影响，我们现在还不知道。你看我们就算结婚了，那个孩子还是姓波特，而且他仍旧是救世主，这就会得出一个我很不喜欢的结论——你或许还会跟波特在一起，然后死在1981年的万圣节。”

“我怎么可能还跟詹姆在一起？我已经嫁给你了啊。”莉莉不满地锤了他一下，她眼睛落在他的左臂上，西弗说他曾经是个食死徒，可是她知道那里什么都没有。

“神秘人现在很虚弱，所以标记不会显现出来的。”西弗勒斯卷起袖子给她看，“但邓布利多一直说他还会卷土重来的。而且，很快，毕竟哈利波特来到霍格沃兹了。”

莉莉把脸贴在他的左臂上，“西弗，我怎么感觉我们俩全部前途未卜呢？”

“不，你可以改变历史的，莉莉，”西弗勒斯抓紧她的肩膀，“有一个确定的方法，就是这两年绝对不要做妈妈。”

让救世主绝对跟你无关的办法就是别生他。

“咦？”莉莉眨巴眨巴眼睛，怪不得西弗勒斯对避孕魔药那么在意，“那我们分开睡不就行了？”

“那可不行……”他眼神幽幽地盯着她，“你看说了太久晚饭时间都错过了，我们回科克沃斯，我给你做点吃的吧。”还是科克沃斯的床更舒服。

哈利在海格的小屋里打了一个大喷嚏，把手里的岩皮饼都震掉了，他擦了擦鼻子，怎么回事？有人在骂我吗？

海格担心地问哈利是不是感冒了，又递给他一块岩皮饼，哈利赶紧摆摆手，他的牙真心咬不动这东西。

“海格，斯内普教授跟我妈妈什么关系啊？我看到他们俩的合照了。”我妈妈还亲他了。

“他们……就是朋友啊。”海格的眼神乱晃，明显不敢看哈利，当年的大八卦啊，他当然记得，莉莉和詹姆闹分手，詹姆天天在波特老宅大骂斯内普。

海格不安地瞄着哈利，他可一点都不像詹姆啊，所以当年的传闻难道是真的？

“哎，你也不知道啊，那我干脆去问斯内普教授本人好了,他现在应该在宿舍吧?”哈利丢下茶杯就要走。

罗恩吓得把完整的岩皮饼从嘴里拿了出来，“你疯了，他会把格兰芬多的分扣光的。”

“你说得他好像不讲理一样，”哈利哈哈大笑。

“他，就，是，不，讲，理。”罗恩一字一顿地说。

这样的评价让哈利忽然有点不高兴，他觉得他下次还是应该把德拉科骗出来跟他一起夜游，罗恩胆子太小了。

不被西弗勒斯亲得七荤八素的莉莉还是有认真考虑得到的信息的。她非常吃惊西弗勒斯告诉她未来小天狼星出卖了她和詹姆，投靠了伏地魔，这简直是最不可能的事情。

小天狼星出卖她，有可能。他们俩表面友好其实互相讨厌。

出卖詹姆？中了夺魂咒也不太可能。

莉莉还是决定先观察他一下。小天狼星虽然很不靠谱，但并不是一个软骨头。

不想整天躲在宿舍里，莉莉找到了邓布利多，提出想在霍格沃茨工作。

“没有薪水也没事，助教也可以，我想去霍格沃茨工作。”莉莉对邓布利多说，每天躲在西弗勒斯宿舍好无聊。

“我觉得詹姆反应已经没那么激烈了，你也可以回凤凰社来。”邓布利多说。

“不，他还存着跟我和好的念想，教授，但我跟他不可能在一起了。”他随时还能发疯呢。

“那好吧，要是你愿意，就回霍格沃茨来吧，我想斯拉格霍恩教授很想要一个助教。”而且你上学的时候他就十分欣赏你了。

“谢谢您，邓布利多教授。”

当天，莉莉把她的大小坩埚运到了斯莱特林的地窖，斯拉格霍恩教授自然不住在西弗勒斯那间阴森森的宿舍，现在那是一件空房间，莉莉自然而然地搬了进去。

她又给潘多拉学姐写了一封信，表示找到了全职工作，没办法继续《唱唱反调》的工作了。潘多拉回信很快，表示他们杂志卖的不太好，能省掉一份工资他们也很高兴。

于是，莉莉成为了霍格沃茨的魔药课助教，这让最后一个收到消息的西弗勒斯有点不满。

“你会很忙的，斯拉格霍恩会把所有工作都丢给你。”他可是深有感触，西弗勒斯掐住莉莉的腰。

“唔……我喜欢忙碌……不是你说，让我尽量改变历史吗？”莉莉感觉自己要被撞散架了，她咬住床单，尽量不发出声音，这可是在学校里。

“其实，历史线上不是还有一个重要角色吗？”他哼了一声，莉莉的感觉好极了，她就好像迷药，让他根本没办法把持。

“什么？”她眼前一片片白光闪烁，脑子已经完全停转了。

“我啊。”别忘了，西弗勒斯斯内普是个从头到尾都很重要的角色。


	16. Chapter 16

“所以你那几天去哪了？”小天狼星挑起一边的眉毛，斜睨着詹姆。

“那个……”詹姆老脸一红，支支吾吾地说不出口。

“说吧，你是不是跟伊万斯在一起？我那天去那边找你，看她站在院子里，紧张得气都喘不匀，还骗我说打跑了两个食死徒，就算她再厉害，没什么实战经验，也打不过两个老道的食死徒。”小天狼星不满地说，“你们复合就复合，偷偷摸摸地干嘛？怕我们笑话？”

好像抓住了救命稻草，詹姆赶紧点头：“是莉莉的意思，她嫌我上次闹的太难看，不想那么轻易饶了我，所以先不打算公开。她哪舍得跟我真分手？不过是使使性子。”

“那就好，我还以为你出了什么事儿了。这段时间一个人行动太危险了，麦金农刚死，邓布利多让我们一定不能单独行动，你还是收敛一下吧，兄弟。”小天狼星拍了拍詹姆的肩膀。

詹姆心虚地点点头，其实他知道莉莉性格外柔内刚，决定的事情很少有转圜余地，但他还是不死心，他在伊万斯老宅观察过，没看到有男人出没的痕迹，盥洗室里也只有莉莉的东西，所以只要他缠的够紧，别人就不会有机会得到莉莉的青睐不是吗？

得到莉莉青睐的男人正在头疼，他漂亮的小妻子就像燃烧的火焰，他自己就是一只扑棱蛾子，看到她只有飞扑过去的份儿。

导致的结果就是，莉莉窝在床上起不来，他要批的作业量变成了原来两倍。十四个年纪的作业，想想就头大。西弗勒斯干脆给羽毛笔施了一个魔法，让它自己批作业，自己回到床上去搂莉莉，恩，舒服。

“哦，这写的都是什么臭大粪。”羽毛笔一连串地骂脏话，西弗勒斯低头去吻睡得昏昏沉沉的小妻子，用魔杖清她身上的淤青，脖子上留一个好了，就当所有物标志了。

“斯内普教授，您在吗？”宿舍门被敲了两下，伸进来一个黑头发的小脑袋。西弗勒斯还在床上，他决定下次一定锁好门……

不得不说哈利留长了头发跟西弗勒斯真的有几分像，但他还是更像莉莉，有明媚的绿眼睛和柔和的小脸，是个讨人喜欢漂亮乖巧的小男孩。

“您已经睡了吗？”这才七点钟啊教授，哈利的眼睛在西弗勒斯大敞着领口的衬衫上面打转，幸亏莉莉刚刚骨酥筋软没给他脱下来。

“波特先生有什么事吗？”这个名字真的让人讨厌，西弗勒斯也不知道事情怎么会变成这样，哈利是詹姆儿子的时候他讨厌他，但现在他疑似自己的儿子了，但他顶着波特的姓似乎更讨厌了。

西弗勒斯起身下了床，虽然知道他看不见莉莉，还是仔细给她盖好了被子，温暖的胸膛跑了，莉莉在梦里不满地咂咂嘴。

“是这样的教授，”哈利兴高采烈起来，“您跟我妈妈是朋友吗？我看到了您跟她的照片。”

“照片？我想知道你是怎么看到照片的？”西弗勒斯不善地眯起眼睛。

“哦……”哈利可不想出卖德拉科，他眼珠转了一圈，不敢看西弗勒斯，“我妈妈也有一张。”蒙个概率吧，双人照不应该是一人一张吗？

“这样啊，”西弗勒斯觉得这小子还挺机灵的，点了点头，“我跟你妈妈从九岁就认识了，我们是‘最好’的朋友。”

“哦……怪不得这张照片你们看上去这么小，不过教授你有我妈妈长大之后的照片吗？”我爸妈留给我一房间的金子，但一张照片都没留给我。

西弗勒斯感觉被哈利踩到了痛点，他没有莉莉十六岁之后的照片，他的小花儿那时候从他掌心飞走了。他拉长了脸，“我想你可以去找海格问问，你妈妈毕业之后跟海格一起工作了几年。”

“好的，真的谢谢您，教授，您真的太亲切了。”哈利眯起绿眼睛高高兴兴地走了。

今生第一次得到了“亲切”这个评价的地窖蛇王皱起了眉头，他必须跟莉莉去拍几张照片了，但别人看不见莉莉，所以……他得学学怎么用相机？

而海格则被哈利逼的满头大汗，不会说谎的老实人语无伦次了，“婚礼照片？他们没有举行婚礼……私生子？你怎么会那么想呢？那时候是战争时期，大家都没心思搞形式……你妈妈生气了吗？莉莉是挺生气的，不，不，那是生你之前了……好了，好了，哈利，我会去找所有人要照片的，你必须回宿舍了！什么？跟德拉科半夜约在奖品陈列室？你们会被费尔奇抓住的……”

莉莉对着镜子看了一眼自己的黑眼圈，纵欲无度的后果就是她脸色白里透着妖艳的粉，黑眼圈出奇的大。昨晚半夜西弗勒斯又把她弄醒了，她都不知道昨晚自己睡了几分钟。可罪魁祸首起得比她早多了，他留下了早餐，说要去找弗立维教授借什么东西就走了。

慢条斯理地吃着早餐，莉莉决定今天回科克沃斯一趟，而且整个周末都不回来了，她需要休息，她不满地揉了揉自己酸疼的腰。

吃完了早饭西弗勒斯还没回来，莉莉给他留了个字条，表示西弗勒斯你太过分了，我要回科克沃斯过周末，顺便休息一下，你要敢跟来你就死定了。

去跟弗立维教授学了一上午摄影技术的斯内普教授兴冲冲的回到地窖，结果发现他的妻子回娘家了。他满脸阴郁地看她留的字条，什么？这是他的错吗？当然不是，明明是莉莉的错，谁让她长得那么迷人？

用清洁咒把伊万斯家打扫了一遍，莉莉现在真的拿不动拖把，她看了看她的小花园，几天不在，花儿应该快干死了吧？可是出乎她意料的是，她的花开得十分好，花圃里的泥土甚至还是湿的。

肯定不是詹姆，那种十指不沾阳春水的大少爷是不会有闲情逸致来给她浇花的。所以，答案就只有一个……

此时后花园似乎有什么倒了，发出一声响，莉莉皱起眉头，她看了一眼，那里似乎什么都没有，可现在一点风都没有，东西不会自己倒下。

抿了抿嘴唇，莉莉也不管格林太太有没有在偷看了，她来到后花园，闭上眼睛把手伸了出去。

“西弗，”她大声说，“我知道你在这，你出来，我们谈谈好吗？”

四周静悄悄的，没有一点动静。

“西弗，出来吧，跟我谈谈，我知道你在。”莉莉又重复了一遍。这简直是降灵会，西弗勒斯你是幽灵吗？莉莉气鼓鼓地想。

不知道说了几遍，莉莉才感觉到一只手轻轻地放在她的手腕上。

叹息了一声，莉莉反手握住那只手：“西弗，”她居然哽咽了一下，“我们谈谈，别走。”

眼前的空气好像水波一样晃动了一下，十八岁的西弗勒斯斯内普出现在莉莉眼前。他整个人瘦到脱型，黑袍子挂在身上空荡荡的，黑头发打着蔫不知道多久没洗了。

莉莉立刻就哭了出来，他是因为担心她再被食死徒袭击所以一直在这里游荡吗？

“西弗……你怎么搞成这幅样子？”可能是因为跟西弗勒斯的无限亲密，莉莉想都没想就抱住他哭了起来。

然后十八岁的西弗勒斯立刻僵硬成了一座石雕，不，他并没有抱有什么希望，但能被莉莉抱一下，他做的这一切也值得了。

非常不听话且一点都不怕死的斯内普教授走出壁炉时就看到了眼前的这一幕，他立刻不爽了起来。

虽然这也是他，但……为什么会觉得自己的妻子抱着别的男人呢？

他拿起相机对着两个人拍了一张，下次哈利那个小崽子再问他跟他妈妈是什么关系，就拿给他看看，是没事会抱着哭的关系。

被闪光灯晃了一下，莉莉抬头就看到了西弗勒斯，呀，两个西弗勒斯，真是神奇。莉莉冲他扮了一个鬼脸，拉起眼前西弗的手，“我们找个地方坐坐吧，咖啡厅怎么样，还有东西可以吃，你几天没吃了？……不，魔药不是饭。”

“我还是继续用幻身咒吧。”年轻的西弗勒斯苦笑了一下，盯着莉莉脖子上那清晰的吻痕说，“波特过来了看见你跟我在一起，会不高兴的。”

“切，你别管他，他看见又怎么样？”莉莉只当他在说立场问题，她偷偷转过他的手臂，上面干干净净的什么都没有。“我们走吧，我有很多话要跟你说。”

胆子真大啊，西弗勒斯无奈地看着莉莉跟年轻的自己手拉手走了，出了这间房子，他还真是望尘莫及。西弗勒斯摇了摇头，他生怕跳出来什么新的跟莉莉有关的亲密记忆，就算是他自己也不行。

莉莉呀，别跟他太亲近了，他现在可是邪恶的食死徒。西弗勒斯扭曲地想，吃自己的醋这件事简直太可怕了。


	17. Chapter 17

咖啡馆的店员觉得自己有点眼花，那个漂亮的红发姑娘对面明明没有人，但盘子里的东西居然都慢慢消失了，吃就吃，还放在对面，搞灵异事件啊。

西弗勒斯还是坚持用了幻身咒，这样他酸涩地表情就不会被莉莉看到了。他听说莉莉和波特分开了，但她脖子上的吻痕说明那是个假消息，那现在他的存在就很可笑了，他为什么非要去碰那双手呢？悄悄走掉明明更适合，可他就是忍不住。

“西弗……”莉莉柔柔地说，“你最近过得好吗？”自从她知道了西弗勒斯的故事，就觉得西弗过得实在太苦了。

“还行吧……”西弗勒斯低声说，想要往上爬，都不会很舒服的。

“你……已经被标记了吗？”她低声说。

只听见凳子翻倒的声音，莉莉伸手一抓，抓到了西弗勒斯的袍子角。

“你……你怎么知道？”西弗勒斯惊恐地想跑，格兰芬多又要站在道德制高地上来责备我吗？我不想听。

“疼吗？”牢牢拽着西弗勒斯的袍子，她的眼神一点都不像责备，里面只有担心和难过。

“不疼。”他颓然地又坐下了，那当然很疼，但他从不在莉莉面前示弱，他的自尊心不允许。

“西弗，要是有一天，我是说万一，你觉得你选的路走不下去了，你可以回头。”莉莉看不到他，她只是紧紧地抓住他的袍角，“每个人都应该得到第二次选择的机会不是吗？”

苦笑了一下，西弗勒斯摇了摇头，食死徒可不是过家家，他没有回头路走，要不一直走下去，要不死，“莉莉，我不知道我们之间还有什么好谈的，如果你想劝我回头，那还是别白费心思了。”

“不，我不想劝你什么，西弗，我只是想告诉你，我还是你的……你的朋友，我们一直都在担心对方不是吗？你任何时候都可以来找我，我永远都不会拿魔杖指着你。”

“就算我是个食死徒？”西弗勒斯觉得莉莉今天的态度软化得不可思议。

“就算你是个食死徒。”反正你最后会是个凤凰社，莉莉在心里说。

虽然西弗说他是因为伏地魔要杀她才去求邓布利多的，但这种托词也只能敷衍敷衍一脑袋爱与牺牲的老邓校长。伏地魔明明已经答应西弗勒斯不杀自己了，但西弗勒斯并不相信他，所以才会又去找邓布利多的。很明显他那时候就已经知道他跟错人了。而那个时间，离现在也不过两年。

“而且，西弗，我……我得到一个预言。”莉莉想了半天才想好怎么表达她想传递的信息，“关于雷古勒斯布莱克的。”

“什么预言？”西弗勒斯皱起眉头，雷古勒斯今年还没有毕业，但已经相当受黑魔王器重了。

“他将死在1979年。”其实后来的西弗勒斯也不知道雷古勒斯到底是怎么死的，伏地魔没有杀他，凤凰社也没有杀他，他就莫名其妙失踪了，贝拉说家族挂毯上显示他死了。

“你确定这预言的真实性吗？”西弗勒斯的声音严肃了起来。

“确定，时间在他明年毕业之后，我知道你们是朋友，所以才告诉你。”

未来的西弗勒斯希望她能警示雷古勒斯，毕竟她现在在霍格沃茨工作，能很容易地见到他。但小布莱克看到她就跟看到垃圾一样，那鼻子都快翘到天上了，更别说跟她说话了，所以她决定把这件事告诉西弗勒斯，西弗勒斯相信她，而雷古勒斯相信西弗勒斯。

“谢谢你，莉莉，我会留意的。”西弗勒斯郑重地点点头，从凤凰社传来的消息十有八九是真的。

“那……你注意安全。”莉莉觉得自己有很多话要说，又不知道从何说起。

“你也是，保护好自己，如果遇见食死徒，不要客气，那不会是我，我并不负责杀人。”他的魔药天赋注定他并不需要靠杀人来表达忠诚。

感觉心里轻松了那么一点，她一直不敢问西弗他做食死徒的时候做了什么，她爱他，她怕他曾经满手血腥，所以宁愿自私一点，她不问。

“谢谢你，西弗。”她第一次对他笑了一下，好看得让年轻的西弗勒斯颤抖了一下。

站在伊万斯老宅门口望眼欲穿的斯内普教授感觉自己等得都要石化了。她有那么多话要跟那个自己说吗？当年怎么不跟自己说？好吧，当年她很快成了波特夫人，是自己躲起来了。可是，她怎么还不回来？少说两句得了。

终于望见那个红发的窈窕身影，西弗勒斯忍住冲出去的冲动，装出一副毫不在意的样子，抓起了《预言家日报》。

“西弗……你来干嘛？不是给你留了字条说不让你过来吗？”莉莉一进门就叉起了腰。她发现她能清楚地分清两个西弗勒斯，然后拿出两种截然不同的态度。

“我还不知道回我的房子，见我的妻子，还需要什么人同意吗？”西弗勒斯加重了“我的”两个字，挑衅地从报纸上面看她。

“哼，西弗，你的报纸拿倒了。”明明慌得要命，装什么镇定？

尬尴地丢下报纸，西弗勒斯上前一步，把莉莉笼罩在他的阴影里，“据我所知，格兰芬多不是标榜自己很勇敢吗？所以临阵脱逃不是很不格兰芬多吗？”

莉莉挣大了眼睛，斯莱特林式的诡辩这么无耻吗？“我……我那是临阵脱逃？明明是你一直缠着我，我都没办法睡觉了。”

“我没不让你睡啊，你别管我，直接睡就行了。”西弗勒斯伸手捏住莉莉的腰，伏在她耳边小声说，“你反应那么大，难道是我的错？

“……西弗，我第一次发现你脸皮那么厚。”莉莉涨红了脸，伸手戳他的脸。

歪头咬了一口那只不老实的手指，西弗勒斯把莉莉拢进怀里，横抱了起来，“恭喜你第一个发现这个小秘密，跟我上楼，我保证你会发现更多。”

“不要，西弗，我腰还在疼……”莉莉惊叫着搂住他的脖子。

“你想的太多了，斯内普太太，斯内普先生只是想带你去跟他拍几张合影，他已经在楼上支好三脚架了。至于你提出来的那个问题，我想我可以先帮你揉揉腰。”然后选一个不怎么需要操劳你的腰的姿势……

“合影？为什么？”莉莉眨眨眼，“怎么想起来合影了？”

“因为我很悲哀地发现，我上次跟你合影是十五岁。”西弗勒斯抱着她走上楼梯，木质老旧楼梯发出不堪重负的吱嘎声。

撇了撇嘴，莉莉心说我才十八岁，不过三年而已，是你太老了。不过合照的时候，她还是大方地亲了他一下，算作安慰。

斯拉格霍恩教授虽然很偏爱莉莉，但他对这个助教并不满意，因为她是个格兰芬多还是个麻种，根本没办法替他分担斯莱特林院长的工作。

斯莱特林的学生对格兰芬多有天然的抵触，莉莉又是刚毕业不久，那些就比她小一岁两岁的斯莱特林们，看到她就跟没看到一样，眼皮都不会抬一下。

他想要一个斯莱特林出身的助教，这样可以更好地把工作甩出去，而且现在局势这么不好，他不确定自己还能在霍格沃茨干多久。

但邓布利多最近忙的晕头转向，根本没时间考虑老鼻涕虫的抗议，所以莉莉倒不如西弗勒斯当年那么辛苦，只是批批作业，准备准备魔药课要用的材料，倒是麦格教授经常找她去格兰芬多帮忙，莉莉也从不推辞。

时间过得很快，转眼到了万圣节，之前的万圣节西弗勒斯都会去墓园看看莉莉，虽然她的名字靠在他最讨厌的人的名字旁边，但这也不妨碍他去想她。

今年他几乎要把这件事忘记了，直到他收到了对角巷花店寄来的黄玫瑰，他每年都订购，所以老板虽然今年没收到信，还是把花给他寄来了。

把钱塞进猫头鹰脚上的钱袋里，西弗勒斯拿着那朵花有点犹豫，去还是不去？不知不觉他的脚又把他带回了宿舍。

“送给我的？”莉莉吃惊地看着娇艳欲滴的玫瑰，西弗从来没有送过她花，“真难得，你是在为你昨晚的粗鲁行为道歉吗？”

他们昨晚吵了一架。

詹姆波特找莉莉拿过几次魔药，见莉莉的态度一直不冷不热有点着急，他就去找邓布利多，以凤凰社人手不足为由，希望莉莉继续跟他一起任务。

邓布利多当然希望凤凰社的主力们都能维持良好的关系，有什么关系比夫妻关系更良好呢？于是他立刻就答应了。

但这次任务一点都不顺利，他们来晚了，吉迪翁·普威特和他弟弟已经被杀了，他们两人虽然非常顽强地抵抗了五个食死徒，但巫师的战斗多一个人就多好几倍的胜算，何况二对五？

所以当莉莉和詹姆赶到的时候，普威特屋顶上已经升起了巨大的黑魔标记。

“天啊，”莉莉捂住嘴巴，“我们来晚了。”

詹姆红了眼睛，“就算他们死了，我也要把他们的尸体带走。”

“不行，詹姆，现在进去太危险了，食死徒万一没走呢？”莉莉连忙阻止他。

但她一个人自然拉不住头脑发热的波特少爷。

莉莉说的一点没错，屋子里有五个食死徒，要不是他们多多少少都受了点伤，而且詹姆带了隐身衣，他们俩大约要跟普威特兄弟在天堂碰面了。

但莉莉还是受了伤，肩膀上被切开好大一条伤口。她拒绝了詹姆要给她包扎的建议，踉踉跄跄回到霍格沃茨，一进宿舍差点把西弗勒斯吓死。

“是神锋无影，我知道你有反咒。”莉莉坐在地毯上，脸色煞白，半边身子都是血。

握魔杖的手有点颤抖，西弗勒斯沿着伤口挥动魔杖，念出那唱歌一样复杂的反咒。很有用，那长长的伤口开始愈合，他反复念了三遍，莉莉肩膀上的伤口才几乎完全消失。

“波特脑袋里都是芨芨草，莉莉，就算你以后继续为凤凰社工作，也不要跟他一起。”西弗勒斯生气地说。

“可是邓布利多的安排我也不好拒绝啊。”莉莉脱掉破烂的衬衣无奈地说。

“你想拒绝总能拒绝得了。”西弗勒斯皱起眉头看到莉莉衬衣腋下有个血手印，那个大小一看就是男人的。

“我不想给邓布利多添麻烦……”莉莉皱眉。

“我可以理解为你不想拒绝是吗？”西弗勒斯不高兴地把手放在衬衣手印的那个位置，很暧昧的位置，离她的胸脯只有一步之遥。他移动了一下他的手，贴在她仅着内衣的胸脯上。

“你不讲道理……哎呀，西弗，你放开我，我今天受伤了……”

“波特抱你了？”西弗勒斯指着那个手印说。

“他只是扶了我一下，我受伤了。你放开我……”莉莉在他手里挣扎。

“你答应不跟他一起任务，我就放开你。”

莉莉不说话了，她生气地盯着西弗勒斯，“我不。所以你要把我怎么样？”

西弗勒斯很想把她怎么样，最好能抓起来打一顿屁股，不过，她受伤了是事实。他气势汹汹地把她扔到了床上，然后开门走了。

他把她撇下走了？莉莉立刻就哭了，可还没等她哭第二声，黑袍子翻飞的地窖蛇王就回来了，他拿回来了一瓶补血剂，让她赶紧喝了。

靠在他身上抽抽搭搭，莉莉委屈地说，“我还以为你把我丢在这不管了。”

“怎么会呢？”他的口气听起来有一种暴风雨前的平静，“喝完了吗？”

“喝完了。”莉莉把药瓶递给他。

“恩，那你就恢复得差不多了，我们继续之前的话题……”他又把手放在了她身上，“如果邓布利多继续安排你跟波特一起做什么，拒绝他。”

眯起眼睛，莉莉直接把内衣甩到了西弗勒斯脸上，“我不，你想干什么就干什么好了。”补血剂效果非常好，她都可以脸红了。

“这可是你说的。”西弗勒斯的眸色一下子变暗了。

莉莉尖叫了一声，然后就被堵上了嘴巴。

把黄玫瑰插进花瓶里，莉莉矜持地白了西弗勒斯一眼，“好了，我原谅你了，看在玫瑰的面子上。”

“其实……”西弗勒斯想了想，还是把实话咽了下去，他本来就做的不对。尤其是今天这个日子，他决定今天一切都听莉莉的。“我昨天弄疼你哪儿了？”

莉莉红了脸，她仰起脸，准备好好教训一顿西弗勒斯，可此时门外传来麦格教授的声音：“西弗勒斯，快出来，巨怪钻进城堡里来了。”

“邀请你兄弟来城堡做客也不说一声，你可真是……我去接待他了，你乖乖在这等我回来。”西弗勒斯又一次翻飞着黑袍子走了。

莉莉五分钟后才回味过来他的意思，“你才是巨怪呢，西弗勒斯，你真是一点都不怕死啊！”


	18. Chapter 18

西弗勒斯和麦格一起冲进女厕所的时候，巨怪已经倒在地上了，小哈利正在巨怪那臭烘烘的裤子上擦他的魔杖，但感觉只能越擦越臭。

马尔福家的那只小孔雀正捏着鼻子站在一边，但还是相当有风度地把倒在地上的赫敏格兰杰拉了起来，然后趁她不注意在裤子上擦了擦手。罗恩使劲摇晃他的魔杖，他的二手魔杖一直在冒火花和黑烟。

“你们到底在玩什么鬼把戏？”麦格教授气歪了鼻子，这是什么谁都可以参加的厕所俱乐部吗？

“马尔福先生，我也需要你的解释。”西弗勒斯提溜走了一片格兰芬多红里唯一的斯莱特林绿，他可不想给麦格教授机会给斯莱特林扣分。

“斯内普教授，不是德拉科的错，是我求他来帮忙的。”哈利看到斯莱特林院长的脸有点黑，急的大叫。

“你还是管好你自己吧，波特先生。”麦格教授拉下脸，自己学院的孩子就是太老实了。

西弗勒斯翘起嘴角：“哦？那你的意思是我还得给马尔福先生加分了？”

“恩，是的，他很厉害，也很勇敢。他救了我。”哈利拼命点头。

本来心里百转千回根本不想来，勉强看在哈利的面子上进了女厕所的德拉科只觉得脸上一阵热，然后翘起了鼻子，哼，第一次有人说我勇敢，我要写信告诉我爸爸。

一肚子嘲讽没说出来，西弗勒斯哼了一声，带着德拉科走了，把麦格教授的大喊大叫甩在后面。

回地窖的路上，西弗勒斯问：“德拉科，你为什么老跟哈利波特混在一起？”

“咦？我爸爸说你不方便多关照哈利，让我多关照他啊。至于原因他说是大人的秘密，再问就抽我。”德拉科眨眨眼，他爸爸满脸八卦的样子可真少见。

而且他挺喜欢跟哈利一起玩的，哈利成长在麻瓜家庭，对魔法界无知得可怕，德拉科随便说点什么就能得到他的惊呼，极大满足了马尔福小少爷的虚荣心。

哼，卢修斯那个人精，他怕是有了自己的猜测，毕竟他见过西弗勒斯十一岁时候的样子。

但西弗勒斯决定不理他，卢修斯那种人有话是绝对不会直接说的，他从上学的时候就喜欢跟卢修斯东拉西扯打机锋，看他辛苦地猜他就觉的很高兴。

他带着德拉科回到斯莱特林公共休息室，因为巨怪的缘故，万圣节大餐改在各个学院的公共休息室里吃，西弗勒斯对自己学院的学生其实相当好，所以斯莱特林的学生并不怕他。

“居然能在万圣节晚上看到斯内普教授好难得啊。”一个高年级学生说，他一般都不吃晚宴早早退席了。

“教授，教授，不给糖就捣蛋。”一个一年级的小姑娘壮起胆子扯西弗勒斯的袍角，年轻的男教授又不肥不丑，一定有青春懵懂的小女孩喜欢。

“捣蛋就关禁闭。”他挑起一边眉毛，周围的学生哄笑起来，小女孩红着脸跑了。

十几年第一次万圣节心情不错，西弗勒斯随便吃了一点东西就回宿舍了，让斯莱特林小蛇们自便，斯莱特林们一般都很自律，他不怎么管他们。

结果莉莉根本不在宿舍，哦，她现在应该也在吃万圣节大餐。

西弗勒斯其实带了糖给她，她在他心里永远是那个爱荡秋千的小女孩，他拆了一块糖放在嘴里，很甜，他终于不觉得万圣节的糖果苦涩了。

1978年的霍格沃茨万圣节还是一如既往地吵闹。一千只蝙蝠在墙壁和天花板上扑棱棱地飞翔，另外还有一千只像一团团低矮的乌云，在餐桌上方盘旋飞舞，使南瓜肚里的蜡烛火苗一阵阵扑闪。

斯拉格霍恩教授一直在跟邓布利多密谈，他不想干了，想让邓布利多赶紧给斯莱特林找个新院长。

莉莉坐在椅子上很难受，她腰疼，西弗昨晚折腾她带着点惩罚的意思，一点都不温柔，虽然今天送了花给她，但花治不好她昨晚差点被折断的腰。

她锤了两下，决定还是不吃了，西弗勒斯应该很快就回宿舍了，巨怪对他来说跟鼻涕虫没有两样，她得让他给她揉一揉，而且今晚得坚决拒绝他。

她出了餐厅，沿着黑暗的走廊往地下室走，忽然眼角扫到一抹黑，她惊得拔出了魔杖。黑斗篷和面具，不会错，那是个食死徒！食死徒怎么会出现在霍格沃茨？

她给自己施了一个幻身咒，悄悄跟了上去。

“你好慢，雷古勒斯。”他在一处僻静的拐角停了下来，对着等在那的斯莱特林学生说。

卢修斯马尔福揭掉面具看着雷古勒斯，“你下定决心了吗？说实话，茜茜不愿意你被标记，你还是个学生。我跟贝拉已经能够保住布莱克家族了。”

“所以我这个未来的布莱克家家主就要躲在你们身后吗？”雷古勒斯不满地说。

“雷古勒斯，你跟我不一样，老马尔福是食死徒，马尔福家族没办法独善其身，但布莱克家没必要趟这趟浑水。”卢修斯是商人，他喜欢利用政局牟利，但却不喜欢自己成为政客的棋子，但在伏地魔面前他没有选择权。

“黑魔王知道你管食死徒叫浑水吗？”雷古勒斯崇拜伏地魔，他现在是一个狂粉，理智荡然无存。

“我可不是你的敌人，雷古勒斯，你不用说这种话来吓唬我，”卢修斯也生气了，追星的小孩真难搞。“我言尽于此，霍格沃茨有反幻影移形的保护咒，咱们骑夜骐走，如果你决定了的话。”

“我决定好了，不过……”雷古勒斯笑笑，“我们要先除掉那个小尾巴。咒立停。”

莉莉只觉得身上一热，知道幻身咒被解除了，她闪身躲在一排树篱后面，大声说：“布莱克，你要干什么？打算袭击教授吗？”

“教授？伊万斯学姐，你只是个助教，而且，我一直很讨厌你，你不知道吗？”雷古勒斯冷笑着说，同时甩出一道红光打中了莉莉藏身的树篱。

卢修斯也掏出了魔杖，但他一直没念咒，他并不想在霍格沃茨闹出什么大动静，何况他其实知道一点莉莉伊万斯跟斯内普的关系，毕竟他一年级认识斯内普的时候，他还没把感情藏得那么深。

我就不应该想救他，让他明年死了好了，莉莉咬牙切齿地在心里想，雷古勒斯好狠，而且他魔咒水平非常高，完全不次于詹姆波特和小天狼星。幸亏卢修斯一直没动手，否则莉莉绝对坚持不住。

“除你武器。”雷古勒斯的魔咒把树篱打得千疮百孔，莉莉打飞了他的魔咒，回敬了一个无声咒。

此时天空又飞来一只夜骐，自从伊万斯夫妇死后，莉莉就能看见夜骐了，夜骐上又是一个食死徒。莉莉心说不好，今天自己怕是要走不了。

“力松劲泄。”雷古勒斯的魔咒又稳又密，但他用的魔咒都是黑魔法防御课上的，他似乎并不会用黑魔法。

还没等夜骐停稳，上面的黑袍子就抽出了魔杖，莉莉忙着抵御雷古勒斯根本腾不出手，她眨了眨眼，等待魔咒打到她身上。

“除你武器。”念咒的声音很耳熟。

雷古勒斯的魔咒飞了起来，飞到了夜骐背上的食死徒手里，西弗勒斯斯内普在面具后面冷冷地说，“别节外生枝，再磨蹭邓布利多来了看你们怎么收场。”

他对莉莉扔了一个无声咒，莉莉发现是西弗勒斯刚松了一口气，根本没防备他，结果被打了个正着。

“我给她用了一忘皆空，快走吧。”他伸手把雷古勒斯拉上了夜骐。卢修斯想阻止雷古勒斯被标记太不现实了，布莱克家族都是些叛逆鬼，你越阻止他们反抗越厉害，不如随他们去。重点是明年，他那时候必须看好他。

莉莉坐在地上，看着两只夜骐消失在夜空里，什么一忘皆空啊，西弗，她看看自己身上的铁甲咒，心里一阵阵难受，他又一次保护了她。如果那一年她不跟他绝交，如果在他骂她泥巴种的时候她上去吻住他，那西弗勒斯的人生会不会完全不一样？

哭唧唧地回到宿舍，抱住眼前的男人，“西弗，你为什么对我那么好？”

西弗勒斯被莉莉哭得一阵发毛，“莉莉，发生什么了？”

把刚才的事情说了一遍，莉莉摸了摸西弗勒斯的脸，“我如果一直跟你在一起，你会不会就放弃做食死徒了？”

西弗勒斯不知道怎么回答，说实话他也不知道，向上爬和莉莉在他心里并不冲突，他想要成功也想要莉莉。

“我不想骗你，莉莉，我当时大约不会放弃。那条路对当年的我诱惑很大，如果你一直跟我在一起，我想要的只会更多，我可不能容忍你跟着我受苦受穷。”他苦笑着摇摇头，做食死徒虽然没前途，但非常有钱途，年轻的西弗勒斯很难抵制这种诱惑。

“你的自尊心，是吗？我对它可熟悉了。”莉莉抬头去吻他的嘴唇，要求一个十几岁的孩子在诱惑面前不行差踏错实在太严苛了，谁也不能保证自己就能抵制一切诱惑，就算是邓布利多也做不到。她能拥有现在成熟的西弗只能说是梅林的仁慈。

西弗勒斯回应着她的吻，他对她的感情混杂着爱意和愧疚，还有跟死神抢人的决心，他这一次必须成功。

“咦，好甜，你吃糖了？”莉莉舔了舔西弗勒斯的嘴唇，糖味特别明显，难得，他一点都不爱甜食的。

正要把口袋里的糖拿出来，门口忽然传来了敲门声，莉莉疑惑地看了西弗勒斯一眼，打开了门。

詹姆波特把头发揉成刚从飞天扫帚上面下来的样子，声音低沉地说，“莉莉，不给糖就捣蛋。”


	19. Chapter 19

詹姆摆出他自认为最帅的姿势，然后在莉莉诧异的目光里，门就那样“砰”地甩上了。

“西弗……”莉莉哭笑不得地亲了一下脸色瞬间黑了的西弗勒斯，他看到詹姆的一瞬间就把门甩上了。

“他来干什么？”西弗勒斯不善地说。

“谁知道呢，反正我没邀请他来。”莉莉安抚地拍拍他的胸口。

然后莉莉又一次开了门，“抱歉，詹姆，好像是风把门刮上了。”

地窖有风吗？可是詹姆亲眼看到莉莉没有动，门就关上了，难道斯莱特林地窖也不喜欢他？

他尴尬地摸摸鼻子，“万圣节快乐，莉莉，抱歉我没带礼物。我追踪一个食死徒到霍格沃茨附近跟丢了，心说不如来看看你。”

“万圣节快乐，詹姆。你吃过饭了吗？我带你去吃点东西？”莉莉感觉西弗勒斯的手臂缠上了她的腰，就算詹姆看不见他，他也要宣示主权。

“啊，我稍早的时候吃过了，怎么？不方便我进去吗？”詹姆张望着莉莉的宿舍，这是个普通的小套间，难道卧室里有别人吗？这样看莉莉的嘴唇似乎有点肿？

“我一个人在，的确不太方便，但……请进吧。”莉莉让开了门口，让詹姆进门，然后把门虚掩了。

“你对我生分了，莉莉，”詹姆不满地说，他欲盖弥彰地表示要参观一下，溜达到卧室看了一眼，里面一个人都没有。

莉莉当然听出来詹姆的弦外之音，但她并不怕他，挥舞了一下魔杖，茶壶自动开始泡茶。

西弗勒斯在她耳边叨叨：“快把他撵走，我觉得他对你不怀好意，怎么可以让他进来？凭什么我的魔咒打不中他？他对我妻子意图不轨……”

趁着詹姆去卧室偷看的时候，莉莉抓住西弗勒斯狠狠亲了一下，“冷静点。”

“恩？”詹姆以为莉莉在跟自己说话，立刻转过头来，“你收拾的还挺整齐的，就是这里条件简陋了点。这些家具可真旧，周末要不我带你去对角巷买点新的？”

“只是个宿舍，詹姆，我周末回科克沃斯的。”莉莉给他倒了一杯茶，站在那里看他。

“科克沃斯？”詹姆愣了一下，他知道斯内普也住在科克沃斯，“不瞒你说，莉莉，我今天追踪的食死徒，很大可能就是鼻……斯内普。你遇上他最好小心点。”

“怎么扯到西弗勒斯了呢？你在暗示什么吗？”莉莉淡淡地说。

“咳，我没暗示什么，你还能跟一个食死徒有什么吗？就是……莉莉，我们难道不能再好好谈谈吗？我对你的心意一直没变。”詹姆向着莉莉走了两步，旁边的脚凳忽然倒了，差点把他绊倒。

忍住笑，莉莉看着下一步打算踢倒桌子的西弗勒斯，后退了一步：“对不起，詹姆，但我的心意变了，我们俩大约是不可能了。”

“到底是为什么？莉莉，我不明白。”詹姆站住了，他困惑地看着莉莉？“因为佩妮？因为玛丽？还是因为鼻涕精？你为什么总因为那些无关紧要的人来怪罪我？”

“无关紧要？”莉莉气笑了，“我不想跟你吵，詹姆，我怕下次凤凰社开会你又要摔打你那些古董家具了，你看，这就是我们合不来的原因。”

“可是，在学校时候我们明明很开心，”詹姆逼近莉莉，想去抓她的手。

莉莉皱起眉头后退两步，去摸她的魔杖。

“不好意思，打扰你们了，詹姆斯，邓布利多让咱们赶紧回总部，有新的任务。”小天狼星歪在门框上漫不经心地说。

啊，疑似叛徒来了，莉莉对着小天狼星使劲瞧，可惜看不出什么。

被莉莉上上下下的不善目光打量得发毛，小天狼星翻了个白眼，把脸扭到一边。

战争越来越激烈，詹姆却在这儿女情长，小天狼星不满地看着两人，都是莉莉伊万斯的错，她躲在霍格沃茨不出来战斗，还赖在凤凰社干什么？为什么不赶紧退出？

“莉莉，我下次再来。”詹姆不情不愿地跟着小天狼星走了，只要莉莉没有新的男朋友，他就有机会。

西弗勒斯脸拉得老长，他甩上门对莉莉说：“他下次还要来？他脸皮可真厚。”

“他一直就这样，”莉莉表示死缠烂打才是詹姆波特。

“他说的好多话伤了我的心。”西弗勒斯撇撇嘴，你们快乐的七年级我可不想听。

“哎呀，小气鬼。”莉莉扑到他怀里来吻他，把自己之前打算今晚坚决拒绝他的念头都抛在了脑后。不知道为什么见了詹姆之后她就只想把西弗勒斯推倒在床上，她不高兴了，需要从西弗勒斯这里补充一些开心。

“这下你能答应我跟他保持距离了吧？”西弗勒斯把莉莉带进卧室的时候，又开始旧事重提。

他绝对是世界上最固执的人，莉莉去解他的扣子，“恩，我答应你，原来他一点都没变，还是那么自大，跟他相处真是一种煎熬。”

“你居然变聪明了，让我十分高兴。”西弗勒斯把莉莉抱了起来，暗哑地说，“肯定最近吃了什么变聪明的药。”

可怜的四柱床开始发出各种吱嘎声，西弗勒斯做到一半才想起他给莉莉带的糖，他塞了一块在莉莉嘴里，然后去吻她，糖在两个人的舌尖慢慢融化了，同样的甜蜜弥漫在两个人嘴里，一直甜到心里。

虽然詹姆说了要来，但他实在没什么时间，莉莉也很忙，转眼到了圣诞节。

佩妮准备在圣诞节假期举行婚礼，她邀请莉莉参加，询问莉莉是否有时间做伴娘，因为伴娘需要参加婚礼的彩排。看了看自己桌子上一大摞的作业，莉莉只好婉拒了佩妮的好意，表示她会出席婚礼，但恐怕不能做伴娘了。

收到莉莉的信，佩妮也松了一口气，莉莉没说要带那个夸夸其谈的詹姆波特一起来，那就太好了。费农实在害怕他把婚礼食品都变成鼻涕虫，吓得都开始脱发了。

“所以说，你圣诞节要去伦敦，留我一个人过节吗？”西弗勒斯不满地说。

在西弗勒斯怀里找到一个舒服的位置，莉莉把她的长发拨到一边，自从两个人一起睡之后，她最常对西弗勒斯说的一句话就是“西弗，你压到我头发了。”

“毕竟是佩妮的婚礼，我们结婚的时候都没邀请佩妮，她知道了一定会气死。我也顺路去看看玛丽，你知道的，她被詹姆打伤之后我只看了她一次，太不够意思了。”

“行行行，我俗务繁多的小女巫，只是你办完这些姐姐妹妹的事情，记得抓紧时间回来看看你亲爱的丈夫，他已经不喜欢独守空床了。”他不奢求别的，现在这样就好，他非常幸福。

“虽然只有两天，但我会想你的，西弗。”

“我也会想你的，莉莉。”

圣诞节前一天，莉莉就去了伦敦，她提前写信联系了玛丽，玛丽早就盼着她来了。

“莉莉，天啊，半年没见你又变漂亮了，你知道吗 我哥哥上次见到你之后就对你念念不忘，你真是个小妖精。”玛丽开心地搂住莉莉转了一个圈。

“谢谢你兄长的抬爱，你没告诉他，我已经结婚了吗？”你可是我婚礼唯一的女宾相啊。

“我说了，他不信，他说你精神分裂了。”玛丽哈哈大笑，能损一下莉莉她非常高兴。

“我觉得你不是在夸我，”莉莉拧了一把玛丽。

“你准备穿什么参加婚礼，哦，不，不要霍格沃茨那些可怕的礼服裙，你肯定只有黑的。不用买，你穿我的，我不自量力买的那件只有你这种胸穿起来才好看。”

那件亮晶晶的淡粉色礼服莉莉穿起来美极了，说实话自从去霍格沃茨上学以来莉莉就没穿过那么粉嫩的颜色了，这件礼服让莉莉觉得自己果然还是个十八岁的姑娘。

“亲爱的，你美极了。”玛丽在一旁鼓掌，“去参加婚礼我怕你是要喧宾夺主。”

“不会的，”莉莉笑了起来，“佩妮只是很古板，你以为她不是个美人吗？”

事实证明，有些女孩只是欠缺打扮或者习惯于一本正经，只要你给她一个稍微不太烂的化妆师，她就会惊艳出彩。

比如即将成为佩妮德思礼的佩妮伊万斯，她一板一眼的着装和每天梳的整整齐齐的头发，让人忽略了她其实是一位金发碧眼的女郎。

何况她今天请的化妆师相当不错。

“这妆太浓了吧？”佩妮看着镜子里的自己，有点认不出来。她曾经羡慕莉莉的美貌，可快看，镜子里的这位美人甚至比莉莉还要漂亮一些。白纱，金发与蓝眼，今天是佩妮最美的一天，她将要嫁给一生敬爱她且守护她的男子。

看到新娘子的时候，玛丽睁大了眼睛，“你果然没骗我，莉莉，你们家可是出了两位美人呢。”

费农德思礼今天志得意满，他的新娘艳光四射，婚礼的每个细节都完美无瑕。如果不是那束捧花怎么也掉不下来的话。

莉莉身为一个“已婚妇女”，自然不会去跟小姑娘抢捧花，她自己坐在角落里正喝着红酒，可是那束花飞到空中就开始晃来晃去，似乎在找它的目标。

宾客们都惊呆了，费农尴尬地笑，表示他请了一个变戏法的，给大家助兴。

正准备抢捧花的玛丽立刻意识到这是一个漂浮咒，她摸出魔杖，看了一圈，果然在篱笆树后看到了詹姆那乱糟糟的头发。

“统统石化。”她毫不客气地甩出了魔咒，谢谢詹姆波特给她这个机会，她早就想找詹姆报仇了。

可怜詹姆的目光全锁在莉莉身上，根本没想到现场还有另一个巫师。他全身一僵，倒在了地上，玛丽一脸坏笑地走了过去。

“羽加迪姆勒维奥萨。”玛丽念出漂浮咒把詹姆塞进了路边的灌木丛，“你看，我的漂浮咒也用的特别好呢。”

可惜耽误了这么一下，玛丽没抢到捧花。而且为了给费农圆场，她还上台表演了几个“戏法”，立刻招来了无数爱慕的目光，可惜目光的主人全都是六到十二岁的小豆丁。

而西弗勒斯呆在霍格沃茨也没闲着，他抓到了穿着隐身衣夜游的救世主，就在厄里斯魔镜跟前。要知道，小哈利看到魔镜里站在他身边的父亲是斯内普的时候，嘴巴张得能塞进一个鹅蛋了。

还好西弗勒斯出现的及时，哈利以为那只是他映在镜子里的影子。

不过西弗勒斯也看了一眼镜子，他看到了依偎在他身边莉莉，还有俏皮地扮着鬼脸的哈利，他肩膀上还趴着一个小红毛，眼睛黑的像黑曜石。


	20. Chapter 20

莉莉喝醉了，她一直看着玛丽隔三差五地用魔杖抽打路边的那一片灌木丛，她抱着红酒杯坐在那里傻乐。

她酒量没有那么差，可是她不知道她桌子上那瓶红酒被熊孩子灌进去半瓶威士忌，喝了两杯她就开始晕乎，越晕乎她就越尝不出来自己喝的是什么，最后她把那一瓶都喝光了。

直到婚礼典礼结束，玛丽从她的那堆小粉丝里面解脱出来，才发现莉莉有点不对劲。

佩妮也发现了，她摇了摇莉莉，莉莉撒娇地搂住她的腰，“姐姐，你虽然爱发脾气，可每个节日你都不会忘了给我礼物。圣诞节礼物呢？快给我。”

“莉莉喝醉了？”佩妮担心地问。

“没什么事，我带她回我家休息一下。你们肯定还有很多事情要忙的。有事给我打电话，我明天把她送回科克沃斯。这是我的电话。”玛丽把她爸爸的名片给了费农，费农看了一眼就对她肃然起敬，原来他这小姨子也是有正经朋友的。

“那好吧，你们小心点。”佩妮看着玛丽把莉莉塞进了汽车，莉莉还趴在窗户上给她挥手，像个小孩子一样。

看着德思礼夫妇俩离开了，玛丽绕了一圈去灌木丛里拖出来詹姆，给了他一个“昏昏倒地”，塞进了后备箱。

回到家，玛丽先把莉莉送回了屋子里，又把詹姆拖了出来，给了他两个清理一新，接着给了他一个一忘皆空，玛丽想了想，给他嘴里灌了两大口酒，然后给他身上也倒了一些酒。

现在就很像一个神志不清的醉汉了。

小天狼星顺着追踪咒找到詹姆的时候，他抱着脑袋在路边发呆。

“詹姆你去哪了？”小天狼星着急地说，早晨在对角巷你怎么一转眼就不见了。

“哦，小天狼星？”詹姆使劲回忆，脑子里却乱七八糟，“我好像是来找莉莉的，可我怎么什么都记不清了呢？”

“啧，就你身上这酒味，能记得清就有鬼了。跟莉莉一起喝酒了？”小天狼星抬头看，透过玛丽家落地玻璃窗，他看到莉莉在客厅里扭来扭去，把玛丽家的大客厅当成了小舞池，得，醉汉二号。

“佩妮的婚礼……恩……变戏法的……很糟糕……”詹姆抱着头断断续续地说。

“你们搞这么神秘真没意思。”小天狼星无奈地说，他已经确定了这俩人应该是一起参加了佩妮的婚礼喝了不少酒，詹姆还成了变戏法的。麻瓜亲戚就是惹人讨厌，小天狼星把詹姆的胳膊搭在肩膀，詹姆你头发里怎么还有树叶子啊，他看了一眼周围，幻影移形了。

躲在窗帘后面的玛丽看到詹姆走了，小天狼星也没怀疑，松了一口气。她虽然讨厌詹姆，但并不想跟凤凰社们为敌。

“莉莉，别跳了，别跳了。”玛丽准备去把莉莉按到床上睡一觉。

“西弗，西弗，我好喜欢你。”莉莉脸红红地伸手搂玛丽的脖子。

“西弗？那个别扭的斯莱特林？你们在一起？”玛丽惊讶地睁大眼睛。

“不，嘿嘿，是另一个，很好很好的，”莉莉双手握拳放在胸口做崇拜状，“霍格沃茨教授。”

“嘶……”玛丽倒吸了一口气，霍格沃茨教授？弗利维教授？太矮了吧？宾斯教授？已经死了啊，斯拉格霍恩教授？胖得像鼻涕虫！难道是邓……邓布利多教授？比你爷爷年纪都大啊。“莉莉，你喝醉了，快去睡一觉。”

把莉莉弄到客房的床上，玛丽低声说：“你还喜欢西弗勒斯斯内普对吗？”

“嗯，嗯。”莉莉乖乖地点了点头，把被子拉倒下巴底下，绿眼睛水汪汪的像两个小小的湖泊。

“睡吧，睡吧。”玛丽摸了摸她的头，可怜的孩子。

回到麻瓜界之后，玛丽开始觉得巫师界的争端像个笑话，就巫师界那点人还想统治麻瓜？伏地魔的魔法史一定学的不好，他忘了就算在古老的中世纪，魔力强大的古代巫师也是被麻瓜迫害的弱势群体吗？

少数人想通过残酷手段统治绝大多数人是很幼稚的想法，也是必然会失败的。

说到底，只是在野党想执政而已，就这么简单，而且选错了方法。

学院斗争什么的更是可笑，任何煽动未成年孩子参与政治的行为都是邪恶的，政治是成年人的游戏。就这一点来说，邓布利多这个校长并不合格，校园必须是纯净的，没有任何偏见的。麻瓜任何初高中都不会把孩子用政见划分，纵容他们互相歧视，那太可笑了。

所以巫师界落后的不仅仅是没有电而已。

所以莉莉还喜欢斯内普，玛丽并不觉得是什么大事，只要斯内普不去犯罪，那就没问题。

不过，这件事要是被詹姆知道，那就完了，玛丽决定死也不说出去，好在詹姆波特不会摄神取念。

莉莉是半夜渴醒的，她揉了揉疼痛不已的头，没喝多少啊，怎么醉成这样。西弗看她今天没回去一定会担心的，回去又要叨叨她。人前他一点不爱说话，怎么对着她就那么健谈呢？因为爱她，嘻嘻。她爬起来，准备去找点水喝。

走过客厅的时候，她听见花园里似乎有窸窸窣窣的声音，随即亮光一闪，很明显是个“荧光闪烁”。

“你脑子有病吗？我们要偷偷溜进去，你点魔杖？你是不是对那个泥巴种有意思？再给她提醒？”刻意压低的粗哑嗓门里带着明显的不怀好意，“那等我们洗劫完这间房子，把那个泥巴种送给你。”

“不是的 ，不是的。”这个声音莉莉认识，这是穆尔塞伯惶恐的声音。

莉莉顿时警觉起来，幸亏她刚刚从卧室里带了魔杖出来，她用无声咒给门上了一道保护咒。

“你确定这房子里只有那个泥巴种一个巫师对吧？”狼人格雷伯克实在不太擅长压低嗓音，门外传来脚步声，他似乎向着门走来。

不敢离开大门，却又要通知玛丽，莉莉轻手轻脚地躲在暗处，“呼神守卫，”她低声说，漂亮的小牝鹿出现在她身边，“去给玛丽报信，说有食死徒要闯进房子来。”小牝鹿蹦蹦跳跳地上了楼，莉莉捏紧魔杖盯着大门。

门锁卡巴卡巴响了两声，格雷伯克啐了一口，“妈的，打不开，穆尔塞伯，过来，给我开门。”

知道这个狼人完全是个嗜血疯子，穆尔塞伯哆哆嗦嗦地走到门口，“阿……阿拉霍……洞开。”

这咒语实在念得不对劲儿，门纹丝不动。

“你这个废物，”格雷伯克扬起爪子就要给穆尔塞伯来一个血溅五步，此时空气中又响起一声不大的爆裂声，有人幻影显形了。

那声音莉莉一听就知道是谁：“格雷伯克，你今天没有喝魔药，我给你送来了。”西弗勒斯斯内普端着满满一杯黑乎乎冒着紫气的魔药对狼人说。

“该死的斯内普，又要给我喝那毒药，我不需要狼毒药剂，妈的，月圆之夜我爱咬谁就咬谁。”格雷伯克觉得狼毒药剂是对狼人天性的侮辱。

“well，下次请当着黑魔王的面进行你精彩的演讲，我会给你鼓掌的。现在，立刻喝了它。我已经浪费了我宝贵的时间来找你，不想再浪费我的时间来哄小狼宝宝喝药。”斯内普脸上挂着嘲讽的冷笑。

嘴里骂骂咧咧，却不敢忤逆黑魔王的狼人首领，皱着眉接过斯内普手里的魔药杯子，那呛鼻的味道让他打了个喷嚏，那声音正好盖住了玛丽碰到桌子的声音。

“莉莉，怎么回事？”她只穿了晨衣，手里捏着她的魔杖。

“穆尔塞伯带来一个狼人。”莉莉汗毛直竖，她刚刚听到了狼毒药剂这个词。

玛丽倒吸了一口气，狼人？这种野蛮生物对魔法抗性很高，她和莉莉联手都未必打得过一个狼人。她心脏狂跳起来，拼命定了定神。她下来之已经叫醒了家人，他们肯定已经报了警，但巫师还好，狼人却未必害怕麻瓜警察。

“怎么办？”她低声问莉莉。

“幸亏今天并不是满月，一会别用除你武器，狼人不是巫师，没有魔杖。”莉莉手心里都是汗，西弗勒斯在外面，如果留住他，他会不会帮她？

格雷伯克喝掉了杯子里的药，难受得想吐，这个药还在试验阶段，效果不稳定不说还有一大堆副作用。黑魔王想用狼毒药剂控制他的狼人军团，他自然不会高兴，可又没有反抗的能力。这让他的心情愈加烦躁起来。

“穆尔塞伯，你在这里干什么？别做黑魔王没允许的事情。”西弗勒斯一看穆尔塞伯那样就知道他是被格雷伯克抓来的。

“我跟你走，西弗勒斯，我不是自愿来的，这是麦克唐纳家，那个格兰芬多泥巴种……”穆尔塞伯说了一半就被格雷伯克扭住脖子甩到了一边。

“胆小鬼，一家子麻瓜有什么可怕的？就算有一个女巫，那也不过是另一种血和肉，巫师的和麻瓜的，我都吃过，没有什么不同……”格雷伯克恶狠狠地咆哮，黑魔王连他攻击麻瓜都要管吗？他飞起一脚，狠狠地踹开了门。

保护咒只能保护门锁，却保护不了整扇门。

“就现在，玛丽。”莉莉说着，跟玛丽一左一右甩出魔咒。

“昏昏倒地。”

“统统石化。”

两个魔咒都狠狠地打在格雷伯克的身上，可高大的狼人只是摇晃了一下，甩了甩脑袋，发出暗哑的嘲笑：“两个女巫？恩？真有趣，我最喜欢用尖叫佐餐，尤其是年轻女巫惊恐的脸。”


	21. Chapter 21

莉莉深吸了一口气，直视着格雷伯克的眼睛，“一只小狗也敢狂吠，需要戴个项圈了。”

狼人哈哈大笑：“哦，快看看这张利嘴，我希望你一会儿看到自己的肝脏的时候，也能说出这种漂亮话。”他挥舞起大爪子，向着莉莉扑来。

给自己施了一个铁甲咒，莉莉闪身躲在柜子后面，她看向门口，穆尔塞伯还在那里发抖，西弗勒斯已经不见了。

唉，已经走了吗？也好，至少他不会搅进这些事情来，以他的立场夹在中间会很为难。

身后的柜子瞬间碎成木渣，铁甲咒只是保护了莉莉没受伤，但她被冲力撞到墙上才停下。要不是玛丽那个“软脚咒”让格雷伯克踉跄着摔倒了，莉莉已经被他的爪子打中了。

“讨厌的巫师，去死吧。”格雷伯克狂叫着跳了起来，又向着玛丽扑去。

看到软脚咒有用，莉莉立刻又给了格雷伯克一个“力松劲泄”，他的脚步立刻踉跄了起来。玛丽配合莉莉用了“障碍重重”。格雷伯克又一次重重地摔倒在房子中央。

趁着格雷伯克还没爬起来，莉莉对吊灯用了一个“四分五裂”，巨大的枝形吊灯轰隆一声掉了下来，砸得狼人晕头转向。

看了玛丽一眼，两人默契地点点头，同时用了“昏昏倒地”，两道魔咒同时击中了狼人脑袋，格雷伯克终于坚持不住，晕了过去。

“太危险了。”玛丽擦了擦头上的汗，“莉莉，要不是你警醒，我们今晚就全完了。”

给格雷伯克补了一个昏迷咒，莉莉走到门口给了穆尔塞伯一个石化咒，穆尔塞伯愧疚地看着玛丽，并没有反抗。

“穆尔塞伯，我不知道该说什么了，我还以为我们算朋友呢。”玛丽冷冷地说，她当然没当穆尔塞伯是朋友，但让这个食死徒对她愧疚，也总好过没有。

“对不起，玛丽，我也是身不由己。”穆尔塞伯垂头丧气地说，他魔咒并不好，根本不是格雷伯克的对手。

转身面相玛丽，莉莉背对着门口：“还是想想怎么处置格雷伯克吧，我怕昏迷咒效果并不会持续太久……”

“小心！”不同地方传来几声惊呼，从莉莉身后传来一声腥臭的风，莉莉只觉得一股力量把自己扑倒在地，全身的骨头一阵吱嘎乱响。

二楼传来一声巨响，躲在二楼阴影里的玛丽的哥哥扣动了扳机，从门口窜进来的另一只体型稍小的狼人摇晃了一下，偏头躲过了玛丽的魔咒，抓住格雷伯克窜出了屋子。

“天啊，莉莉你没事吧？”玛丽扑了过去，扶起莉莉，“伤口呢？我看到那个狼人爪子上有血啊，啊，你看地上也有血，你一定受伤了，伤口在哪？”

可莉莉全身上下找不到伤口，她只是狠狠摔在地上，撞的全身都疼，但并没有伤口。

盯着地上的圆圆的血迹，莉莉对玛丽说：“没事，我没受伤，我忽然想起一件事出去一下，你收拾收拾，警察应该快来了。”

她在倒地的那一瞬间听到了闷哼，有人替她挡了第二只狼人的一扑。能做到受了伤还要带着幻身咒跑路的，除了西弗勒斯，不做第二人想。

莉莉顺着滴落的血迹向外追，她知道他走不远，挨了狼人全力的一扑，他受伤不轻。

地面上的血滴越来越大，莉莉着急了，她跑了几步大声喊：“西弗，我知道你在这，你给我出来。”

四周毫无反应。

气得莉莉连连跺脚，然后她尖叫了一声，捂住脚踝蹲了下去。

四周终于有了动静，一只手扶到了莉莉肩膀上。

“莉莉？你受伤了？”西弗勒斯声音很低，他的手上带着血腥味。

莉莉狡黠地抬起眼睛，拉住西弗勒斯的手，“是你受伤了，别想躲着我。”她拿起魔杖对他敲了一下，他的幻身咒解除了，显露出苍白冒着冷汗的脸，他的后背上已经被血浸透了，暗红色的鲜血顺着他食死徒的长袍滴在地上。

“天啊，这么严重，你还能幻影移形吗？我们得找个安全的地方处理伤口。”莉莉紧张地说。

“不用你管。”被莉莉骗了，西弗勒斯明显有点生气。

“哦，又不用我这个臭烘烘的小……”被西弗勒斯的杀人眼光瞪了，莉莉把那个词咽了回去，的确不应该在他伤口撒盐，“别闹别扭了，我看你还能瞪我，那说明神智还清醒，抓住我的胳膊随从显形，否则我就打晕你。”

西弗勒斯抿了抿嘴，他的头正在发昏，他失血过多了，可能下一秒就要休克。他伸了伸手，抓住了莉莉的胳膊。

随着一声不算响亮的爆裂声，莉莉带着西弗勒斯来到了伊万斯老宅门前，她警惕地左右看看，把西弗勒斯扶了进去。

在沾到床的那一瞬间，西弗勒斯就晕了过去，脸上一点血色也没有。

莉莉来不及害怕，她撕开他的袍子给他止血。他背上的伤痕非常狰狞，粉红色的血肉翻到外面。而且狼爪子造成的伤口参差不齐，很难愈合，莉莉念了五六遍治疗咒才勉强止住了血。她取来了白鲜给西弗勒斯敷在伤口上。

如果是一般伤口现在也就好了，但狼人的爪子一般都是带毒的，有的狼人甚至食腐，通过爪子这些毒素会进入西弗勒斯的身体，造成的影响很难预料。

抓紧时间去地下室做解毒和补血的魔药，莉莉拨开散乱在西弗勒斯脸上的头发，他很年轻，比她天天见面的那个西弗勒斯年轻多了，他们是同一个人似乎又不是同一个人，可是都如此爱她，愿意为了她付出一切。莉莉弯起眼睛，能遇见西弗，是她今生最幸运的事情。

西弗勒斯在昏迷中皱起了眉头，他真的很喜欢皱眉头，莉莉伸手抚摸着他的额头，低声说：“西弗，别皱眉，你是我见过最聪明的人，你眼前的路虽然很难走，但我知道你会走好的，你会成为一个很棒的人。记得保护好自己，要坚强，梅林知道我们现在还不够成熟，所以我们暂时会分开，但你会在未来再次遇见我，到时候我们之间再也没有任何障碍，剩下的只有爱。”

昏迷中的西弗勒斯不知道我是不是听进去了，嘴里不知道嘟囔了什么，松开了眉头。

果不其然，天快亮的时候，西弗勒斯发起了高烧，莉莉硬给他灌了解毒药和补血剂，他烧得迷迷糊糊，抓紧了莉莉的手不让她走，被灌了苦药之后又闭着眼睛发脾气，弄得莉莉哭笑不得。

魔药的效果很好，西弗勒斯喝了药就开始出汗，体温也渐渐降了下去，不发烧之后他睡得沉了很多，也不再嘟嘟囔囔。莉莉放下了心，趴在他身边不知不觉也睡着了。

直到外面天色大亮，莉莉才醒过来，她身上披着一件袍子，西弗勒斯已经不见了，他喝了莉莉放在床头的魔药，清理了血迹斑斑的床单，就好像从来没来过一样，消失得无影无踪。

莉莉不满地撅起了嘴，连一句话都不说就跑了，真不愧是西弗勒斯。她洗了一把脸，穿过壁炉回到了霍格沃茨。

因为连续几晚去抓夜游的小哈利，西弗勒斯难得没早起，莉莉轻手轻脚地掀开被子，爬到他怀里，不怎么暖和的手脚放在他肚子上，冰的西弗勒斯打了个冷战。

“你回来了？比说好的晚。”西弗勒斯不满地嘀咕，把冰凉的莉莉抱在怀里。

莉莉的手伸进他晨衣下面，他背上本来就有疤痕，她一直以为那是小时候托比亚打的，没想到还有她的原因。那是他爱她的勋章，她亲亲他的嘴角。

轻轻地触摸他背上微微凹凸的皮肤，似乎愈合得不错，并没有留下巨大的疤痕，要知道她刚看到那个伤口的时候吓坏了，那伤口深得几乎看到骨头。

“你要再继续乱摸，我可就不困了。”西弗勒斯带着浓浓的鼻音，你的手脚不能老实一点吗？你要知道现在是圣诞节假期，不去吃早饭也不会有人来找的。

“我困，我好困……”本应该宿醉结果战斗了半夜又照顾了半夜伤员的莉莉，被温暖的被窝一暖已经全身脱力，她在西弗勒斯怀里找了个舒服的姿势，一下子就睡着了。

等她醒来的时候午饭时间都已经过了，她一睁眼就看到了一双跟她一模一样的绿眼睛，那个男孩头发垂到肩膀，正偷吃西弗勒斯给她端来的午餐。

“妈妈，”他对着相框里十几岁的莉莉说话，“斯内普教授不再让我看那面镜子之后我开始做噩梦，老梦见你和爸爸在突如其来的一道绿光中消失了（我其实没在魔镜里看到爸爸，但海格给了我你们的旧照片），同时还有一个很响的声音在嘎嘎怪笑，罗恩说我是快要发疯了，对了，罗恩的妈妈送了我一件绿色的毛衣当圣诞礼物，我很喜欢，但我想你应该会喜欢红色的吧？如果你没死就好了，妈妈，我很想念你。”

我的孩子，真可怜。莉莉爬下床，伸手去摸哈利的头，她的手从他脑袋上穿过去了，就像真正的幽灵那样。

妈妈会努力活下去的，如果你不再是那个预言里的孩子，我们一家就可以快乐地一起生活了。你是好孩子，我会给你织很多漂亮的毛衣……那个，买很多漂亮的毛衣可以吗？我根本不会织毛衣啊……

“波特先生，你最好解释一下你出现在我宿舍的原因。”西弗勒斯不满地出现在门口，他的宿舍成了公共休息室了吗？你想来就来？

“教授，我只是想来跟你商量一下我做噩梦的事情，”小哈利可怜巴巴眨巴着眼睛。

“你还记得？或许你需要大脑封闭术。”西弗勒斯看了一眼莉莉，她扬起眉毛，他才几岁你就要教他这么难的东西？

“不，教授，我只是想问，德拉科送我的这个防噩梦项链到底有没有用，我戴着它睡觉倒是真的不做噩梦了，但好几次都快被它勒死了。”

西弗勒斯黑着脸扯掉了那个黑魔法物品，把哈利轰出来他的宿舍，临走前他丢给哈利一个墨绿色的小盒子，“拿走圣诞礼物，我多买了一份，便宜你了。”

“啊，谢谢教授。”哈利惊喜地抱着礼物走了。

莉莉冲他伸手，“我也要圣诞礼物，西弗。”

“当然有你的，”西弗勒斯微笑着说，“不过，现在你得赶紧把饭吃了，”他挥了一下魔杖，被哈利偷吃掉的那些菜又回来了，“下午，让我们聊聊人生。”


	22. Chapter 22

“聊人生”让人腰酸背疼，不过，还是挺让人喜欢的，亲密的关系总让人感觉自己还被人需要着。何况快乐就是快乐，别问为什么快乐。

莉莉开始在衣柜里翻来找去，她又需要穿跳舞裙子了。西弗勒斯不满地站在她身后，他可不喜欢莉莉一个人去参加舞会。

巫师们大多都是一群孤僻古怪的人，他们沉迷于各种奇怪的研究，平均年龄很高，生育率却低的可怕。要不是还有麻种巫师源源不断地补充进来，巫师这个群体靠他们自己繁殖早就消亡了。

所以魔法部给邓布利多写了很多措辞强硬的信，让他在小巫师们荷尔蒙还活跃的时候，尽量让他们能多交往就多交往，毕业结婚率你得给我一个漂亮的数字，好像他们毕业结不了婚这辈子就注定单身一样。就业率他们倒是不怎么在乎，反正巫师又饿不死。

莉莉当年就被魔法部的宣传害得不轻，似乎她不在这七年里找到一个结婚对象，余生就结不了婚一样。结果后来她发现毕业以后不立刻结婚也没什么大不了的，她的人生反而更开阔了。

本来邓布利多不耐烦搞这些，但伏地魔现在势力越来越壮大，霍格沃茨的学生和教授都人心惶惶，为了缓和这个气氛，顺便响应魔法部的号召，邓布利多决定在情人节举行舞会，五年级以上的学生都可以参加。

“情人节舞会？原来我们离校之后，霍格沃茨还搞过这种东西吗？”西弗勒斯不满地嘀咕，他确定会有一大把乳臭未干的小崽子来请莉莉跳舞，而且那个无孔不入的波特肯定也要来参一脚。

“我倒是希望能带你一起去跳一跳，改变一下你现在冷面僵硬教授的形象。”幸福的婚后生活让西弗勒斯脸色好了很多，莉莉甚至觉得他比一见面的时候年轻了，不过他本来也不老，但西弗勒斯明显不想让别人感觉到自己 的变化。

“我可不想，你知道吗？上次魁地奇比赛有人想让咱们家那个小崽子从飞天扫帚上掉下来，我念了整整一场比赛的反咒，过不了几天他要第二次比赛了，我亲自上场当裁判，看看谁还敢念咒！我怀疑是那个结结巴巴的奇洛教授，他看上去就不是个好人。”西弗勒斯立刻转移了话题，而且没说他袍子被人点了的尴尬情节。

“你可真好，西弗，那个孩子真让人心疼，你多照顾他。”莉莉亲了一下西弗勒斯，“如果我们打定主意不要生他，那哈利是不是就会消失了？似乎更可怜了。”

“如果我们希望我们的孩子生活的更幸福，是的，哈利会消失的。”但救世主还是会存在，到底是隆巴德还是韦斯莱，他就不知道了。西弗勒斯坐回椅子上看莉莉试跳舞裙子，想起他无意识地对隆巴顿的苛刻。

他总期望隆巴顿强一些，期待是伏地魔搞错了，最后要跟黑魔王决一死战的是纳威而不是哈利。对不起，人总会偏心自己的孩子，西弗勒斯捏了捏眉心，要担心的事情太多了。

不过莉莉还是赏心悦目的，尤其是帮她拉裙子拉链的时候。

西弗勒斯猜的果然没错，想跟年轻漂亮的助教跳舞的男生果然不少，自从邓布利多宣布舞会的事情之后，邀请莉莉做舞伴的男生就络绎不绝，但她全部拒绝了。

“哦，得了，她是挺漂亮的，但也只是个泥巴种而已，对不对，雷古勒斯？”加格森挑起眉毛看着那些从莉莉那里铩羽而归的男生，发出一阵嘲笑。

雷古勒斯布莱克最近很奇怪，他不像之前那样总把神秘人挂在嘴边，也不再肆意嘲笑格兰芬多的泥巴种了，他好像总在思考什么，一副不开心的样子。

“什么？哦，伊万斯啊？哦……”他心不在焉地回应着加格森。

他成为食死徒还不到半年，参加了几次食死徒的聚会，那让他非常失望。他一点都不觉得戏耍折磨麻瓜有意思，那些玩笑粗俗不堪，麻瓜女人的衬裤有什么好看的？恶心。

虽然那个人的言谈举止仍旧充满了魅力，但似乎也跟以前不一样了，雷古勒斯不觉得他的改变是自然的，这跟他一开始了解的那个伏地魔完全不同。

那些行为很恶劣，但伏地魔默许了。

雷古勒斯想要的纯血的高贵不是建立在恐惧和践踏基础上的，而是他人发自内心的憧憬与尊敬。他现在后悔没有听卢修斯的劝告，但现在抽身已经晚了。他的手捂住左臂，这个标记可真疼啊。

不知道是不是加格森的话让他看到了莉莉，他想了一会，甩掉了加格森，在一个无人的拐角拦住了莉莉。

“伊万斯，”他口气还是相当傲慢，“我有个问题想问你。”

咦？莉莉吓了一跳，雷古勒斯不会来邀请她跳舞吧？她下意识地后退了一步，这让雷古勒斯更觉得厌烦了。

“什么？你在害怕什么？难道……”雷古勒斯眯起眼睛，你还记得那天晚上的事情？

“不，我没害怕，只是有点吃惊，斯莱特林的大少爷居然肯跟我说话，不怕弄脏舌头吗？”莉莉斜了他一眼，他跟小天狼星长得真像啊，那傲慢的样子简直一模一样，他们居然分到了两个学院，真是奇怪。

“我的修养让我可以忍受你的嘲讽，伊万斯，我只是想问你一个问题。”雷古勒斯耸耸肩，斯莱特林懂得审时度势，必要时他也可以忍受泥巴种的臭味。

“说吧……”莉莉决定看在西弗勒斯的面子上，忍受他那轻蔑的眼神。

“选择，我们一生所做的选择，怎样才知道是不是正确的？”雷古勒斯低声说。

“你的问题好难啊，布莱克先生。谁都没办法未卜先知，也没有人能做永远正确的选择。但有一点你要知道，承认自己选错了并不羞耻，那甚至是非常有勇气的一件事。承认自己错了，去悔改，去修正，去重新来过，比明知错误还要一条路走到黑勇敢多了。”她的西弗就是这样一个勇敢的人，迷途知返真的非常非常帅啊。

“如果，我是说如果，西弗勒斯学长告诉你，他后悔了，你难道不会觉得他是个出尔反尔的懦夫吗？”雷古勒斯盯着莉莉的眼睛，他知道他们之间的过往，他也知道他们闹翻的原因。

“当然不，当然不，我甚至会嫁给他。”莉莉笑了起来，绿眼睛闪闪发光，你很有未卜先知的能力，雷古勒斯。

雷古勒斯被莉莉幸福的笑容晃花了眼，他涨红了脸，后退了两步，“我走了，伊万斯学姐……今天跟你的谈话……很愉快，再见。”

愉快？斯莱特林很奇怪啊，莉莉看着雷古勒斯的背影，有点懵。

情人节的舞会很快就到了，莉莉忙着指挥级长们装饰会场，协调乐队到达的时间，还有晚宴的菜单也要一一确定，忙得脚不沾地。直到舞会的音乐响起来她才松了一口气，邓布利多讲了一些鼓舞人心的话，让现场气氛轻松了不少。他跟麦格教授下场领舞，莉莉小口抿着酒，想找个机会溜出去。

“美丽的小姐，可否赏光跟我跳个舞？”莉莉没想到第一个来邀请她跳舞的居然是凯特尔伯恩教授，要知道这位保护神奇生物课教授只剩下一只手臂和半条腿了。邓布利多送了他一套假肢，所以他活动还算自如，但跳舞？

“当然了，伯恩教授。”莉莉当然不会拒绝伯恩教授，她拉着他的手下了舞池。没想到伯恩教授舞居然跳得不错，看来照顾神器生物锻炼了他的灵敏度。

学生们都看到了伊万斯助教下了舞池，不少男生开始跃跃欲试想去邀请莉莉跳下一只舞。可是一曲终了，莉莉就急匆匆地走了，让学生们十分失望。

“邓布利多教授，怎么了？”收到邓布利多口信的莉莉匆匆赶到了医疗翼。

“詹姆受伤了，你可以立刻准备一些补血和安神的魔药吗？”邓布利多和小天狼星在一起，他们之间好像有点不太愉快，脸色都不太好。

“怎么回事，严重吗？”莉莉扭头问小天狼星。他救了詹姆，所以他现在还不是叛徒？莉莉觉得她现在不应该对小天狼星有偏见，至少现在不要。

“遇上食死徒的埋伏……捡回一条命吧，”小天狼星冷冷地说，“凤凰社人手不足，詹姆已经几天没睡觉了，要不是我不放心去接了他一下，现在说不定他已经凉了。”

“莉莉，你进去看一下吧，问问庞弗雷夫人具体需要什么药。”邓布利多明显不想要莉莉听小天狼星的抱怨。

莉莉推门进了医疗翼，关门的瞬间她听见小天狼星不满地说：“我们都在出生入死，为什么她就可以躲在霍格沃茨？”

“魔药补给也是很重要的工作，小天狼星，莉莉也很辛苦。”邓布利多说。

“哼，”小天狼星冷哼，“不过是一些基础药剂……”

这些话让莉莉不太舒服，不想要她的时候闹着不让她参加活动的是小天狼星，现在嫌她苟且偷生的也是小天狼星，是不是她代替詹姆躺在这儿他就高兴了？恐怕是的。她生气地骂了一句臭狗。

詹姆脸色煞白，但意识还是清楚的，他看到莉莉很高兴，摇晃着被庞弗雷夫人包成木乃伊的手跟莉莉打招呼，然后疼得哇哇叫。

“庞弗雷夫人，詹姆需要什么魔药？我现在立刻准备。”莉莉对着詹姆点点头，他咧开嘴对她笑。

从庞弗雷夫人给的单子来看，詹姆不但断了骨头，失血过多，还伤了内脏，魔力也透支了。

莉莉拿着单子往外走，詹姆低声叫她：“莉莉，我今天……我今天差点死了，你知道我在那一霎那想到了什么吗？我只想到了你。等我好了，我们结婚好不好？”


	23. Chapter 23

这大约算是詹姆第一次跟莉莉求婚，虽然快毕业的时候，所有人都以为他们要顺理成章地结婚了，但其实两个人之间并没有什么明确的承诺。

莉莉那两年身心俱疲，与西弗勒斯的决裂和伊万斯夫妇的意外去世，这一连串的打击几乎击垮了她，所以她很珍惜那时候詹姆给她的温暖。而詹姆则觉得莉莉除了他也没有其他选择，所以他并没有着急求婚。

而现在这件事颠了个个儿，詹姆觉得自己除了莉莉没有其它更好选择。聪明，漂亮，包容而且乐于照顾家庭，这种女孩子去哪里找？

巫师的社交圈就是那么窄，他毕业后朋友一个也没有增多，适龄的女孩还是霍格沃茨那些，只在减少不会增多。而且他自己就够骄纵了，当然不喜欢比他还骄纵的纯血世家小姐。

而莉莉不一样，她回到麻瓜界如鱼得水，佩妮婚礼上找借口跟她搭话的漂亮小伙儿一只手都数不过来。他们或者帅气可爱，或者谈吐幽默，或者开着看上去就贵的要命的大跑车，而莉莉只要笑笑，他们就开始荡漾，这就是美人的力量。

要不是那天他喝得断了片儿，啥都想不起来，头疼了好几天，他或许会早点来找莉莉。但没几天邓布利多就让他护送尼可勒梅回法国，本以为在法国会遇见几位漂亮热情的法国女巫，结果他小看了尼可勒梅的社交圈，里面八十岁的老巫婆都可以自称少女，毕竟尼克勒梅已经六百多岁了。

但詹姆不是傻瓜，他完全知道自己现在在莉莉心里没什么分量。

看到莉莉扬起眉毛，似乎要开口，詹姆立刻补了一句：“现在别回答我，莉莉，我知道我问的很仓促，你答应我好好考虑再告诉我好吗？我现在被你拒绝或许会立刻休克。”他指了指自己还在流血的头。

“詹姆……我其实……”好吧，他的确伤的很重，莉莉叹了口气，“那等你好了我们再谈。”

詹姆字典里没有“得不到”这个词，他属于小时候满地打滚，长大了死缠烂打，而且次次都能如愿的那种人。当然，莉莉觉得是时候给他增补一下字典的词汇量了。

她拿着庞弗雷夫人的清单离开了医疗翼，礼堂里传来舞会的音乐声，不过飘渺得像在很远的地方。莉莉走向地下室她熬制魔药的小实验室，里面的坩埚二十四小时不停。

“小天狼星？”莉莉疑惑地看到小天狼星站在实验室的门口，“怎么了？有事？”

“啊……就想来看看你药熬的怎么样了？”小天狼星似乎有点慌乱。

“我还没开始呢，庞弗雷夫人刚给了我单子，不过有几种有现成的，你先拿走吧。”莉莉眨了眨眼，她觉得小天狼星似乎有话跟她说。

拿了魔药，小天狼星果然没有走，他看了一眼莉莉，“莉莉，你……还回凤凰社来嘛？”

“我似乎并没有退出凤凰社，而且当年不希望我呆在凤凰社不也是你吗？”莉莉扬起眉毛看着小天狼星。

“可詹姆他现在原谅你了，虽然你伤了他的心，但他宽宏大量地不计较，尤其你们现在关系恢复了，所以你有什么理由不回来呢？”小天狼星的语气让莉莉很想揍他。

“那还真的谢谢詹姆的宽宏大量，”莉莉嘲讽地说，“我觉得还轮不到你来命令我。你现在可以闪开了，我要开始做魔药了。”莉莉下了逐客令。

小天狼星拉着脸走了，邓布利多只答应他人手不足的时候让莉莉帮忙，并没有让她再做专职战斗员的意思，现在他在莉莉本人这里又碰了壁……可詹姆身边如果没有莉莉这样的魔咒高手协助他，下一次还能不能这样幸运就不好说了。他必须想办法把莉莉弄回凤凰社。

熬完了魔药舞会也快结束了，莉莉揉了揉酸胀的眼睛，决定在把魔药送去医疗翼之前，先去看看某位被冷落了一整晚的先生。

莉莉一推门就被吓得惊叫，西弗勒斯正把长袍撩到膝盖上，他的一条腿鲜血淋漓，血肉模糊，额头上都是冷汗，正拿着魔杖念治疗咒。

“怎么回事？”莉莉冲了过去，怀里正好有补血剂，盖子还没拔下来就往西弗勒斯嘴里塞。

“没事，不小心被狗咬了……”西弗勒斯没想到莉莉这么早回来，他看到莉莉神色立刻软了下来，“补血剂？你不是去跳舞了吗，舞伴是一只坩埚吗？”莉莉一身魔药味，很不巧西弗勒斯超喜欢魔药味。

“詹姆受了伤，庞弗雷夫人让我给他熬的。狗咬的？你说实话，什么狗能咬到你？”莉莉露出不信的眼神，这也咬的太严重了。她拿出魔杖开始念“愈合如初”。

“我对你永远说实话……是狗，不过有三个脑袋而已。”不知道是因为治疗咒还是因为莉莉的关心，西弗勒斯立刻觉得腿一点都不疼了。詹姆果然又来了，不过看样子没机会跟莉莉共舞了。

“你最好给我解释清楚是怎么回事！”看到血止住了，伤口也开始愈合，莉莉忙着去找白鲜，西弗勒斯受伤她感觉心都扭到了一起，恨不得把口袋里的魔药全灌进他嘴里。

“其实没有什么事，邓布利多把魔法石放到了霍格沃茨。”西弗勒斯轻描淡写地讲他跟踪奇洛来到了放魔法石的房间，结果哈利也怀疑奇洛，跟踪他来到了这附近。为了制服奇洛同时不被哈利发现，一不小心就被三头犬给咬了。

“我们家那个小崽子真的跟你很像，”西弗勒斯摇头，哈利是个带点小叛逆的模范生，跟当年的莉莉一模一样。

“唉，魔药教授还要兼职做保安吗？既然那个奇洛问题那么大，还是报告邓布利多把他赶走算了。补血剂一瓶够吗？我这里还有好多……”莉莉从口袋里摸出一串儿的魔药，“你都喝了我再去熬。”她不在乎魔法石，西弗勒斯的安全最重要。

“我办公室里还有，你快把这些送到医疗翼吧，相比补血剂，我现在更需要有人陪着。”西弗勒斯可不愿意莉莉半夜还呆在地下室继续熬魔药。

“那你等我一下，我立刻就回来。”莉莉那还有心情想其他事情，她一路小跑把魔药送到了医疗翼，累的气喘吁吁。

詹姆躺在床上对小天狼星眨眼，“你看莉莉还是在乎我的，为了给我送药跑成那样，她早晚都是我的。”

小天狼星冷哼了一声，叮嘱詹姆赶紧睡觉，明天一大早会有凤凰社的人来接他。霍格沃茨不是养病的好地方，还是回总部方便些。

“你是不是去找雷古勒斯了？你还对你弟弟抱有幻想？他是个斯莱特林。”詹姆冷不丁地冒出来一句。

“你说的没错，雷尔那个胆小鬼。”小天狼星不想说这个，雷古勒斯对他劝他加入凤凰社的提议很冷漠，他早就该对布莱克家族死心了，唉……

莉莉丢下魔药就跑回了地下室，詹姆受伤了她只觉得同情，但西弗勒斯受伤了她却难受得想哭，怎么那么不小心呢，狗那么尖那么大的牙，一定疼死了。

“还疼吗？”她小心翼翼地碰了碰西弗勒斯的腿，伤口不再出血，只剩下一些撕裂的痕迹，白鲜紧紧地敷在上面，但明天肯定是痊愈不了，至少要两三天。

“不疼了，我没那么脆弱，莉莉。”西弗勒斯把她拉到怀里，“别老看我的腿，也看看我。”

捏住他的脸看了五秒钟，他的脸色没有一见面的时候那么差了，似乎也长了一点肉？莉莉又低下头去研究他的腿，“晚上怎么办？要不要找根绳子把腿吊起来？我怕晚上我会碰到它。”虽然已经不那么冷了，莉莉还是愿意窝在西弗勒斯怀里睡，顺便把脚搭在他身上。

“碰到了也没事，真的，”西弗勒斯捏起莉莉的脸去吻她，“什么都不影响。”他说。

“你最好老实点，否则我就抱着被子去外面睡。”拉住西弗勒斯不老实的手，莉莉瞪他，受伤了就给我老老实实睡觉。

“好好好，那我们赶紧睡吧。”西弗勒斯挥灭了灯，搂住莉莉，“你别太担心了，我这边很好，没有黑魔王，一切都很好，主要是你那边，一定要注意安全。”

“嗯，”把脸埋进西弗勒斯温暖的胸膛，莉莉放松了下来，她弯起嘴角，觉得这一刻真美好。

春风吹开了黑湖的冰面，天气转暖，柳树抽芽，灌木返青，天空渐渐从灰蓝变成澄澈的蔚蓝。

莉莉这边形势越来越严峻，伏地魔势力蔓延得越来越广，《预言家日报》一边倒地批评邓布利多和魔法部还没被夺魂的官员，只有《唱唱反调》敢刊登批评伏地魔的文章，结果某个晚上洛夫古德家就闯进去了食死徒，可惜他们一点都没讨到便宜，潘多拉擅长迷幻咒，他们连人都没见到就在那小房子里迷路了一整晚，气得食死徒点火烧了洛夫古德老宅。

而在霍格沃茨表现出来就是私奔的年轻人越来越多，他们连N．E．W．Ts考试都不参加，直接手拉着手跑到各种热带小岛去了。

虽然春暖花开，但霍格沃兹的伊万斯助教和斯内普教授还是喜欢天天呆在地下室里。

“斯莱特林又有一个男孩带着格兰芬多的姑娘私奔了。”莉莉兴高采烈地跟西弗勒斯讲八卦，她当学生的时候还以为那些同学是吓得不敢来上学了，谁知道居然是私奔这么香艳。

“如果毕业舞会我要带你私奔，你跟不跟我走？”西弗勒斯酸溜溜地说。

“其实我还是更喜欢现在的你。”莉莉抱着西弗勒斯开始撒娇。她不是一走了之的人，恐怕西弗勒斯也一样，也就是想想罢了。

这时候一本旧书从莉莉口袋里掉了出来，“哦，今天有人用邮局的猫头鹰送了这本书给我，没有留下姓名地址。”莉莉拿着书给西弗勒斯看。

“这么古老的魔咒书可很少见啊，”西弗勒斯用魔法探查了一下，书上没有黑魔法和诅咒。这种书一般只有那些纯血世家的私人图书馆里面有。

“或许是莫丽邮寄给我的？普威特家族和韦斯莱家族都很古老。”莉莉翻着这本看上去马上要散架的小书。

“不，我觉得恐怕要比这两家还要古老。”西弗勒斯摇摇头。

“有时间我再看，邓布利多让我等多卡斯的守护神，似乎有任务要交给我。哎呀，不是跟詹姆一起，快把你的嘴角翘上去。”莉莉嘻嘻哈哈地去挠西弗勒斯的痒，书从她的手里掉了下去，书页哗啦啦地翻过，“爱的魔咒”从那里面一闪而过。

不过，莉莉终究没等到多卡斯梅多斯的守护神，因为多卡斯死了，被伏地魔亲手杀了。


	24. Chapter 24

莉莉跟着邓布利多第一个找到了多卡斯梅多斯，年轻的女孩躺在瓦砾堆里，已经毫无生息了。她死前被折磨过，双手痉挛的好像鸡爪，头发全部打着绺儿，嘴唇咬烂了，眼球充血。伏地魔用钻心咒折磨了她，然后杀了她。

“为什么，教授，神秘人要从多卡斯这里得到什么？他甚至亲自动手，我不明白……”莉莉哆哆嗦嗦地伸手合上多卡斯惊恐的双眼，她跟她一样大，刚刚十九岁，生活还没开始就结束了。

伏地魔亲手杀了多卡斯，这是从没有过的事情，他有很多食死徒，很少亲自动手，甚至他还折磨她，多卡斯知道什么别人不知道的情报吗？

“她这次的任务很安全，只是帮助一个巫师村施保护咒，那里跟伏地魔没有什么牵连，也不是食死徒的势力范围，她强烈要求一个人去，我就让她一个人去了。”邓布利多眉头紧皱，但伏地魔亲自出马，再多人也只是陪着她死而已。

“教授，他们把她的手指都折断了。”莉莉惊慌地哭了起来，她发现多卡斯的每一根手指都是软软的，里面的骨头全断了。

“他们从她手里抢了东西，掰断了她的手指。”邓布利多看了一眼，不忍心地闭上了眼睛。

“教授，我们要搞清楚多卡斯的死因，这一定很重要。”莉莉抬起头，擦干了眼泪，“我要辞去助教的工作，请让我回凤凰社。”

凤凰社的成员在一个个死去，麦金农，普威特兄弟，现在是梅多斯，接下来是谁，詹姆？小天狼星？还是卢平？她不能躲在霍格沃茨里等，等那个还不知道在哪的救世主出现拯救大家，如果多卡斯曾经掌握了让伏地魔害怕的信息，那就搞清楚那是什么。

“先别急着做决定，莉莉，如果你想要调查多卡斯的死因，暑假快到了，你足足有两个月的时间。但回凤凰社，詹姆那里，他……”邓布利多可比詹姆波特通透多了，他明白莉莉的心早就不在詹姆身上了，所以才一直压着不让莉莉回凤凰社。

“我会跟詹姆说清楚的，但是小天狼星，我没什么把握。”大鹿色厉内荏，最可怕的是疯狗，疯起来会乱咬人。

“希望多卡斯的牺牲会让他成熟点吧？”邓布利多哀叹道。

人人都知道多卡斯梅多斯喜欢小天狼星，她没事就喜欢凑在他身边，就算他懒洋洋地不愿意搭理她，她也喜欢他。

凤凰社合影的时候，她笑眯眯地靠在小天狼星身边，看着麦金农按下相机，这是他们唯一一张合影，她一直带在身边。

天啊，那张照片！想到这里莉莉只觉得心里一片冰凉：“教授，是照片，多卡斯随身带着的照片！”所以他们扳碎了她的手指。

“是的，恐怕伏地魔已经得到了那张照片，我们的人全都暴露了。”战斗员还好，反正早就是目标了。最危险的是凤凰社里以穆迪为首的傲罗们，魔法部里有多少伏地魔的人，将来会有多少明枪暗箭指向他们？

当晚所有的凤凰社都集中在波特老宅开会，邓布利多和莉莉带回了多卡斯的尸体。小天狼星楞楞地看着女孩的尸体说不出话来，他伸手捏了捏她冰冷的手指，眼睛里一片空茫。

“是假的吧，詹姆，多卡斯她昨天还给我写了信。”他低声说。

“什么信？多卡斯在信里说了什么？”莉莉立刻扬起眼睛看着小天狼星。

“是给我的私人信件，跟这些事情没关系！”小天狼星心情本来就极差，跟莉莉更没有好气。

“可是……”莉莉还想说什么，詹姆对她摆了摆手。

“我理解你的心情，小天狼星，”他拍了拍他的肩膀，“多卡斯死了大家都不好受，你也别太难过，我们会给她报仇的。”

把头埋在手掌里，小天狼星胡乱嗯了一声，他想起他跟多卡斯最后的对话，“梅多斯小姐，女孩子要有点自尊，别缠着我了好不好？”

“小天狼星，你送我一件东西吧，那样我就不缠着你了。”多卡斯生气地皱了一下鼻子。

“耳光要不要？”

多卡斯气的拽了一把他的头发。

艹，小天狼星你根本不是人。他叹息一声，觉得头开始疼了。

散会后，莉莉准备跟随显形跟邓布利多一起回霍格沃茨，詹姆追了出来，塞给莉莉一小张羊皮纸，“多卡斯的信，我直接复制了一份，你带走吧………莉莉，注意安全啊。”

莉莉对詹姆点了点头：“谢谢，你也是，注意安全。”

跟随着邓布利多出现在霍格莫德的小路上，现在已经是夏天了，晚上的空气很凉爽，深蓝的天空中挂着圆圆的月亮，路边有轻轻的虫鸣，静谧而美好，莉莉一边走，一边对着月亮叹息。

空有良辰美景，现实却是血雨腥风。

回到宿舍，西弗勒斯已经在等她了。

莉莉有点心虚，调查多卡斯的死因很危险，她怕西弗勒斯不高兴。于是洗完澡，她先乖巧地求了个抱抱。

“西弗，我告诉你一件事，你可不要生气哦。”她把头靠在他的胸口，小心翼翼地说。

“怎么了？关于什么？”西弗勒斯心里警铃大作，莉莉一般不会这么心虚地说话。

“我的朋友多卡斯梅多斯你还有印象吗？她……被神秘人杀了，神秘人亲手杀了她，她死前还受了钻心咒。虽然这样说不太好，但她并不是一个足以让神秘人亲自出手的重量级人物。我认为里面一定发生了什么事。所以我暑假想去调查到底发生了什么？我……我一定要去，我保证会注意安全！”莉莉一口气说完就把脸埋进西弗勒斯的怀里，等着他发脾气。

可是他一点动静都没有。

莉莉等了一会儿，抬起眼睛，偷瞄了一眼西弗勒斯。

他有点好笑地看着她，伸手摸了摸她洗完还有点潮湿的暗红长发，蓬蓬松松的好像一堆狗毛，手感真好，“你在怕什么，难道真的觉得我会把你锁进地下室，不让你出门吗？”

“嗯……没有……只是事先没有跟你商量就要去做这些事，而且，要经常出入凤凰社总部……”莉莉大着胆子说，西弗勒斯虽然还是那个西弗勒斯，但他多年的教授生涯让他颇有些不怒自威的气势，而且年龄也比莉莉大不少，他如果真的生气了，莉莉还是挺害怕的。

把她往怀里拉了拉，西弗勒斯低声说：“我不会限制你做任何事，虽然我会担心你的安危，但我不会真的把你锁进地窖，你看你当年嫁给波特我都没这么做，何况现在呢？做你想做的事情去吧，只要记得我在家里等你就行了。”他要保护她，但保护不是禁锢，他希望莉莉还是那个活泼快乐的小狮子，而不是动物园恹恹的观赏品。

“强调一句我没嫁给波特！我嫁给了西弗勒斯斯内普！”莉莉松了一口气，开始抱着西弗勒斯撒娇，手脚上上下下不老实，西弗永远是她的充电站，不管外面多么黑暗可怕，只要想到有他在，她就安心了。

握住她上下乱摸的小手，西弗勒斯翻了个身，把她笼罩在他身下，“离暑假还有几星期的时间，那这段时间你要跟着我好好学习魔咒，别说你会的够多了，面对黑魔王，你会的永远都不够多。斯内普教授的黑魔法防御术课程，你有幸成为了第一个学生。”

伸手搂住了他的脖子，莉莉主动去亲吻他，“好的，教授，我一定好好学习，学费嘛，您觉得怎么收好呢？”

“这样收就挺好……”西弗勒斯说话的声音小了下去，让人脸红的声音大了起来。

莉莉主动地贴紧他，用腿勾住他的腰，她感觉自己在融化，在萌芽，在他浓密的庇荫下，肆意地盛放。

直到莉莉累的睡着之后，西弗勒斯才露出担忧的神色。多卡斯梅多斯吗？他依稀记得这个格兰芬多，可她的死因似乎没听人提过。如果很重要不可能没有人提起。所以只有两种可能，一，她的死因不重要，被伏地魔亲手杀死只是个巧合，二，至今她的死因还是一个谜。

拨开盖在莉莉脸上的长发，西弗勒斯决定明天一早就去问问邓布利多这件旧事。他没办法陪在莉莉身边保护她，但他至少占了时间上的便宜，当年的很多秘密现在都不再是秘密，希望多卡斯这件事也是如此。

而且趁此机会他可以跟莉莉好好沟通一下他心爱的黑魔法，希望现在的莉莉可以理解他。魔法没有善恶，它只是一种工具，畏黑魔法如虎是可笑的，你只有了解它，才能更好的保护自己。

用了一个飞来咒，莉莉放在床头的多卡斯的信飞到了西弗勒斯手里，他看着上面非常柔软的女性字体，回忆起那个活泼热情的女孩。

“亲爱的小天狼星：

今天有没有想我呢？哈哈，我知道你没有。还有两天我就可以回到总部了，我很想念你和波特家的家养小精灵，要知道我一路上只能吃硬面包，啃的牙都酸了。这次去高瑟米德村我是从伦敦坐火车走的，麻瓜的火车已经不冒蒸汽了，真是神奇。我回去会给你带礼物的，希望你也送我一个礼物，你拒绝的话我会很伤心的。

一直想念你的多卡斯 ”

西弗勒斯皱起眉毛，很普通的一封信，多卡斯很轻松，并不像掌握了什么了不起的信息的样子，这里面真的会有有用的信息吗？


	25. Chapter 25

“多卡斯梅多斯的死因？”邓布利多从眼镜后面疑惑地看着西弗勒斯，“你为什么想要知道这个呢？这是十几年前的旧事了，她是被伏地魔杀的。”

“我知道她怎么死的，但他为什么要杀她？”西弗勒斯盯着邓布利多的表情，老校长有点惊讶，却不是涉及到重要情报的那种戒备，这不是一个好兆头。

“伏地魔追杀凤凰社，似乎不需要其他理由。”

“所以他亲手杀了她？她是个厉害的女巫，还是掌握着凤凰社的秘密？”

“不，就是个普通的孩子……西弗勒斯，你到底想要知道什么？还是你听说了什么？”邓布利多不满地看着他，“你还是好好盯着哈利吧，搞清楚那孩子要干什么。”

邓布利多对斯内普在对角巷把哈利丢给马尔福家有点不满，这个老格兰芬多很不喜欢马尔福家，偏偏卢修斯是只狐狸，八面玲珑，左右逢源。而独生子小德拉科满肚子的八卦，跟满脑袋问号的哈利一拍即合。

巨怪事件之后，赫敏格兰杰也加入了这个小团体，德拉科消息灵通，赫敏知识广博，三个人在霍格沃茨颇有点所向披靡的意思，连成绩都包揽了年级前三，当然了第一名永远是赫敏，哈利和德拉科在第二名和第三名的位置上互有胜负。

“还能干什么？他难道不是按着你给的线索在向前走吗？”魔法石这件事完全是邓布利多给哈利设置的新手教程。还有个过关的终极任务——每个教授设置一个简单的关卡，说是为了保护魔法石还不如说是为了给小哈利练手。

“哎呀，西弗勒斯，看破不说破嘛。”老校长眨了眨眼，一点都不脸红。

哼，看来邓布利多还真的不清楚多卡斯的死因，这个秘密居然没人知道？西弗勒斯不高兴地想。

他不想让莉莉一个人跑去挖掘与伏地魔有关的秘密，在那个年代基本等于送死。因为或许不是没人知道，而是知道秘密的人都死了。他叹了口气。

施了保温咒的早餐永远放在床头，莉莉揉揉眼睛，打着哈欠起了床，伸展了一下绵软的四肢。盥洗室里放满了温热的清水，莉莉躺了进去，温度刚刚好，浴缸边放着一杯甜茶，她伸手就可以够到。

西弗勒斯的呵护从来都是无微不至，结婚后他迅速摸清了莉莉的生活习惯，然后把他的烙印狠狠地烙了进去。是的，莉莉喜欢照顾家庭，但这不代表她不需要宠爱，与此相反，她是被人宠大的。只是来到了魔法世界，她收敛了她的娇气。

不过西弗勒斯了解她，他把依赖和宠爱把握在一个非常让人舒服的程度，真是个温柔的陷阱，莉莉闭上眼睛，伸手轻柔地洗去他昨晚留给她的痕迹。

洗完澡，莉莉擦着半干的头发一出盥洗室的门就吓了一跳，三个毛茸茸的小脑袋正在抢她的早餐。

“我就说斯内普教授这里一定有吃的，我上次来的时候他这里就有饭。”哈利得意洋洋地吃了一块火腿。

“斯内普教授为什么要在屋子里留一份早餐啊？”赫敏吃着煎蛋含含糊糊地说。

“可能习惯加餐吧……”德拉科抢到了叉子，吃相优雅多了，一看就是斯莱特林。

他们三个昨晚去禁林跟着海格关禁闭去了，结果遇到了伏地魔，要不是遇上了好心的马人费伦泽恐怕就交代在那了。早晨他们才回到霍格沃茨，错过了早餐时间，哈利就带着他们摸进了斯内普教授的宿舍（纳威抵死不来，说经过斯内普宿舍他都感到窒息，更不用说走进去了）。

莉莉无奈地看着他们，一会儿功夫三只小巨怪就扫干净了盘子。三人填饱了肚子，立刻想起来他们一晚上没睡，纷纷开始打哈欠。

“好累，我不想怕爬塔楼，就在这睡一会儿吧？”哈利捂住嘴巴打了一个巨大的哈欠。格兰芬多公共休息室实在太高了。

三个人爬上了斯内普的床，头挨头，一会儿就发出了均匀的呼吸声。

无奈地摇摇头，莉莉只好空着肚子去上班了，三个孩子睡在一起的样子太可爱了，希望西弗勒斯回来不要对这三个可爱的娃娃喷洒太多的毒液。

换好衣服出了门，莉莉去了地窖，她今天要准备魔药课的材料，清点补充学生的药材柜，还要复制期末考试的试卷。

一上午她都在想多卡斯的事情，多卡斯最后那封信她都背下来了，可是还是想不出所以然，她手上掌握的信息太少了。

中午，莉莉刚坐上餐桌，就收到了猫头鹰的来信，是小天狼星寄来的，他措辞傲慢地问她要不要一起去高瑟米德村看看，那是多卡斯最后出现的地方。

当然要去，莉莉给小天狼星回了信，约好周六早晨在村口集合。然后开始大口吃午饭，她真的饿坏了。

周六天蒙蒙亮的时候，莉莉被西弗勒斯叫醒了。

“你昨天不是说今天要早起？”他醒的一直很早，所以充当了闹钟。

“嗯～今天要去高瑟米德。”莉莉闭着眼睛滚进西弗勒斯怀里伸了个懒腰，慵懒的声音让西弗勒斯有点冲动。

“那就快起来吧，晚上能回来吗？”他嘴上这么说，手却伸进了她的晨衣，嗯，手感真好。

“能，我也不喜欢外宿。”爬起来亲了一下西弗勒斯，莉莉挣扎着去洗漱，西弗勒斯的怀抱太舒服，她已经习惯睡在一起了。

幻影移形让人头晕，莉莉出现在高瑟米德村口的时候，小天狼星已经在了，身边跟着詹姆，詹姆似乎是刚爬出被窝，头发不是刻意的乱，而是真正的乱。

“莉莉，早。”詹姆眉开眼笑地跟她打招呼，小天狼星只是点了点头。

多卡斯的保护咒施得很漂亮，如果你不知道这里有个巫师村，你根本找不到它。

高瑟米德村的村长听说多卡斯被杀了，难过得抹起了眼泪，“那么乐观的年轻姑娘，太可惜了。”

“她那天有提过什么特别的事情吗？”莉莉问。

“没有，她施了保护咒，没怎么逗留就走了。”村长皱着眉头思索，“哦，她带了一瓶酒，说是外国货，好像要送给什么人。”

小天狼星闭了闭眼睛，那是她要送给他的。

“再想想，还有什么特别的吗？比如她见了什么人，听说了什么事吗？”莉莉不甘心地接着问，那瓶酒还在多卡斯施了无限伸展咒的小包里，已经摔得粉碎了。

皱着眉头想了想，村长摇了摇头，“没有了。其他就是些关于天气的寒暄了，她说伦敦在下雨。”

失望地离开了高瑟米德村，小天狼星皱起眉头，“没有线索，下一步我们抓个食死徒给他喝点吐真剂？”

“也不能说一点线索也没有，我们或许可以去伦敦查查多卡斯在哪里买的那一瓶酒。她的小包还在吗？”莉莉说。

小天狼星眼睛一亮，他点了点头：“在总部，我回去拿。咱们对角巷破釜酒吧碰头。”小天狼星立刻就幻影移形了，剩下了詹姆和莉莉两个人。

“莉莉……”詹姆似乎想说什么。

“伦敦见，詹姆，这里不安全。”莉莉也幻影移形了。

只剩下詹姆一个人，他抓了抓头发，“我就想跟随显形啊，着什么急啊都，真是。”

破釜酒吧生意现在很差，毕竟对角巷现在也没有多少人了，詹姆和莉莉坐在门口显眼的位置等小天狼星，莉莉要了一杯黄油啤酒，詹姆要了一杯火焰威士忌。

“莉莉，”詹姆喝了一小口，“最近你怎么样？”

“挺好的，你的伤没什么大碍了？”莉莉打量了他一番，看上去还不错。

“阴天下雨还是有点疼，”詹姆摸了摸肩膀，“我那天问你的问题，你想好了吗？”

想了半天才想起来詹姆问的什么问题，莉莉挣大了眼睛：“结婚？不，詹姆，我说过了，我们不可能了。”

“为什么？”詹姆喘了一口粗气，“我到底哪里不好？我都可以改。我为了你已经改了很多了不是吗？”

“为了我？为了我？”莉莉扬起眉毛，“我早就想跟你说这个问题了，你为了我改了什么了？不对同学施恶咒？不欺负人？詹姆，正常人都不会为了取乐对同学施恶咒，不会把同学挂在空中羞辱，你改了是应该的，不是为了我。”

“嚯，你还是在为鼻涕精鸣不平吗？莉莉，我不明白，你最近明里暗里维护他是什么意思？”一提到斯内普詹姆立刻拉长了脸，虽然他已经是前男友了，但对于莉莉这位前前挚友，他一点释怀的意思都没有。他不想承认那是嫉妒心，嫉妒西弗勒斯天然跟莉莉的亲密，嫉妒他非凡的才华，嫉妒他明明什么都没有，却无与伦比的存在感。

“别扯到西弗，跟他无关！”詹姆的阴阳怪气让莉莉想拍桌子，他永远这样，永远不觉得自己有错。

“不是，莉莉……”詹姆心说坏了，他是来求复合，不是来惹莉莉生气的，他一把拉住莉莉的手，想说几句软话。

此时小天狼星回来了，他看着眼前拉拉扯扯的男女，冷笑了一声，重重地坐到了椅子上，难得地对詹姆摆了脸色：“我们是来调查多卡斯的死因的，要干别的立马给我滚蛋！别说我没提醒你们！”

詹姆讪讪地收回了手。

对于小天狼星的臭脸，莉莉一点没生气，正好帮她摆脱了詹姆这颗牛皮糖，她掏出魔杖对着多卡斯的小包念了“恢复如初”，那些酒瓶碎片立刻恢复成了一个空酒瓶。

“这上面写的什么？”小天狼星疑惑地看着酒瓶，上面的字他一个都不认识。

“我也不认识。”莉莉反而很高兴，这酒越少见，就越容易找到卖家。

她拿着酒瓶去问破釜酒吧的男服务员，那小伙子看到美女立刻一脸兴奋，“这是外国酒，你去对角巷卖麻瓜用品的几家店问问，就他们那里才有这种东西。”

好在这种商店并不多，三个人打听来打听去，找到了一家不起眼的小店。

这家店门口连个招牌也没有，挂着脏兮兮的布帘子，屋子里也黑乎乎的，老板娘嘴角长着一颗痣，皮肤略黑，眼睛却水汪汪地看谁都含情脉脉。

“请问，这瓶酒是您店里卖出去的吗？”莉莉小心翼翼问。

“呦，你们玩什么呢？是我家卖出去的。”老板娘似笑非笑地说。

“还记得卖给谁了吗？”莉莉高兴地说。

老板娘手一指小天狼星：“我卖给他了啊。”


	26. Chapter 26

小破店里有一瞬间的安静。

莉莉眯起眼睛看着小天狼星。

“你没记错吧？”詹姆咽了一口唾沫，偷看了一眼小天狼星。

老板娘一脸着迷地看着小天狼星：“我这人什么都记不住，只能记住帅哥。”啧啧啧，这种臭脸贵公子可是她最喜欢的类型。

“胡说八道！”小天狼星一把拔出了魔杖，“我根本没来你店里买过酒。”

“要不是你长得帅，我才不把我的私人藏酒卖给你呢，之前有好多人想买我都没卖。”老板娘毫不畏惧，继续对小天狼星抛媚眼。

“对不起，老板娘，其实是我一个朋友喝了这个酒出了点问题，现在还在圣芒戈住院，我们怀疑是酒有问题。”莉莉挡住要冲上去的小天狼星，开始套话。

“放屁，我的酒一点问题也没有，都是我自己喝的，”老板娘脸色一变，一指墙角的一堆酒瓶，里面果然有几个这种空酒瓶，“就算有问题也不是我酒的问题，说不定是有人下毒呢。”她挑眉看着小天狼星，恶毒贵公子我也喜欢。

“你真的确定是我这个朋友来买的吗？会不会是跟他长得很像的人？”莉莉紧紧盯着老板娘的眼睛。

“当然了，不信你自己看呗。”老板娘用魔杖从头上挑出一缕银白色的物质，扔进了柜台里面一个脏兮兮的冥想盆里。

一把推开莉莉，小天狼星把头埋进了冥想盆，过了好久，他才脸色难看的把脸拿了出来，一句话也没说。

詹姆把头埋进去，一会儿就拿出来了，他深吸一口气，对着莉莉点点头。

把头放进冥想盆，莉莉打了个喷嚏，这个冥想盆不知道被老板娘干过什么，臭得要命，莉莉觉得她回去得好好洗洗头。

记忆里，店铺的门一声轻响，小天狼星一掀门帘走了进来，脸上是他惯有的玩世不恭的笑：“没想到店虽小，却藏着美人啊。”

老板娘还是这个老板娘，立刻眉开眼笑：“你眼光真不错呀，想要什么姐姐我给你打折。”

那就是小天狼星，不是长得相似的人，他那副表情，举手投足的气质，那就是他本人。

从冥想盆里抬起头，莉莉和詹姆一起看着小天狼星。

小天狼星一副百口莫辩的样子，他想了半天才一拍桌子，“复方汤剂，一定是复方汤剂！”

“复方汤剂？你是说有人扮成你的样子？是……多卡斯？”多卡斯绝对可以模仿小天狼星，她跟他一起上了七年学，又在凤凰社总部住了一年，她的眼里只有小天狼星。

“她拽过我头发。”小天狼星想起他们最后一次对话，多卡斯在他头上拽了一把。

“老板娘姐姐，”莉莉甜甜的说，小天狼星把这位姐姐弄生气了，“对不起，我们现在肯定不是你的酒有问题了，你见过这个女孩吗？”她给她看了多卡斯的照片。

“我一般不记人脸的，但这个女孩我记得，她来了几次想买我的酒，我都没卖给她。”老板娘拉长脸说。

离开了小店，三个人又坐在了破釜酒吧，满脸愁云惨淡，线索断了，多卡斯扮成小天狼星只是想买酒而已，而酒没有问题，老板娘那里还有好几瓶。

“我要走了，我还有一大堆作业要批。”莉莉站起来，她喝黄油啤酒都喝饱了，小天狼星和詹姆也没讨论出下一步该怎么干，詹姆老是偷莉莉，但小天狼星在，他又不敢说什么。

“嗯。”小天狼星没精打采地点点头。

詹姆张了张嘴，又闭上了。

“有了线索我们再联系。”莉莉叹了口气，他们都没有什么破案的天赋。

幻影移形到了霍格莫德，莉莉沿着萧条的商店街往霍格沃茨走。

“一个人到处走，你都不用个幻身咒吗？知不知道食死徒到处在抓你们？”熟悉的声音在她耳边说。

莉莉只觉得汗毛直竖，她惊慌地左右看看，：“西弗，你怎么在这？”

“我刚送雷古勒斯回来。”他在她耳边说，“就当我不存在，继续走。”

“雷古勒斯怎么了？”莉莉勉强收起表情，继续往前走。

“受了钻心剜骨。”西弗勒斯轻轻地说。

莉莉倒吸了一口冷气，受了不可饶恕咒，西弗勒斯却说得这么轻描淡写。

“为什么？雷古勒斯还没毕业，他做了什么？”莉莉想起雷古勒斯上次跟她说过的话，他难道想退出？

“惩罚……你多照顾照顾他吧，他……其实还是个孩子。”西弗勒斯叹了一口气，雷古勒斯真的不适合成为一个食死徒。

眼看霍格沃茨城堡出现在眼前，莉莉感觉西弗勒斯停下了，“你进去吧，这里就安全了。”

“西弗，”莉莉踌躇了一下，雷古勒斯是个孩子，但你其实也只比他大一岁啊，她低声问，“你也被那个人惩罚过吗？”

“还没，”他似乎笑了一下，她的关心让他很高兴。“我会小心的，你也小心点，一个人在外面一定记得用幻身咒。”

“好的，你也小心。”咬了咬嘴唇，莉莉很想问西弗勒斯，要是我被神秘人杀了，你会怎么做？但她什么也没说，转身走向了霍格沃茨城堡。

斯莱特林地窖里光线一直很昏暗，莉莉带了一些魔药，找到了雷古勒斯的宿舍，敲了敲门。

“谁？”雷古勒斯的声音沙哑得不像话。

“是我，伊万斯。”莉莉回答。

里面沉默了一会，雷古勒斯低声说，“走开。”

推门走了进去，雷古勒斯躺在斯莱特林的四柱床上，脸色惨白得像一张白纸，整个人看上去小了一圈，仔细看还能看到肌肉不自然的抽搐。

“我听说你生病了？怎么不去医疗翼？”

“谁这么多嘴？我没事。”雷古勒斯冷冷地说。

莉莉没说话，从口袋里拿出几瓶魔药。她还去厨房拿了一些好消化的食物和一壶热茶，一并放在床头。

施了一个保温咒，莉莉看了雷古勒斯一眼，“我明天再来。”

“伊万斯，你干嘛这么惺惺作态？”雷古勒斯毫不客气地说，“想从我这里得到什么？”

莉莉翻了个白眼，心说斯莱特林真不知好歹。但她跟西弗接触是个秘密，她不能说是斯内普让她来照顾雷古勒斯的。想了想，她低声说：“我今天见了小天狼星……”

雷古勒斯一下子愣住了，过了很久他才苦涩地说：“他跟我有什么关系，他已经被我家除名了，不是我哥哥了！”

莉莉什么也没说，她看了他一眼，转身出门了，让雷古勒斯自己去误会吧。

她很意外雷古勒斯对小天狼星居然很在意，毕竟小天狼星从来不提他这个弟弟。西弗说得很对，雷古勒斯真的还是个孩子，一个感情丰沛的孩子。

回到了宿舍，莉莉开心地发现斯内普先生帮斯内普太太把作业全都批改好了，还给她留了字条，“科克沃斯见。”

通过壁炉回到了科克沃斯，一出壁炉莉莉就闻到了香气四溢的饭菜香，西弗勒斯穿围裙的样子非常好笑，莉莉从后面搂住他的腰，“好香啊，你做了什么？”

“累吗？我忽然想起了一个菜谱，想做给你吃。”西弗勒斯对她笑笑，转身把莉莉搂在怀里。

看到那道主菜，莉莉愣了一下，那是伊万斯夫人的拿手菜，自从她去世之后，莉莉就再也没吃到过了。

感觉眼泪一下子涌了上来，“西弗，你怎么会做这个？”

“当年伊万斯夫人做给我吃过，”西弗勒斯轻声说，小时候他经常出入伊万斯家，当然也吃过伊万斯太太的菜。昨晚莉莉在梦里喊妈妈，他知道她很想念他们，就试着复原了这道伊万斯夫人的拿手菜。

“谢谢你，西弗，我很喜欢。”莉莉把脸贴在西弗勒斯胸口，眼泪流在他的黑袍子上。

吃完饭，餐具们自己跳进水池里洗澡，西弗勒斯又开始看他的《预言家日报》，莉莉在他身边看那本不知道谁邮寄给她的魔咒书，拿着魔杖比比划划。

“西弗，你记得雷古勒斯是因为什么受了钻心剜骨吗？”莉莉一边念念有词一边问西弗勒斯。

“雷古勒斯受钻心剜骨那件事你也知道了？我想想……黑魔王并没有明说，但我依稀听说是他没保管好黑魔王交给他他保管的东西。”

“就因为这样？”莉莉不可思议地睁大眼睛，“就因为这样就对他用不可饶恕咒？”

“高奖励高责罚，食死徒一贯如此。”成为了食死徒，一夜暴富或一夜暴毙都不是梦啊。

忽然，西弗勒斯手里的报纸飞了起来，飞到天花板上爆炸了。

在纷纷扬扬的纸片里，莉莉讪笑着收起魔杖：“那个，我正在练习这个魔咒，哈哈，失败了……”

“不想让我看报纸就明说，”西弗勒斯伸手把莉莉拉进怀里，“我们上楼吧？”

“我还没洗澡呢，西弗，太早了……”莉莉立刻求饶，现在才晚上八点。

“我觉得我们可以一起洗。”既然没得报纸翻，就让我翻翻你吧。

“唔……西弗……”就好像西弗勒斯永远拒绝不了莉莉，莉莉也拒绝不了西弗。

接下来这个考试月，莉莉和西弗勒斯都忙坏了，尤其是西弗勒斯，哈利波特这个小崽子考试完就带着德拉科和赫敏急不可耐地冲向了邓布利多给他设置的通关小游戏。

三人组比邓布利多想象中厉害多了，他们全员无损地到了奇洛面前，有惊无险的把他胖揍了一顿，伏地魔逃走之前，哈利还在他脸上踩了一脚。邓布利多甚至没有出场的机会

“给你，”哈利轻轻地把魔法石放在斯内普的手里，“斯内普教授，你能帮我保管它吗？”

这烫手的魔法石让西弗勒斯愣了一下，“为什么要给我，你应该给邓布利多教授。”

“我希望您能救活我妈妈，教授。”哈利轻轻地瞥了一眼斯内普的床，莉莉坐在上面愣了一下。

“什么？你说什么？”西弗勒斯猛地抓住哈利的胳膊，“你难道看得到？”

小哈利微微笑了：“教授，那是我妈妈啊。”


	27. Chapter 27

西弗勒斯皱起了眉头，莉莉从床上滑到了地板上，他们俩都盯着哈利。哈利扁了扁嘴，深深地看了莉莉一眼：“我先走了，教授。”

哈利只能看到莉莉，但他碰不到她。

最早是他自己来偷吃的那一次，他觉得斯内普教授床上似乎有个模模糊糊的影子。但上次跟德拉科和赫敏一起来，他才能清楚地看到莉莉。

这个事实让他很震惊，他仔细对比了海格给他的照片，确认那就是他妈妈。可是他妈妈怎么会睡在斯内普教授的床上？于是，他去逼问了老实人海格。

虽然说了很多偏向詹姆的话，但海格是不会撒谎的，他告诉哈利，斯内普教授在学校的确跟你妈妈关系匪浅，但六年级七年级他们闹翻了。毕业后虽然有流言他们和解了，但事实到底是什么谁也不知道。

那些流言海格是不会告诉哈利，但德拉科会。

哈利只是稍微提了一点他知道了他妈妈跟斯内普教授似乎曾经是朋友，小德拉科立刻开始八卦起来。

他眉飞色舞地说他从卢修斯和纳西莎的闲聊里听到的内容。

“你知道的，那几年神秘人势力几乎到达了顶点，斯内普教授跟你妈妈之间肯定受到了外界的很多压力。”德拉科分析道，“但他们六年级之前一直在一起，就像……我们三个这样。”

“那他们怎么会闹翻了呢？如果他们感情很好。”哈利不解地说。

“这个我就不知道了，或许跟你爸爸有关，你爸爸是个格兰芬多，如果斯内普教授和你爸爸都喜欢你妈妈……就好像赫敏要在咱们两个之间选，她肯定选你啊，因为我是斯莱特林，还是个血统论。但离开学校之后就未必了，毕业之后谁管你是哪个学院的啊，当然选择自己喜欢的。”德拉科倒是对自己相当有自知之明。

狮子头的棕发小姑娘立刻瞪起了眼睛，“德拉科，你要敢在我面前流露一点你那些腐朽的思想，我就打爆你的头。而且，我一点也不喜欢你。”

“打个比方嘛，”德拉科对赫敏扮个了鬼脸。

所以妈妈宁愿呆在教授的身边也不来找我？哈利闷闷地想，她对于她的选择后悔了？她不喜欢我？

不，我不相信，我要亲自问问她。

可是哈利揣着魔法石见到莉莉的一瞬间，他就什么都说不出来了，他没办法指责她，那是他朝思暮想的妈妈。他把魔法石给了斯内普教授，离开了魔药教授的宿舍。

“怎么办？西弗，我觉得哈利很伤心，他是不是觉得我很差劲？觉得我背叛了詹姆？”莉莉惊恐地望着西弗勒斯，“我们是不是应该给他解释一下？”

“解释他将要不存在？莉莉，我会跟他谈一谈的，但不能保证不伤他的心，你不要想太多了，你没做错什么，在你那里，他还没形成呢！”西弗勒斯拍了怕莉莉安慰说。

“别对他太凶了，我觉得他是个好孩子。”莉莉把头靠在西弗勒斯的肩膀上，两个人的世界现在都一地鸡毛，又掺合进来一个孩子，太乱了。

又到一年毕业季，因为去年的化装舞会很成功，今年的霍格沃茨毕业舞会照旧是蒙面化妆，暗影憧憧。

莉莉每天都给雷古勒斯送魔药，所以他舞会那天身体已经好的差不多了，唯一留下的只有心理阴影，他一想起自己痉挛抽搐的样子就想去死，布莱克家金尊玉贵的小少爷，从来没有受过这种屈辱。

可这种事又能跟谁说呢？斯内普学长？他压力不比他小。其他朋友？他身边空空荡荡，没有任何可以倾诉的人。

他今天打扮成德库拉伯爵，笔挺的晚礼服衬得他高贵傲慢，他一杯接着一杯喝着血红的葡萄酒，不想去邀请姑娘跳舞。

“身体还没好，居然还敢喝这么多酒。”莉莉挥了一下魔杖，雷古勒斯手里的酒杯就飞走了。她在巡查校园，把那些藏在角落里发酒疯的小情侣赶回灯光下面。

“伊万斯学姐，你真爱管闲事。”雷古勒斯已经不怎么讨厌莉莉了，虽然她是个傻格兰芬多，但她心肠不坏。

“我可不想明天早晨发现你溺死在自己的呕吐物里。”莉莉站在雷古勒斯身边装作观察会场的样子。“毕业后有什么打算？”

“我？”雷古勒斯面具后的表情一定是满脸嘲讽，“我们这种人，还有什么选择的余地吗？不过是为了家族苟活而已。”

“你可以选择的，不管那些选择多难，总可以选择。”莉莉凝望着群魔乱舞的舞池，那个姑娘似乎醉得站不起来了，得把她弄回宿舍。

望着莉莉走远的背影，雷古勒斯喃喃道：“那是因为你的手还干净。”

霍格沃茨特快拉走了所有的学生，大家的暑假开始了，城堡安静了下来。

西弗勒斯斯内普回到了科克沃斯那栋房子，心烦意乱地翻报纸，想着哪一天去一趟佩妮那里，看看小哈利。

莉莉又开始在地下室捣腾那些坩埚，她回到了凤凰社，凤凰社现在人手严重短缺，小天狼星每天都出去调查多卡斯的事情，但徒劳无功。她做了很多工作，每天回来都筋疲力尽，有时候还会受伤。但跟西弗勒斯在一起让她心里十分宁静。

“一年了，西弗，这一年我很快乐。”莉莉躺在西弗勒斯怀里，虽然眼睛都快睁不开了，但她还是露出一个微笑。他们就是去年的暑假重新遇见的。

“我也是，莉莉，你是梅林送给我的礼物。”他亲了亲她的额头。

“我爱你，西弗，我不想你是个秘密，我可以跟邓布利多坦白吗？”只要她跟詹姆说话，甚至在一间屋子里同时出现，大家就会露出暧昧的眼神，她不喜欢这样。

“不怕邓布利多觉得你疯了吗？就算邓布利多相信你，其它人也会觉得你疯了。”大多数人只会选择相信他们愿意相信的，何况你没办法证明我的存在。

“唉，西弗……”莉莉叹了一口气，她似乎还想说什么，可只是握住了西弗勒斯的手，睡着了。

挥舞着魔杖给莉莉施了一个安睡咒，西弗勒斯把她脸上的长发拨开，在她额头轻轻吻了一下。

然后他低声念了一个很长的咒语，对她挥舞了一下魔杖，他的杖尖出现了金色的细丝，在碰到莉莉的身体的刹那就像立刻融化了一样，变成金色的水珠，渗入她的身体。

莉莉不在，他把那本小魔咒书读完了，发现了那个爱的魔咒。虽然那个咒语很难，但难不倒他。虽然他没办法陪着莉莉去所有的地方，但他希望他能保护她，甚至替她赴死。

望着她恬静的睡颜，西弗勒斯露出谁都没见过的柔软表情，如果人能看到自己的灵魂，那他的灵魂发光的部分上面应该全部写满了同一个名字——莉莉。

布莱克老宅迎来了一位客人，布莱克夫人看着眼前的年轻人，喊了一声“克利切”，可克利切没有出现。

“不用客气了，布莱克夫人，我是来找雷古勒斯的，让我自己上去吧。”西弗勒斯斯内普放下食死徒长袍的兜帽，低声对布莱克夫人说。

“那好吧，他在最顶层第二间房间。”布莱克夫人不满地冲向厨房，克利切怎么可以不在家？！

“妈妈，是我吩咐克利切出去的。”雷古勒斯站在楼梯口，英俊的脸有些憔悴，“西弗勒斯学长，有什么事吗？”

“我们需要单独谈谈。”西弗勒斯皱着眉，莉莉告诉他的预言就在这半年，时间不多了，他要时刻看紧雷古勒斯。

雷古勒斯的卧室很富丽堂皇，斯莱特林的银色和绿色随处可见，覆盖着床、墙壁和窗户。布莱克家族的家徽和“永远纯粹”的格言装饰在床头，下面有许多剪报，粘成不规则的拼贴画，都是关于伏地魔的。

“你有事情瞒着我，雷古勒斯，你最好全部告诉我。”西弗勒斯看门见山地说。

“我不能，黑魔王会知道的，他会杀了你。”雷古勒斯悲哀地看着西弗勒斯，没有人能帮他。

勾起嘴角，西弗勒斯关上房门，坐在一张墨绿色的扶手椅上：“不会的，黑魔王不会知道的，你知道‘大脑封闭术’吗？你可以放心地跟我说。”

“什么？学长？难道……难道你在对黑魔王隐瞒什么吗？”雷古勒斯瞪大了眼睛。

“是的，”西弗勒斯的脸色非常冷酷，“我们都有拼上性命也要保护的东西不是吗？我知道你最近不好过，别灰心。雷古勒斯，你要知道布莱克家只能靠你，你必须活到最后，你我都知道你那个哥哥是多么不靠谱。”

西弗勒斯刚刚经过了小天狼星的房间，门大开着，墙上贴满了比基尼麻瓜美女的照片，跟古典的装帧格格不入，小天狼星的确勇气逼人，但都用在了奇怪的地方。

深吸了一口气，雷古勒斯扬起他的黑曜石一般的眼睛：“黑魔王找我借走了克利切，但我很害怕，我……我怕克利切不会回来了……我告诉他要回家，一定要回家，但是……”

“你为什么觉得克利切不会回来了？黑魔王告诉你他不准备归还克利切吗？”

“因为这是一个惩罚，钻心剜骨并不够，这是对我的惩罚。”雷古勒斯痛苦地说。

“黑魔王为什么要惩罚你？”西弗勒斯皱眉，钻心剜骨还不够吗？

“学长，你先教给我‘大脑封闭术’吧，你的大脑很牢靠，但我的不行啊。”雷古勒斯抬起眼睛，认真地说。“这件事是个秘密，我们不能冒险。”


	28. Chapter 28

德思礼家的早餐时间也热闹得一塌糊涂，费农对着哈利大呼小叫，达力让哈利给他递煎锅，哈利想放海德薇出来玩，费农不肯。

此时，门铃响了。

佩妮去开门，她撇着嘴看了一眼西弗勒斯：“你怎么来了？你应该知道我们讨厌你们那种人吧？看上去就不吉利。”

“我想跟哈利聊聊。”西弗勒斯说。

“想得美……”佩妮话还没说完，费农冲了出来。

“他来的正好，立刻让他带哈利走，今天梅森先生和他太太要来，你忘了吗？他们可是大客户。”不能让他们发现他家有个怪胎。

佩妮立刻换了一副嘴脸：“太好了，那个……谁，你快带哈利走吧，今晚……不，明天再送他回来。哦，带上他那只傻鸟，总是叫个没完。”

本来只是想带哈利在街心花园里溜达溜达的西弗勒斯，只好重新盘算今天的计划。

“教授，哦，教授，我真高兴！”哈利提着海德薇的大笼子在西弗勒斯身后踉踉跄跄地快步追着他，“你是来给我过生日的对不对？我暑假一封信都没收到，德拉科和赫敏应该是把我忘了……”

丢了一个礼盒给哈利，西弗勒斯很不习惯地扭过脸：“你……想要去哪里玩吗？游乐园？商场？”

“教授……为什么我妈妈不来给我过生日？”哈利是很想去游乐园或者其他任何地方，但他更希望能跟妈妈一起过生日。

“其实，我就是想跟你说这个……”西弗勒斯终于看向哈利，“你看到的莉莉并不属于我们这个世界，她是不能离开我的房间的。”

“是黑魔法吗？”哈利小声说。海德薇在笼子里跳来跳去，哈利赶紧把它放了出去。

“是奇迹。”西弗勒斯说。

不管是黑魔法还是奇迹，哈利只关心一件事：“那我现在能去见她吗？”

“她现在不在家，所以我们还是去哪里玩一天，晚上我带你见她。”

“好，那我要去游乐园。”哈利开心地说，这应该是他有史以来最快乐的生日了。

马尔福家的多比郁闷地在哈利的房间里转了好几圈，人呢？主人让他来阻止哈利波特回霍格沃茨，可哈利波特根本不在家啊。

原来比给小巨怪上课更可怕的是陪小巨怪逛游乐园。西弗勒斯穿着哈利给他挑的麻瓜衣服，被人群挤来挤去。他郁闷地看着衣服上那一看就很蠢的卡通老鼠，决定一回家就把这件衣服销毁。

“哇，爸爸带你来逛游乐园吗？还是亲子装，简直太可爱了。”游乐园的游行人偶塞给哈利一个气球。

“嘿嘿，”哈利拿着气球对西弗勒斯眨眨眼，“她以为我们是一家人呢。”

他们穿着一样的T恤，一起买的。因为西弗勒斯的衣服不适合逛游乐园，哈利的衣服又太破，这样一打扮，同是半长黑发的两个人看起来就特别像了。

“……好。”西弗勒斯脸色煞白，他为什么要跟这小子一起去坐海盗船，他要吐了。

“我一直想坐云霄飞车！”哈利眼睛亮晶晶指着高高的铁架。

“自己去坐……”西弗勒斯把钱包塞给哈利。

莉莉晚上回到科克沃斯的时候就看到哈利在房子里跑来跑去，桌子上是吃了一半的生日蛋糕，西弗勒斯一脸生无可恋地回答他的十万个为什么。

可他一看到莉莉就从混世魔王变成了害羞的小姑娘，抿起嘴巴不说话了。

“你把他接来了？干的不错。生日快乐，哈利。”莉莉先看了西弗勒斯一眼，然后对哈利笑笑，他们互相碰不到，所以礼物也就省略了。

“妈妈……”哈利的声音像蚊子，“见到你真好。”

“你在学校要听西弗的话哦，好好学习，做个好孩子。”莉莉伸出手，滑过哈利的头顶。

哈利点点头，此时海德薇叼着一只老鼠飞了回来，哈利赶紧去给它开窗。

“累吗？要不要先去洗澡？”西弗勒斯习惯性地去抱莉莉，被她一把推开了。

“哈利在这呢，注意你的言行举止！”她冲他皱鼻子，然后去桌子旁边咬了一大口蛋糕，这是西弗勒斯买的，所以她可以吃到。

莉莉去楼上换衣服，哈利偷偷摸摸地跟西弗勒斯说：“二楼的卧室只有一间在用，所以今天晚上我要睡在你们俩中间吗？”

西弗勒斯差点被口水给呛死，他神色复杂地说：“我会给你再收拾一间卧室。”

“教授，你爱我妈妈吗？”哈利认真地问，他其实做了很久的心理建设，德拉科说过，大人的事情还是不要想太多，里面或许有很多你不知道的事情。所以哈利努力让自己接受了妈妈睡在斯内普教授床上的事实。

“当然。”西弗勒斯低声说。或许之前他不想让任何人知道他的感情，但如今不一样了。

“我也爱她。我们都爱她，所以她才会回来对吗？”

“或许是。”

莉莉今天又跟詹姆吵了一架，心情很不好，但看到跟自己长得很像的哈利，让她心情恢复了不少。虽然她还没有孩子，但哈利真的怎么看怎么顺眼。

“那个混蛋！他居然跑到布莱克老宅去了，差点跟贝拉特里克斯撞上，他为什么不干脆去神秘人家呢？”莉莉不指名道姓地大骂詹姆。

詹姆在翻倒巷遇到了雷古勒斯，看到他买了很多魔药，他悄悄地跟踪他，跟到了布莱克老宅。他穿着隐身衣，跟着雷古勒斯进了房子，发现雷古勒斯在照顾身体很虚弱的克利切。

对家养小精灵一贯没什么兴趣的詹姆失望地下了楼，结果迎面撞上了贝拉，贝拉对蹭过自己的东西很疑惑，雷古勒斯叫住了她，说可能是住在一楼写字台里的博格特在到处跑。

詹姆回到凤凰社总部大肆吹嘘自己的冒险经历，结果被莉莉骂了一通。

“你说雷古勒斯是不是发现他了？所以才叫住了贝拉？”莉莉疑惑地说，“我总觉得雷古勒斯比他表现出来的更善良。”

“他可是布莱克家唯一的好人。”西弗勒斯一句话骂了一家人。

晚上，莉莉经不住哈利闪闪发光的可怜光束攻击，主动要跟他一起睡，这让西弗勒斯非常不满。他才不会善罢甘休，所以等哈利睡着了，他又把莉莉抓回了他的卧室。

“注意点，西弗，哈利在隔壁……”莉莉小小声地抗议，生怕吵醒他。

“那你控制一下音量……我今天可是陪你儿子逛了一天游乐园，你得好好补偿我。”西弗勒斯绝对不吃亏。

“你真的确定不是你儿子吗？我怎么觉得是你的崽的可能性更大呢？”莉莉露出一副不知道孩子是谁的的坏笑。

“那不如就确定一下？”他有办法让她求饶，也有办法让她欲罢不能。

说是这么说，第二天一早莉莉餐桌上还是放好了避孕魔药。莉莉已经很辛苦了，不可以有宝宝。

因为凤凰社很忙，所以莉莉起的很早。哈利并没发现他妈妈半夜换了地方，他昨天玩得很累，不过他不习惯睡懒觉，因为在德思礼家，他要起床帮忙做早饭。

目瞪口呆地看斯内普教授花式做早餐，哈利连忙帮着打下手。之后三个人坐在餐桌上吃早餐，很像一家三口。

饭后，西弗勒斯送哈利回小惠金区，莉莉哼着歌收拾餐桌。

真是快乐的早晨，如果没收到小天狼星的吼叫信的话。

“你有什么资格指责詹姆？你现在是凤凰社的指挥吗？你别仗着他喜欢你，就不知道自己是谁！碰见贝拉只是个巧合，我觉得他做的没什么不对，非常勇敢。或许布莱克家就是有什么线索，对，他一定是发现了线索。我要回老宅调查，你再不给詹姆面子，我就再去找邓布利多。”

莉莉拉下脸：“真是个白痴！”

多卡斯的事情毫无进展，詹姆和小天狼星自作主张，她叹了口气，工作真是太难做了。收拾完东西，她去地下室看了看坩埚们，幻影移形了。

她走了没多久，哈利和西弗勒斯又出现在门口。

昨天德思礼和梅森先生一家相谈甚欢，约好了一起去旅行，于是佩妮又把哈利丢给了西弗勒斯，这次哈利是带着行李一起来的。他挺高兴的，他有一个月都可以跟妈妈在一起了。

多比跟着哈利出现在科克沃斯，他终于找到了哈利波特，他尖叫着冲进了西弗勒斯的房子。

“咦？马尔福家的家养小精灵？”西弗勒斯饶有兴趣地说，“你来干什么？”

多比还来不及回答，哈利就凑了上来。

“德拉科家的？”哈利高兴地说，“我可以叫德拉科一起来玩吗？”

“你去马尔福家玩吧，他们家比这里好玩多了。晚上从壁炉回来就行。”西弗勒斯挥挥手，快还我清静暑假。

看着哈利和德拉科手拉手冲进了自家花园，卢修斯捏着伏地魔的日记本踌躇不已，看来不让哈利回霍格沃茨的计划行不通了，现在再把日记送回霍格沃茨，对德拉科就太危险了，要不还是算了吧。他把日记本又丢回了图书室里。

小天狼星大摇大摆地回到了布莱克老宅，他虽然被家族除名了，但因为他还姓布莱克，老宅他还是可以随便进。

“小天狼星少爷？”克利切拄着一个小小的拐杖，虚弱地站在楼梯口，“你怎么又回来的了？你害的雷尔少爷还不够惨吗？”

“什么时候轮得到你对我的所作所为指指点点了，克利切？”小天狼星冷冷地说，看到家养小精灵立刻开始惩罚自己，他哼了一声，上了楼。他早就观察好了，今天家里没有人，让他来装几个窃听耳。


	29. Chapter 29

雷古勒斯从壁炉里出来，一脸疲惫。他一来到那个茶会就知道这是布莱克夫人安排的相亲会。茶会上全是花团锦簇的女孩子，都饶有兴趣地看着他。雷古勒斯礼貌地点点头，她们就吃吃地笑了起来，用精致的扇子遮住半张脸。

或许里面有几个是挺漂亮的吧。但雷古勒斯现在完全没有这个心情，他正走在独木桥上，或许哪一天就掉下去了。

他还只是个半大孩子，今年甚至还又长高了些，但人生逼得他不得不迅速成熟起来。

大脑封闭术很难，让他每晚都头疼，西弗勒斯学长绝对是个严苛的老师，他都快把雷古勒斯的大脑翻成豆腐渣了。

所以雷古勒斯借口头疼早退也不是说谎。

克利切等在壁炉门口，头上手上是新的伤口，他可怜巴巴地对雷古勒斯说：“小天狼星少爷来了。”

是格兰芬多都是厚脸皮还是小天狼星跟詹姆波特交好之后变成了厚脸皮，这是一直困扰雷古勒斯的问题。

他斜斜地靠在门框上看小天狼星鬼鬼祟祟地往他卧室床底下贴窃听耳。

“曾经有人跟我说小天狼星现在是个下三滥，我当时还不信，现在也不得不信了，你现在又一次刷新了我的认知，我亲爱的哥哥。”雷古勒斯挥了一下魔杖，小天狼星结结实实挨了一个石化咒，硬邦邦地倒在了床下面。

他说不出话来，只好恶狠狠地盯着雷古勒斯。他们长得很像，只是小天狼星肩膀更宽个子更高，而雷古勒斯比他瘦小一些，脸也更小一些，两个人那种冷淡疏离的气质完全一样。

使劲往床上一坐，床板扬起纷纷扬扬的灰尘扑了小天狼星一脸。雷古勒斯翘起长腿，轻蔑地看着小天狼星。

“我真的不知道这个家对你来说意味着什么？负担？累赘？阻碍你自由的牢笼？为什么可以走得那么干脆？你知道妈妈半夜里哭过多少次吗？还有我，对你来说算什么？”

雷古勒斯挽起袖子，把黑魔标记亮了出来，不出所料看到小天狼星厌恶的表情，他冷笑起来：“别露出那种脸，你早就知道，但是你不在乎。小天狼星，你没有心，你把它给了谁了？詹姆波特？或者哪个女孩？你并不在乎我会死对吗？”

打了个响指，雷古勒斯招呼来克利切：“把小天狼星少爷找个向阳的臭水沟扔进去，既然总来偷东西，那就让他跟他的耗子朋友呆在一起。”

看着克利切带着小天狼星消失之后，雷古勒斯仰起脸，露出一个温柔的苦笑，他轻轻说：“我还是太心软，是不是，我应该把你交给黑魔王啊，我的哥哥。”

这是窃听耳被炸碎之前，小天狼星听到的最后一句话。

跟布莱克老宅的凄风苦雨相比，科克沃斯的小房子里就温馨多了。哈利觉得这就是他想要的生活，活泼温柔的妈妈，什么都懂而且很会做菜的“爸爸”，有自己的卧室和好多好多书，壁炉四通八达，海德薇也可以自由地飞进飞出，他每天睡觉的时候都感觉不真实，在梦里也想笑。

莉莉虽然白天总是忙得不见影，但为了全家一起吃晚饭，她总是尽量早点回来，她非常喜欢笑，绿眼睛总是闪闪发光。虽然他们两个的眼睛长得一模一样，但哈利觉得妈妈的眼睛要漂亮多了。

地下室放着好多的坩埚，斯内普教授说那都是妈妈熬的魔药，她白天不在我们要帮着照顾。哈利感觉自己一秒回到了魔药教室，还是一对一授课，好在他表现还不错。

他其他时间经常通过壁炉去马尔福庄园，那里真大，德拉科居然不会迷路？

“你现在住在我教父家里？”德拉科奇怪地问，教父一向不怎么平易近人。

“是的，斯内普教授跟我妈妈和姨妈小时候就认识，所以我姨妈一家跟别人去旅行就把我交给斯内普教授了。我住的挺好的，罗恩邀请我去韦斯莱家住我都没去。”哈利趴在马尔福家的地毯上玩德拉科小时候的那些魔法玩具，那些小人都会唱歌跳舞，实在很神奇。

“没想到你们居然相处的不错，”德拉科把他刚得到的收音机拆开了，里面居然真的没有小精灵，所以那些声音到底是从哪里发出来的？

“恩，斯内普教授会给我做很多好吃的。”哈利咽了咽口水。莉莉总觉得西弗勒斯太瘦了，而且哈利正在发育，她会让西弗勒斯多准备一些菜，反正暑假也没事的魔药教授天天在家研究菜谱。

唯一不太顺心的事就是那天哈利见到了詹姆波特。

说实话，在一瞬间的激动过去之后，哈利发现自己不太喜欢他爸爸。他太像小时候经常欺负哈利的那些校园小霸王了，就算他在莉莉面前努力收敛，但哈利从小被欺负的太多了，他太熟悉这些人的气质了。

“我请你吃饭吧。”詹姆临时来拿几瓶魔药，可是拿了药他却不走，“你肯定怀念魔法餐厅了是不是？”

“没有，我不想出去吃。”莉莉又累又饿，她眼前有满满一桌好吃的，但詹姆就是不走。

“那就在家吃，我去买点材料回来，我记得你很会做菜。”波特少爷当然不会做饭。

“你不是说这些魔药要的很急吗？”莉莉心说我为什么要给你做饭啊？

“那我先送过去，正好带材料回来。”詹姆打定主意今天就要赖在这里吃饭。

莉莉扶着门狂翻白眼。

“我爸爸脸皮好厚，他看不出我妈妈很累了吗？”哈利摇了摇头，他妈妈现在不喜欢他爸爸，她喜欢斯内普教授，虽然莉莉严令禁止西弗勒斯当着哈利做一些“少儿不宜”的举动，但两个人的亲昵骗不了人，哈利这种从小看人脸色长大的孩子一眼就看出来了。

“他一直都是这样的，骄傲自大。”西弗勒斯哼了一声。

“那我妈妈当年为什么会跟他结婚？他给我妈妈下药了？”哈利惊恐地看着詹姆，想象他强迫莉莉跟他结婚的样子。

西弗勒斯的脸色变得不那么好了：“但现在事情改变了，哈利，如果我说你妈妈现在跟我结婚了，你会难过吗？”

“……那我该管你叫爸爸吗？”哈利奇怪地瞄着西弗勒斯。感情都是相处出来的，哈利现在对西弗勒斯的感觉很亲近，变成他爸爸也没什么不好。

其实一年之前哈利既不知道爸爸长啥样也不知道妈妈长啥样，你让他管邓布利多和麦格叫爸妈他也不会怀疑。

一年级的时候他从海格那里得到了照片，父母成了2D的形象，他对他们倾注了感情，但这只是单方面的孺慕之情。而且哈利一年级很忙，他也没有很多时间对着照片感慨。

在他看到莉莉之后，他的感情才真真正正落实到一个活人身上，而且经过这一个月的相处，他发现妈妈比他想象中更好，又温柔又聪慧，他感觉幸福极了。而莉莉也总是有意无意地讲起斯内普教授跟她小时候的事情，说他其实很温柔但不善于表达，总是做得比说的更多，说男人就应该这样。尤其是莉莉说斯内普教授小时候也被人欺负，这让哈利顿时觉得亲切了起来。

现在他又见到了不怎么讨喜的詹姆，两相对比加之莉莉的态度，让哈利的感情天平瞬间倾斜了。

“我尊重我妈妈的选择，而且，我似乎也没办法挑吧？”哈利表示搞不懂你们大人的奇怪关系。

好在詹姆的计划没成功，邓布利多派他的守护神催他快点动身，说那边性命攸关。而且让他顺路再去一趟伦敦，有一车皮的麻瓜需要施遗忘咒。

莉莉过了好几天才知道发生了什么事，她拼命憋住笑，故意抽了抽鼻子。

据说小天狼星身上臭水沟的味道过了好几天才消失，他天天在凤凰社总部大骂雷古勒斯。

“行了，行了，小天狼星，注意一点你的言辞，那是你弟弟，我觉得你有些话已经把你自己骂进去了。”卢平脸色苍白地干了一瓶魔药，月圆之夜刚过去，他还很不舒服。

詹姆脸上挂着大黑眼圈，不满地说：“你就该让麻瓜以为你是个喝多了的醉汉，这样也不需要那么多遗忘咒。”小天狼星躺在水沟里被麻瓜发现了，詹姆连夜去伦敦给他善后。

“你们俩什么都不知道就别插嘴。”小天狼星把手指插进头发里，跌坐到沙发上。

他只有大骂雷古勒斯才能让自己好过一点，雷尔那句话一直萦绕在他脑子里。

是啊，他为什么不把他送给黑魔王呢？因为雷尔还在乎他，是不是？明明上霍格沃茨之前他们的关系很好，被布莱克夫人骂了他们总是互相安慰，他从什么时候不再关心雷尔了呢？

但是雷尔的态度是不是太差了，他也只是想装几个窃听耳而已啊，他怎么一副他要害他的样子？他怎么会害他的弟弟呢？而且他为什么说他“总来偷东西”，六年级之后那是他第一次回家啊。

小天狼星皱起了眉头，他想起多卡斯曾经用复方汤剂变成了他的样子，难道……

布莱克老宅里，西弗勒斯点了点头，对雷古勒斯说：“你的大脑封闭术现在不比我的差了，所以，你可以告诉我发生了什么吗？”

苦笑了一下，雷古勒斯抬起头，他的眼睛里满是痛苦：“我杀了一个人，西弗勒斯学长，我的手已经不干净了。”


	30. Chapter 30

听到雷古勒斯的“认罪宣言”，西弗勒斯连眉毛都没皱一下，他好整以暇地挑了一张他最喜欢的沙发坐了下来，端起布莱克家的古董茶杯。

“亲爱的学弟，教你大脑封闭术的时候我不能说把你大脑翻遍了，但也看得八九不离十，所以你就不要把气氛搞得这么耸人听闻，你很自责我懂，但我要的是事实，客观的……事实！ ”西弗勒斯喝了一口布莱克家的顶级红茶，啧，喝不出来哪里好喝。

“可是，她的确是因为我才死的不是吗？”雷古勒斯捂住脸，“那个女孩甚至都不知道自己为什么会死。”

“因为她是个凤凰社，这个理由对于黑魔王来说就足够了，雷古勒斯，梅多斯不是你杀的，是黑魔王杀的。就算是你杀的又怎么样，你觉得你站在梅多斯面前她会对你客气吗？我们只是各为其主而已。”西弗勒斯冷冷地说，只要不涉及他的那个软肋，他就一直冷静理智到不近人情。

“各为其主？”雷古勒斯笑了笑，那个笑容极其傲慢，那是古老世家的血液里自带的荣耀与自信，“我的主人起码要是一个正常的巫师，而不是把自己的灵魂切开的妄人。”

西弗勒斯眯起眼睛：“说下去，雷古勒斯。”

哈利瘪着嘴在格兰芬多长嘴上看分院帽喋喋不休地分院，他非常不情愿地开学了，这一个月的暑假生活他过得无比开心，他每天霸着莉莉，围着她转来转去，就算斯内普教授的脸色越来越坏，也不能影响他的好心情。

可是早晚是要开学的，斯内普带哈利去对角巷买书的时候就跟他强调了，不许他随便去霍格沃茨的宿舍找莉莉，想去要得到他的批准——要知道暑假里莉莉拒绝了他多少次，他都记在哈利波特的账上。

脸色一下子变得煞白，哈利还以为开了学还可以跟妈妈一起睡呢，“我不介意睡在你们俩中间。”他弱弱地央求道。

西弗勒斯额头青筋乱跳：“你要记住别人看不到莉莉，你是想让别人觉得你是跟我一起睡的吗？”诱拐学生（还是个男生）的罪名他可担当不起。

哈利顿时拉下小脸，整个人像颗核桃一样干瘪下去了。

坐在教授长桌上，西弗勒斯也很不舒服，新来的黑魔法防御课教授吉罗德洛哈特一看就是个讨厌鬼，西弗勒斯露出一脸假笑听他自吹自擂，脑子早就飘到莉莉身上去了，她现在应该也在教授长桌上看分院仪式吧，暑假两个月过去了，多卡斯的死因毫无眉目……

嗯？一想到多卡斯，西弗勒斯的脑子里忽然冒出来新的记忆——雷古勒斯，布莱克老宅，黑魔王……

原来是这么回事吗？西弗勒斯揉了揉太阳穴，魂器啊，这种冷门的东西，也亏雷古勒斯能想到，那么聪明的一个人，唉，要是他还活着就好了。

成为食死徒的最初，雷古勒斯是非常喜悦且自豪的，他崇拜伏地魔很多年了。但渐渐的他发现这个黑魔王跟他印象中的不一样，他好像少了点什么，感觉很奇怪。

要知道雷古勒斯作为伏地魔的狂粉，他收集了很多他的资料，比绝大多数人都了解他。伏地魔各个方面都有了很大的变化，那过于苍白宛如融化了一般的脸，纵容手下作恶而不管不问，总让雷古勒斯产生不好的联想。

食死徒曾经是个纪律严明的组织，雷古勒斯听埃弗里的爸爸说过，黑魔王在霍格沃茨的时候御下极严，他那个小团体里的人连校规都不能触犯，可为什么现在食死徒反而成了一个乌七八糟的组织，连格雷伯克这种脑残也能加入进来？

直到伏地魔那天交给了他一个挂坠盒，让他妥善保管之后，他才有了自己的的猜测。伏地魔——飞离死亡，所以他是不是为了永生而对自己使用了邪术呢？所谓的永生不死的方法并不多，雷古勒斯一查就查到了——魂器。

那个挂坠盒上的味道让雷古勒斯感觉很不舒服，于是他把它拿回家之后，就丢进了小天狼星的杂货柜子里，反正小天狼星也不回家，放在那里应该很安全。

然而没过多久，挂坠盒就不见了，克利切说，那天小天狼星少爷回来过，但没呆多久就匆匆忙忙地走了。

雷古勒斯本来想偷偷找到小天狼星要回挂坠盒，可他没想到小天狼星居然把挂坠盒送了人，而且非常不巧，那个女孩把挂坠盒挂在脖子上在外面乱跑，被追踪的食死徒看到了。

那天伏地魔的笑容雷古勒斯还记得，他当着雷古勒斯的面折磨并杀死了多卡斯，随后对雷古勒斯同样用了钻心咒。

“你没履行好你的责任，雷古勒斯，这是对你的惩罚。”伏地魔看着蜷缩在地的少年，眼睛里满是寒意。

之后没过几天，伏地魔找雷古勒斯借走了克利切，雷古勒斯以为克利切再也不可能回家了，伏地魔知道他在意什么，所以就带走了什么。

今天是克利切，那明天他会不会让他去杀小天狼星？

当时雷古勒斯就有了拼劲一切，也要毁掉伏地魔的魂器的想法。你在意什么，我也要一样要毁掉它。

而此时西弗勒斯来找他了，他来的很及时，能够说出来这个秘密让雷古勒斯感觉好多了。

而且更令他欣喜的是，克利切奄奄一息地回来，他中了毒，受了伤，虽然不致命，却仍旧危险。雷古勒斯一边学大脑封闭术，一边给克利切治疗，然后撞上了偷偷溜回布莱克家的小天狼星。

新仇旧恨全算在了小天狼星头上，雷古勒斯把小天狼星扔进了臭水沟，然而小天狼星好无辜，他根本不知道雷古勒斯为了什么发这么大的脾气。

霍格沃茨魔药学教授宿舍里，浴缸被施了放大咒，莉莉靠在西弗勒斯怀里，听他讲他刚刚得到的记忆。他们在暑假因为电灯泡哈利，都没办法好好亲热，开了学，终于回到两人世界，西弗勒斯嘴角忍不住地往上翘。

手不老实地在莉莉身上揉揉捏捏，她洗澡之前已经被他折腾了一次，累极了，也懒得阻止他，他们结婚一年多了，共浴什么的，莉莉都不会觉得不好意思了。

“魂器？多卡斯是因为得到了伏地魔的魂器所以被杀的？可是那个魂器是谁给她的呢？等等……多卡斯曾经去过伦敦，她还用小天狼星的复方汤剂去买了一瓶酒，所以，多卡斯会不会变成小天狼星的样子去布莱克老宅拿了这个挂坠盒呢？你记不记得她给小天狼星的信里在跟他要礼物？”莉莉打了个哈欠，热水泡得她更困了，她用腿缠着西弗勒斯的腿，上下眼皮开始打架。

“明天再想吧，你看你困的……”西弗勒斯亲亲她的嘴角，把她从水里捞出来，速干咒对头发效果不好，他又帮她擦干。

在床上翻了个身，莉莉换了个姿势抱住西弗勒斯，贴在他怀里，她心里的疑问解开了一个，觉得轻松不已。西弗勒斯翻了个身把她压在下面，去亲她的耳朵，他觉得现在去睡觉还是太早了。

下次开会就把这件事告诉邓布利多，莉莉顺势搂住西弗勒斯的脖子，回应他的热情，但她明显把这件事想的太简单了。

“你知道的倒是详细，”小天狼星身上喷了大量香水，呛得人直咳嗽，“谁告诉你的？雷古勒斯告诉你的？不可能。我怕是鼻涕精告诉你的吧？你还是跟食死徒有联系对不对？”

因为小天狼星对这件事极其关注，在凤凰社的会议之前，她先告诉了小天狼星，结果得到了小天狼星的无情怀疑。

“梅林在上，小天狼星你是不是永远都不信任我？”莉莉扬起眉毛，凶巴巴地瞪他。

“那你告诉我你的消息来源啊。”小天狼星横眉冷对。

莉莉说的很对，他从来不信任莉莉伊万斯，因为他在四年级某个午夜见过偷偷拥抱的鼻涕精和伊万斯，他能看得出莉莉和鼻涕精之间剪不断理还乱的关系，他不会信任喜欢过食死徒的人，他知道他们不可靠，就像他自己一样。

如果伏地魔用雷古勒斯来逼他，他或许坚持不下去。

“我不能告诉你消息来源，但这消息没问题。”莉莉生气地说。

“你说没问题就没问题？伊万斯，你跟食死徒撇清关系要拿出诚意来，或者，你去杀了鼻涕精，那我就相信你。”小天狼星冷笑着说。

“邓布利多都不敢让我去杀人，你疯了！”莉莉生气地说，“你倒是悠然自得，那你知道雷古勒斯要死了吗？”希望西弗勒斯能保护他周全，但打嘴仗莉莉绝对不肯输。

“你放屁。”小天狼星的反应比莉莉预期中还要激烈，他跳起来，狠狠地盯着莉莉。

“你觉得神秘人肯留一个知道他秘密的人活在世上吗？别忘了伏地魔早晚会知道克利切没死。”莉莉觉得自己赢了，因为小天狼星此时脸色铁青，一句话也说不出来了。


	31. Chapter 31

吵赢了小天狼星并没有让莉莉觉得高兴，但她跟小天狼星的关系明显又降到了冰点。

他甚至会专门跑到霍格沃茨地窖对她冷嘲热讽，就差对她甩恶咒了。詹姆还想在其中打圆场，但他也不敢惹烦躁的小天狼星，而且小天狼星信誓旦旦地对詹姆说莉莉在跟斯内普往来，搞得詹姆看莉莉的眼神也怪怪的。

但接下来凤凰社的会议邓布利多没出现，不知道去了哪里。除了邓布利多，莉莉不知道应该把她得到的消息告诉谁，也只好等邓布利多回来再说。

转眼到了十一月，天一冷，莉莉总想睡觉，她回到宿舍就躺下了，睡到西弗勒斯回来了都不知道。

“你这是要冬眠吗？”西弗勒斯把她搂在怀里抗议道，睡美人也很好，但没人说话多寂寞。

“我也不知道，就是感觉好困啊，我可能是晚饭吃多了吧。”莉莉最近很热爱炸猪排，这么能吃能睡怕是要长胖，莉莉偷偷捏了捏自己的腰。

“别捏了，身材还是很好的。”西弗勒斯抓住她的小手，“我喜欢你胖一点。”他自己就太瘦了，莉莉丰腴一些手感更好。

两个人正在卿卿我我，扰人亲热的守护神又来了，是邓布利多，他对莉莉说有任务，让她明天上午到某地与詹姆集合。

“是詹姆吗？”莉莉偷看了一眼西弗勒斯，他果然一脸不满。

“小天狼星拒绝任务，其他人都没有时间。”银色的凤凰说。

好吧，现在小天狼星还不如詹姆，莉莉点了点头，守护神在地窖转了一圈，消失了。

“明天又要早起了，啊啊啊……”莉莉打了个大哈欠，往西弗勒斯怀里一钻，一会儿居然又睡着了。

无奈地给她盖好被子，西弗勒斯温柔地看着她的睡颜，完全不知道暴风雨即将来袭。

而此时布莱克老宅里，雷古勒斯穿上食死徒的长袍，戴上兜帽，对着西弗勒斯点点头：“我们走吧，去拿魂器。”

最近雷古勒斯叮嘱克利切躲在布莱克老宅，不许出门，避免克利切被伏地魔发现。经过一系列治疗和休息，现在克利切已经恢复了健康。他崇拜地望着他热爱的少爷，但掩不住满脸惊慌，跟着两人一起走出了布莱克家的大门。

跟着伏地魔去过一次的克利切知道怎么打开地下岩洞的入口，知道怎么让小船浮上来，他是最好的向导，所以雷古勒斯和西弗勒斯进入岩洞没费什么劲儿。

“这艘船坐不了两个成年巫师，”雷古勒斯望着黝黑湖水里若隐若现的阴尸，“我跟克利切先上岛，你把船拉回来再跟来。”

“那你要小心，尽量不要碰湖水。”西弗勒斯点了点头，他其实做了其他准备，但雷古勒斯的办法也不错。

眼看着雷古勒斯和克利切远远地到了那黑水中央的大岩石上，西弗勒斯只觉得心跳很快，他知道此行很凶险，他忽然意识到他并不只是在保护雷古勒斯，他其实是在背叛伏地魔——把他藏起来的很重要的东西偷出来。

西弗勒斯拉小船锁链的手停了下来，他要背叛伏地魔吗？他曾经拼着与莉莉决裂也要加入的组织，他付出了那么多，还没有得到任何回报，他真的要背叛吗？

可惜没有给他天人交战的时间，几乎是下意识地躲了一下，一道红光打在湖水里，阴尸们一阵翻腾，有几只跳出了水面。

“卧槽，这是什么鬼东西？”小天狼星举着魔杖吓了一大跳。他其实相信莉莉的话，他只是对莉莉都知道而雷古勒斯什么都不告诉他而愤怒。

所以他跟踪了雷古勒斯，在他们幻影移形的时候对克利切用了追踪咒，跟着他们来到了这个地方。他不知道他们来干什么，只认为这俩食死徒一定是为伏地魔卖命。所以他决定，如果雷尔有危险，那就把他抓到凤凰社去关起来。

他的“除你武器”差一点就能打掉西弗勒斯的魔杖了，但被躲了过去，而他又被水里的阴尸吓了一跳。

“统统石化。”西弗勒斯毫不客气地回敬了他一魔杖 ，小天狼星用铁甲咒挡掉了。

要是平时，他们俩能在这里大战三百回合，但此时湖心的岩石上传来雷古勒斯痛苦的呻吟：“不要，不要了，太可怕了，哥哥，救我，救我。”可是他继续舀起了一杯毒药，倒进嘴里。克利切手足无措地站在他身边，满脸的惊恐，想阻止他，可碍于命令又什么都不能做。

“雷古勒斯，你个白痴！”西弗勒斯简直惊呆了，他居然自己去喝？克利切不会被毒死的！雷古勒斯你疯了？

“我要立刻上岛去，你要攻击我，随你的便，但雷古勒斯一定会死。”西弗勒斯恨恨地对惊呆了的小天狼星说，使劲去拉绑着小船的锁链。

而小天狼星被雷古勒斯那痛苦的一声“哥哥”吓坏了，事到如今 雷尔还是在向他求救。而他一直在做什么？在雷尔的心上踩？他明明知道雷古勒斯多善良多心软多爱家人，而他表现的一切毫不在乎在他心上扎了一刀又一刀。

看到西弗勒斯神奇地从湖里拉出一条小船，小天狼星立刻跳了过去：“我要去湖心。”

“这艘船一次只能坐一个成年巫师。”西弗勒斯冷冷地说，他已经站到了船上。

“那你下去，我上去。”小天狼星耍赖。

“你知道雷古勒斯要做什么吗？你知道我要去做什么吗？你上去除了添乱还能干什么。”西弗勒斯冷笑着说，不过他顿了一顿，“我可以带你上去，只要你喝了这个。”

西弗勒斯手里拿着一瓶魔药，小天狼星愣了一下，雷古勒斯的声音已经越来越小，克利切的哭声越来越大，抿紧嘴唇，小天狼星问都没问这是什么，一把接过魔药喝了下去。

“很好，现在你可以上来了。”西弗勒斯让开一点地方，对小天狼星点点头。

只觉得身体一阵紧缩，小天狼星觉得自己的袍子在往身下滑，他伸出手，发现自己的手变得好小，就像……就像一个小孩子的手。

“快上来，雷古勒斯撑不住了。”西弗勒斯直接伸手把缩小的小天狼星提进了小船，他给他喝了缩身药剂，小天狼星现在大约十二三岁，所以船不会沉。

到了湖心，雷古勒斯委顿在地上，几乎捧不住手里的杯子，克利切满脸鼻涕和泪，他最知道喝了这种毒药是多么痛苦。

“小天狼星少爷，你快救救雷古勒斯少爷。”克利切哭道。

“必须让他把这些毒药喝完，喝完之后他会很渴，但绝对不能让他碰一滴这湖里的水。”西弗勒斯说，他帮着雷古勒斯舀起一碗毒药，“你要喝完，你不能停下。”

“鼻涕精，你……”小天狼星气坏了，“你怎么能让他继续喝毒药？”

“不懂就闭嘴，你过来抱着他，一会儿别让他靠近水边。”西弗勒斯厌恶地白了他一眼。

不情不愿地过来抱住雷古勒斯，小天狼星发现雷古勒斯居然长得这么高了，他把他的头放在自己的臂弯里，对这种感觉居然有些怀念，他很久很久没有抱过雷尔了。

“哥哥，你来了？你是好小天狼星，不是坏小天狼星……”雷古勒斯眯着眼睛看着变小的小天狼星，不知道想到了什么，他主动接过毒药，一口气灌了下去。

十几岁的时候他们还是兄弟，直到六年级小天狼星离开家 。

脸上不知道该做什么表情，小天狼星看着雷古勒斯一杯接着一杯喝干了毒药，最后那几杯他是一边惨叫一边喝下去的，小天狼星紧紧抱住他，不知何时已经满脸都是泪。

最后，克利切从盆底拿出斯莱特林的挂坠盒，拿出另一个挂坠盒放了进去。

“好渴，好渴……水……”雷古勒斯呻吟着向湖水伸出手，小天狼星紧紧地抓住了他，幸亏雷古勒斯此时很虚弱，没有什么力气。

而此时满湖的阴尸似乎感知到毒药已经没有了，开始蠢蠢欲动。

“克利切，你能带雷古勒斯幻影移形吗？立刻带他回布莱克老宅，把我做好的魔药给他喝。”西弗勒斯拔出魔杖警惕地四下观望。

克利切点了点头，他抓紧雷古勒斯瑟瑟发抖的身体，“啪”地一声幻影移形了。

幻影移形的声音让阴尸们更加狂躁，他们开始爬出水面，向着西弗勒斯和小天狼星走来。

“天啊，那不是……”小天狼星在阴尸里看到了失踪的凤凰社成员，他生气地皱起了脸，“统统石化，力松劲泄……”可是这些魔咒对阴尸都没有用。

“火焰熊熊。”西弗勒斯当然知道阴尸怕什么，他的魔杖尖喷出一串红色的火焰，像是一只火鸟把爬上来的阴尸围在中间，“快上船。”他一边挥洒着烈焰一边后退。

踉踉跄跄地爬上了小船，有几个阴尸想从水里攻击他们，都被西弗勒斯的魔咒打飞了。小天狼星不得不承认，在对付这些鬼玩意方面，斯内普比他强多了。

他们离开了湖心，向着岸边驶去，此时外面阳光正好，照得岩洞口一片金黄。

哈利波特最近心情不佳，斯内普教授霸占着他妈妈不肯让他见她，他投诉无门只好在魁地奇球场上狂虐斯莱特林，结果搞得斯莱特林的找球手德拉科从飞天扫帚上掉了下来，摔进了医疗翼。

“我真的不是故意的，”哈利垂着头站在气歪了鼻子的卢修斯马尔福跟前道歉，德拉科摔了胯，虽然不严重但真的够疼，卢修斯气的大骂哈利想让马尔福家断子绝孙。

“德拉科会没事的，魁地奇球场上这点伤不算什么。所以你也不至于带这么危险的东西来霍格沃茨啊，马尔福姐夫。”一个黑发黑眼结实精瘦的高个子男人走了进来，他看上去三十岁左右，长得非常英俊，垂到眼前的黑发透着来自自身的典雅和骄傲，他手里像卢修斯一样拿着家主手杖，家徽上有两颗星星，一左一右还有两条黑狗。

“我是雷古勒斯布莱克，你就是哈利波特吧？幸会。”他的眼神从哈利额头的疤上一闪而过，他对着哈利点了点头，拖着卢修斯走出了医疗翼，哈利隐隐约约听到了他说什么日记本，他长得可真漂亮，不过他这么大了还写日记吗？

“对不起啊，德拉科，我没想到你会掉下去。”哈利一脸的愧疚。

“没事儿，我已经不疼了。”德拉科此时两条腿被庞弗雷夫人固定得像个青蛙。

门开了 赫敏气呼呼地走了进来，“搞不懂你们，就是打个球，至于嘛，你们不是朋友吗？”

德拉科猛地拉床单盖住自己，疼得呲牙咧嘴。

“我虽然很抱歉，但魁地奇不是‘打个球’，那很严肃。”哈利一直想跟赫敏解释男人的球场就是战场，但赫敏完全无法理解，德拉科在一边狂点头。

“好了好了，我不懂魁地奇行了吧，我问过庞弗雷夫人了，德拉科这次是伤到了xx，容易xx，所以要xxxx，但是因为xxxxxx，每次都得xxxxx”赫敏嘴里冒出一串儿人体器官，德拉科苍白的脸变成了猪肝色，快要当场晕过去了。

“他怎么了？”赫敏奇怪地问哈利，她爸妈都是医生，觉得这些词儿太平常不过了。

“你忘了吗？他活在中世纪啊，你对他说了xx，你就得娶他。”哈利哈哈大笑，至少在性教育方面，麻瓜界可是碾压巫师界的。

“真的吗？”赫敏惊恐地看着德拉科。

哀怨地看着哈利，德拉科拉起床单，把脸藏在了下面。


	32. Chapter 32

金色的阳光在蔚蓝的大海上跳跃，有狡诈的水鸟在空中飞过，发出“啊啊啊”的嘲笑声。

虽然不是天堂，也是人间美景，尤其小天狼星刚刚从那个恶心的阴尸洞里出来，眼前的美好明亮实在弥足珍贵。

“解药拿来。”小天狼星仰头看着斯内普，他喝了缩身药剂变成了小孩，看斯内普还要仰头，实在难受。

可惜斯内普对掠夺者一点好感也没有，他啼笑皆非地看了小天狼星一眼：“为什么要给你？”接着他“啪”地一声幻影移形了。

“卧槽……是不是人！”小天狼星目瞪口呆，斯内普不给他缩身药剂的解药？这人心眼真小，不过，他们本来就是仇人……

好在他虽然缩小了，但本质上还是个成年巫师。

幻影移形到了凤凰社总部，卢平正好在。

“月亮脸，给我找找缩身药剂的解药。”

他们的战备库里有各式各样的解药，伊万斯出品必属精品。虽然战斗中一般不会被人下“缩身药剂”，但为了稳妥，她也按时准备解药。

接过解药，一口喝了下去，小天狼星气鼓鼓地心说鼻涕精你以后不要落到我手里。

“真有趣，这几天是怎么了？上星期艾丽丝也来要了缩身药剂和解药。要不是昨天莉莉把新药送来了，你都没得吃。”卢平伸手去抓小天狼星小脑袋上柔顺的黑发，嗯，手感真像狗毛。

拍开卢平的手，小天狼星心说隆巴顿夫妇要缩身药剂绝对是要玩个情趣cosplay，也就卢平好孩子不懂这个。可是这个解药是莉莉刚送来的？

“我去，糟了……”他看着自己毫无变化的身体，“我觉得这解药没用，月亮脸你最好给我现配上一瓶。”

“怎么可能？莉莉的魔药怎么会有问题？”卢平奇怪地说，可小天狼星真的毫无变化。

当然是因为我给她的坩埚里扔了粪石啊，小天狼星挠头，他这也算是自作自受吧。

自从上次他跟莉莉大吵一架之后，他越想越觉得莉莉在跟斯内普秘密往来，尤其是雷古勒斯的事情，他越觉得是真的，就越认为莉莉的信息来源有问题。所以小天狼星又把“把伊万斯踢出凤凰社”这件事安排上了日程。

首先，要先找出莉莉跟斯内普接触的证据，可他没找到。所以他选了Plan B——让莉莉的工作出差错。他早就知道莉莉的坩埚在哪间地下室，往里面扔点粪石解掉药性简直太简单了。

于是他手里新做的缩身药剂解药是没效果的，可以说莉莉送来的这一批魔药都是没效果的。

“尖头叉子呢？”小天狼星决定回房间了，每一个进来的人都要一脸怪笑地来摸他的头，好讨厌。

“跟莉莉出任务了，昨天就走了，还没回来呢。”

好无聊啊，小天狼星想，他有点担心雷古勒斯，可是他又不能回布莱克老宅，第一次，小天狼星后悔自己的当年任性地离家出走。

魔药教授这几天的气压很低，大家都小心翼翼地不敢招惹他，当然了，还是有“真的猛士”的，这个人就是哈利波特。

“教授，斯内普教授，”跟所有人从教室里往外冲不一样，哈利来了个“最美”逆行，“我有话说。”

“波特先生，你这节课的魔药成品只能得三十分，你要是敢问一些跟学习无关的话，我就关你禁闭。”西弗勒斯扬起眉毛不善地说。

“你一定给我扣了五十分印象分对不对？”哈利的魔药成绩并不差，他暑假可没少得到莉莉的指点（虽然都是西弗勒斯的经验），“我妈妈呢？我想她了，暑假都过去两个多月了，就算你去巡夜让我跟她说说话也行啊，我有隐身衣……”

“格兰芬多扣十分，因为波特先生计划夜游。”西弗勒斯眯起眼睛，“很不巧，你妈妈外出工作了，我也好几天没见到她了。”所以他心情非常差，偏偏这次她是跟詹姆一起出去的……哼，他很相信莉莉，但他不相信詹姆啊。

“哦……希望你没骗我。”哈利垂头丧气地走了。他刚走出门口，格兰芬多魁地奇队长伍德就抓住了他，让他赶紧去魁地奇训练场训练。

他们下一场对赫奇帕奇，虽然不是什么强劲的对手，但也不能轻敌，而且训练迟到是最罪大恶极的事情。

“赫敏，你给德拉科送点饭去，我丧失了人身自由了。”哈利对走廊上的赫敏喊，然后被伍德拖走了。

马尔福家的多比躲在墙角咬着手指：“就是这个坏小子害马尔福少爷受了伤，多比要惩罚他，魁地奇是吗？多比要用游走球也让他从扫帚上掉下来。”

打着养病的旗号，德拉科在医疗翼躺了好几天了，他一边吃着零食一边看漫画书，过得不知道有多自在。

门开了，德拉科头都没抬就喊：“哈利，你今天来晚了，我饿了。哦，我尿壶满了帮我倒一倒。”自从哈利害德拉科受伤之后他就成了德拉科的佣人。

“在哪里？床底下吗？”赫敏把打包的牛腰子馅饼放在床头，低头去找尿壶。

“格……格兰杰？怎么是你？哈利呢？”德拉科又一次涨红了脸，请你别找我的尿壶，我求你了。

“他被伍德抓去训练魁地奇了。”赫敏直起身望着德拉科，“床底下没有。”

“忘了那句话吧，格兰杰，谢谢你……给我送饭。”德拉科尴尬地点点头，他一直逼着哈利照顾他，所以他的两个跟班这两天自由了。

“不客气，你要课堂笔记吗？这几天你都没去上课吧？”赫敏慷慨地拿出来别人借都借不到的笔记。

德拉科难道敢说不要吗？他老老实实地接过去，发现赫敏不愧是年级第一，业务水平绝了。

医疗翼小自习才进行了三十分钟，哈利就被抬了进来，他一条胳膊里的骨头被洛哈特教授变没了。

“哈，”赫敏做了一个鬼脸，“一个也是照顾两个也是照顾，哈利，你要看我的课堂笔记吗？”

莉莉和詹姆果然出了事故，他们在树林里遇到了一股奇怪的迷雾，莉莉提醒詹姆闭气，詹姆不以为然，结果他很快晕了过去。莉莉带着他又要躲避食死徒，又要完成邓布利多的任务，搞得非常狼狈。

“所以，詹姆怎么了？”卢平小心翼翼地看着怒气冲冲的莉莉，她正在给自己治伤。

“他失忆了。”莉莉不高兴地说，“大约这一年的记忆都没有了。”詹姆不记得他们分手的事情，拉着莉莉一直问她什么时候搬来跟他一起住。“找个治疗师给他看看吧，不行送去圣芒戈。”

“好的。”迟疑着不知道该怎么说，卢平一脸为难，“对了，莉莉，你知道你这次送来的魔药全都失效了吗？穆迪很生气，说邓布利多不在大家都造反了……”

“什么……不可能啊。”莉莉惊呆了，她的魔药怎么可能失效？“我回去查一查。”

把詹姆丢给卢平照顾，莉莉转身回了霍格沃茨。

詹姆委屈地转向卢平：“莉莉为什么对我那么冷淡？我们之前吵架了？”

“没有……吧……”老好人卢平迟疑地说，小天狼星说他们俩之间分分合合的，他可真的什么都不知道。

忍不住骂了一句脏话，莉莉从药渣里找出好几块粪石，这玩意儿连毒药都能解，何况魔药？这到底是谁干的？学生？学生没有能解开她保护咒的水平吧？

她烦躁地回到了宿舍，西弗勒斯还没回来，她洗漱了一下，一头扎到床上睡着了。

熟悉的手点燃她身体的时候，莉莉才迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，“西弗，哦，西弗……”

“我真担心你。”西弗勒斯轻柔地吻着她的身上细碎的伤口，“怎么身上这么多伤？”

“没事，都是在树林里跑被树枝划的。”莉莉伸手搂住西弗勒斯，用腿缠上他，她也想他了，“你有没有想我？”

“无时无刻。”他眯起眼睛，抚上她柔软的身体，淡红色的吻痕一路向下。

屋子里的欢爱味道还没散尽，莉莉就猛地挣大了眼睛，如果她做的的魔药都失效了，那她的避孕魔药恐怕也无法幸免，她那口小坩埚就在那一排大坩埚旁边。

“西弗，”她颤颤巍巍地说，“我要怎样才能知道自己怀没怀孕？”

西弗勒斯只觉得头皮发麻，哈利波特出生于七月底，而现在是十一月，算算时间正对的上。莉莉也不知道她的避孕魔药什么时候开始失效的，但大约就在这一个月之内，所以，她还是避免不了为救世主牺牲的命运吗？

哈利真的是他的儿子，这让西弗勒斯心情更复杂了，又难受又高兴。

“如果你真的怀孕了，你想要生下来吗？”西弗勒斯看着莉莉。

把他的手放在自己的肚子上，莉莉又惊又惑地说：“当然，这是我们俩的孩子啊，你会保护好我和哈利的，对吗？”

莉莉的小腹现在仍旧很平坦，但西弗勒斯莫名就开始紧张了。“说到哈利，”西弗勒斯顿了顿，他今晚回来的晚就是去看哈利了，“你还记得吉德罗洛哈特吗？”

“那个油头粉面的拉文克劳？”莉莉眨眨眼，西弗勒斯的手很温暖，她往他怀里靠了靠。

“嗯，他今天把哈利左手的骨头变没了。”他的教子和儿子都躺进了医疗翼，真是流年不利。

“天啊，长骨头可是很疼的。”莉莉激动地说，“他怎么会在霍格沃茨？”

“很遗憾，邓布利多请他来做黑魔法防御课的教授。”立志教黑魔法防御的魔药教授不满地抿起了嘴。

“邓布利多脑子也不清楚了，那可是个徒有其表的小子。”莉莉扬起眼睛，“西弗啊，他现在才五年级呢，我大约有办法欺负他一下。”

“我也觉得，我们可以给儿子报个小仇，”西弗勒斯在莉莉脸上吻了吻，洛哈特想搞决斗俱乐部，他现在可以答应他了。

医疗翼里，德拉科帮着哈利换睡衣，赫敏焦急地等在帘子外面，“又不是换裤子，我难道不能进去吗？”

“进来吧，赫敏，我觉得德拉科一个人搞不定。”哈利看着德拉科对着那只橡皮般的、没有骨头的胳膊满头冒汗，大少爷他可不会帮人穿衣服。

“这太简单了，我小时候最擅长给娃娃换衣服了。”赫敏扬起下巴，让德拉科拿好哈利的胳膊，一会儿就给他穿好了。

“赫敏，你真厉害。”哈利赶紧猛夸赫敏。

把哈利软绵绵的手指一个个地从袖口里拉出来，德拉科也点点头，不得不承认，赫敏做什么都那么厉害。

但是，不要再给洛哈特说好话了，可不可以别这么颜控？

“是人总会犯错误的嘛。”赫敏小声说。

“那我们俩要是将来犯错误，你也要这么说哦，格兰杰小姐。”哈利晃了晃自己那橡皮蛇一样的胳膊。

“那当然。”赫敏撅起了嘴。

“斯内普教授鼻子都气歪了，”德拉科给两个人打圆场，“他挺关心你的。”

“当然了，他可是……”咦？哈利愣了愣，他是我爸爸吗？这句话怎么差点脱口而出呢？


	33. Chapter 33

怀才就像怀孕，只要肚里有货，早晚都会显现的。

西弗勒斯就算童年少年时期一直被人踩到泥巴里，最终他还是伏地魔长桌最靠前的那几个和邓布利多最为倚重的凤凰社。

但就算如此天才也对怀孕中的女人没有办法。

莉莉开始孕吐了，正经饭一口都不想吃，稀奇古怪的吃食想一出是一出。

“我忽然好想吃科克沃斯第二街区街角的那家牛肉馅饼啊。”半夜莉莉忽然醒了，她冲去盥洗室里干呕了半天，想起了差不多十年没吃的馅饼摊子。

只要莉莉爬起来，西弗勒斯自然也不能睡，他给她倒了一杯水，顺了顺她的后背，莉莉的孕吐不算太厉害，她只是早晨吐，还是能吃一点东西的，但就算这样，健康的苹果色小脸还是变得苍白可怜。

“明天早晨我去给你买。”西弗勒斯进入了无限妥协模式，其实他买回来的东西很多莉莉咬了一口就不吃了，但就算这样，他也乐得无限娇惯她。

他小时候没得到的，莉莉肚子里那个小家伙都会得到的。

虽然这个小家伙是意外的产物，但西弗勒斯在接受了他之后，很难掩饰他的喜悦。他三十二岁了，曾经以为自己不会被任何幸福眷顾了，但现在你看，他有了深爱的妻子，还将会有可爱的孩子。

他把莉莉宠得没边了，导致莉莉一点都不觉得她现在在别人眼里，怀了一个私生子。

“我怀孕了，所以危险的任务请交给别人，魔药味道闻到会吐，所以也不能继续熬魔药了，”她抚着肚子，在凤凰社例行会议上丢下了重磅炸弹。

“谁的？”小天狼星眼珠子都快要掉出来了，完全不知道这就是他那几块粪石造成的后果。

“我们什么时候结婚，莉莉？”詹姆一脸喜悦地说，他的记忆还停留在毕业那会儿，他央求莉莉来波特老宅跟他一起住，莉莉答应了。现在都过去一年了，有了孩子当然是他的啊，这不是理所当然的事情吗？

“跟你没关系，詹姆。”莉莉皱起了眉头。

“不要不好意思啊，莉莉，除了我还能有谁。”詹姆又回到了那个不相信莉莉会不爱他的自大狂状态。

当然他的脑内推理没人知道，大家都以为詹姆虽然脑子有点乱，但孩子这种事怎么能随便认领呢，他说是他的，当然就是他的，女孩子对未婚先孕这种事愤怒否认也是正常的，等过几天詹姆把她哄好了就好了。

于是大家开始鼓掌起哄，问他们什么时候举行婚礼。

“才不是呢，我说不是就不是，没有婚礼！”莉莉抓了一把飞路粉就进了壁炉，她这才发现自己肚子里的孩子居然没有一个合理的父亲，这有点……匪夷所思。

“我去追莉莉。”詹姆无所谓地对其他人摆摆手，就想去抓飞路粉，被小天狼星一把抓住了手腕。

“先跟我去伦敦吧，我们去看看雷古勒斯。”小天狼星不容置疑地对詹姆说，他还是怀疑莉莉和斯内普有一腿 ，他想去探探雷古勒斯的口风。

那种毒药对巫师的伤害比对家养小精灵大得多，雷古勒斯一直卧床不起，布莱克夫人悲伤极了，她一直在雷古勒斯床边哭泣，念叨着后悔的话，她后悔没有阻止雷古勒斯加入食死徒，布莱克家不缺什么，她要儿子不要荣耀。

“你来干什么？”她看到小天狼星的时候其实非常高兴，但表情还是像鼻子下面有什么难闻的东西那样。

“雷尔可能需要一些魔药，”小天狼星避开布莱克夫人的眼神，他带了一些比较稀有的魔药材料来，也不知道雷尔用不用的上。

詹姆波特不知道小天狼星什么时候跟雷古勒斯这个食死徒和好了，他欲言又止地坐在布莱克家的大厅里，小天狼星跟着布莱克夫人上楼了，克利切给他上了一杯凉透了的茶，他喝了一口，从里面喝出一条蛆。

不管曾经吵成什么样子，布莱克夫人此时很欣慰，小天狼星的归来带给她极大的安慰，低声骂了他几句，布莱克夫人忍不住泪如泉涌。

陌生又笨拙地把母亲抱在怀里，小天狼星才发现在吼叫信里中气十足的母亲，其实是这么瘦小的女人，她细瘦得像是包在豪华大裙子里面的枯骨。

“雷尔……你弟弟他……”布莱克夫人呜咽着说，“他……病的很严重……”

“我知道，我知道，当时我跟他在一起，他很勇敢，他……一定会好起来的。”如果不是直面雷古勒斯的生死，小天狼星大约很难明白他在他生命中的意义，如果不是这次回家，他也很难理解布莱克夫人对他的感情，好多好多记忆翻涌上来，他曾经并不是不被爱，而是不稀罕这些爱。

跟虚弱的雷古勒斯聊了聊，小天狼星知道斯内普这几天给雷古勒斯做了很多解毒补益的魔药，而之前的一个月他们在一起谋划去阴尸洞的事情，也一直在一起。当然，他们去那里做什么，雷古勒斯抵死都不告诉他。

“他跟之前的同学有接触吗？比如伊万斯什么的？”小天狼星拐弯抹角地问。

“想说什么你就直说，我倒是希望西弗勒斯学长能跟伊万斯学姐在一起，他可比詹姆波特那个混蛋强多了。”雷古勒斯非常讨厌把小天狼星从家里拐走的詹姆。

“看在你病着，我就不说什么了，詹姆是我最好的朋友，你话说的太难听。”小天狼星松开雷古勒斯的手，拉下了脸。

“你以为我在乎？”雷古勒斯不客气地说，“你知道吗？我已经算死了一次了，克利切带我回来的时候，我休克了一阵，妈妈都快要吓死了。因为那天你来了，所以之前那些事我都不计较了，之后你看着办。”

心里有一丝喜悦却不知道怎么表达，小天狼星缓缓地站了起来点了点头：“明白了，我会再来看你的。”然后他俯下身，给了雷古勒斯一个拥抱 ，吓得端着茶水进来的克利切打翻了托盘。

从暗门离开了布莱克老宅，小天狼星挥挥手让詹姆去找莉莉，雷古勒斯的意思是斯内普的确没有跟莉莉有什么接触，所以孩子跟斯内普无关。那就是跟詹姆有关？詹姆的失忆来的真不是时候。

不过，莉莉脸皮可真厚，未婚先孕一副理所当然的样子，麻瓜出身就是麻瓜出身，一点规矩都没有。

莉莉当然不会觉得不好意思，她是正经的斯内普夫人，夫妻又恩爱，就算避孕失败，她肚子里也是正经的斯内普家长子，除了没办法跟外人说清楚爸爸是谁，她可一点都不觉得自己做了什么见不得人的事情。

“所以，我现在在妈妈肚子里吗？”哈利好奇地看着莉莉还很平坦的小腹，他被斯内普教授恩准来陪着莉莉说话。

“是啊，现在你只有拇指那么大，”莉莉兴高采烈地跟哈利比划，西弗给她买回来了牛肉馅饼，她一点都不想吃，全归了哈利。

“所以斯内普教授才是我爸爸？那我为什么姓波特？”哈利疑惑地问。

“我正在努力解决这个误会。”莉莉一脸的无奈。

她现在空闲的时间变长了，斯拉格霍恩教授再懒也不好指使一个孕妇忙东忙西，莉莉趁机抓了洛哈特的壮丁，让他给斯拉格霍恩教授干活，整理那些死蟑螂或者虫子皮，算是对他变没了哈利骨头的惩罚。

不过教授们也都以为这孩子是詹姆的，因为詹姆追来了霍格沃茨，粘着莉莉从城堡东头走到城堡西头，他觉得孩子就是他的，莉莉怎么说也没用，除非她拿出一个孩子爸来。

打着关禁闭的旗号，哈利呆在斯内普教授的宿舍陪了莉莉一晚上，走得时候还带了一口袋美味的馅饼。他约了赫敏和德拉科在空教室一起大朵快颐，他们这个年纪，除了能吃还是能吃。

“好好吃啊，比家养小精灵做的味道还好。”赫敏摸着圆滚滚的肚皮说。

“是的，味道很特别。”德拉科也不得不承认这个很好吃，麻瓜也有些长处的。

“下次再有好吃的，我再分给你们。”哈利心情很好，妈妈很爱他，她眼睛里全是温柔呵护，爸爸也很爱他，他呵护妈妈不就是在呵护他吗？

“哈利，谢谢你。”赫敏扭头在哈利脸颊上亲了一下，然后捂着嘴咯咯地笑了起来。

“其实我也有好吃的，”德拉科从口袋里掏出一大盒子冰淇淋，上面带着保温咒所以没有化掉，“我爸爸带给我的，恭贺我出院。”

他撇了一眼双眼亮晶晶的赫敏，那她吃完了会不会也亲我一下？有点慌，德拉科也不知道他想要的答案是“是”还是“不是”。

“我想吃……”莉莉躺在被窝里开始点菜，西弗勒斯一边听一边点头。

点完菜，莉莉奇怪地说，“你居然允许哈利来陪我了，真是稀奇 。”斯内普先生的占有欲很大一部分体现在跟儿子抢孩子他妈上。

“嗯，你现在不能做激烈运动，”这大约是莉莉怀孕后最不好的一件事，他太喜欢她了，只能看不能碰是一种煎熬。

“哎呀，你呀你……”莉莉娇笑着贴在他怀里，“三个月很快的。”她的手顺着他的下巴摸到被子里，现在逗他可真有意思。

世界上没有不透风的墙，几个月后，莉莉怀孕的消息还是传到了这边可怜的西弗勒斯耳朵里，他眼睛里的寒冰简直能把雷古勒斯冻死。

“我得把狼/毒/药/剂的配方交上去了，你知道的，黑魔王想要狼人大军。你安心好好养身体，不想回来就装死吧 。”西弗勒斯冷冷地说，然后离开了布莱克老宅。

不知道伊万斯学姐这朵鲜花插在了哪坨牛粪上，雷古勒斯叹了口气，斯内普学长也太可怜了吧。

伏地魔对斯内普的工作还算满意，虽然配方比较复杂，但效果很好。

巫师界传承了几千年，到现在创新越来越少，西弗勒斯这样的魔药天才能为他所用，将来的潜力不可限量。

所以伏地魔给了斯内普一个可以说是轻松到等于休假的工作——他让他去跟踪邓布利多，打探消息。出门运动运动吧，宅男，老在实验室容易秃顶呢。

出去走走也好，西弗勒斯悲哀地想，果然之前的那些相处都是一场幻觉，他的小花朵还是为别人结了果实。


	34. Chapter 34

邓布利多要是能随随便便被人跟踪那就不是这世界上最伟大的白巫师了，西弗勒斯当然不知道他在哪，只能在霍格沃茨附近溜达，感觉自己被放了假。他百无聊赖地在霍格莫德这走走那看看，内心仿佛一片焦土。

他不知道自己是不是一直做错了，莉莉曾经对他伸出的手，关心的话，是不是他错过的最后的机会，这想法让他坐立难安，救回雷古勒斯那小小的成就感也无法让他高兴起来了。

这天他把自己裹在黑袍子里又去了猪头酒吧，这里鱼龙混杂，谁也不会怀疑一个蒙着脸的人。

过得不知道今夕是何年，他忘了今天是霍格莫德周末了。

猪头酒吧门口的风铃一响，进来了两位俏丽的女郎，一个红发一个棕发，她们说话的声音让西弗勒斯抖了一下。

“是的，我辞职了，毕竟我现在怀孕了，很难继续助教的工作，我上次吐在了青蛙卵上……哦，玛丽，你别笑啊，他对我来说是真实的，我怎么就不能怀孕了？！”莉莉和来看她的玛丽想找个清静的地方说说话，也来到了猪头酒吧，她们俩都没怀疑角落里那个黑袍子是认识的人。

“我真的以为你们就是柏拉图式的交往呢，是我太天真了，”玛丽一脸八卦地捧住脸，“怪不得我觉得你这一年多身材越发好了，原来是过得有声有色……”

角落里的黑袍子抖得像秋风里的落叶，纯是气的。

“你这张嘴真的该缝起来了，什么话也敢往外说，”莉莉涨红了脸，不满地瞪了她一眼，但她身材变好了是真的，她结婚之后幸福肥了，那些肉都长在日常被捏来捏去的胸部和屁股上，标准的成熟女郎葫芦型身材。虽然平时被巫师袍裹住看不出开，但她在霍格沃茨跳舞的时候可没少收获爱慕的目光。

“那你准备搬回科克沃斯吗？我总怕你一个人住在那里不安全。”玛丽收了收猥琐的笑容，担心起莉莉来了，“你可以来伦敦的，你姐姐不也在伦敦吗？”

“佩妮也怀孕了，我还没敢告诉她这件事呢，我怕她气的晕过去。”佩妮是非常传统的人，她又不知道西弗勒斯的事情，知道莉莉“未婚先孕”能把她的头扭下来。“西……他倒是希望我回去，霍格沃茨的房间比较阴冷。”

“有需要随时叫我，我去陪你。”玛丽讲义气地拍了拍胸脯，莉莉可以说是麦克唐纳家的救命恩人，要她为她做什么她都乐意。

“我会经常给你打电话的，跟你聊聊心情会好，我现在情绪特别不稳定，很容易发火，又爱激动……”上次詹姆来找她，莉莉想都没想就把他的舌头黏到了上颚上，搞得他一句话也说不出来，气呼呼地走了。

“没问题，我还有一大堆少儿不宜的问题要问你呢。”玛丽八卦兮兮地说。

刚说完角落里就有人摔碎了杯子，酒吧老板不高兴地从柜台后面瞪了他一眼。

在莉莉和玛丽闺蜜聚会的时候，西弗勒斯回科克沃斯好好整理了一下房子，把所有的尖角都加了软垫，新买了躺椅放在后院，方便莉莉平时晒太阳。厨房里换了全套的魔法厨具，挥挥魔杖就能做出色香味俱全的食物。又给房子加了保护咒，现在伊万斯家的房子跟布莱克老宅一样，不知道那里有一栋房子就看不见，也无法被标绘在地图上。

总是担心没办法面面俱到，西弗勒斯挥了一下魔杖，一本大厚书从书架飞了出来，他开始哗啦啦地翻书。

“爸爸，”哈利的这个称呼总让西弗勒斯很不适应，他今天在哈利的强烈要求下，带他回科克沃斯帮忙干活，“你壁炉的允许通过名单里怎么可以没有我？我强烈怀疑我是不是你亲生的。”

他刚刚把后院的花池全部翻了一遍，累的半死。

这小子又来找揍，西弗勒斯嘴角抽了抽：“你妈妈需要休息，你不能老过来烦她。”

“可是她一个人在家多寂寞啊，我来她会高兴的。”

“她的确会高兴，然后就开始给你做饭。你要记住霍格沃茨是寄宿学校，不是让你想回家就回家的。”西弗勒斯不高兴地说，他完全没注意到他已经默认这里是哈利的家了。

“难道我爸爸是教授就不能有点特权？德拉科的爸爸是校董事，他周末就可以偷偷溜回家。”哈利抗议道。

“是吗？谢谢你告诉我这个，下星期德拉科有事干了。”斯莱特林院长表示咱也不能徇私啊，卢修斯敢把儿子偷偷带回家，他就敢给他关禁闭。

哈利心说坚决不能让德拉科知道是自己告密的，他眨了眨眼，开始主动给沙发铺上干净的沙发垫。

“哦，上周布莱克先生来找我了，他让我用蛇语打开了一个挂坠盒。”决斗俱乐部把哈利会蛇语这件事暴露了，德拉科和赫敏都觉得这简直太酷了，倒是罗恩和隆巴顿他们有点瑟瑟发抖，格兰芬多还是不太能接受蛇佬腔这种黑巫师属性很浓的技能。赫敏是麻种，没有这种偏见，她觉得特别有意思，约好暑假跟哈利一起去动物园。

“不用担心雷古勒斯什么，他是个好人。”想起决斗俱乐部把洛哈特打飞出去西弗勒斯就一阵爽快，他装作无意地问哈利胳膊怎么样了。

“强壮如牛。”哈利给西弗勒斯展示了一下自己跟芦柴棍一样的小细胳膊，他个子还可以，就是跟莉莉一样挑食，所以很瘦，对于做找球手来说倒是很适合。

想了想，西弗勒斯决定对自己的便宜儿子好一点：“你这段时间乖一点，不要累到你妈妈，等她生完孩子，我给你买一把新的飞天扫帚。”

“我要火弩箭。”哈利睁大眼睛，居然有这等好事，“我保证你让我来我再来，也绝对不偷摸去你宿舍。”

“成交。”

虽然局势还是那么不好，但侥幸活下来的雷古勒斯跟邓布利多达成了交换条件，他跟小天狼星互相为凤凰社和食死徒做间谍，彼此交换情报，避免不必要的死亡。

“你的大脑封闭术还得练，但你的演技还可以。 ”雷古勒斯对小天狼星点点头。

他们对伏地魔说，因为多卡斯的死，小天狼星看透了邓布利多的无能，想来投靠伏地魔。小天狼星交出了一份凤凰社的名单，跟多卡斯丢失的照片正能对上号，加上他毕竟是布莱克家族的纯血，伏地魔相信了小天狼星。

看着手臂上的黑魔标记，小天狼星疼得直咧嘴：“这可真疼啊，我疯了跟你一起趟这浑水。”

“你这个爱甩锅的毛病要不要改改，我们都是为了自己心安而已。”雷古勒斯把玩着家主手杖说，为了给他治疗，奥赖恩提前把家主传给他了，这样他住在布莱克老宅里就能得到历代布莱克们留下的源源不断的魔力供应，这样雷古勒斯才慢慢好起来。

于是，食死徒和凤凰社的局势出现了微妙的平衡，莉莉属于已经暴露的凤凰社，本来就必须藏起来，于是她舒舒服服地在家养胎，享受着丈夫和儿子（偶尔）的照顾。

吃吃喝喝，在后院走走看看书，莉莉的肚子像吹气球一样大了起来。三个月之后她就不再呕吐了，脸色也渐渐红润，西弗勒斯稍微放宽心了一些，结果哈利跟德拉科跑去禁林夜游，被八眼蜘蛛咬了，要不是赫敏及时带着海格来救场，这俩熊孩子就要被大蜘蛛吃了。

卢修斯觉得哈利波特这个倒霉孩子就是来害他们家绝后的，他跑进邓布利多办公室狠狠地跟他吵了一架，威胁要联合校董事会罢免邓布利多。

然后他暴跳如雷地来到了医疗翼，正好看到哈利和德拉科在上药，哈利伤在屁股上，德拉科伤在大腿上。庞弗雷夫人给哈利上药，赫敏自告奋勇地要给德拉科上药。

“你为什么满脸通红地看着那个小泥巴种，你喜欢她？”卢修斯把德拉科带回了家，不满地问，她也不怎么漂亮啊。

“你脱了裤子被女孩子上药不会脸红吗？爸爸脑子里都是芨芨草。”德拉科气的扭头不去理卢修斯。

因为这件事，西弗勒斯忙个不停，骂完哈利还要去跟卢修斯沟通，以及严令禁止斯莱特林的小蛇们去禁林，最后还要跟哭哭啼啼的海格去剿灭禁林里的八眼蜘蛛，所以连着好几天他早出晚归，莉莉都没见到他人。

这天莉莉正在客厅里吃着水果看电视，她听到门响了一声，抬起头，只看到一身黑袍的西弗勒斯走了进来。

“怎么没走壁炉？今天幻影移形回来的？”莉莉高兴地扑过去，搂住了他的脖子，好几天都没见到，她都想他了。

可是西弗勒斯没有抱她也没有吻她，只是很奇怪地看着她，莉莉凝神看了他一眼，心里说坏了，弄混了，这是二十岁的西弗勒斯，而不是她的那个西弗勒斯。原来他也可以无视保护咒出入这件房子啊？

西弗勒斯眨了眨眼睛疑惑地看着挂在自己身上的莉莉，他终于知道莉莉为什么跟詹姆在一起了，“莉莉，你的眼睛，是不是出什么问题了？”

尴尬地慢慢收回自己的胳膊，莉莉笑得好难看，“是啊……我大约是，瞎了吧……”

好在西弗勒斯没有纠结这一点，他低头看了看莉莉凸起来的圆滚滚的肚子，声音艰涩地税：“他……对你好吗？”

“不能再好了，”莉莉指挥茶壶自己泡好了茶，“来坐一会儿吧？你一定没有吃饭。”


	35. Chapter 35

伊万斯老宅看上去荒废已久，但那都是假象，因为用了麻瓜驱逐咒和巫师驱逐咒。毕竟知道这里有一栋房子的人还挺多的。但这明显驱逐不走西弗勒斯斯内普，反而让他觉得慌张，他一推门就走了进来，这房子对他不设防，因为西弗勒斯斯内普是这里的主人。

莉莉看上去就很好，她原本苍白的脸颊现在泛着柔和的光晕，细白的手指很柔嫩，嘴唇上涂了一点淡色的唇膏，眉梢眼角都是温柔缱绻。她穿着一件高腰的袍子，肚子已经凸出来了，可走起路来还是像摇摆的杨柳，又青涩又柔媚。

“嗯，我这里有很多吃的，你喜欢什么就吃一点。”莉莉挥舞着魔杖，瞬间飞来了一大堆盘子，在空中碰得叮叮当当。

看着她不自觉地护着肚子的样子，西弗勒斯满嘴酸涩，哪里能吃得下东西，但他不好拒绝莉莉，随便从里面拿了一块点心。

“这个很好吃哦，我还喜欢这个。”莉莉看他只拿了那么一点，自己直接拖了两个大盘子在小桌上。这些都是西弗勒斯给她做的，味道特别好。

是很好吃，甚至有一种很熟悉的味道，他也不记得自己在哪里吃过类似的点心，只是机械地嚼着，“他对你好的话，为什么不结婚呢？佩妮知道了不会善罢甘休的。”

“其实，我们有偷偷结婚，没有公开而已，只有几个人知道。”莉莉握紧了左手，那个戒指别人都看不到，“你在担心我吗？我很好的，真的很好，你也要好好的。”她忽然伸手去整理他的衬衫衣领，那领子没翻好，被袍子压得乱七八糟。

西弗勒斯下意识地伸手挡了一下，意外地握住了莉莉的手。她的手很温暖，他的手很凉，他愣了一下，没有松开手。

莉莉也没挣扎，任由他握着，“西弗，”她轻轻地说，“你发现了吗？我们现在是敌人了，你应该用魔杖给我一道死咒，神秘人已经对我们下了追杀令。”小天狼星交上去的投名状，里面的每个人都是食死徒的目标。

“不，”西弗勒斯颤抖了一下，“我永远不会用魔杖指着你。”

“别的食死徒也会追杀我的。”

“如果你出门，你可以告诉我你的行踪，如果附近有食死徒，我会引开他们。”西弗勒斯想了一想说。

“西弗，你有没有想过……不再跟随神秘人？”莉莉凝视着他的眼睛。

“……”他怎么没想过，他已经知道伏地魔把自己的灵魂切片的事情了，知道他已经渐渐癫狂，可食死徒是一条单行道，上了船，就别想下来了。

他低着头不说话。

“或许，我可以带你去见邓布利多。”莉莉摇了摇他的手，“他一定可以帮我们的。我们都长大了，懂得更多，看问题更清楚，世界上哪有什么非黑即白，总有一条路是我们可以一起走的。”

一起走？西弗勒斯垂下头，他曾经以为错过了莉莉的示好，才慌慌张张闯进了伊万斯家，可这座明显带着魔法保护的房子对他完全没有设防，莉莉欢迎他，她对他甚至比之前还要推心置腹。

可是莉莉已经是别人的了。有个声音在心里说，是那个该死的詹姆波特的。

那又怎么样？西弗勒斯？另一个更大的声音在他心里说，你对莉莉的爱就那么狭隘？她结婚了你就不爱她了吗？你小时候第一眼看到她的时候明明根本不懂何为婚姻何为占有，那时候你想只要她对我笑我就永远爱她不是吗？

只要她是莉莉，没有任何条件，不管她做了什么，西弗勒斯斯内普永远爱她。

“莉莉，我可以考虑一下吗？”他动摇了，他现在知道急功近利后患无穷，他也发现自己的能力比他想象中更强，不走捷径他也可以出人头地。

“当然，西弗，你随时可以来找我。我觉得，我们可以恢复成以前那样，不是吗？”莉莉微笑着说。

轻轻地握紧手里的那只温暖的小手，西弗勒斯点了点头，眼睛里有了光芒，虽然他不能说完全没有心结，但能看到莉莉笑，握着她的手，将来他们说不定可以避开詹姆波特一起喝茶聊天，那也很不错不是吗？

走出伊万斯老宅，西弗勒斯望着天空轻轻呼出一口气，他下定决心了，他会去见邓布利多，但不是现在，他必须有利用价值，否则邓布利多为什么要帮他？

他的世界现在又有了太阳，他掌心的温度让他觉得心里暖暖的。

霍格沃茨教授西弗勒斯在办公室里重温新得到的记忆，一脸的哭笑不得，莉莉跟自己结婚之后变成了一只小狐狸，她之前可没有这种手段。看看她，什么承诺都没用就策反了伏地魔长桌上的魔药大师，终于不是一只蠢狮子了。

他剿灭八眼蜘蛛的活动进行的还算顺利，得到了一大堆的蜘蛛毒液，对他以后的研究很有帮助，他还饶了海格的老朋友阿拉戈克一命，海格对他感恩戴德，反正那只老蜘蛛很老了没有生殖能力，留着它也不会繁殖出新的小蜘蛛。

可惜世界上的熊孩子是完全不会体会大人有多辛苦的，哈利那家伙好了屁股忘了疼，他从海格和桃金娘那里得到了线索，跟德拉科和赫敏一起搞开了密室。

西弗勒斯望了一眼禁林，群鸟正在树林顶上乱飞。哈利给蛇怪蒙上了眼睛，三个人趴在蛇怪脖子上像骑马一样玩得正开心，有了这玩意谁还怕满地乱爬的伏地魔和马人啊，他们简直是禁林之王了。

早知道有这个大杀器，自己干嘛还要累死累活去剿灭八眼蜘蛛啊？让蛇怪去发射一波死光，什么蜘蛛都死光了。

卢修斯要是知道自己的独生子现在骑在蛇怪脖子上，恐怕要原地爆炸。话说他那天写信来暗戳戳地跟他要生发魔药，看来他头发是掉的差不多了，下次见面他可要好好嘲笑他一波。

在伊万斯老宅吃吃喝喝，莉莉偶尔也来霍格沃茨散散步，詹姆也就这时候能逮住她，大家都告诉他孕妇情绪波动很大，他也不敢说什么，只好站得远远地陪着莉莉，偶尔能说上一两句话，他就高兴得不得了。

那天早晨，莉莉拿到了《预言家日报》，一眼就看到了头版头条的标题——《最年轻魔药大师诞生》。莉莉愣了一下，然后对餐桌对面的西弗勒斯狂挥报纸：“西弗，最年轻的魔药大师，你得了梅林二级勋章啦！”

“比我那时候早了一点，”他抬起头来笑了一下，“我觉得西弗勒斯快要来找你了。”成就要有，魔药大师的倒戈总比无名小卒有份量得多，何况西弗勒斯手里还有其他的筹码。

“哦，名望和地位——你还真是个斯莱特林。”莉莉拉长了声音，有点明白西弗勒斯的意思了。

“然而可怜的小斯内普先生把他那点声望地位都压在某位美丽的女士身上了，只为了她能对他笑笑。”西弗勒斯撇了撇嘴，他当年完全没想活下来，甚至现在他也不算熬出头，伏地魔要是复活，大约第一件事就是杀了他。

“只是笑笑吗？”莉莉站了起来，绕到西弗勒斯身边，“梅林还是很慷慨的……我嘛，也是很慷慨的。”她坐到他怀里去吻他，西弗勒斯把手伸进她怀里，现在是稳定的孕中期，他们还是能有节制地亲热一下的。

小哈利不知道是不是感觉到了，开始在莉莉肚子里拳打脚踢。

“这小子真的很不老实。”西弗勒斯把手放在莉莉的肚皮上，“他在霍格沃茨骑蛇怪，还把邓布利多的福克斯从校长室里偷了出来，就因为他的朋友想看凤凰涅槃。”

“哈哈哈，还是那个马尔福家的男孩和那个一脸聪明相的女孩吧？”莉莉大笑起来，“他们关系真好，就是不知道长大之后还会不会这么好。”三个人做好朋友，很容易两个人变的更亲密而冷落另外一个。

“人生路很长，”西弗勒斯明显想到了其他的事情，眼神柔柔地看着他的妻子，“谁知道会发生什么呢？毕竟我们有慷慨的梅林……”

霍格沃茨熊孩子三人组现在正在斯莱特林的男生宿舍里，哈利和赫敏喝了复方汤剂变成了高尔和克拉布，混进了斯莱特林，赫敏一边反胃一边说以后再也不变这两人了。

三个人看着马尔福床上肉滚滚的小秃鸟，邓布利多生气了，说哈利既然把福克斯偷走了，就必须负责养到它长全了羽毛。

“德拉科这里地方大，就养在德拉科这里，白天必须带它出去散散步，斯莱特林这里一点阳光也没有。”哈利说。

“鸟没有毛原来这么难看。”赫敏抿起了嘴，伸手扒拉了扒拉德拉科梳得溜光水滑的小背头，“德拉科，你以后别用这么多发胶了，我上次看到你爸的头发就不多了，你现在整天用发胶，怕二十岁就秃顶了。”

德拉科皱起眉毛，抗议道：“头发多有理是吗？你前一句还是鸟，下一句怎么就变成我了？我在你心里到底是个什么形象？”

赫敏和哈利对视了一眼，异口同声地说：“当然是白孔雀啦。”

德拉科气愤地扑了上去，可惜哈利和赫敏现在是高尔和克拉布，上下左右一样宽的两面肉盾，德拉科虽然最高，还是被毫不客气地摁倒在床上。打闹中，三个人不知道谁把小福克斯踹下了床，尊贵的魔法生物滚到了床底下，气的喳喳叫。

斯莱特林庄园里，伏地魔点了点头：“这个主意不错，西弗勒斯，我曾经也想回到霍格沃茨，我还真的回去了一趟，但你知道邓布利多他不相信我……你很有能力，我相信你会取得他的信任。”

“所以请您宽恕我擅自发表了改良版狼毒药剂，有了梅林勋章，我想邓布利多没有理由拒绝我的应聘。”西弗勒斯要去见邓布利多了，世界上没有不透风的墙，他必须给自己的行为找到合理的借口，何况一个忠诚的食死徒同样有价值。

“不，你做的很好，去面试吧，拿到助教职位之后，我那位聪明的恩师——斯拉格霍恩教授很快会因为各种原因辞职的，接下来就看你的了。”感觉霍格沃茨的大门终于向他打开了，伏地魔露出满意的笑脸，等他拿下来霍格沃茨，他就是真正的英国巫师之王。


	36. Chapter 36

在大学能不能学到知识只能说因人而异，但大学一定能让女孩子变漂亮，这是毋庸置疑的。

玛丽虽然现在变成了一个酒鬼，但她身上流行的收腰长裙，轻巧的细高跟鞋，最新染黑的长发，还有那颜色奇怪的口红，都让她顾盼生姿。

“我希望是个小女孩。”她用口红在莉莉肚子上画了一个大笑脸，给眼睛画上了长长的睫毛。“你最好像你妈妈一样漂亮，玛丽阿姨会给你买很多漂亮裙子。哎，做女孩就是束缚太多了，我本来想染金发的，但我哥哥说他们男人觉得金发都是傻妞，黑发才聪明。”

现在是夏天，肚子里的宝宝是个小火炉，莉莉穿的异常清凉，她正抱着一盘子草莓吃，保鲜咒很方便，现在她家里有四季水果。

“是个男孩，你知道西弗勒斯什么都知道。”莉莉给玛丽泼冷水，“他长得……除了眼睛像我什么都不像我。不过通过发色定义女人还真是傲慢啊，红发代表什么？你的棕发呢？”

“红发当然是美艳啦。”玛丽翻了个白眼，“棕发嘛……很遗憾，代表你是个英国人。那你加油生个十七八胎，我就不信生不出女儿。”

“哦呵，十七八胎？你当我是什么啊？”莉莉发出一串儿不满的鼻音。

“开个玩笑嘛。不过，我现在在跟麻瓜约会了，想想我要一辈子藏起我的魔杖我就不想继续了。”玛丽不满地摇头。

“你还年轻呢，总会遇见你心甘情愿为他做任何事的人，不要灰心啊，亲爱的。”莉莉拍了拍玛丽的手。

此时一只银色的凤凰飞了进来，发出邓布利多的声音，“我已经接受了斯内普先生的面试申请，但录不录用他，还得看我们谈得如何。我很惊讶你真的一直跟他保持联系，没有指责你的意思，莉莉，你似乎有点过于轻信斯内普先生了。”

“这还不是指责吗？”玛丽摇了摇头，“邓布利多似乎不太信任你丈夫。”

“这个西弗勒斯还不是我丈夫呢。”莉莉觉得有点别扭，“我还是得跟邓布利多解释一下，我们没有老是联系，他现在似乎先入为主地对西弗有偏见，我好不容易说服西弗，我必须再跟邓布利多谈谈。”

就算现在还不是，但你对他依旧很关心啊。玛丽微笑了一下。所以莉莉还真不是心血来潮嫁给了看不见的那一位斯内普，大约她自己也不知道她一直喜欢他吧。

银白的小鹿带着莉莉的口信蹦蹦跳跳地跑走了，玛丽又给自己倒了一杯酒，靠在莉莉的肩膀上给她讲大学里的屎尿屁事，哈利似乎听得很开心，在莉莉肚子里蹦来蹦去。

“你就这么给我胎教啊？”莉莉捂住肚皮，“他们都是疯子，宝宝咱别听。”

霍格沃茨的教职虽然是个稳定职业，但薪水着实给的不多，也就管吃管住算是一项福利。而且这次的职位仅仅是一个助教，斯拉格霍恩教授还提出了诸多要求，比如必须是斯莱特林出身等等，所以招聘到一个合适的助教并不容易。

邓布利多虽然并不满意斯内普的履历，但他各方面都很合适，何况以“最年轻魔药大师”的头衔来应聘区区魔药学助教，如果连个面试机会都不给，他在一水儿斯莱特林的校董事会成员面前很难解释。

但他没有把面试地点选在霍格沃茨，自从伏地魔打着应聘的旗号来了霍格沃茨之后，邓布利多就觉得随便放人进入城堡太危险了。所以他跟斯内普约在了霍格莫德的猪头酒吧。

有一说一，阿不福思的这个酒吧的特色就是脏吗？邓布利多嫌弃地对着酒杯挥舞清洁咒，这里二楼的房间肯定有跳蚤臭虫。

“天啊，邓布利多校长，您是亲自来见我的吗？”西比尔特里劳妮好像一只闪闪发光的大昆虫，她的大眼镜把她的眼睛放大了好几倍，肩膀上披着一条轻薄透明纱罗似的闪闪发光的披巾，细长的脖子上挂有无数项链和珠子，双臂和双手都戴有手镯和指环，但这些珠子一看就是塑料的。

邓布利多想了一会儿才想起来特里劳妮想要应聘占卜学教授这个职位。邓布利多其实想取消掉这门课，他感觉占卜这种玄之又玄的东西不适合十几岁的小孩子，他们能占卜出什么东西来才见鬼了。

本想写封信婉拒掉特里劳妮的应聘，但没想到在猪头酒吧遇见了她。

“额……是的，可以这么说，”邓布利多觉得当面否认有点不礼貌，毕竟她是著名预言家卡珊德拉·特里劳尼的后裔，何况今天他就是来面试的，面试一个人还是两个，似乎区别不大，回头写封信拒绝她好了。

“哦，您真的太客气了，您真正懂得占卜学的价值，不愧是最伟大的白巫师……”特里劳妮激动地说，她工作找的很不顺利，她除了占卜没有任何特长，嗯，但雪莉酒一次能喝两瓶。

“那我们去楼上吧，那里清静一些。”邓布利多嘱咐阿不福思等斯内普先生来了让他直接上二楼，阿不福思不高兴地撇了他一眼，点了点头。

紧张地眨巴着她的大眼睛，特里劳妮觉得肚子里的酒精翻滚了起来，她没吃什么东西（没钱），但喝了一些便宜酒。

“嗝，”特里劳妮紧张地打了个嗝，喷出一股酒味，“您能来见我足以证明您真的重视占卜学，这是一门非常重要的学科，拨开迷雾看未来，这种天赋的才能只有少数人才有……”

“我不否认占卜学的价值，西比尔，但如你所说，既然这种天赋并不是人人都有，那作为一个兴趣而不是一门课是不是更合适呢？”邓布利多轻声地打断了她。

到听出了邓布利多的弦外之音，特里劳妮顿时坐直了：“我说少数人……是因为占卜很难，我可以说占卜是魔法艺术里最难的……如果不具备‘视域’，当然就无法看到未来……”

“但你能教给学生们什么呢？如果这门课主要依赖天赋。还有你所说的‘视域’，你如何确认学生们掌握了呢？”邓布利多耸耸肩，O．W．Ls考试和N．E．W．T s考试需要的是可以量化的内容。

特里劳妮有点语塞，她感觉邓布利多对占卜学并没有好感，她额头开始出汗，结结巴巴地说不出话来。

“我觉得我们可以到此为止了……”邓布利多微笑着说，他站起身，去给特里劳妮开门。

忽然，一个响亮、嘶哑的声音在他背后说起话来：“拥有征服黑魔头能量的人走近了……”

“什么？你说什么？”邓布利多吃惊地转过身，他有一瞬间以为特里劳妮在表演，为了最后挣扎一下，但下一秒他就否认了这种揣测，因为特里劳妮僵在椅子里，目光散漫，下巴下垂，眼珠旋转着，跟她平时的样子完全不同，她接着说话了，仍旧是那种嘶哑的声音，和她自己原来的声音很不相像。

“拥有征服黑魔头能量的人走近了……出生在一个曾三次击败黑魔头的家庭……生于第七个月月末……黑魔头标记他为其劲敌，但是他拥有黑魔头所不了解的能量……一个必须死在另一个手上，因为两个人不能都活着，只有一个生存下来……那个拥有征服黑魔头能量的人将于第七个月结束时出生……”

虽然邓布利多及时挥舞了一个防窃听的咒语，但西弗勒斯还是听到一半预言。他和送他上来的阿不福思一起站在门口僵住了，这似乎是一段不得了的话？一个预言？征服黑魔头的人要出生了？

阿不福思满脸警惕地看着他，似乎立刻就要把他按倒在地，西弗勒斯在心里冷笑了一声。

如果他把这段话报告给伏地魔，绝对是大功一件，伏地魔会给他任何他想要的，但西弗勒斯摇了摇头，他并不是反复无常的人，既然下定了决心，就不会轻易动摇。

于是他推门走了进去：“打扰你们了，但接下来应该是我的面试时间了。”

特里劳妮满脸困惑地看着斯内普和表情凝重的邓布利多，阿不福思站在门外欲言又止。她刚刚感觉有点奇怪，似乎是低血糖的晕眩？

“我还没有面试完你就走进来，太没有礼貌了。”特里劳妮看着眼前高大的年轻人，他看上去有点自以为是，自己刚刚是不是不应该说那么多恭维话？

“没关系，西比尔，我们谈的已经够多了。我想下学期你就可以住到霍格沃茨来了……”邓布利多耸耸肩，刚刚特里劳妮似乎做了一个真正的预言，那他就不能让她流落在外了。

“我今天就可以住进去，邓布利多教授。”特里劳妮高兴的声音都变了调，邓布利多一定是被她那从不装腔作势的风格和从容的天赋打动了。

送走了激动的特里劳妮，邓布利多严肃地看着西弗勒斯，“你听到了多少？”

“一半。”西弗勒斯没打算隐瞒。

“你还会回到伏地魔身边，而他极其善于摄神取念……”邓布利多说着拿出了魔杖。

“我如果是那种四面漏风的筛子脑袋，我也不会来找你。大脑封闭术可以保护所有我想保护的思想，邓布利多教授。”西弗勒斯骄傲地说，他对自己的大脑封闭术很有自信。

用了一个摄神取念证明了这一点，邓布利多坐了下来，凝视着西弗勒斯：“你的才能毋庸置疑，甚至我觉得只做一个助教有点大材小用，但我们都知道你对谁效命，他现在势力如日中天，你为什么想来霍格沃茨呢？我想要你真实的想法，我可不像伊万斯小姐那样容易受骗。”

“我并没有欺骗莉莉，”西弗勒斯坐在了刚刚特里劳妮坐的位置上，“她说邓布利多会帮助我，但我知道如果我没有价值，你也不会伸手帮一个食死徒。我只想说，小天狼星不适合做一个间谍，他太冲动太莽撞，而且难以掌控，你需要一个能克制他的，也更稳定的暗桩。比如我，其实我今天就是奉命而来，你录取我，黑魔王不但不会怀疑，而且会很高兴。”

邓布利多眯起眼睛，斯内普知道小天狼星的事，如果自己不接受他的求职，等于亲手把他推到伏地魔身边。

“哦，说句题外话，我复制了我的一些记忆，就算你现在对我用遗忘咒，大约那些秘密还是会传出去，对大家都没有好处。”西弗勒斯补充道。

“但我怎么知道你不是伏地魔插在霍格沃茨的暗桩呢？”邓布利多看着西弗勒斯的眼睛。

“如果我说我爱莉莉伊万斯，你会相信吗？她现在很危险，黑魔王要杀她，我要保护她。”西弗勒斯沉默了一会儿，低声说。

说完他挥舞了一下魔杖，一只银色的小鹿跳了出来，在屋子里蹦跳了一圈就跑走了。

如果是一个斯莱特林，大约会对这个理由嗤之以鼻，爱情吗？很感人，但我不信。但西弗勒斯知道，邓布利多非常吃这一套，不谈到爱他就是个冷酷理智的老头，但一旦扯到爱，他立刻秒变星星眼的少女。

“梅林啊，”看到那个熟悉的守护神，邓布利多发出一声惊叹，眼神立刻变的很暧昧，“可是莉莉现在……你不会是想要从她那里得到什么吧？”她肚子里的孩子是你的吗？

“我对梅林发誓，我对她的爱不掺杂任何私心杂念，也不求任何回报，”西弗勒斯举起手，“我只要她安全。”

忽然西弗勒斯似乎想到了什么，他皱起了眉头：“刚刚那个该死的预言，不会说的是莉莉的孩子吧？”他一把抓住了邓布利多的手腕，第一次慌了神，“你得把莉莉藏起来！我求你！”

莉莉刚刚起床，她奇怪地看着一只银色的小鹿蹦蹦跳跳地来到了她面前，她疑惑地睁大眼睛，她没有用守护神咒啊。

此时，小鹿张开嘴，发出西弗勒斯的声音：“如果我说我爱莉莉伊万斯，你会相信吗？她现在很危险，黑魔王要杀她，我要保护她。”

梅林啊，莉莉捂住脸，感觉眼泪都要下来了，这是西弗的守护神？跟我的一模一样……她一边鼻酸一边微微地翘起嘴角，原来那些记忆，不管对她还是对西弗，都是最快乐的。


	37. Chapter 37

快要放暑假了。

越快到考试月，霍格沃茨的教授们越轻松，他们只需要用作业把小动物们埋起来就行了。

哈利几次抗议魔药课的作业太多，除了被扣了几次学院分，没有收获任何效果，何况也不止魔药课的作业多。

赫敏平时就学的很扎实，但从不肯让哈利抄作业。德拉科倒是很乐于让哈利抄作业，他对成绩很在乎，自知考不过赫敏，只要能考过哈利就心满意足了。但如果斯内普教授发现他俩作业差不多，就给两人关禁闭。

哈利对于学习有点疏懒，不愿意跟他俩一起去泡图书馆，他没什么压力，他最新得到的便宜爸妈对他除了愧疚就是嫌他吃的太少，再就是对他的魔药成绩拿不到O发出来自DNA的惊叹。

谁规定两个魔药天才的孩子魔药成绩就必须好呢？何况他爸爸一点都不给他放水。

这个学期他很轻松，洛哈特教授决斗俱乐部之后对他敬而远之，后来不知道他跟罗恩起了什么冲突弄坏了罗恩的魔杖，进了圣芒戈。罗恩证明了他是个大骗子，那段时间风头无两，收获了好多迷妹。

密室里的蛇怪超级可爱，可以骑着满禁林溜达。赫敏一开始有点害怕，刚骑上去的时候抱着哈利的脖子不敢睁眼，德拉科很不客气地嘲笑了她两句，结果赫敏生气了，对他冷若冰霜，两个人开始冷战。

不过，最终考试月还是过去了，快乐的暑假来到了。邓布利多要求哈利必须回一趟德思礼家，于是哈利把行李全搬到了魔药教授办公室，空着双手回小惠金区了。其实也不算空手，他带了一些能让达力面目全非的糖果。

自从他搬去伊万斯老宅之后，佩妮姨妈就对他越来越客气了，毕竟她还是对“蜘蛛尾巷的可怕男孩”有些害怕，而且哈利不用她操心之后，她的家庭氛围好多了，卧室也多出来一个，她甚至准备跟费农姨夫再要一个孩子。

趁着哈利没回家，莉莉继续跟西弗勒斯撒娇：“我要看你的守护神。”她现在肚子已经很大了，随时都可能生宝宝，两个人也不能过分亲热，只能克制地亲亲抱抱。

自从她知道两个人守护神一样之后就缠着他不放，最喜欢干的事情就是两个人一起放出守护神，看它们亲热地嘻戏。

“一只deer，两只deer，还有Dear Sev……”莉莉这种双关语玩的贼六，“你念守护神咒的时候一定想的是我。”

没办法否认，西弗勒斯把手放在莉莉的肚子上，感受着小宝宝在里面打嗝，“是的，跟你的记忆是我年少时最快乐的记忆。”

“让我猜猜是哪一段？第一次跟我说话？我邀请你参加生日派对？还是一起收到通知书？”莉莉开心地弯下了眼睛。

“嗯……我想保留一点秘密。”西弗勒斯笑着说。

“告诉我嘛，你告诉我，我就告诉你我想的是什么……”莉莉狡猾地笑。她从心底里高兴，没有什么比两个人拥有同样快乐的记忆更好了。撬开西弗勒斯的心，那里面是如此温暖美丽的花园。

两个人靠在一起甜蜜私语，闪着银光的凤凰牌电灯泡又来了。

“我已经接受了斯内普先生的求职，但他有个要求，他要求我把你保护起来，因为一个预言，七月末出生的孩子都会成为伏地魔的目标，所以你和艾丽丝都要住到凤凰社总部来，如果孩子没有出生在这个时间，你们就可以回家了，一旦他出生在七月末，那很不幸，大约你们就要在凤凰社总部长住了。收拾一下行李，三天后我来接你。”

西弗勒斯叹了口气，该来的还是来了，只不过比之前早了很多，西比尔还是做出了预言，但好在西弗勒斯此时不会把预言报告给伏地魔了。可是，真的会那么顺利吗？这世界上没有不透风的墙，预言的秘密不可能真的保得住。

“我去把哈利接来吧，让他跟你住几天，你如果搬去凤凰社总部，他就看不到你了。”我也看不到你了，波特老宅现在是一片废墟，而且那也不是莉莉的家，他们没办法再互相看见了。

“我还以为最后这一个月我能跟你们呆在一起呢，”莉莉不高兴地撅起了嘴，“难道我生孩子不能跟家人呆在一起吗？”

“你可以怂恿那个西弗勒斯跟你呆在一起，但我怕他跟波特在你面前打起来。”西弗勒斯坏心眼地说。

没见过欺负自己这么来劲的，莉莉掐了西弗勒斯一把。

来到小惠金区的时候，看到眼前的景象，西弗勒斯很想长叹一声，闯祸精在哪里都是闯祸精，哈利只是回来住了两天而已啊。

气鼓鼓地站在院子里，哈利的绿眼睛里满是愤怒的火焰，费农满头大汗地拉着玛姬姑妈一条腿，赫敏和德拉科拉着另一条腿，而玛姬涨成一个大气球，衣服扣子飞得到处都是。

西弗勒斯叹息着挥舞了一下魔杖，玛姬秃噜噜地撒了气往下掉，赫敏赶紧和德拉科闪到一边，才没被大胖姑妈压住。

“怎么回事？”他沉声问，严厉的目光一扫，费农和玛姬不由自主打了个寒颤。

哈利别过脸不说话，赫敏过去摇了摇他的胳膊，他撅起嘴，眼睛里泪光点点，却一言不发。

“那个老女人侮辱哈利的父母，她说……”德拉科看哈利不说话，立刻开始告状。

玛姬姑妈从来看哈利不顺眼，本来哈利住不了几天他们还算相安无事，可今天她喝了点酒，德拉科和赫敏又碰巧一起来找哈利玩。

玛姬一直以为哈利去的是圣布鲁斯安全中心少年犯学校，可这两个孩子穿着很体面，一点不像少年犯学校的学生，尤其是他们居然左一句右一句教哈利说法语（哈利教他们说蛇语），这让玛姬姑妈觉得肯定是佩妮撺掇费农花了大价钱把哈利送去了什么私立学校，视钱如命的她立刻开始发难，说哈利的妈妈是血统不好的母狗，爸爸是懒惰的乞丐。

哈利猛地站了起来，他只觉得脑子一阵轰鸣，她居然敢在他最好的朋友面前诋毁他的父母！

“玛姬？你没事吧？”佩妮姨妈夺过了她的酒杯，“你怎么能这样说莉莉……”

可还没等佩妮说完，玛姬就涨成了一个大气球，飞到了空中。

“那完全不是哈利的错，斯内普教授，哈利没有用恶咒，我可以给他作证。”德拉科着急地给哈利解释，毕竟教父的脸色可真难看。

“走吧，我们去坐骑士公交车，哈利，你去跟佩妮道歉，害她受惊了，玛姬嘛，我会帮你诅咒她的。”西弗勒斯冷冷地瞥了瘫在地上玛姬一眼，带着三个孩子走了。

不是第一次坐骑士公交车，哈利已经可以把屁股粘在座位上了，赫敏和德拉科新奇地在车里飞来飞去，撞在一起的时候赫敏搂住德拉科的脖子哈哈大笑，然后忽然想起他们还在冷战，立刻尴尬地松开了手。

哈利还坐在那里抹眼泪，他气鼓鼓地瞪了西弗勒斯一眼：“为什么我小时候不能跟你们一起生活？那些话我听了很多次了，我真的……我真的……”

“那是邓布利多的主意，何况当时……”西弗勒斯心说当时你跟我也没关系啊，我可没资格抚养你。

“我不管！”哈利很生气地别开了脸，借口，全是借口，反正你们抛弃我是事实。

来到伊万斯老宅最开心的就是赫敏了，她看到斯内普教授的书架口水都流出来了，她高高地举起手：“教授，教授，我能每天都来吗？或者我能跟哈利一起住下来吗？我爸爸妈妈会同意的。”

“不行。”西弗勒斯毫不客气地拒绝了，他暑假可不想再跟小巨怪们呆在一起了。

赫敏立刻沮丧地垂下了头。

“没关系，赫敏，哈利在这呢，难道他敢不给你开门吗？我跟你一起来，坐骑士公交车很快的，”德拉科终于抓住机会跟赫敏说好话，“或者你去我家，我家里图书室里也有很多书。”

“我才不去你家呢，你爸爸的脸……”赫敏白了他一眼，可没说不跟他一起来科克沃斯。

之后赫敏就沉迷在西弗勒斯的藏书里了，德拉科找到了一本黑魔法物品图鉴，也兴致勃勃地看了起来。哈利靠在莉莉身边委屈地诉苦，他们只当他在自言自语，莉莉心疼地看着哈利，很想摸摸他的大头，又碰不到。

“我不想三天后去凤凰社总部了，我想多陪陪哈利，”晚上哈利睡着之后，莉莉回到了她和西弗勒斯的卧室。

“你可以跟邓布利多商量一下，我其实也不愿意你这么早去，万一小哈利八月份才来呢？”西弗勒斯还有抱一丝幻想。

“嗯，我会跟他联系的。”莉莉点了点头。

然而莉莉的话被一干人等理解为任性和不把安全放在心上。

“莉莉伊万斯，你平时给我甩脸色也就算了，这件事我是不会妥协的，你要是不开门跟我走，我就不走。”詹姆波特在伊万斯老宅门口拼命敲门。

施了幻身咒的西弗勒斯离他十几步站在那里，心里居然有一丝得意，梅林啊，詹姆进不去的房子他可以进去，这是什么意思呢？

他很想现身出来推开门走进去，把詹姆气个半死 。但他的卧底身份还是秘密，这样做会给莉莉带来麻烦。他站在那天人交战了一会儿，理智战胜了情感，毕竟他这次来也是要求莉莉去凤凰社总部的。

詹姆只觉得身边刮过一阵风，伊万斯家的门就开了，哎，莉莉还是不舍得给我吃闭门羹的，詹姆暗自高兴地推开门走了进去。

莉莉坐在沙发上抱着双臂一脸的不满，詹姆愣愣地看着她凸起的肚子，期期艾艾地说：“莉莉，不如我们结婚吧。”

门口的空气晃了一下。什么？莉莉不是说他们结婚了吗？跟在后面走进来的西弗勒斯皱起了眉头。


	38. Chapter 38

西弗这保护咒可真不行，为什么詹姆随随便便就进来了？莉莉斜了一眼坐在那边逼着哈利背魔药学课本的西弗勒斯，勉强对詹姆笑了笑：“嗨，詹姆，最近脑子有没有好一点啊？记起点东西没啊？”

施了幻身咒的西弗勒斯站在墙角点了点头，对，詹姆波特失忆了，怪不得他不记得结婚的事情。

“莉莉，搬去凤凰社总部吧，你住在这里不安全。你要不想看到我，我保证不出现。”詹姆咬咬牙，他一点都不知道莉莉为什么这么不待见他。

“宝宝还没有出生，你怎么能确定预言说的就是我呢？我住在这里挺好的，我不想去凤凰社总部人多眼杂。”莉莉不满地撇嘴。

“我难道就没有一点发言权？你总说孩子跟我没关系，欺负我脑子不好都忘了，那孩子是谁的？你说清楚。”詹姆少爷也上来了火气。

“本来也跟你没关系，孩子……孩子是我跟西弗的。”反正孩子也快生了，她也不想瞒着。

詹姆直接气乐了，他凝神看着莉莉，“我就知道你会这么说，你换一个人我或许还会信，莉莉，斯内普是我的敌人，他还是个食死徒，你觉得我们没有盯着他？这件事邓布利多都不知道，掠夺者在凤凰社还是有点小能量的，你跟他见了几次我全都知道，就算我失忆了，卢平或者小天狼星也记着呢。你没机会跟他有孩子，这孩子只可能是我的。”其实他并不全知道，但用来诈莉莉足够了。

“你！”莉莉瞪大了眼睛，“你没有那个本事！你明明不是盯着西弗，你是盯着我，你监视我！”

“别说的那么难听，”詹姆耸耸肩，“我们是为了你的安全，偶尔路过的时候确认你安好而已。莉莉，你最好立刻开始收拾东西，一周，不，三天就搬！否则，我会去找佩妮德思礼，问问她为什么生孩子这么大的事情，她唯一的妹妹不去看她？”

“佩妮刚生完小孩，你……不能告诉她！”莉莉害怕了，她肚子不大的时候去看过一次佩妮，告诉她自己要出国。如果佩妮知道她怀孕了，还瞒着她这么多事情，一定气死了，她刚刚生了宝宝还没有一个月呢。

丢下课本，哈利饶有兴趣地坐在一边看戏，“哇哦，我爸爸……不，詹姆波特真够卑鄙的，居然要去告状。”这是波特，他也姓波特，说顺嘴了。

“你还真是有好多个爸爸。”西弗勒斯敲敲他的头，“你妈去了凤凰社总部你可就见不到她了。”

“什么？”哈利大惊失色，“为什么？”

“只有在我们的家里，她才会出现，而凤凰社总部并不是她的家，那地方现在也毁了。”深吸一口气，西弗勒斯不想去回忆那个夜晚。詹姆这一招很有效，看来莉莉不得不去波特老宅了，她这世界上最奈何不得的人就是佩妮大姐了。

抄起手上的魔药书就丢了过去，哈利大叫：“妈妈，别走。”

书穿过詹姆掉在地上，然后被西弗勒斯一个飞来咒抓了回去，“背不下来也不能扔啊，今天学的抄十遍。”

詹姆志得意满地走了，他把莉莉的壁炉连到了波特老宅，这样也不怕她三天后不开门。他做的一手好梦——到了波特老宅他多献献殷勤，莉莉早晚会软化的。

莉莉气得在沙发上喘气，哈利又哭又跳，让她更着急。抄起沙发垫丢向门口：“讨厌的西弗，你快滚出来，谁让你给他开门的。”她早就看出那里有问题了。

“就算你跟波特吵架，也不能那么说，这对你不好，”西弗勒斯解除了幻身咒，脸涨的通红，从莉莉说孩子是西弗的，他就开始血压升高，脑子一阵阵发晕。

“哼，不信就算了。你肯定也是来要我搬走的，否则不会站在那里不说话。”

“预言是我亲耳听到的，要求也是我提的，莉莉，你不能任性。”西弗勒斯把沙发垫子捡回来，放回原位，“不管那个预言说的是不是你，我都希望你绝对安全。”

“我在这里也挺安全的，”莉莉翻了个白眼。

“不一样，邓布利多说他会用赤胆忠心咒把凤凰社总部保护起来，”西弗勒斯蹲在莉莉面前看着她的眼睛，“求你了，去吧。”

莉莉看着西弗勒斯眼睛里的柔情，心里一阵发紧，孕妇的情绪真是波动极大，她又觉得鼻子发酸，立刻心软了，“好吧，我会去的。”

“不……”哈利在画外狂叫，“爸，你就不能管管你自己吗？撒个什么娇啊！”

然后他脑袋上就挨了一爆栗，“那是恳求，不是撒娇。”

三天后，莉莉大包小包地搬到了波特老宅，受到了凤凰社众人的热烈欢迎，大家都挺高兴，不高兴的只有两个孕妇。

“太不方便了，”艾丽丝隆巴顿抱怨说，“我想住在家里，这么热的天，还得穿戴整齐真是要命。”

现在可是七月，浑汗如雨，在家里可以随便穿，在这里可不行。

“是啊，好热。”莉莉点点头，这里人多，更加热，而且玛丽不方便来看她了。

这两个准妈妈都故意不去提预言那件事，都不想承认那说的是自己，但非常遗憾，时钟跳到七月三十日，两个人差不多同时开始肚子疼。

巫师的身体要比普通人好，但生孩子也是一件凶险的事情。

圣芒戈魔法伤病医院里，弗兰克隆巴顿心惊肉跳地拉住艾丽丝的手，扶着她在屋子里走走，她身边围了一大堆的亲戚，老隆巴顿夫人喋喋不休地在一旁说话。

莉莉一个人呆在旁边的病房，詹姆被她赶了出去，她此时觉得分外孤单，阵痛让她紧紧握住床架，狠狠地咬住牙。

“莉莉，”一只微凉的手握住她的手，那是西弗勒斯的声音，不知道他是怎么知道的，但他来了。还是藏在幻身咒下面，他来得无声无息。

“呜呜呜，西弗，我好疼，”莉莉一下子哭了出来，扑到西弗勒斯怀里，她现在很脆弱，哪管哪个西弗，反正是西弗就好。

“乖乖，别哭，别哭……”西弗勒斯心疼地轻轻顺着莉莉的后背，“我会陪着你的。”

好在莉莉和艾丽丝的生产都很顺利，两个胖乎乎的男孩降生了。

“哈利，他叫哈利。”莉莉累的迷迷糊糊，她闭上眼睛睡着了。

西弗勒斯新奇地戳了戳小哈利柔嫩的小脸，这是个黑头发的小家伙，他想起莉莉说的“这是我和西弗的孩子”，禁不住嘴角挂上了一抹笑，这要是真的就好了。不过至少这是莉莉的孩子，他会疼爱他的。

掠夺者一群人挤进了病房，“哇，詹姆斯，黑头发哎 我觉得孩子像你。”其实小孩子一出生皱巴巴，说像谁不如说像猴子。

詹姆扒拉着头发傻笑，想要自吹两句，结果发现自己的舌头粘在了上颚上——他们的舌头都粘在了上颚上。

收起了魔杖，西弗勒斯冷冷地出了门，莉莉在睡觉，你们这一群猪太吵了。

阿不福思喝醉了，他高兴地宣布——今晚酒水免费，因为凤凰社出生了两个孩子，这孩子可不一般，是拥有征服黑魔头能量的人，出生在一个曾三次击败黑魔头的家庭，生于第七个月月末！让我们欢呼吧，伏地魔要玩儿蛋啦。

猪头酒吧绝不是一个能够指望你的谈话不会被偷听的安全地方，阿不福思送西弗勒斯上楼的时候同样在门外听到了半个预言，而他并不是一个大脑封闭术大师，甚至，他有点不谨慎。

虽然猪头酒吧的顾客寥寥无几，但第二天酒醒了的阿不福思还是恐慌不已，立刻把这件事告诉了邓布利多。

闭上眼睛深吸了一口气，邓布利多给西弗勒斯送了一个口信，“西弗勒斯，预言已经泄露了，你现在就把你知道的预言报告给伏地魔，你来说，比其他人报告上去对我们更有利。如果他选择了莉莉，你会第一个知道。”

很快，邓布利多收到了西弗勒斯的回信，“请立刻使用赤胆忠心咒。”

而莉莉开心地抱着小哈利，偷偷从壁炉溜回了伊万斯老宅，结果家里一个人都没有，她不高兴地撅起了嘴。

用魔杖指着戈德里克山谷那一片荒芜的空地，西弗勒斯回忆着记忆里波特老宅的模样，一栋建筑渐渐拔地而起，那些很多年前被焚毁的木料和砖瓦纷纷“恢复如新”，组合在一起成为了一栋二层的建筑物。

“你试一下能不能走进去，哈利。”西弗勒斯放下魔杖，对哈利说。

就算没有波特家的血脉，但只要是被认定的继承人就能解开波特老宅的保护咒，哈利毕竟顶着波特这个姓，他都可以打开波特家的古灵阁金库，自然是指定的继承人。

好奇地推了一下门，那古老的大门应声而开，西弗勒斯的魔咒甚至连家具都复原了，哈利着急地楼上楼下跑了一圈，失望地塌下肩膀，“妈妈不在这里。”

“因为她并没有把这里当家，我们现在回家吧，不能离开太久。”西弗勒斯拉着哈利幻影移形了，他不打算让哈利在这附近溜达，因为莉莉和詹姆的坟墓在这附近，他不想看到，也不想让哈利看到。

他们回去的时候只碰到了坚持来玩的赫敏和德拉科，而西弗勒斯在餐桌上看到了莉莉留下的字条。

“我半夜再来，等我哦。

——很想念你们的莉莉。”


	39. Chapter 39

哈利打了一个巨大的哈欠，时间快到12点了，壁炉还是没有动静，他上眼皮打下眼皮，终于撑不住睡着了。

西弗勒斯耐心地翻着手里的小魔咒书，他知道莉莉过来一次不容易，尤其她今天已经偷溜了一次，恐怕凤凰社会派人看着壁炉。

时间指向一点的时候，壁炉里的火焰终于变绿了，莉莉踉踉跄跄地冲了出来，手里还拿着魔杖。哈利在她臂弯里睡着，砸吧了一下小嘴。

“西弗，我们的宝宝！”莉莉开心地扑进西弗勒斯的怀里，他们真的很久没有见面了，“我来一趟可真不容易。”

“你打晕了谁？”西弗勒斯亲了亲她，微笑着说，莉莉手里拿着魔杖，看来的确有人看着壁炉。

“詹姆。”莉莉眯起眼睛笑了起来，“他睡着了，我只是让他睡的沉一点而已。”

“那我们的时间不多，我先告诉你我今天跟哈利去做了什么，你先坐下歇一歇，听我说就行了。”西弗勒斯伸手推了一把打瞌睡的哈利，这小子要是知道他妈妈来了他没见到一定又会大闹。

莉莉点了点头，坐了下来。哈利一边揉眼睛一边跳了起来，冲过来想抱抱莉莉，却看到了小小的自己，迟疑地不敢靠近。

“哇哦，他好小，而且没有那个疤。”哈利小小声地说，盯着宝宝的额头，那里光洁无瑕。

“我们今天重建了你现在住的波特老宅，我恐怕你要在那里住很久。你必须要把那里当做家，这样我们还有可能在那里看到你。虽然邓布利多会用赤胆忠心咒保护那栋房子，但当年出现的事情恐怕还是会再一次出现，小天狼星，虽然我不知道为什么，还是会背叛你们。”西弗勒斯说。

“小天狼星？他暴露了？被用了吐真剂？真可怕，他是最不可能背叛詹姆的人。”莉莉不可思议地说，小天狼星现在在伏地魔身边做卧底，或许他真的不适合成为保密人。

哈利终于没忍住戳了一下小婴儿的脸，明明触碰不到，但小宝宝却似乎感觉到了什么皱起了眉头哭了起来。

“我没有，不是我，”哈利惊恐地看着那个蛮不讲理的小东西，他哭的好大声。

“没事，他应该是饿了，”莉莉温柔地看了哈利一眼，“我上楼去喂他，你也该去睡觉了，别担心，我会努力让你很快能见到我的。”

哈利恋恋不舍地去睡觉了，看到那么小的自己让他不安，他那么小那么弱，万一被他一指头捏死了，自己是不是也就不见了？

靠在熟悉的床头，莉莉给小哈利吃奶，好久没睡过这张床了，还挺怀念的。

西弗勒斯靠在门口，看着莉莉胸前更加丰满的白皙浑圆，眸色暗了暗，“报纸上说，小天狼星从阿兹卡班越狱了，我还没告诉哈利，但如果你也觉得他不会背叛邓布利多，那我似乎应该找他谈一谈。额，我可真的不想跟那只疯狗见面。”他走到莉莉身边，伸手摸了摸哈利的小脸蛋，他的孩子，真可爱。如果从小好好教育，就不会变成隔壁卧室那个混世魔王了吧？

“西弗，我现在还不可以呢，你的手老实点……”莉莉娇嗔地瞪了西弗勒斯一眼，他的手从哈利的小脸蛋上移动到他的“恒温奶瓶”上，揩油的意思明显。

“好吧，好吧，但你现在更美了。”他坐下来歪头去吻她，莉莉娇柔地回应着他，长长的睫毛在柔白的脸上投下小小的阴影，她现在的确更美了，活泼且柔媚，最重要的是爱他，他受的那些“钻心剜骨”都值得，一切都值得。

斯莱特林庄园里，刚刚还是伏地魔长桌上最大功臣的西弗勒斯跪在地上喘气，他上报了那个预言，并且拒绝了伏地魔赏赐的金子，他跪下来，求伏地魔饶莉莉一命。

“她只是个泥巴种，主人，没有高强的法力，脑子也不是很清楚，求求您饶了她的贱命，我一生都供您驱使。”钻心剜骨巨痛还没从身体里散去，伏地魔的魔杖又指向了他。

“我的魔药大师不应该为了一个泥巴种那样低声下气。”伏地魔晃着魔杖，随时会再抛下一个折磨。

“我只求您这一次，在我父母都抛弃我的时候，只有她没有抛弃我，我念她的恩情。”身体有不自觉的颤抖，西弗勒斯看上去似乎在瑟瑟发抖，他在恐惧，这让伏地魔很满意。

大约是被父母抛弃这一点触动了伏地魔，他额头的青筋跳动了一下，魔杖尖垂了下去，“好吧，我答应你，西弗勒斯，你很能干，我破例答应你这一次，我会饶了那个泥巴种，我甚至事后可以把她赏赐给你，但你要知道泥巴种就是泥巴种，你还了她的情就不欠她了，任何感情瓜葛都是多余的。”

“当然，我的生命永远属于您。之后她如果有任何不敬于您的言行，我会亲手杀了她。”西弗勒斯满头冷汗，大脑封闭术疯狂地运转，不是他不相信邓布利多，只是他必须做他能做的一切，为了莉莉能活着。

“其实，预言说的未必是她的孩子不是吗？还有一个男孩也生在那一天，那个孩子是个纯血统，想必资质更好，”伏地魔的黑眼睛里红光一闪，言不由衷地说。

西弗勒斯没有说话，他背上满是冷汗，如果伏地魔不提隆巴顿，那哈利还有可能逃过一劫，但他说了，那只是为了隐藏他真正的目标，他会去杀哈利。更或者，他一个孩子都不会留下。

离开斯莱特林庄园的时候，西弗勒斯每走一步都感觉踩在了刀尖上，他低着头，没看到那个匆匆赶来的矮小身影。

莉莉轻快地哼着歌回到了凤凰社总部，结果发现邓布利多，小天狼星，还有詹姆正坐在壁炉前等她。

“这个女人脑子必然是坏掉了，”小天狼星冷笑，“那房子里有什么，你就非要回去？”

“孕傻，我听说过，要持续好几年呢。”詹姆捂住额头，我脑子都已经一汪水了，你还给我用昏睡咒？

“额……为了我藏的零食？”莉莉眨巴眼。

“莉莉你大约是太恋家了吧？”邓布利多实在也编不出什么好理由，“但这太危险了，你要替孩子想想，壁炉里的飞路我今晚就会取消掉，赤胆忠心咒也完成了，小天狼星是你们的保密人。伏地魔就是把鼻子贴在窗玻璃上也找不到你们。好了，莉莉回来我就放心了，你们早点休息，我还要去隆巴顿老宅一趟，他们也需要赤胆忠心咒。”邓布利多当然派人盯着伊万斯老宅，他确定里面除了莉莉没有别人。

说完这些话邓布利多站了起来，把手伸给詹姆，“差点忘了，拿来。”

詹姆翻了个白眼，极其不情愿地交出了他的隐身衣，这下好了，他偷偷出去玩的梦想破灭了。

邓布利多走后，莉莉撇了撇凶巴巴地小天狼星和詹姆，立刻转移话题：“小天狼星做保密人是不是太危险了？人人都知道他是你的哥们，尤其他现在还在黑魔头那里做卧底，我怕黑魔王第一时间就要对他摄神取念。”

詹姆立刻慌了神：“或许还会用钻心剜骨。”

“用吐真剂，”莉莉补充。

然后两个人异口同声地说：“夺魂咒！”

“你们就不盼我点好？”小天狼星一脑门黑线，“我不会背叛你们的，用什么都不可能。”

“那不行，我们得想个办法，”詹姆摇摇头，“既让你不受折磨，我们也万无一失。把保密人换成卢平怎么样？”

“他在狼人那边卧底处境比我还糟，狼人让他吃生肉，不吃就吃他。”小天狼星摇了摇头。

“那就只能是彼得了，他挺不显眼的，肯定没人能想到保密人是他。”詹姆说。

“我觉得可以。”莉莉点头，换了保密人他们就不会被神秘人发现了，西弗勒斯担心的事情会消失，太棒了。

小天狼星斜了莉莉一眼，靠近詹姆用莉莉绝对能听见的声音耳语：“这个傻子赞成的事情，我们还是再多考虑一下吧。”

下一秒，小天狼星的茶杯就炸了。

瞒着邓布利多，詹姆还是把保密人从小天狼星换成了小矮星彼得，彼得睁着他水汪汪的小眼睛表示受宠若惊，他的手在发抖，他偷偷归顺了伏地魔，正好缺少一件拿得出手的功劳，可是那是詹姆啊，他多年的朋友，彼得一时兴奋一时失落，整个人都蔫蔫的，大家却都以为是因为他上次任务失败造成的。

其实他上次任务并没有失败，彼得故意把麦金农夫妇出卖给了伏地魔，他们都死了，在独生女被食死徒杀掉的一年后。又一个巫师家庭消失了。

彼得天人交战的时间并不长，那天他看到了莉莉在客厅逗弄哈利，他立刻明白他更想要伏地魔的金子。

彼得并不是詹姆或者小天狼星那样的富二代，他没有钱，也没有很高的才华，战争时期他找不到工作，为凤凰社工作又没有收入，詹姆的接济只是让他饿不死而已。

他很嫉妒，他想像詹姆一样不为生活发愁，甚至在这样动荡的战争年代都不妨碍他顺利地结婚生子。然而彼得跟詹姆一样大，连女孩子的手都没摸过。

他满脸阴霾地躲在角落，看着莉莉柔和的脸庞和灿烂的发丝，霍格沃茨的男生谁没有肖想过莉莉伊万斯？如果他得不到，他也不介意毁掉她。

送出去信号不久，彼得就来到了斯莱特林庄园，他跪下狂吻伏地魔的袍角：“主人，我带给您重要的消息，我把詹姆波特夫妇献给您，他们住在戈德里克山谷的波特老宅，被赤胆忠心咒保护着。”

“赤胆忠心咒？那倒是个麻烦的咒语。保密人是谁？”伏地魔冷漠地说，他需要彼得，但他看不起彼得。（老伏三观还挺正）

“不用烦恼，我的主人，那个保密人就是我。”


	40. Chapter 40

因为使用了赤胆忠心咒，凤凰社总部分批撤出了波特老宅，现在只剩下莉莉，哈利和詹姆住在里面。照顾新生儿是一件麻烦的事情，莉莉又不肯让詹姆帮忙，所以现在的情况就是莉莉忙的团团转，睡觉时间都没有。詹姆则闲得掉渣渣，骑着小天狼星买给哈利的儿童扫帚满客厅乱窜。

怕他碰到哈利，莉莉一挥手把詹姆赶到了二楼，她抱着哈利在客厅地摊上摆弄那些魔法玩具。

“喵~”屋外传来一声猫叫。

“咦？有猫？”莉莉竖起耳朵，外面又传来一声猫叫。莉莉喜欢猫，可惜霍格沃茨只让带一只宠物，她选了猫头鹰就不能选猫了。

走到窗户旁边看了看，屋外果然蹲着一只纯黑色的小猫，对着她喵喵叫。

“来，咪咪，这里，乖……”莉莉打开窗户，找了一条小鱼干来引诱小黑猫，小猫立刻窜了过来。

“好可爱好可爱，”莉莉摸了摸小猫的头，它不怕人，脖子上还戴着项圈。

伸手翻看项圈上的铭牌，“原来你有主人了啊，你是谁家的咪咪啊？嗯？”

项圈铭牌上的字居然会变化，上面写着“让我进去 ，有事情要说，混血王子。”

哎，西弗？他这个名号莉莉还是很熟悉的。她立刻直起身子往窗外望，啥也没有，不愧是日常幻身咒大师。

在赤胆忠心咒的保护下，被保护人不开门邀请，其他人是找不到他们的，所以西弗勒斯虽然知道他们住在哪里，却找不到他们。

“我邀请西弗勒斯斯内普进来。”莉莉推开门说，她在门口站了一会儿，觉得身边吹过一阵风，莉莉赶紧关上门，还没转身就听到了西弗勒斯的声音。

“我呆一会就走，”西弗勒斯没有解除幻身咒，“詹姆在楼上？正好，我只跟你说，伏地魔已经知道了预言，而且我觉得他目标是哈利。”

莉莉倒吸了一口冷气，捂住了嘴。

“你别怕，赤胆忠心咒还是很保险的。那个……我——我求了伏地魔，他答应我不杀你，但詹姆和哈利我没有办法，你可以骂我自私自利，如果我只能保住一个人，我希望那是你。”西弗勒斯的语气似乎在等着莉莉骂他。

“西弗，你为我求情了？黑魔头一定很生气，他惩罚你了吗？”莉莉却又惊讶又感动，给凤凰社的泥巴种求情？等于跟伏地魔直说——你折磨我吧。“别傻了，我怎么会骂你？你已经尽力了。”

“我没事，”西弗勒斯看到莉莉伸手想摸他，赶紧后退了一步，他身上一碰就疼，但他不想让莉莉知道。

“西弗，你别为了我做那些会伤害自己的事，你已经做的够多了，”莉莉伸手摸了一个空，“梅林会奖励你的，真的。”

西弗勒斯苦笑了一下，梅林从来没有奖励过他，不惩罚他就不错了，不过只要莉莉能迈过这次这个坎，他愿意每天感谢梅林。

“啊啊啊……”哈利在莉莉怀里不甘寂寞地叫了起来，他似乎对这个低沉的声音很熟悉，但看不到声音来自哪里。

西弗勒斯低头看了看那个软软的小家伙，挥了一下魔杖，他的杖尖喷出几颗金色的星星，哈利伸手去抓，咯咯咯地笑出声来。

“莉莉，你在跟谁说话啊？”二楼传来撞翻东西的声音，儿童扫帚在詹姆屁股下面不堪重负，带着他飞向了墙角的大花瓶。

“我走了，保重，那只猫留给你，你呆在这里太无聊了。那个铭牌我这里也有一个，如果我有发现黑魔王有什么动向，我会立刻通知你。”低声在莉莉耳边说完这句话，西弗勒斯匆匆地离开了。

詹姆满身扎着花瓶碎片，从二楼探出头来：“我怎么听见男人说话？小天狼星来了？”

“没有，是我给哈利念诗翁彼豆故事集呢！”莉莉从地上抱起那只脖子上挂着铭牌的黑猫，现在上面的字变成了“cat”，猫……西弗起名字也太随意了吧，“有一只猫上门要吃的，我准备养它。”

詹姆看着黑猫耸耸肩：“我其实比较喜欢狗，但你要养就养吧，听你的语气也不像要跟我商量的样子。”

“嗯哼，”莉莉摸了摸小猫的头，“我要叫你什么呢？干脆就叫你‘王子’吧。”

开学前的最后一天，哈利又一次跟着西弗勒斯来到了波特老宅，他楼上楼下溜达了一圈，失望地摇了摇头，“没有人，里面还是那个样子……”

“或许是我想错了……”西弗勒斯拍了拍哈利的肩膀，“我们没有任何办法，再等等吧。”

哈利沮丧地跟着西弗勒斯随从显形了，在他消失的一霎那，似乎看到路边草丛里趴着一条满身粗毛的黑狗，足足有一只熊那么大。

黑狗疑惑地看着哈利和西弗勒斯消失的，歪了歪他的狗头，变成狗后小天狼星的思维会变得很简单，他一个飞扑抓住了一只田鼠，一口咬掉了田鼠的头。温热的血液让他感觉好了一些，他很久没吃东西了。

他追踪的孩子为什么会跟那个人在一起呢？而且似乎很亲密，他应该去咬断他的喉咙吗？像咬死这只老鼠一样？

黑狗在草丛里变回长发纠结的男人，小天狼星看到身边的老鼠残骸只觉得一阵恶心，他完全没想到哈利居然跟斯内普在一起，鼻涕精没有被送进阿兹卡班吗？邓布利多在搞什么鬼？他要救哈利，从小矮星身边，从斯内普身边，救走詹姆……不，哈利。小天狼星看着熟悉的波特老宅和那块墓碑，眼泪在他肮脏的脸上冲出来两条泪痕。

他抹了一把脸，他要走了，下一站，霍格沃兹。但在那之前，他想先去屋子里看一看，詹姆，对不起，是我害了你。

莉莉觉得自己已经很努力把波特老宅当做家了，她努力地收拾房子，做饭，也不跟詹姆吵架，但为什么还是看不到西弗勒斯或者哈利出现在这里呢？

给“王子”喂了一点吃的，莉莉伸手把长发别到耳后，金色的铭牌在她手腕闪着光，通过这东西她可以跟西弗进行简单的对话，但一般的废话——比如“你在干什么”——西弗勒斯不会理她。

詹姆在逗哈利玩，他本身就是个很会搞笑的人，反正他现在也没有其他事情干，詹姆用魔杖变出一片各种形状的烟雾，让哈利伸出手去抓。

最近他不再像一开始那样烦躁了，有耐心了很多，大约是认命了。邓布利多严令禁止他外出，因为凤凰社里似乎出了奸细，很多消息都被泄露了。

“莉莉，如果有孩子来要糖，我可以给他们开门吗？”他没话找话地问莉莉，今天是万圣节。

“我想不会有孩子来要糖的。”莉莉从“王子”吃饭的厨房回到客厅，伸手从詹姆那里接过哈利，他该睡觉了。

“你也早点睡，大家都忙，别等了。”她知道詹姆做了很多吃的在等小天狼星一起来过节，可小天狼星一直没来。她抱着哈利上了二楼，哄着他睡觉，顺手用魔杖给西弗勒斯发了个“万圣节快乐”。

西弗真的在一点一点变成她爱的模样，她勾起嘴角，幸福地笑。

伏地魔今天并不怕被麻瓜看到，因为今天是万圣节。甚至他还收获了一堆赞美，麻瓜们都夸他打扮的很不错，很吓人，甚至有小孩子跟他要糖。

他都想掏出一颗叫做“阿瓦达索命”的糖果给他们了，只要轻轻一下……他说服自己，没必要，完全没必要，不要节外生枝。

他是个谨慎的人，他并不完全相信斯内普的消息，也不完全相信小矮星彼得的叛变，他花了一点时间收集消息，来判断他得到的消息是不是一个精心安排的陷阱。

不，他并不害怕陷阱，他是不死的，他只是想知道他将要做的事情是不是必要的，他不喜欢被愚弄。最终他从某个猪头酒吧的常客那里得到了印证，那个预言是真的。而小矮星彼得提供的一系列情报也都是真的。

真有趣，某个唯一的，无法解释的危险，想到他将要亲手把他扼杀掉，成就感，权利感就充斥着伏地魔的全身，很久没有这种感觉了，他要杀邓布利多严密保护的人，如果他成功了，不就等于打败邓布利多？他一定会成功，他一定要亲手……亲手杀了他。

那对愚蠢的夫妻没有拉窗帘，伏地魔看到了詹姆波特，他把魔杖丢到了沙发上，伸了个懒腰，打着哈欠……

真是愚蠢啊，居然丢掉了武器……他伸手去推门，门开了……

此时，莉莉刚刚走到了楼上，她感觉手腕上的铭牌热了一下，心里一喜，西弗勒斯给她回话了，他会说什么呢？“万圣节快乐”？“少说废话”？

莉莉微笑着抬起手腕，看到上面的字，脸色立刻变得惨白，铭牌上面写着——“他去了，快跑，马上离开。”

此时楼下传来詹姆变了调子的惊叫：“莉莉，带着哈利快走！是他！快走！跑！我来挡住他……”他的声音戛然而止，一片绿光在楼下闪过，然后什么声音都没有了。

不……不应该是这样，他们明明换了保密人，为什么还会是这样的结局？

莉莉抓起哈利，又去抓魔杖，她用魔咒锁上了房门，可她知道那没用，有人走到了小卧室的门口，小小的哈利惊疑地看着门口，那扇门一下子就开了，戴着黑色兜帽的噩梦出现在他们眼前。


	41. Chapter 41

莉莉站在那儿，脸色煞白，怀里抱着哈利，一只手拿着魔杖。

如果说她曾经对自己的魔咒很有自信，那么她现在懂得了何为“云泥之别”，她从来没有试着去了解伏地魔，去了解为什么他能让那么多自诩高贵的斯莱特林甚至包括雷古勒斯布莱克都对他俯首称臣。

理念，口号，巧舌如簧都是假的，只有震慑人心的力量才是真的。

伏地魔强大到极致。

莉莉相信自己魔咒水平在凤凰社绝对属于一流，可伏地魔拨开莉莉魔咒的样子潇洒至极，毫不费力，她在他面前渺小得宛如蝼蚁。

“别杀哈利，我求你了。”莉莉丢下了魔杖，缓缓地说，她把哈利放进身后的摇篮里，张开双臂，把他挡在身后，她没有办法，只能孤注一掷。

“闪开，愚蠢的女人，闪开！” 伏地魔冷冷地说，眼前的女人不知道是吓傻了还是怎么了，居然出奇的冷静，这让他不爽。他的魔杖闪着微光，指向莉莉身后的哈利。

“别杀哈利，杀我吧！别杀哈利，我什么都可以做。” 莉莉尽力用身体挡住哈利，绿眼睛直视伏地魔，把他藏在自己身后的阴影里。

“闪开，闪开，女人……我最后一次警告你……” 她脸上不是恐惧，而是坚定，似乎她早就知道会有这么一天。

伏地魔本来可以把她从摇篮旁推走，但他不喜欢她的表情，而且懒得碰她。斩尽杀绝似乎更保险一些？毕竟那个男人已经死了。

就在他想要念出魔咒的时候，有人冲了进来，挡在莉莉面前。

“主人，求您不要，您答应过我不杀莉莉。”匆匆忙忙赶来的西弗勒斯只觉得心脏都要从嘴里跳出来了，他看到了伏地魔眼里的杀意——他打算杀了莉莉。

“西弗勒斯，你胆子不小，你知道违抗我是什么后果吗？”伏地魔惊讶地挑眉，他最看好的手下最不听话，“滚到一边去，我可以饶你一命。”

“求求您，主人，别杀莉莉，我可以抓住她，不让她妨碍您，饶了她吧。”西弗勒斯跪在地上，他浑身发抖，因为愤怒和无力感，伏地魔却以为是恐惧。

可是西弗勒斯表现的越看重莉莉，伏地魔就越想把她毁灭给他看。她很重要吗？没有什么比对我效忠更重要，西弗勒斯，你必须知道这一点。

“滚到一边去。”伏地魔再一次说道，他抬起魔杖指着西弗勒斯，“我不想杀你，西弗勒斯，快滚，闪开，这件事从此与你无关。你不闪开也于事无补，就凭你？如何与我抗衡？”

沉默了一会儿，西弗勒斯站了起来，他一点一点地从莉莉身前闪开。他狠狠地咬住嘴唇，眼睛里满是血丝，双手握的紧紧的，全身禁不住地颤抖。

莉莉此时反而平静了，她摸了摸哈利的小手，轻声对他说：“宝贝，你看，爸爸爱着你，妈妈也爱着你，你别怕，你不会有事的，你要勇敢，一个人睡的时候别哭，别讨厌你爸爸，他爱你……”

伏地魔冷笑了一下，西弗勒斯还算听话，满意地点点头，抬起魔杖，“阿瓦达索命……”

绿光从他杖尖喷出来的一霎那，西弗勒斯猛地挡在莉莉面前，似乎预料到他要做什么的莉莉用力往旁边推他，而此时只有哈利和莉莉看到，空气中忽然又出现了一个西弗勒斯，三个人的身影交叠在一起，被绿光笼罩着，绿光似乎在三个人的身体上反弹了一下，穿过了他们的身体，他们像断了线的木偶一样一齐倒了下去。

“哼，背叛者。”伏地魔冷冷地哼了一声，居然去挡死咒，看来西弗勒斯没有他想象中那么聪明。

他用脚踢了一下躺在地上的人，他们毫无生息，哈利此时才意识到发生了什么，开始大哭起来。

伏地魔非常仔细地把魔杖指在哈利的脸上，他不喜欢这哭声，他从来无法忍受孤儿院那帮小孩子哭哭啼啼：“阿瓦达索命！”

似乎有一道闪电劈向了波特老宅，然后这间木头房子就炸开了，可这个夜晚明明非常晴朗。整间房子闪出耀眼的白光，持续了整整一分钟之久，骑着三轮摩托车赶来吃万圣节大餐的小天狼星很远就看到了这里的异样，他只觉得心里一沉，疯了一样狂踩油门。

他比海格赶到的时间晚了一点，他又惊又惧地看着眼前炸塌了一半的波特老宅，里面没有灯光，只是偶尔冒出一点火星。

“哈利没事，”海格怀里抱着那个软绵绵的小家伙，他额头上有一道明显的血淋淋的伤痕，形状很怪，像是一道闪电，“可是，詹姆死了……”海格声音里全是哀伤，大颗大颗的眼泪落在他的胡子上。

“什么？！该死的，我应该早就知道他不对劲，”小天狼星额头上的青筋跳了出来，小矮星彼得——赤胆忠心咒的保密人，他叛变了！他投靠了伏地魔！出卖了詹姆。

“谁？”海格疑惑地问，“对了，把你的摩托车借给我好吗？我不能用魔法，我要把哈利带给邓布利多。”

“拿去。”小天狼星跳下三轮车，然后他就幻影移形了，他要去杀了彼得。

西弗勒斯惊醒了，他睁开眼，眼前是波特老宅黑乎乎的天花板，已经塌了一半，能看到外面深蓝的星空。

天还黑着，远处有摩托车的声音，他揉了揉巨痛的头，似乎有好多东西塞在里面，疼的不得了。

他记起来他去挡伏地魔的死咒，莉莉去推他，不对，他万圣节又一次逃离了晚宴来波特老宅看莉莉，他看到了屋子里发出了光？

怎么回事，他今年几岁了？他是谁？是食死徒还是霍格沃茨教授？发生了什么？

“西弗，发生了什么？为什么我们还活着？”莉莉虚弱地爬起来，靠在西弗勒斯的肩膀上，他们明明被死咒击中了，可是为什么还活着？

哈利在一旁哭，莉莉挣扎着要去抱他，一个巨大的身影走了进来，“天啊，这里发生了什么，我看到詹姆在楼下，他死了……莉莉，你没事吗？还有……斯内普？你们的样子看上去很可怕，你们最好立刻去圣芒戈。邓布利多让我来看看你们，他似乎得到了一些消息……”

“海格？你能帮我照顾一下哈利吗？我跟西弗都动不了了。”莉莉用了很大力气才站起来去安抚哈利，他抽抽噎噎地各种委屈地看着妈妈，他的头也很疼。

“好的，我把他交给邓布利多，一定会很安全的。你们快去圣芒戈吧，你还活着真的太好了，可怜的詹姆……”海格抹着眼泪，用毯子把哈利包了起来。

“拜托了，海格，谢谢你。”莉莉脚下一晃，靠在了身后高大的怀抱里。

“小心点，你先休息一下。”西弗勒斯看着海格消失在门口，立刻紧紧地抱住了莉莉，在她额角吻了一下，莉莉还活着，真好，感谢梅林。

“等一下，你是西弗？你是哪一个？”莉莉奇怪地趴在他怀里，他看上去是二十岁的西弗勒斯，可是他的行为却更像另一个西弗勒斯。

“我也不知道，我很混乱，可我知道我是你的丈夫，是哈利的父亲，莉莉，我很高兴，我不知道如何形容……”西弗勒斯感受着莉莉暖暖的体温，心里冒出陌生的幸福感，“但我们要去圣芒戈了，你抓紧我跟随显形。”

如果一个阿瓦达索命终究会杀死一个人，那伏地魔的死咒杀死了一半西弗勒斯一半莉莉，他们一同承受了死咒，其实这样也没办法保证他们会活下来，但他们给彼此施过爱的魔咒，咒语起了保护作用，而且匆匆赶来的另一个西弗勒斯口袋里有哈利送给他“用来救我妈妈”的魔法石，魔法石与爱的魔咒一起随着伏地魔的消失炸裂开了，保住了他们的性命。

莉莉对哈利的爱救了哈利，而长大后哈利对母亲的爱，救了莉莉和西弗勒斯。

在圣芒戈魔法伤病医院，莉莉的病房热闹非凡，鲜花和慕名而来看“杀死伏地魔的英雄”的仰慕者络绎不绝，香水百合实在熏得人喘不过气，最后治疗师发了脾气，才把他们赶出去。

旁边西弗勒斯的病房空空荡荡，莉莉看了看外面没人，悄悄溜下床，跑进了西弗勒斯的病房，爬上了他的床。

“伏地魔消失了，”莉莉看了最新的《预言家日报》，“小天狼星杀了彼得——我真没想到彼得是叛徒——小天狼星被抓进了阿兹卡班，因为用死咒，不过雷古勒斯声明要为小天狼星抗诉到底，邓布利多也会给他作证。”

“嗯。”西弗勒斯脑袋上绑着绷带，他刚刚睡醒，两眼发直地盯着天花板，他脑子里的终极哲学问题：我是谁？世界从哪里来？还没消停。

“邓布利多居然把哈利送去了佩妮家，他一定是跟我有仇，佩妮根本不知道我生了孩子，我会被她骂死，唉……”莉莉继续喋喋不休，伸手摸摸西弗勒斯的脑袋，“你头还疼的厉害吗？”

“好多了。”西弗勒斯伸手搂住莉莉，“你似乎想跟我说什么？”

“我想，我们应该参加詹姆的葬礼。”莉莉的脸难过地沉了下去，詹姆是为了她和哈利死的，他的尖叫声至今回荡在她耳边。

“我们会参加，他毕竟为了你拼上了一切，因为这个我也感谢他。”西弗勒斯看着莉莉点了点头。

“我希望哈利还是叫做哈利波特，詹姆……他真心当哈利是他的儿子。”莉莉的眼睛潮湿了，或许詹姆误会了很多事，但他对哈利的疼爱是真的，他是个勇敢的人也是真的。

“我不反对，”那个叫哈利波特的绿眼睛小男孩也一样可爱，他不在乎他姓什么，他依然会爱他。

“你还会……回到未来吗？”莉莉小心翼翼地问。

“我不知道，或许要等到我们回到家才能知道。”一切开始于伊万斯老宅，一切也会归零于伊万斯老宅。

佩妮十分生气，她家的儿子哭起来中气十足没日没夜，自己的崽扰民也就算了，还有人把小崽子扔在她家大门口，说是她妹妹的孩子。

他居然敢说这是莉莉的孩子，莉莉还没结婚呢，造谣我妹妹不得好死！

但这么冷的天她也不能把孩子扔出去，这可是冬天啊！这孩子已经在外面冻了好几个小时了，难道扔孩子那个家伙不能敲一下门吗？佩妮一边胸口吊着一个娃，同时破口大骂，她虽然瘦，奶水倒是很足，两个孩子吃饱了都甜甜地睡了过去。

思来想去很不放心，佩妮决定给莉莉打一个电话，她说她出国了，留了一个号吗给她。可是半夜电话响了很久都没有人接，佩妮的心随着一阵阵的铃声往下沉，她又给科克沃斯打了电话，照样没人接。

挂上电话，上楼去把费农一脚踹醒：“我要回科克沃斯，你开车送我去。”

诚惶诚恐的费农德思礼好说歹说才让佩妮等到天亮，两人大包小包地带着两个奶娃一路慢慢蜗牛爬回到了科克沃斯。

阳光十分好，伊万斯老宅的花园里还有几株耐寒的菊花在盛开。屋子里静悄悄的，佩妮鼓足勇气推开门。

“佩妮？我们正准备去你家呢！”莉莉弯下绿眼睛，她正给西弗勒斯系领带，他居然不知道从哪里变出来一套麻瓜的西服。

“莉莉伊万斯，我看你是欠削了！”佩妮大吼大叫之后哭了出来，“你这个坏姑娘，你知不知道哈利送到我家门口我都快要吓死了，我以为你出事了。”

佩妮从泪花里似乎看到了另一个莉莉，长发盘在脑后，一身黑袍的那个蜘蛛尾巷的男孩皱着眉头看着报纸，几个孩子在这间房子里上蹿下跳。——巫师的房子真是有古怪，佩妮不打算要这房子了。

哈利在婴儿提篮里翻了个身，咿咿呀呀地抬起头，绿眼睛在阳光下闪闪发光，他回到家了，有爸爸有妈妈有兄弟有脾气很糟的姨妈姨夫，他眯着眼睛咯咯地笑了起来，举起小脚丫塞进了嘴里，他是这间房子又一个新房客。


	42. 【番外】一个不可爱的小女巫

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 赫敏格兰杰来的早了一些。

哈利歪歪斜斜地在本子上写上了“哈利斯内普”这个名字，他一点都不接受那些偶尔来家里串门的怪叔叔怪阿姨管他叫“哈利波特”，就算妈妈给他解释他的名字是为了纪念一位为了他牺牲了的叔叔，他也无法接受。

爸爸姓斯内普，妈妈也姓斯内普，凭什么我不能姓斯内普？他吵来吵去，莉莉无奈地表示你自己愿意叫什么就叫什么吧。

虽然爸爸在霍格沃茨上班，妈妈在魔法部工作，但他一直生活在麻瓜界，对魔法世界里自己的赫赫大名一无所知，邓布利多说这样也挺好，免得他骄傲。

但身为西弗勒斯斯内普的孩子，不骄傲是不可能的，他脑子聪明，是那种撺掇别人打起来，人家家长找上门来摇摇头表示自己一点没动手的幕后小黑手。

“他一定会分去斯莱特林的。”莉莉曾经对西弗勒斯说。

“我倒是觉得他会去格兰芬多，你儿子绝对不缺‘勇气’，他如果进了我的学院，我大约会把他关禁闭关到毕业。”西弗勒斯看着自己那些珍贵的魔药材料被混合在一个大坩埚里，里面还加了小麦粉和半瓶洗发水，搅成了一锅粥，发出了咬碎牙齿的声音。

不过因为西弗勒斯和莉莉经常加班，魔法世界又没有小学教育，读麻瓜小学的哈利平时都住在德思礼家——不过回家很方便，一把飞路粉的事。

达力又在被佩妮罚站，他又惹祸了，因为哈利喜欢猫，所以达力摸进邻居费格太太家偷了一只猫给哈利玩。气得费格太太坐在德思礼家门口骂了一天。

“她有几百只猫，怎么会知道丢了一只？”达力疑惑地说。

佩妮气的头晕，不许他吃点心，让他站在墙角思过。哈利趁姨妈不注意塞了一块饼干给他。

“谢啦，Ry哥。”

“不客气，D哥。”

两个臭小子露出会心的坏笑，一点悔意也没有。

不知道是不是因为没有了两年内失去所有亲人的打击，佩妮不再是那个溺爱达力的傻妈妈。想溺爱也不行，因为达力和哈利结成联盟了之后，一个战士一个法师，可以把小惠金区翻过来。

不知道去多少人家赔了多少次礼之后，佩妮对莉莉再也没了好脸色，“带着你家Ry哥滚回科克沃斯，再也不要送过来了。”

“哎呀，哈利还要在这边上完小学呢，等他十一岁自然就滚了，这个你不用担心。”莉莉的脸皮早就在魔法部锻炼的刀枪不入，她伸手从盘子里拿了一串儿葡萄，坐到了佩妮擦得锃亮的吧台上，“我今晚在这边吃饭，西弗要关学生禁闭，九点才能回来。”

“我现在一点都不遗憾我没去成霍格沃茨，你们学校最厉害的魔法大约是举世无双的厚脸皮咒。”佩妮一边骂一边从冰箱里拿出来鸡腿。

“哦，梅林，谢谢您送给我世界上最美丽温柔善良可爱的姐姐。”莉莉开始大吹彩虹屁，厨房里立刻飞出来一把大汤勺。

趁两个妈妈没注意，哈利和达力偷着从后门溜了出去，不远处那边搬来了一家新邻居，他们凑过去看热闹。

一辆大货车正在卸家具，一个女孩子旁若无人地坐在门廊的栏杆上看书，看上去年纪跟他们差不多。

“嗨，你是新搬来的？”哈利丢了一颗小石头在她脚边。

“用石头打招呼可不怎么礼貌。”小姑娘从书本后面抬起头，一脸严肃地说，她有一头浓密的棕色头发和一对大门牙。

达力拽拽哈利：“她看上去一点都不可爱。”

“别这样，D哥，她以后要跟咱们一起上学的。”哈利小声对达力说，他虽然调皮捣蛋，但从来不欺负女孩子。

他对小姑娘摆出自己最闪亮的社交笑脸：“我叫哈利，这是我表哥达力，我们就住在四号。”

“哦，我叫赫敏格兰杰，新搬来的，我爸爸妈妈是牙医。”小姑娘一脸不耐烦地放下了手里的书，“没事我要继续看书了。”

牙医？哈利和达力立刻想起在牙医诊所被支配的恐怖，同时捂住了嘴。

“蜜恩，对小朋友友好点。”格兰杰夫人不满地从赫敏身边走过去，“你这样会没有朋友的。”

“我才不要朋友，他们只会嘲笑我是个怪物，就因为我能让铅笔变色……”赫敏立刻捂住了嘴，警惕地看着哈利他们。

“嘿，Ry哥，我怎么觉得她好像跟你一样？”达力兴致勃勃地说，哈利能跟蛇说话，能让花朵在掌心跳舞，还能让瘪掉的气球再充满气，这是德思礼家都知道的秘密。费农姨夫自我催眠那都是魔术，佩妮姨妈见怪不怪，达力倒是十分喜欢。

别人去动物园只能看见蛇的尾巴尖儿，只要哈利去，蛇恨不得来个脱衣舞。

“是这样吗？”哈利丛树下捡了一片树叶向赫敏扔去，那树叶扑闪着翅膀缓缓飞向赫敏，“那你是一个女巫。”

赫敏小姑娘睁大了眼睛，一挥手里的书，把叶子打飞了。“妈妈，他们向我扔虫子！”赫敏厌恶地尖叫起来，“还骂我是女巫！”

格兰杰夫人拿着拔牙钳子就冲了出来：“去去去，坏小子别在这捣蛋。”

落荒而逃地回到了家，哈利皱着眉对达力说：“你说得对，她的确不怎么可爱。”

前脚刚进门，佩妮的平底锅就飞了过来：“谁让你们跑出去的？要造反了？晚上也别吃饭！”

德拉科坐在沙发上一脸尴尬地笑：“嘿嘿，我来找你们玩，佩妮阿姨立刻发现你们俩溜了。”

卢修斯跟西弗勒斯的友谊保持的相当好，他足够圆滑，眼看学弟终于娶了心心念念的“泥巴种”，还赠送了一枚全民敬仰的小“救世主”，他立刻在表面上收起自己纯血的那一套歪理，表现的特别亲切优雅。

于是小德拉科就成了哈利的童年玩伴。哈利上小学住在德思礼家，他也一样往这边跑。反正佩妮家的壁炉开了飞路，从马尔福庄园过来也是一瞬间的事。

“德拉科留下吃晚饭吧，晚上让你教父送你回去。”莉莉对他们眨眨眼，把佩妮拖进了厨房。

“你干脆晚上也别走了，达力那里有新的游戏机，你又不上学，晚上跟我一起睡，让我爸爸跟卢修斯叔叔说一声就行。”哈利开心地说。

没有小孩子不喜欢游戏，德拉科立刻眼睛闪闪发光地点头。

这时候门口传来了敲门声，哈利皱起眉头：“肯定又是推销的，德拉科你去把他们打发走。”德拉科那家族遗传的傲慢模样对付推销员特别好使。

“好的，但游戏得让我先玩。”德拉科立刻提条件。

“没问题。”哈利向来大方。

整了整自己的袍子，德拉科拉下脸去开门，他那冷傲的官方表情只对外人，对哈利他可不这样，其实相比一个马尔福，他更像一个布莱克。

打开门他有点愣，一个比他矮半个头的小女孩瞪着大大的眼睛看着他，眼神凶巴巴的。还有这么小的推销员吗？

“我们……”他倨傲地说。

然后立刻被打断了，“哈利……住在这吗？”赫敏手里捏着那片树叶。她终于发现那不是一只虫，于是决定过来道个歉 ，顺便问问女巫是怎么回事。

“你是谁？”哈利的麻瓜女同学吗？

“我是赫敏格兰杰，新搬来的，你是……哈利的姐妹吗？”六七岁的小孩子性别特征还不是那么明显，而且德拉科的小尖脸实在精致，他今天没有把头发梳回去，半长的头发垂在脸上，还穿着袍子，看上去很像一个漂亮的女孩。

眯起眼睛，德拉科正准备嘲笑赫敏两句，哈利从他身后伸出了头，他惊讶地看着赫敏，然后冲着屋里大叫：“妈妈，我说的那个疑似麻种巫师的女孩来了……哦，你妈妈没一起来吧？我有点怕她。”

被这个阵仗吓了一跳，赫敏戒备地后退了一步，“麻种巫师”？这是什么词？骂人的话？赫敏觉得自己应该带妈妈一起来的。她在之前的学校因为给“朋友”展示了给铅笔变色，受到了孤立，他们喊她“怪物”，丢掉她的文具，最后她不得不转学。

转身想逃回家，德拉科一把抓住了她的胳膊：“你要走？不是找哈利吗？”

赫敏惊恐地挣扎了一下，没有挣脱，她扬起拳头给了德拉科一拳，慌乱中正中他的鼻子。

只觉得鼻子一酸，眼泪不受控制地涌了上来，德拉科下意识地松开了手，赫敏立刻慌慌张张地跑了。

“哎，她怎么老是这么不可爱呢？”哈利用衣袖帮德拉科擦眼泪，“算你倒霉，今晚的游戏让你先玩一小时。”

莉莉走出来的时候赫敏已经跑回家了，“怎么走了？你们吓唬她了？”她疑惑地问。

“没有，她自己跑的，还把德拉科打了，你看他的鼻子。”哈利指着德拉科的红鼻头告状。

拿出魔杖把德拉科的鼻子治好，莉莉不解地向外看了看，夜色已经开始加深，树叶在风中打着旋儿，麻种小女巫吗？莉莉回忆起当年的自己。

晚上几个孩子挤在达力的房间玩游戏，西弗勒斯果然九点之后才回来，佩妮现在对西弗勒斯客气了不少，因为他是达力那个熊孩子唯一害怕的人，小捣蛋鬼一见这位姨夫阴沉的脸就立马战战兢兢。

警告了三个男孩不要玩的太晚，西弗勒斯拉着莉莉回到了科克沃斯，自从哈利上了小学住到德思礼家之后，西弗勒斯和莉莉找到了点新婚的感觉。

“麻种女巫？那可真巧。”西弗勒斯把莉莉抱在怀里，批着那些让人肝火上升的作业。

“哈利他们把人家吓跑了，德拉科还挨了一拳。”莉莉眯起眼睛笑，“我想起我们第一次见面的时候，佩妮也把你骂了一顿。”

“但你后来还是出来见我了。”西弗勒斯也笑了起来，他现在想起当时小小的莉莉走向他的情形，都能感受到那种雀跃。

“是啊，很奇怪，我能感觉到你没有恶意，所以我就背着佩妮跑出来了。当时你是在那里哭吗？”莉莉调皮地捏捏他的脸。

“只是很沮丧。别以为只有你能让我哭，我就随时随地在哭好吗？”西弗勒斯用他新长出来的胡茬扎她，莉莉尖叫着躲来躲去，可惜在他怀里并没有什么空间让她躲，反而蹭得两人体温升高，“我只是在谋划下一次怎么说话才不会吓到你。”

“好啦好啦，我错了，”莉莉捧住他的脸求饶，“我们真不容易，是不是？你总是别别扭扭的不坦率。”她凑上去温柔地吻他的唇。

“其实，我至今不相信，你是真的。”只能摸几下确认一下了。

羽毛笔拉出长长的墨迹，它的主人任由它躺在羊皮纸上，书桌前已经没人了，只有一些奇怪的声音从垂着帘子的四柱床上传来，有些感情只有身体力行才能表达，属于有情人的夜晚才刚刚开始。

仁慈的梅林总会给那些深情的灵魂第二次机会。

小天狼星在塌了一半的波特老宅门口徘徊，他要离开英国了，雷古勒斯用尽了办法把他保出了阿兹卡班。虽然彼得是个食死徒，但他毕竟用了不可饶恕咒，雷古勒斯怕魔法部出尔反尔，安排他去澳大利亚。

要不要进去看一眼？他叹了口气，这次一走不知道多久才能回来。他对英国再无留恋，他偷偷去看过一次哈利，莉莉真的没说谎，他一看就是斯内普的孩子。小天狼星心里终于空了下去，詹姆在这世界上什么也没留下。

叹了一口气，他终究是没有走进去，他怕看到那些死去的人的影子——多卡斯，詹姆，麦金农夫妇，普威特兄弟，博恩斯夫妇……他怕自己会想要跟着他们离去。

可是他不能，如果雷古勒斯说的没错，那伏地魔还会卷土重来，到时候，他会回来的。


End file.
